Lightning Only Strikes Once
by runninequalslife
Summary: Love strikes like lightning. It's unpredictable and unbelievably beautiful when it hits. When the two people who mean the most to her unexpectedly fall in love with Gabriella Montez, she finds herself torn between love and friendship. Troyella
1. First Impressions

**Title:** Lightning Only Strikes Once

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, names, places, anything from High School Musical or Disney. This story is copyright to the owner and may not be used without permission. I in no way affiliated with any of the High School Musical Cast, Disney, Kenny Ortega or Peter Barsocchini. I also don't own anything from Stephanie Meyer, or anything from the Twilight series. The quotes that appear before certain chapters belong to the movies, books, and people who spoke them. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Alright, I know what everyone's thinking right now "Oh damn it... she's back.". Well, as I knew what would happen, I couldn't last that long without posting. So anyways, thanks so much for at least taking time to read the first chapter. Forgetting to Love and Never Let Go were extremely dark, and it took a LOT out of me. I wanted to go back and do something just... fun again. This is just a story that's been circling my head for about a month and a half. Of course it will have drama it in, but there's not going to as heavy as NLG or FTL (I know a lot of people might be mad at me for that, but I really just want to do something extremely fun again). Thanks for understanding! :) This, unlike my past stories, is going to be mostly Gabriella centric. I'll have a couple times when I'll write through another character's perspective, but it will mostly be from Gabriella's. I know my first chapters are always boring, but thanks for sticking with me!

This story PARALLELS a lot of events and characters from Twilight. But I'm saying this now so there is no confusion, **THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER**! So people who haven't read the books, don't worry about it! You really don't need to know anything to understand it, but you might miss little comments or parallels from the series. But don't worry, Troy is not going to suddenly have amber eyes and glisten in the sunlight. No one is going to turn into a vampire... (okay, a REAL vampire). Anyways, I know it's different then what I've written before, but thank you so much for giving this story a chance! I really hope I don't let anyone down. So just sit back, relax, and thanks for reading Lightning Only Strikes Once.

* * *

_"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her…"_

- Jacob Black, Eclipse

* * *

There were only three words to describe being new. It sucked ass.

Not only did everyone stare at you like you were the curious frog they were dissecting in biology class, but they then decided to discuss that frog and point to the frog as though the frog had no idea they were talking about it. Of course, that was ridiculous. The frog was not stupid. It did have ears, no matter what they said. Being new was a horrid thing that most sane people avoided at all humanly costs. Especially right before starting the final year of high school.

In a town that was practically flooding in water every winter.

A pair of dark liquid topaz eyes stared hollowly out of the glossy window, listening to the heavy rain that patted lightly down on the strong hood of the black pick up truck. Somewhere off in the stormy sky, a rumble of thunder gave a soundtrack to the bumpy ride on the lone road. Her slender legs put gentle pressure against the dash board through her ripped jeans on the knee. The meager body covered in a jet black hooded sweatshirt attempted to relax while her long, midnight cascading waves danced around the middle of her back. The blemish free, olive toned skin radiated in the shadows of the truck.

The atmosphere was… wet. There was no other way to describe it. The rain outside gave a dreary outlook to the next year of her life. Glancing silently backwards, the teenager noted the secure ocean blue tarp covering her belongings as the pouring rain rushed to large puddle in the bed of the truck. Her flawless completion cringed at the thought of every item she owned coming out like it was thrown overboard in an ocean. Great, not only did she have to start a new school in two days, but she would look like she walked out of a fishbowl. Welcome to Crescent City, California.

"So your flight was good?" A deep, booming voice questioned as the seventeen year old ripped her eyes away from the storming sky to look at her father.

Gabriella Montez shrugged her boney shoulders before turning away from her father, Jose, once again. "Fine… minus the part that I hate planes."

Jose chucked the throaty laugh that Gabriella remembered so well. "You've always hated them, ever since you were five."

She shrugged loosely again before staring down at the black slim tennis shoes she was wearing. Jose's light skin that was a contrast to Gabriella's Filipino color, which she got from her energetic mother. It was one of the few things she actually gained from her. Unlike her outgoing mom, she hated uncomfortable moments. Small talk was never her forte. Especially in awkward situations where neither one really wanted to say anything. That was a trait she picked up from the jet black haired man sitting next to her.

For not living with him since she was seven when her parents were divorced, Gabriella was much more like her father than her mother. Maria Tyson was more of a best friend to Gabriella then she was a mother. The two living in Albuquerque made them a power family. Though the new home of her mother, LA, would mirror her character. The large city itself seemed to reflect Maria's personality. Bright, energetic, and busy. For years it had been just the two of them in New Mexico, taking on any challenge they were faced with head first. That was, until three years ago when she met her new husband David.

Gabriella liked him. She really did. He was a great guy but at first it was hard getting used to the complete change, having to share her mother, but she got over it. Now it was like David had always been part of the family. Though this year seemed to turn things around completely, for since he was in management for famous bands, his job abruptly switched this summer and he got a new one all the way in Los Angeles. Maria, being the caring mother she was, decided that LA was an awful place to go to school. So after calling her ex husband, which she was on relatively good terms with, Jose jumped at the chance to be able to spend time with his only daughter. Gabriella had no choice in the matter.

It wasn't that she didn't like her dad, that wasn't it at all. It was just, uncomfortable to be around him when she hadn't lived with him for so long. Though she made frequent visits to Crescent City up until she was twelve years old every summer, it still wasn't the same. As she had gotten older, the length of the trips was shortened, until age thirteen when she just didn't come at all. Of course, she called her father every once in awhile, but neither liked to talk on the phone at all.

"How's your mom?" Jose questioned hopefully, Gabriella well aware that on some level, he still loved her.

A small, lazy smile crossed her features as she unconsciously began to draw a heart on the icy window. "She's really good." The image of her mother's slender body pressed play in her head, causing Gabriella to see her poised figure. Her straight as a board black hair cut off at the shoulders and her flawless face almost mirrored Gabriella's identically. She didn't look like a mother, not really. It could have been because she and Gabriella's father decided to get married a year after graduating high school and had Gabriella a year later. They seemed to be young and stupid at the time, which might have drove them apart.

Another heavy silence filled the creaks of the tough as nails truck while they squished through the wet pavement. The nature swallowed them whole as the vegetation began to thicken. Gabriella knew that only meant they were getting closer to their destination, for the bright green trees began to grow so dense that Gabriella couldn't see the painted setting sun in the distance. She couldn't deny how beautiful it really was here, how almost mysterious it was.

As the trees became opaque, the gigantic houses that were brought in view. Large homes that seemed to take up more than two of the houses back in Albuquerque. Maybe not that large, but they were mansion worthy. Gabriella let her childhood memory wash through her brain like the pounding rain outside, thinking about how extravagant she remembered they were. And the tan house closing into view was no exception.

It was about five minutes off where all the other houses had started to form. This was set back, almost secluded from the rest of the town. The shutters were black, giving the old Victorian style such an appeal to the naked eye. A large, wrap around porch hugged the front door. Gabriella saw a hint of another black balcony from the side view of the house. It wasn't as big as the other houses she saw, but its elegance was so elite that the other newer houses were nothing compared to this.

"Home sweet home." Jose smiled as they pulled into the medium sized driveway. She noted the small, sleek green car stationed in a spot under the familiar willow tree she used to play on when she was little. The other car sitting there was somewhat rusty white small pick up truck that for some reason didn't look stable. Miniature weeds growing around it like it hadn't been driven in a few weeks, but it was a car, something she hadn't had in Albuquerque. That was all that mattered.

"Dad?" Her head perked up when she gazed upon the old vehicle. "You didn't buy me a car did you?"

Jose sleepily grinned before turning his head away embarrassed. "Not really. Do you remember Joe Shock?"

She searched her memory and suddenly found a tall man with a limp from being in the army and long black hair that was tied into a tight black ponytail match with the name. "Right… you're friend you always go hunting with right?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah… after he fixed the white one up a bit, he gave it to me, knowing that you were coming…"

The muddy truck parked just as Gabriella sighed deeply. Home for the next year of her life. It couldn't be that bad could it? Plus, a car that ran. Not the best looking at, but it still drove. "That's really sweet, thanks Dad."

She wasn't really sure if it was appropriate to hug him or not, so instead she just flashed him a bright smile. He seemed to except that well. "No problem kid."

Gabriella took in a deep breath and then jumped out of the car, careful not to get her black flat tennis shoes soaked in mud. Together, they managed to pull the tarp off and gather every bit of the items she brought before sprinting to the dry house. Gabriella giggled the laugh that made her famous at her now soaked locks. She inhaled the moist earth before Jose jiggled with the keys and finally let the door swing open to her childhood.

Before she could even walk through the door, she was almost blown backwards by a force of a tornado. "You're back!" The intelligent voice chimed against her shoulder. Her stomach flipped as she recognized the sound, and then pulled the seventeen year old girl into a tighter embrace, if that was even possible.

"TAY!" Gabriella exclaimed enthusiastically before her grin radiated from her face.

Taylor McKessie pulled away from her with her bright white smile beaming. Her midnight hair fell just above her muscular shoulders in a straight bob. The chocolate paint of her skin fell over her defined arms smoothly. Her eyes were black to match her hair, and her bottom lip was slightly puffier than normal. She had a shocking look of excitement on her soft face. "Five years and you don't visit once?" Taylor shook her head at Gabriella who blushed embarrassedly.

Taylor was her best and only friend she could remember in Crescent City ever since she was eight years old. They had stayed in contact through email and on the phone; she talked to her around every two weeks. "Well… I'm staying now."

"Which you better!" Taylor hugged Gabriella tightly again. If it wasn't just her looks that made her stunning, from what Gabriella heard, Taylor was ranked first in the class of 200 so far. For the small town of 4,000, other tiny towns around seemed to go to the same school, East High. "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too Tay." Gabriella responded before they both broke apart and she reached down to grab her condensed bag again.

"Here, Mr. Montez I'll take that," Taylor reached politely for the large black duffel bag which Jose gave to her willingly. "I'll help you take this to your room."

Gabriella smiled coyly again. "Thanks Tay."

"So… how was the flight?" She questioned as they walked into the breath taking house.

It was airy, with light peppered colored carpet on the floor of the living room to the left of the grand stair case in front of the door. It stopped at a landing and then turned left to make it to the second floor. The family room was around the corner to the right, with a large plasma screen TV stationed on the wall. The kitchen that was covered in light wood and brown granite was a step up from the family room but separated by a fence that would come up to a little higher than Gabriella's waist. She always had to admit, the house seemed like a castle to her. For a man, her father really did know how to decorate. It probably helped that her mother was an interior designer. It must have rubbed off somehow.

"Alright I guess. Maria was sobbing her eyes out though." Gabriella shrugged carelessly as she walked down the narrow sandy colored hallway before stopping in front of the door she remembered belonged to her. After inhaling deeply, she pushed the door open to reveal the same clay like colored walls and wooden floor. Her bed was a beige color with black outlined pillows and a jet back flat screen computer was sitting on a glass desk in the corner. It was huge, much larger than her room in Albuquerque. Two glass doors held the balcony that was being pelted with rain outside.

"I bet. You two have been inseparable," Taylor pointed out before dropping her black bag carelessly to the floor. She had no idea why she called her mother and father by their first names, habit maybe? Of course never to their faces, but when with friends. "You ready for Monday?"

Gabriella groaned annoyingly before dropping her own bag. "Can't I just graduate now? I have enough credits!"

She did. Much like Taylor, she was ranked third in her class back in Albuquerque, being beat by the president of the chess club and a girl whose face she had never seen since it was in a book everyday. "No, because I've been waiting for you to move here forever. You'll love East High, you like school remember?"

Gabriella nodded and lifted her light head up to let her long locks drape over her bony shoulder. "It's not the school I don't want to go to. It's the whole 'staring at the new girl' thing." She wasn't shy once you got to know her, but that was the key. You had to first meet her, where then she never knew what to say.

"Everyone will love you okay? Just stick with me alright?" Taylor smiled brightly as she brushed a tiny bit of hair out of Gabriella's pouting face.

"Promise?" Gabriella questioned like a four year old.

"Promise."

* * *

"And welcome to East High Miss. Montez."

She was getting extremely annoyed with that line.

After smiling politely, Gabriella scrunched down her seat further to hide from the curious eyes she knew were on her. Three hours and the teachers had all acted the same. They introduced themselves, and then welcomed her, and Gabriella sat bored through the rest of the class. Calculus was no different, especially with the teacher that had a shining bald head with a ring of gray hair beneath his ears. She almost regurgitated at the sight of the sick stringy gray strands that stuck out of his lobes.

If she didn't look at the other students, she could then pretend that they weren't looking at her. Taylor was wrong; everyone was staring at her like she was from some other planet. Maybe she was. The only thing she knew was that the only people she actually talked to today were all over the age of twenty-seven, minus Taylor whom she had seen briefly before school started.

This class was just a boring as the others were, for since she only came to East High a week after classes resumed from summer vacation, the teachers still seemed to be in lazy review mode. The school was large, but still slightly smaller than her last one, and was practically draped in red and white. Spirit was definitely important at East High, Gabriella could tell already. More than at her last high school. She had barely looked up all day, so she had no idea if the students were nice. All she knew was that the whispering that echoed through the small classroom was only about one person. And she was sitting in a teal colored knit that clung to her thin frame tightly with a smoky grey long beater revealed in the V neck shirt and light washed jeans.

Her silver ballet flats tapped impatiently against the hard ground as she continued to stare off into an empty space of nothing. Her long, silky black hair had large waves fell over her chest as she did her best not to raise her dark chocolate eyes. It was difficult when she could feel the twenty eight other pairs drilling holes into her small body. It was a complete change from her other school though. The one where she seemed to be invisible.

Well, not invisible. Invisible would be a bad word. She was just… there. The past three years of high school had been fairly plain and boring. She had her group of friends and was invited to parties when large groups were invited. Gabriella danced around the edges of the popular group at her last school. She was friends with all of them, which was around forty people in the "group", but on weekends she really wasn't invited out to hang out with anyone else. She stayed in at night unless she went to one other person's house or someone else slept over at hers or there was a large party where all forty people were invited, which only happened for an occasion like Halloween, start of summer, birthdays, or Christmas. Other than that, though, she was just there.

After what felt like four hours, the bell finally rang through the school and droned the old man's voice into nothing. Gabriella leapt from her seat in surprise since she was lost in her own swimming thoughts. Her swift hands clumsily collected her books before realizing that practically everyone had already exited the class. With a defeated sigh, Gabriella scurried out of the classroom, only to take a sharp turn to the left and crashed violently into a hard chest. She expected to fall and land on harshly on her butt, but instead felt a burning hand grasp her elbow to steady her.

"Whoa!" A deep voice called out just as Gabriella almost received whiplash as the person brought her to her feet. The hot hand seemed to smolder her smooth skin.

"Oh!" she let slip as her ballet flats slid beneath her. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Gabriella quickly apologized before feeling her face flush in a crimson red that matched the nearby lockers.

The tenor voice chuckled lightly, continuing to hang onto her as though she might tumble and fall again. His hand was bubbling her skin; she had never felt a touch so hot before. It was comfortable which caused her dark eyes to raise and meet an eager visage. His tan face was long and grinning, happiness bouncing through his features perfectly that made her question why someone this attractive was looking at her. He towered over her by at least a head and a half, his muscular arms forming as he cautiously gripped her slender arm. "Walk often?" The guy joked lightly in a rough tone that could have made any girl drop to her knees, but Gabriella just found it slightly amusing.

Gabriella blushed the color of a red delicious apple again before letting her black ripples shield her eye protectively for a moment. Her clumsiness was always an embarrassment to her. "I'm so sorry." He was cute in an obvious way; there was absolutely no denying that. So why was this mystery guy talking to her?

His dark brown eyes sparkled as he gazed upon her. They were almost as deep as her color, but seemed to be a slight shade lighter than her mocha. The dark coffee hair was cut close against his hair in a jock style. Everything about him seemed dark, tall and handsome. His arms were long with toned muscles that didn't bulge, but they were lengthy to match his calves as well, for she could see them since he was wearing brown shorts and a green shirt to match that much reminded Gabriella of the vegetation outside.

"Don't worry about it Gabriella." The guy shrugged, before he slowly let go of her hand, a whips of icy air tickling where his scorching skin just was. He knew her name?

"Err…" Gabriella stuttered awkwardly as they began to mix into the flow river of students all marching in the same direction. "How…?"

"You don't remember me do you?" The striking figure asked as Gabriella bashfully shook her head, her curls bouncing fluidly as she did. He chortled throatily before giving her a crooked grin.

She was taken aback by this question. Should she? "Ummm… I…"

"I figured you wouldn't," he assumed playfully before turning his melting brown orbs to her. "I'm Eric. Eric Shock. My dad's friends with your dad."

Shock. Joe Shock. The guy who worked on her car and whom she had fond memories of. Oh yeah! How could she not see it before? The black hair that reflected his Native American culture. Of course. She had spent a summer or two with him while she was younger. How could she forget him? Eric smirked happily as the realization twinkled in her eyes. "Right! I'm sorry, I just…"

"Forgot?" he mused jokingly, causing Gabriella to move her gaze embarrassed. "You really say sorry too much."

Gabriella bit her bottom tender lip. "Sorry," Eric glared at her teasingly. "I do remember you though… you had longer hair."

He nodded smirking. "Yeah, the ponytail really wasn't working for me anymore. So where you headed off to?"

Her tiny arms hugged the cumbersome books her the swell of her chest tighter. Why did she have to be so shy when first meeting people? Here was this nice guy who she had actually talked to before she arrived here, trying to strike up a conversation and she couldn't form English words. They arrived at her bright snow white colored locker before reaching her tiny hand out towards the lock. It took a moment before the numbers flooded back to her head. _14, 28, 2_. "Um…" Gabriella pulled out the tiny piece of paper with all her classes marked down on them. "Loonch. Oh! I mean lunch."

"Can't read or walk huh?" Eric questioned bemusedly.

"Gabs!" Another voice bounced off her eardrums as Taylor bounded towards Gabriella from the sea of students. "How's your first day, honey?" She asked curiously before giving her a small hug.

"Okay." Gabriella mumbled softly before glancing back at Eric.

"Eric! You found Gabriella!" Taylor eyed him carefully. Obviously the two had talked about her return.

"Yeah… she was just in the calculus class across the hall from my stats class," Eric shrugged his flat shoulders lazily. The warning bell to the next class rang as he gave a sparkling smile towards the two girls. "And that's my cue. I'll see ya later Gabriella… later Tay!" He waved a large hand before turning on his heels in the opposite direction.

Gabriella watched his retreating figure. Eric Shock: Super friendly. She was going to have to remember that. "His dad told him you were coming back. He asked me about it last week."

Gabriella turned back to Taylor and grabbed her brown smooth paper bag from the top of her locker, reaching on her tiptoes to grasp it. "I vaguely remember him."

Taylor smiled as the final bell rang, making Gabriella close her locker and walk side by side towards the cafeteria. "He's Quarterback for the football team. Super funny, and hot. Obviously. Girls would kill to have him as their boyfriend."

Gabriella raised a black eyebrow. "Player?"

Taylor shook her head with a warm smile. "A flirt is a better word. Only had one girlfriend for about two months like sophomore year. He's great, but sometimes a bit cocky."

They turned a corner to stare at the four large doors that stood open into a busily almost New York City type of noise. Gabriella's figure shrank slowly, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself as they walked carefully towards the lunch room. Taylor saw her nervous figure before grinning brightly again. "You ready?"

She bit her glossed bottom lip and nodded shyly, just before timidly stepping through the red threshold into the jungle of East High's cafeteria.

Gravity was about to shatter beneath her feet.


	2. Gravity

**A/N: Okay, first of all... I think I need to clear something up. After I got the reviews, I went back and read the first chapter and didn't realize how much was actually like the book while I was writing it. I apologize for that. I should have warned everyone that Gabriella and Eric would have extremely similar pasts as Bella and Jacob. I'm sorry I didn't give that heads up. And these first two chapters are a lot like the book, but after this chapter it branches away quite a bit. I wanted the characteristics of the three main characters to reflect the three main characters in the book as well. Troy's background isn't as much the same, but I think you'll be able to tell he has some traits that Edward possesses too.**

**Anyways, I hope no one got really angry over that. Like I said, after this chapter, it's going to fall into the storyline and branch away from the book more. So thank you for your reviews though! They were phenomenal and really, they give me confidence. I know this is a lot different from what I've been writing for the past couple months, so thank you so much for having faith in me and giving me a chance! The updates probably aren't going to be a quick as this one was, but I tend to have a bad habit of posting frequently in the beginning of a story. Thank you again! :D  
**

**

* * *

**_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me._

_-_Noah Calhoun, The Notebook

* * *

Gabriella shrunk in her seat shyly further as everyone continued to stare at her with wondrous eyes. She took in the gigantic cafeteria with awe. Certainly her last school, which had almost double the amount of students as this one, didn't even have something this extravagant. Glass windows revealed the rain that pelted on outside. What a surprise, rain. The florescent lights were bright white and illuminated the room in a haze. There was a balcony with two sets of stairs with red carpeting going up the sides to lead there. Gabriella's curious mocha eyes darted to see a giant mural with crimson "EAST HIGH" spelled out beneath the extravagant balcony, in the shapes of all sports and extra curricular activities.

She gazed down at her plain peanut butter sandwich, noting how it was not unlike her. Just… boring, yet all these people continued to stare at her like she was some successful actress. If she could enclose herself into a tiny ball and hide, she was pretty sure she would. It would be a lot better than trying to live through this lunch. Didn't their parents ever tell them it was rude to stare? Obviously the parental system in Crescent City sucked.

The dark eyes noted the crowded tables like they were stuck in Times Square. The table at the head just beneath the giant mural. hers held a teenager smirking happily as he looked distantly around the noisy lunch room. His black hair was standing out at separate ends across his forehead and in some way he had an oblivious look on his boyish pale face that was extremely rounded. The dark chocolate boy sitting beside him with a bright grin on his content face was dressed in a pale yellow polo and matching plaid shorts. His nappy hair was cut dangerously close to his head as he towered over Gabriella when they had stood next to each other only moments before. Taylor had introduced them as Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross when they first entered, but neither one had much to say to her. Though they seemed friendly enough.

"So Gabriella… right?" a small, perky black haired girl which cut off early in the back and cascaded in the front, reminding Gabriella of a Rihanna hair cut, questioned with a kind smile "… how was you first day so far?"

"It's um… okay." She responded softly, her shoulders almost collapsing in so she wouldn't have to been seen by the other four girls at the table.

"Meet anyone… interesting?" Another asked with pixy brown hair pointing straight down questioned, a curious look in her eyes. It seemed to be implied that she was questioning about members of the opposite sex. Gabriella almost laughed at that, for the last thing she had were skills when it came to guys. Or maybe the girl was just protective of the selection they had, and didn't want a newcomer stealing the potential boyfriends.

Either way, Gabriella was amused and giggled an almost silent laugh. "Not really." She recalled the friendly smile from Eric earlier. He seemed to be nice enough to at least maybe direct her again if she got lost or something.

The awkwardness of the conversation ended there as the three girls on the other half of the eight person circular table with a giant "E" that sat in the center caught uncomfortable glances towards each other. Taylor rolled her beady eyes at them before smiling brightly at Gabriella. To Taylor's immediate left was a girl with square mahogany glasses, her caramel colored hair framed her delicate pale face in waves that reached a few inches below her shoulders. The girl grinned brightly, showing pairs of tiny white teeth. "Don't worry…" the girl commented softly. "East High isn't that bad."

Gabriella coyly smiled at the short girl, what was her name again? Carrie right? Something of that matter. No, no, Casey? Some many names had been thrown at her today that it was hard to keep track. "Thanks err… Kelsi right?" A light bulb clicked at the last minute.

"Right," Kelsi. She could get used to this other somewhat shy kind of girl. "Kelsi Neilson."

Gabriella nodded gently that she heard her, before turning her attention back to her dull sandwich. Maybe she could convince Jose to let her be home schooled for the next year of her life. Why couldn't she just go straight to college again? That seemed to be the question of the hour. Even if she just met another really nice girl, but what appeared to be a friendly guy. Still, that was only two people out of how many?

"Hey Taylor…" The girl who had just attempted to strike up a conversation before smirked teasingly before nodding her slightly large head towards the bright doors that she and Taylor had just wanted into about ten minutes before. "The boys are back. With the dumb blonde."

"What, where?" The excited girl beside her practically leapt out of her seat just to look up at the mob that had just strutted into the lunch room. Gabriella's eyes narrowed questionably. As the group of people had done so, she couldn't help but feel almost he air shift around in a cyclone manor. It seemed that everyone at the table turned to look at the crowd, Gabriella straining to see all of them.

They were all headed towards the table that Zeke and Jason were stationed at.

The first girl was beautiful, tall and lean with a completely flat stomach. The platinum blonde locks fell straight as a board to her hip. Her high cheekbones held an air of dignity, a mischievous smile on her face that she had everything at her manicured fingertips. Confidence radiated off of her perfect figure and Gabriella was certain that she had never seen someone so stunning in her live. A slight film of green covered her chocolate lenses at the thought of how easily it seemed to be to her to work the room. The girl was dressed in a bright pink sparkling halter and a white mini skirt that revealed her slender legs. It reminded Gabriella cruelly of a Victoria's Secret model with the grace this girl held. She was jealous of her ease.

Behind her was a boy. His skin tone reminded Gabriella greatly of Taylor's, maybe a shade lighter. What she noticed and recognized first about him were the tight brunette ringlets that hung messily in front of his cheeky face. There was a look of excitement that seemed to be permanently lodged into his beady black eyes. He seemed to be the kind of guy she would want to be best friends with, the one that would have her back no matter what happened. A passion for something was written in his visage. She had seen pictures of him sent over email and by the blush of her friend's rosy cheeks, it confirmed she had just spotted the boyfriend of Taylor McKessie.

Finally, her eyes shifted slowly to the last, but certainly not least one. Gabriella's jaw had the reflexive reaction to smash to the floor at the sight.

He was beautiful. Shockingly beautiful. He was around the same height as Taylor's boyfriend, maybe an inch taller. His bronze skin sparkled beneath the florescent lighting, if it was possible for skin to do that. Seeing his long light denim covered legs took long powerful strides across the cafeteria was like watching a perfect dream come to reality. His hair fell over the fronts of his matching brows, but she couldn't pin point the exact color of it. It was a light chestnut color, but also had hints of a dirty blonde hidden within its depths. Sandy brown maybe? Whatever it was, the silk locks were inviting. His white simple t-shirt was laying on his torso beneath a crimson colored track jacket with the letters "EHS" over his stone chest. His perfectly carved face held a sexy smile that caused Gabriella's tiny heart to skip twelve beats.

East High's cafeteria suddenly seemed so much more appealing to her than it did moments before.

"They look like they own the place." Gabriella's subtle voice questioned curiously as she almost hid behind Taylor's frame to continue staring at this Abercrombie model as he sat down next to the ringlet haired boy, laughing blissfully at something someone had said.

Taylor's head moved up and down to agree with her. "The Barbie is Sharpay Evans. Her parents are loaded. She's a pain in the ass, but…" The perfect model at the other table glanced up with her baby skin face and grinned brightly before waving obnoxiously towards their table, holding up a straight finger as though she would meet them in one second.

"We love her." Kelsi finished exasperated before the other three girls at the table annoyingly rolled their eyes. Obviously they didn't feel the same way about Sharpay.

"The guy in the red jacket…" Gabriella's stomach somersaulted as her face flushed in a hot blush. His slender fingers smoothly slid what looked like a delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich into his tempting mouth. The magnitude of his attraction was so overwhelming Gabriella had no idea how she remained in her seat. "… is Troy Bolton."

Troy Bolton. The name slid off the rolling tongue so perfectly. Troy Bolton. She didn't seem to be the only one who thought so. It could have been her imagination, but it seemed like the threesome opposite to them sighed dreamily as well. "He is looking so good today." The pixie hair girl giggled stupidly, Gabriella couldn't help but feel a pang of resentment towards her.

Kelsi shook her tiny head as though she was disgusted by their doting. "He's captain of the basketball team." The Rihanna haircut female, Gabriella suddenly remembering her name was Tina, replied bragging for him.

"Co-basketball captain," Taylor hissed defensively. "Chad's the other."

"Whatever." Tina's violet nails shimmered in the light as she waved the thought away.

"So… he must be a jerk?" Gabriella asked sadly, a stone in her heart beginning to form that maybe this perfect boy was stereotypical. Taylor's beady eyes swiveled in her lids, an amused look plastered on her face.

"Do you just think all guys are assholes or something?" She asked teasingly, Gabriella suddenly remembering that she asked if Eric was a player in the hallway. Well, she assumed that this stunning guy would be, because his appearance was flawless, so he couldn't be perfect. She just assumed in came in a poor personality, plus Kelsi seemed to be repulsed by the gossiping girls' obsession, so she must have believed that there was something wrong, right?

"Um… no…" Gabriella stuttered, her short breath being ripped from her body as Troy Bolton flipped his perfectly aligned bangs away from his eyes. It was too far away to notice the color of them, so assuming his hair was dark; they must have been a milk chocolate. Brunettes tended to come with matching eyes, right? "I just thought… since he was captain and… well…" Her olive face blushed.

"Gorgeous?" Tina helped with suggestive eyebrows.

Taylor clicked her tongue annoyingly. "No, he's not an asshole. He's one of the nicest guys ever to step into East High."

Gabriella almost shrank back at Taylor's defense. Obviously she was friends with Troy Bolton, and Gabriella didn't mean any harm by it. So why didn't Taylor just send pictures of this boy for her to see and prepare for? Did she want Gabriella to have a heart attack the first day at East High? "So… is that Chad then?" Quickly changing the subject, though her head was completely focused on the basketball captain's perfect eating ways.

Taylor's face flooded the color of the Wildcat mascot on the wall. "Yeah… that's Chad Danforth. You'll love him."

"You have to say that, he's your boyfriend!" Kelsi giggled a laugh that was as quiet as a sneaking mouse.

"Well… you know…" Gabriella couldn't remember a time ever seeing Taylor this embarrassed.

Gabriella was unable to remove her curious eyes from the basketball captain. It was like the air around him was different from all others. Difficult to breathe. Her limbs didn't seem in control, in sync with her body. Slowly, still watching the depths of his holiness as she examined the so attractive face, her hand twitched and knocked over a carton of opened slimy milk. "Damn it!" She exclaimed as running white liquid flooded the table, Tina and her friends immediately ripping any objects that could be ruined from the dangerous path of the milk.

"Ewww!" One of the three girls screamed before it seemed as though the entire cafeteria silenced and looked to see where the noisy ruckus was coming from.

"I'm so sor…"

But all thoughts of apologizing were completely stripped from her. Gravity was demolished furiously in an instant. She hadn't changed her unbreakable gaze from the Wildcats' superstar, until she was faced with a force more powerful than the breath that had just been vacuumed from her shrinking lungs. It was like her heart was ripped violently from her small chest by some magnetic force that clung to the boy who just raised his glorious eyes from the table. Wait, it would be a complete insult if someone described them that way. No words could give the sensation of the color. It was a complete shock from someone whom expected a milky brown. They were shockingly blue. It was like Gabriella stepped onto the beaches of Mexico and gazed out into the depths of deep cyan. They were perfect, heaven itself.

And they were staring right at her.

Immediately, Gabriella dropped her now blood red forehead, a rush of embarrassment waved angrily over her silky face. No! Troy Bolton did not just catch her staring intently at him. That did not just happen, did it? She was dreaming. Obviously she was. No one could be that perfect in reality anyways. Of course she would wake up in her bed in Albuquerque, going to her normal school. That would happen, right?

Wrong.

Gabriella's coffee eyes daringly shifted to the peripheral, though the last thing she wanted to face was the terrible effects that probably just occurred. She was surprised to see that his symmetrical dark eyebrows were narrowed curiously. His strong shoulder nudged Chad beside him, and never taking the mind blowing orbs off of her. The slim mouth moved rapidly, if Gabriella hadn't been paying attention it would have been like he wasn't talking at all. Oh no, he must have been commenting to him about how much of a stalker she was. Great, the very first day at East High and the basketball captain thinks she's going to follow him home and snip off a lock of his hair. This was just perfect.

"Let me go get napkins!" Kelsi exclaimed before scurrying to grab some paper to clean it up. Why did that happen? Why did he look at her? Why couldn't she have just stopped gazing at the gorgeous boy?

Thankfully, after Taylor and Kelsi cleaned up the milk since Gabriella was too horrified to do anything, to tear her away from her misery, the savor bell silenced the cafeteria glumly for everyone else. No one wanted to go back to class, well no one except Gabriella who could escape to AP Human Anatomy and not have to think about the mortifying experience again. Maybe he'd just forget about her. It wasn't that bad, was it? Just because he caught her when she probably looked like she was drooling over his sculpted body, it didn't mean that he thought she was creepy, did it? But then what was with his whisperings to Taylor's boyfriend?

She followed closely behind Taylor before her friend left to find her boyfriend, which she had begged Gabriella to come with but Gabriella was too humiliated to even talk to someone whom Troy Bolton touched. After going to her locker and grabbing the books that would be necessary for the next science class, she met up with Kelsi again, who she had discovered was in AP Biology across the hallway from her, so the two bolted towards down the large red staircase.

She waved to her new friend who swore no one cared about the milk accident. It was a good excuse for why she was so humiliated, even though it had nothing to do with milk and everything to do with the god at the other table. Maybe that would be the last time she would ever see him. Hopefully. Why… why didn't Jose just let her graduate early?

She stepped into the compacted Human Anatomy room slowly. The large glass window caused a mysterious emerald shadow along the painted rain blue walls. The desks were the color of a dead crow, with single chairs that were uncomfortably welded to the tables that Gabriella A Small green plants stood tall in the corner, giving the room more of an impression of a green house than an anatomy room. The final bell rang and Gabriella finally noticed everyone had filled the chairs. Her eyes scanned the room before feeling a terrible pull of terror behind her navel. There was only one open seat, left in the corner next to a single senior boy.

And that person was wearing a crimson track jacket.

"Ahhh… you must be Miss. Montez…" A high and squeaky voice emerged from beneath the depths of a large desk in the center of the room. She could barely see the top of balding head with gray hairs protruding from beneath the large ears as he walked to her. He must have been two inches shorter than Gabriella herself, but he looked to be about five hundred years older. He had a large hook nose with bug-eyed glasses that amplified his curious navy eyes. He looked more to Gabriella like a chubby frog than a teacher.

The only thing she could do was nod as the entire class shot their heads to the back of the class like the president walked in instead of the frightened seventeen year old. She violently forced her brown eyes to remain on the teacher instead of meeting the two blue lasers that she could feel burning into the side of her silky face. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening.

"Wonderful! I'm Mr. Dimple. Everyone… this is Miss. Gabriella Montez," he greeted enthusiastically. Another scorching blush flooded her face. Did everyone want her to implode from the staring? Obviously. And there was seriously something wrong with this guy. A little too much time with the fertilizer maybe? Gabriella hoped he wasn't sane enough to realize where the only open seat was. Hopefully he'd set her on the floor, away from all the curious eyes. "I guess you can take a seat next to…" _Please say the plant in the corner. Please say the plant in the corner. PLEASE say the plant in the corner_. "Ah ha! Mr. Bolton."

Fuck him.

Gabriella picked up her shame and hurriedly shuffled towards the back of the room. Unfortunately, a large smoky backpack barricaded her path, causing her foot to catch on her latch and her ballet flats stumbling. The slender hand reached out and gripped the edge of the desk before she could crash to the floor, not before she heard a couple snickers from the judging students. There were the blushing cheeks again. Great, now she was a stalker who couldn't even walk. She just sunk down to a toad level.

"Shoot…" Her honey voice mumbled under her breath before finally making it to the seat. She could feel the cold edges of her fingers twitching rapidly in fright as her cascading midnight hair covered her face as a shield from the right. The air of the room suddenly rounded to unbearable heat, or maybe it was just sitting across to this god. Maybe Mr. Dimple would let her move if she caused a pool of sweat just being so close to him.

"Okay, now that we're all settled, open your notebooks to a clean page." Gabriella saw through her black brow that his stubby fingers were pulling down a white screen, which meant that they would be taking notes. She scrambled to open her baby blue spiral and was careful not to make any motion to the right on the off chance that he would see her. Maybe if she just didn't look at him for the rest of the year, then it would just make up for her obsessive staring at lunch.

Gabriella tried her best to act as though he wasn't there through the lecture, but finding the magnetic force in her chest fighting viciously to be closer to him. Before taking a large breath for courage, she shifted her eyes ever so slightly so she could catch the bronze sparkle of his hand that crossed the surface of the gray desktop. A perfect hand. The knuckles were slightly wider, yet his fingers were slim. On his third finger was a glistening scarlet stone on a gold band. A class ring.

Battling against her temptations was nearing towards impossible. The thump in her chest was so ear bleeding that Gabriella was shocked no one turned to look at her. Unable to control herself anymore, the toffee orbs daringly looked past the black shield, her breath was murderously stripped from her throat again when she was slammed face to face with the glistening cobalt eyes that captured hers.

Her heart leapt into her throat as both of them turned away at the exact same moment. Her olive face paled as she did her best to pretend to be copying down what Dimple was pointing to on the screen. But her muscles were numb. He was _looking _at her before she even glanced towards him. At the moment, she couldn't realize if that was good or bad. Until her head caught sideways again curiously to catch his eye for a second time in the past ten seconds, a blissful smirk curved onto his lips before he turned his head away, his rosy cheeks matching the color of his jacket.

Did Troy Bolton just smile at her? Or was he making fun of her? Gabriella's mind cycloned in a rapid circle, trying to come up with reasons for this. And she found none. Instead she decided to turn her head again, in taking his perfect profile as his slender fingers scribbled the notes down. He must have felt her gaze upon him once again, because a crooked smile rose from his lips as he stared concentrated at the front of the room. Now seeing him from up-close, it was like staring into a fantasy she had always dreamt of. How his flawless face was so smooth she could put satin against it and the cloth would be no comparison. The sandy brown locks were calling for her twitching fingers to run through just to feel them. The shadows of his sculpted muscles peaking through his white t-shirt.

Beautiful was a complete insult to him. There was only one way to describe him.

Troy Bolton was _dazzling_.

"Your homework," Gabriella finally shot out of her gaze as Dimple stuttered to find a stack of bound papers. The period was done already? "Is to read section two and fill this out as you go. Any questions?"

Blue and brown caught each other again as the both reached for the same flimsy paper that missed Gabriella's desk and floated lightly to the floor. She bent to grab it, but then saw another golden hand and felt her lungs gasp. But just before the two skins could touch, Gabriella's tiny hand pulled back fearfully. She knew his skin would be burning hot; it had to be didn't it? If he was that good looking physically, his touch must have been scorching, right? Though she wouldn't find out that day, for quickly her hand ducked to grip the homework he was holding for her before they could brush. Again, she looked away nervously, though Troy Bolton had a desirable grin on his face as she saw him last.

Finally, the bell rang once again, causing Gabriella to reflexively bound from her seat and shyly cross the room towards the door and into the bustling hallway before Troy Bolton could even raise from his seat. Catching the glint of a pair of thick rimmed glasses, she quickly parted the sea of students to meet Kelsi.

"Ugh… AP Bio homework…" The tiny girl mumbled as she and Gabriella caught step together, Gabriella practically sprinting out of the room before Troy Bolton gathered his things. "Are you okay? You seem jumpy."

"Oh… still just first day nerves I guess." Gabriella completely lied as a crowd of students swallowed her whole; her only lifeline was Kelsi trotting next to her.

"East High's not that bad." Kelsi stated somewhat proudly just before Gabriella glanced over her skinny shoulder to finally see the brown haired model glide out of the classroom, someone immediately jumping to his side to start a guy handshake she was familiar with in Albuquerque.

Kelsi was sort of right. The view was fantastic even if it frightened her.

"I guess it's just getting used to." Her quiet voice mumbled before Gabriella followed Kelsi up the stairs, though she caught one more mental image of perfection itself for safe keeping until she could see him again.


	3. Something to Celebrate

**A/N: I am most definitely suffering from Posting-Too-Quickly disorder. But hopefully you guys are enjoying this story. I know it's not exactly like my past ones have been, but thanks for giving it a chance! And your reviews are incredible, thank you! I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving (those of you living in the US!) :)  


* * *

**

"It's whenever you're leaving your room, you grab the doorknob and turn like you're getting ready to leave. But you stop and you back up and you turn to the mirror and you stare at yourself. But it's not like a "I'm so hot" type of stare, it's more of a "Who am I really?" And to ask yourself that, that's so cool. Also you look out of the window all of the time like I do, only you're looking at the world, you know. Trying to figure it out, trying to understand the world or figure out why it's not in orde like your books. I'm only looking at you."

-Kale Brecht, Disturbia

* * *

Ask anyone at East High to describe the most beautiful thing they have ever seen or witnessed, and each one would say the exact same thing.

Troy Bolton.

"I fucking hate rain." Chad Danforth announced through the stillness of the field house. The black ringlets bounced in the yellow haze of the gym before he quickly chucked the bright orange sphere in the hands of the waiting basketball captain. He spun to the savor of his being and sunk the ball into the awaiting basket with such grace many would have believed it was supernatural.

"Then why the hell do you live in Crescent City?" The sound of angels came through the thin lips as he flashed his million dollar smirk over to his best friend who shrugged his lazy shoulders. Chad jogged loosely over to grab the escaping basketball, his feet squawking against the glowing hardwood and Wildcat painted lettering as he retrieved it.

"I dunno… that's a good question… ask my parents." Chad's growing muscles flexed as he reached down for the three dimensional circle and passed it with ease towards the other tall chocolate skinned boy that was dressed like the other two, in sloppy basketball shorts and a cut off t-shirt. Zeke bent his towering legs into a perfect form before releasing the ball to hit the back board.

"The rain's not that bad. We're just lucky the football guys can stick it out through anything so they didn't take over in here." Zeke commented before glancing towards the ebony locker room door in the corner of Troy Bolton's favorite place in the universe, the smelly gym. There was something so intoxicating about inhaling the sweat, blood and tears that had been dried up on the court. It was like his perfect drug, only he wasn't going to die of addiction any time soon.

Cakes of dirt trails lead from the side doors that led into the swap. The tough football guys had just come in from practice, which meant that the three would have to stay out in the gym until they were finished, otherwise it would be way too crowded. "Then they better kick Thomason's asses on Friday." Chad referred to the away game that would be occurring tomorrow evening.

He and Chad were basically brothers. Ever since he moved to Crescent City when he was eight, the two found each other when he signed up for the junior basketball team. The rest was history. The only bond they didn't seem to have to each other was the fact that they were not blood related. Other than that, Troy Bolton would not be… well… Troy Bolton if he didn't have a Chad Danforth. That was just… repulsive to think about. "They're undefeated so far." Troy pointed out as his sticky forearm whipped the sweat away from his brow.

"Uhh… they've only had two games Troy." Zeke pointed out before the cyan eyes glared at him.

"I'm trying to be positive here." Troy defended before jumping in front of Chad to smoothly steal the rough ball from his fingers, Chad's eyes darting from his empty hands to where Troy was now spinning it cockily on his pointer finger. A glint of gold hung from his neck beautifully, a chain holding a circular shaped pendent with an engraved "x" crossing the center of it.

"What the hell?" Chad questioned how fast Troy actually retrieved the ball from him. "Dude I swear you're like lightning or something."

Troy chuckled a throaty laugh before forcefully passing it back to his friend. "No, you just gotta stop thinking about fucking McKessie and getcha head in the game."

Chad annoyingly hurled the ball back at him, yet Troy still caught it with grace. Chad and Taylor had been dating for a year and a half now. And Troy couldn't think of anyone else better to keep his best friend in line. She was the smartest girl in school, while Chad could have cared less. She pushed him to be better than who he was, whether Chad liked it or not.

"Oh that's corny. Are you going to break out into song and dance or something?" Chad jabbed before attempting to swipe the ball from Troy's bouncing grasp, but was too slow for the speed Troy held.

His dark eyebrows narrowed curiously. "Who the fuck would start dancing in the middle of the basketball court? What are we… in a musical?"

"I dunno man… I could see you break out into song…" Zeke teased, causing Troy's eyes to roll again. Zeke and his girlfriend Sharpay Evans had been dating for about five months now. They were good for each other, but then again no one really was able to handle Sharpay Evans. He got the impression that she often got bored of him constantly doting on her hand and foot. Sharpay loved a fight, loved drama. Troy could see his female friend more with someone who wouldn't let her walk all over her. Give her a challenge. But for now, Zeke was happy. So he was happy.

"Whatever you say man." Troy smirked his smile before the silence of the gym was demolished as sudden rounds of excited grunts swam from the locker room. Troy's sturdy body swiveled around to view about twenty wet guys all file out. A fog of hot steam followed them, proving they had probably just gotten done with long and warming showers. He noted the three guys leave the pack and start to trot in their direction. One with black shaggy hair, one with sunshine blonde spikes, and the third tallest with his dark coffee hair clinging to his thin head.

"Wet?" Chad teased happily before passing the ball to the pale skin boy with black hair who shook his head like a shaggy dog before taking a shot at the basket.

"You think?" Jason asked. "It's like a fucking swamp out there!"

"Dude, that's how it is every day," The tenor voice from the second tallest of the three said before his hand shot out to do the famous guy handshake with both Zeke and Chad. His dark chocolate colored eyes turned to the basketball god before lifting his head in a nod. "What's up Bolton?"

For being tied for the most popular guy in school with Troy himself, one would think that Eric Shock and Troy Bolton would be best friends. Well, that wasn't true. It wasn't like they hated each other. In fact you could consider them both friends. Most of the jocks sort of stuck together, so they were invited to the same parties and houses. They talked often, but there was always some sort of unknown wedge between them that refused to allow them to be extremely close friends. They just hung out the two of them, nor conversed when it was just those two either. They were just… there.

"Hey Shock." Troy smiled friendly.

"Dude… you guys are all going to Franz's Saturday right?" The blonde boy, Eric's best friend Eddie "Rock" Weber asked with a booming voice that almost silenced the gym. His nickname was not an exaggeration. This guy was huge. Not fat by any means, but just… muscular. He towered over Troy by at least a half foot, with protruding muscles that were one of a heavy weight champ. Intimidation was built onto him, though he was just like the other guys, no real danger unless messed with.

"Of course man." Zeke grinned brightly, though keeping his distance from the brute of a boy.

"I have to get clothes for the wedding… then I'm there." Troy responded smirking tauntingly at Chad.

"Oh yeah… you lucky son of a bitch get to go to Cancun. October right?" Rock almost shook the hardwood, making Troy take a step back in shock.

"Two days after Halloween," Troy corrected him, referring to the wedding he was going to attend in Cancun, Mexico with his family. He was ecstatic to be able to leave the drowning town for six days after Halloween. "Blame Lucille's sister for loving the beach."

"Man… I wish my aunt would have been like that. She got married on a fucking farm," Chad mumbled grudgingly. "You think Jack and Lucille would adopt me too?"

Oh yeah… that detail was never mentioned. Troy Bolton was adopted.

The air suddenly became thick at Chad's slip. It wasn't often that they brought up the fact that Troy's real parents weren't Jack and Lucille Carson. Probably because no one really wanted to bring up that his parents had passed away in a car accident when he was four years old. The Carsons, who were about ten years younger than Troy's real parents were, took him in as their own, both extremely youthful and just as good to him as Sean and Erika Bolton would have been. They loved him like he had been blood related. So to him spending six days on a beach with them was practically paradise.

"I'd get too sick of you if they did." Troy playfully slapped the back of Chad's ringlets before receiving an evil glare from his co-captain.

"You're going Saturday, right?" Zeke addressed the football captain who gave him a crooked smile that seemed like it would burst across his face.

His thin head shook vigorously. "Can't. My dad and I are going to Jose and Gabriella Montez's to welcome her here or whatever."

Troy's heart came to a rapid halt as the angelic nine letter named filled the cracks of his ears.

The girl who sat next to him in Human Anatomy. The woman who was new four days ago and he caught her shockingly gorgeous eyes in the cafeteria. The person who his dry mouth could never conjure up words when he wanted to because she seemed to have sucked the voice out of him with her beauty. The one who caused his fingers to twitch with desire to feel her silky skin against his wanting hand every day he had been inches from her, yet she had seemed so far away. Gabriella Montez. The girl who Troy Bolton couldn't stop thinking about since he laid eyes on her.

The heart stopping girl who was apparently having dinner with Eric Shock.

Jealousy squirmed in Troy's uneasy stomach. It was well known through out the school that Eric and Gabriella had been becoming fast friends in the past four days. But it barely surprised Troy. Before seeing her, Eric mentioned to Chad that a girl he knew was coming there and he couldn't wait to see her again. Plus, Eric was an extremely friendly guy. It just bothered Troy that the football captain some how managed to remember English in front of her, and Troy couldn't even remember how to breathe. He was envious of how composed Eric was.

No other girl had ever made Troy Bolton choke. His outgoing personality was usually shining through the school, which made him so likable. But why he couldn't talk to Gabriella, he had no idea. He froze when she was around, and the only thing he managed to do was breathe and shoot glances at her. Obsessed? Troy was starting to think he was.

"Dude, the new girl? She's so hot." Rock rumbled, Chad shooting a dangerous glance in Troy's direction to see his sparkling eyes narrow. He was the only one who knew Troy's infatuation with her. Okay, maybe crush was a better word. Whatever it was, it caused the whites of his eyes to bleed a green haze. Of course she was hot, but he didn't want anyone else to think that!

"She's… quiet." Jason stated stupidly before Eric rolled his dark eyes.

"She's just shy. Cut her some slack. It's her senior year and she's new," Troy couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart. Something about the way Eric talked about her disturbed him. It could have been him, but he swore he saw the chocolate in his eyes glisten. But it quickly faded as soon as it came. "Anyways… I'll see ya guys later."

Troy watched Eric and Rock's retreated forms before shifting his eyes down to the orange sphere in his hands. "So… you talk to her yet?" Chad's hushed voice mumbled as Troy realized Zeke and Jason were now excitedly talking about the game tomorrow.

"No." Troy scowled at his crowdly behavior.

"You could ask Shock to introduce you." He suggested with a taunting smirk before Troy rolled his ceruleans and shot the ball fluidly towards the basket again, making it in with a squish.

"I'll figure it out."

* * *

Gabriella had met some pretty interesting people in her life.

But she had never experienced anyone quite like Sharpay Evans.

As her white beat up truck chugged to a stop in the close parking space of the school, she thanked a higher power for actually getting her here without anything falling apart. Though the Shocks had done a really great job on the car and she couldn't be more in debt to them, the fuel pump was kaput. It was almost a gamble just getting to school without having to put in into neutral and walking. Thank God she hadn't had to do that yet.

While stumbling out of the old vehicle, she saw in her side mirror a flash of vibrate pink fill the glass. She slowly turned around, bringing her black book bag that hung from her shoulder loosely closer to her chest wrapped in a light jacket. It wasn't raining, but of course it wasn't sunny either. The gray haze magnified the blinding blonde stand behind her truck with a hip popped and a manicured hand on tapping lightly on it. She had a bemused smile on her face as Gabriella came around the side of the car. "Nice um… car…"

The tone she used was amused, not sarcastic. Of the past days, Gabriella had gotten to know this beauty ever so slightly. What she had concurred was that Sharpay knew what she wanted. Stardom. She was an aspiring actress and singer, but her body was enough to be one of a model. Her parents were owners of a hotel in Las Vegas, who worked at home except on the weekends when they took a private jet to the gambling strip to watch over the hotel. At that time, Sharpay's three maids watched over her and doted on every need she asked for. Most would assume that she was a spoiled little bitch, which she was.

Yet Gabriella couldn't find herself to dislike her. She was actually most amused… in the good way.

"I know… but I kinda like it." Gabriella shrugged her tiny shoulders before Sharpay laughed sarcastically.

"There is no way you'd catch me dead in that heap. But whatever floats your boat I guess." She mused with a toss of her straight hair. It might have offended someone, but Gabriella couldn't help but beam at the girl who was smiling like she was posing for a magazine cover. It floored her how actually posed Sharpay was, while Gabriella could barely walk without slamming into the ground.

"GABI!" A deep voice yelled through the grey air as Gabriella slowly turned around to be greeted by a tall figure in a white football jersey and jeans jogging towards them. The sudden air of superiority darkened as Gabriella glanced sideways to see the flawless model's face cross into an evil glare.

"Hey Eric!" Gabriella bounced as he came to a stop, only to feel the fire shoot from Sharpay's light eyes as his drew to hers.

"What's up Shar?" A cocky smirk crossed his face that Gabriella wasn't used to. It seemed to irritate the blonde to no end though. What was with that? "Nice sparkles. They work with you." He mocked her sparkling jacket.

Ever since Monday, Eric and Gabriella seemed to be getting along perfectly. He was one of the few who didn't sit and talk about "the new girl" behind her back. Instead, he talked to her. The gossip had decreased, and she now was old news, but it was still good to have someone she felt comfortable talking with. Something about Eric made her bashfulness subside. He was like a comforting blanket. Okay, that didn't make any sense at all.

"Ugh. Don't you have something better to do?" Sharpay practically hissed. There was obviously some tension here, but all Eric seemed to be doing was grinning like a little boy on Christmas at her.

"Come on Sharpay. I'm just messing with yah." Sharpay actually looked like she was going to gag at the sight of him.

"Yeah, well go mess with yourself in the bathroom or something, cuz that's the only action you ever get." She responded, Gabriella's eyes suddenly bulged at the insult. She would never say that to someone else, but then again it seemed as though she and Sharpay were borderline opposites. But still, she liked this girl. Even if she was insulting one of her closest friends since she got here.

Eric places his large hand over his heart and pretends to wince in pain, causing giggles to bubble in Gabriella's throat. "Ouch. That really hurts… I don't know how Baylor can put up with you… I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

Ice was shot through her orbs. "You fucking…"

But Gabriella didn't hear the end of it, for her heart skipped forty beats.

Rolling into the parking lot smoothly was a shiny black Audi. She had no idea why her chest seemed to explode from excitement, that was until the driver's door opened and out stepped perfection itself. Her knees almost hit the floor just staring at him. The wind was caught in her throat as his muscular body curved into the expensive car to grasp the midnight colored backpack she assumed was in the passenger's seat.

Why couldn't she find words to talk to him ever? For someone who was one of the "nicest people at East High", he wasn't exactly nice to her. Not once had he greeted her to the school, nor even said hello. A pang of disappointment shot in her stomach. Maybe he just didn't like her or something. But she hadn't said anything to him, so how could he not like her? She once read that people pick up different smells from the opposite sex unconsciously that makes them fall for the other. Maybe he smelled rotten eggs when he was around her?

"Fuck Bolton and his expensive car." Eric teased lightly; Gabriella knew he meant no harm since the smile on his face was wide.

Sharpay rolled her sparkling eyes. "Pu..lease," she rolled out. "That's nothing."

Gabriella's brown eyes dared to leave the basketball captain to shoot and see Sharpay's vibrant magenta Porche parked further away from where they were standing outside the school. "Okay… sorry not all of us are spoiled like you," Eric complained before turning back to admire Troy Bolton's car. Gabriella just turned to admire Troy Bolton. "He's lucky Dr. Carson is the best brain surgeon like… ever."

Gabriella's black eyebrows furrowed curiously. "Who's Dr. Cason?" She questioned just as Troy Bolton began to stride fluidly towards the entrance of the school about forty feet away from her. She could already feel the humid air begin to roast in his presence.

"Troy's dad." Sharpay commented in a dangerous voice, continuing to shoot daggers towards Eric, causing another cocky smirk to form on his long face.

"Wait… I thought his last name was…" Gabriella began to say before Eric's head cocked towards her, his thin lips curling up in an admiring smile.

"He's adopted."

Whoa. Hold up. He was adopted? What? Gabriella's face immediately shot from Eric's back to Troy Bolton's, as though the answer would be written in his flawless features. It obviously wasn't, but the blow was almost enough to knock her over. When she had imagined Troy Bolton's family, she had assumed he was an older brother to maybe a little sister, his parents both loved each other and he lived in a normal suburban house. Not an adoptee. "No way…"

"Way," Eric responded, continuing to stare at Gabriella with a glisten in his eyes that she didn't notice before his head turned around slowly. "Hey Bolton! What's up man?"

A rush of hot blood flooded to Gabriella's cheeks as Eric yelled to him. His symmetrically shaped head turned some twenty feet away almost in slow motion. His silky hair flipped off his forehead so beautifully Gabriella was surprised she remained standing. The ceruleans landed on her face first, causing the blush to deepen to a ruby red, before he waved a light hand towards Eric. "Hey Shock."

Troy Bolton flashed her a nervous grin before continuing up the steps of the school and out of sight, causing Gabriella's heart to leap out of her chest to go follow him. If he really didn't like her, would he smile at her like that? But then why didn't he talk to her! "Well… Zeke's waiting for me," Sharpay announced impatiently before turning to Gabriella, her billion dollar smile shooting in her direction. "I'll talk to you later Gabriella."

Spinning on her creamy stilettos, she turned to walk up the stairs gracefully. "Bye Shar!" Eric waved his fingers in a taunting manner, earning another evil glare from the model. "She hates me." He confessed just before she was out of site.

Gabriella giggled her honey laugh. "You're not exactly nice to her." She pointed out, still perplexed about the recent discovery about Troy Bolton.

"Ah… whatever. Ice princess just can't handle when I tell her the truth," Eric grinned a crooked smile in her direction that would have caused any other girl to faint at the site, but Gabriella's mind was too clouded by questions about the basketball captain to notice it. "But come on… it's Friday, so we have to celebrate."

His long stride began to work his way towards the steps to the entrance, Gabriella had to take two to equal one of his. Her foot caught hold of one of the steps, but she caught herself before she could crash to the cement. "What are we celebrating for?"

Eric jumped up and gripped the dark light colored door before opening it for her graciously. "Well one, you can walk up the stairs without killing yourself," he teased happily, earning a glare from the coffee colored eyes. "And two, you survived your first week at East High."

That was something to celebrate about.

It'd only be better if fucking perfect Troy Bolton would talk to her.


	4. Broken Down

**Again, thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing! Really. I thank everyone for their support because it really means like a thousand worlds that you are. I really hope you guys liked this story because so far it is so fun to write! And I know I'm posting way too much, but hopefully next week I'll slow down a little back to my normal posting schedule. Thank you again! :)

* * *

**

"Sorry, you just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I uh I fell through some thin ice, and I'm tellin' ya water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think...at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail, and get me off the hook."

-Jack Dawson, Titanic

* * *

"Does it _ever _get sunny here?" Gabriella pouted as her luscious hair hit the bed of the grass beneath her.

"Not really." Eric responded sadly, his large hands came around to cup the back of his head. That seemed to hit a pang of disappointment in Gabriella's stomach as she stared blankly up at the setting sky, even if it looked more like a bruise with shades of purple and black than the beautiful portrait she was used to seeing every night in Albuquerque. Her tiny body sighed before glancing at her friend who was staring at her in a way that she didn't recognize. A crooked smile crossed across his tan features, causing her to reflexively force out a small smile as well.

"What… do I still have spaghetti on my face or something?" She questioned while bringing her tiny fingers to her smooth cheeks and attempting to wipe away the food that was not there.

"Nah… you just look cute right now." Eric complemented brightly, referring to the dark washed jeans with a grey tank top and ruby long-sleeved shirt that curved to her body. She wanted to look nice for Joe, since she hadn't seen him in ages. Even though that was the last thing she had to do, since both he and Eric came in normal blue jeans, but Eric wore an ivory long sleeved shirt that amplified his tan skin.

Dinner went smoothly, Jose seemed to be getting more relaxed with each day that passed as Gabriella was there. And she was beginning to talk to him more, besides awkward conversations. Eric's dad was just as outgoing as his son was, Gabriella remembering that Eric's older sister was in college, so she didn't live with them anymore. And his mother died when he was ten years old. That just wasn't brought up at all though. The meal seemed to be extremely upbeat, the guys talking about the football game the Wildcats won the previous night, though Gabriella hadn't attended it much to Sharpay and Taylor's protests. Instead, she completely finished unpacking and organizing her large room. It finally began to feel like she was settling in her new home.

"Ummm…thanks?" Gabriella blushed the color of her shirt embarrassed at his praise. It seemed that both were getting so comfortable around each other that it was easy to shoot compliments like that. Though it was strange, because Gabriella wasn't used to having a lot of guy friends. But being around Eric was just so… natural that it wasn't like she had to try at all. Her shell had been cracked around him, and after the first few days it had almost been like they had been friends all along.

Overall, the first week in Crescent City was better than she expected.

Well, minus the fact that the guy she couldn't stop thinking about wouldn't talk to her.

"You're welcome. I'm still pissed off at you for not going last night though." He smirked teasingly at her as the shadows of the emerald trees danced across his face. They were enclosed by the deep shades of vegetation that surrounded the Victorian home, just resting and being around each other. Just as natural as breathing. Thought Gabriella's mind spun with desire for a certain knowledge that she could not quench.

"You'll get over it." Gabriella responded confidently, noting the haze of stars that were beginning to come out. The glow of the flashing TV was illuminating through the bay window. Jose and Joe were watching the football game that was on that evening, both parents' favorite thing to do, besides hunt.

"Maybe. Or I'll just stop talking to you and you'll have to deal with pink bitch on your own." He referred to Sharpay.

"Hey… I like her. I don't get why you don't." Gabriella giggled at how annoyed he was at her. The only thing more amusing listening to that was listening to Sharpay rant about him. That got deadly.

"She just easy to annoy. If she's gonna let me push her buttons, then I'll push them." He grinned happily at Gabriella, though she didn't notice the desirable twinkle in his dark brown eyes as he gazed upon her.

"So if I was easily angered, would you make fun of me all the time?" Gabriella questioned as her slender body squirmed in the cotton grass.

Eric shook his attractive head. "Nope. I like you too damn much."

Gabriella didn't catch how true that really was. Instead, her thin fingers played with a black blade of grass that stuck up at an awkward angle. Her neck was beginning to get sore from turning to look at him as they lay in the grass lazily. Too much was on her mind. She wanted to ask him the question that had been circling around her head like a tornado ever since the information was revealed yesterday. If anyone would tell her, it would be Eric… right? Taylor was too close to Chad and Sharpay would just gossip if she got the wrong idea. I'd be so simple to ask him… "What happened to Troy Bolton's parents?"

Eric's dark eyebrows scrunched in his shadows. "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath that rattled her pencil thin ribcage. "You said yesterday he was adopted. What happened to his parents?"

The football star's face tilted at her perplexed. She assumed it was strange for Gabriella to ask a random question such as that, but she was extremely curious. Troy Bolton wouldn't leave the cracks of her mind, so she wanted to know everything she could, even if she didn't talk to him. Maybe that was why she was so interested, was because the mystery of him was so overwhelming it was beginning to surface in her dreams. _He _had been surfacing in her dreams ever since Monday night. The whisper of his name was so intoxicating that it was hard to resist thinking about. Fantasizing what it would be like to have him speak her name in the velvet voice that belonged to him. "Why do you ask?"

Gabriella's narrow shoulders shrugged, feeling the tickle of the blades of grass on her neck. "Just wondering."

That seemed to satisfy Eric for an answer. "I don't know the story that well. I know he lived in Tucson until he was eight. His parents were in a car accident when he was really young. Dr. Carson and the Mrs. took him in when they did. No one really wants to bring it up to him though. The Carsons are super young though. His mom is hot."

That made Gabriella's eyes roll obnoxiously. He was such a guy. "How young?"

"I dunno… like thirty-three or something." Eric shrugged off before returning to his curious gaze at her. "Why do you wanna know so badly about Bolton anyways?"

_Because he's the most beautiful thing in the world._ "No reason."

Eric's comforting eyes stared distantly off into the sky above him as though he was in deep thought. "We're like friends… but I dunno. We don't talk that much."

A door creaked open in the distance, causing Gabriella to finally realize that night had completely fallen. Her pupils dilated when a stretch of yellow light crossed her smooth face and her thin body sat up. The football captain followed her lead as a man with a tight black ponytail limped out of the house with Jose at his side. "Those damn Chargers don't know how to play defense." A booming voice complained as the two older men walked towards the teenagers that were now standing up.

"You two having fun?" Jose questioned with a bright grin on his face.

"Ehhh… my Saturday wasn't THAT ruined." Eric joked before Gabriella's eyes grew to the size of the hidden moon.

"Hey!" She whined before feeling a scorching burn on her arms as his long limb wrapped around hers. His skin was always so hot, which she could expect because he was so good looking. If _his _touch was this hot… she couldn't imagine how Troy Bolton's skin would feel against her. She wanted to know though. Craved to feel the sensation of an angel's touch on her.

"Kidding." He responded after giving her a tight squeeze she took as friendly and then dropped his hand.

"So… you'll be over when the fuel pump comes in, right?" Jose asked for a conformation, Gabriella remembering the dinner conversation of Eric offering to put a new fuel pump in when it came in the mail. She didn't mind, she loved spending time with her new friend.

"Sure thing." Eric beamed his glorious smile. "Even if I do have to be around Gabs."

Gabriella had no idea how much he actually wanted to be around her.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to give you a ride home or something?"

Gabriella stared distantly at the taunting truck that caused a grey haze through the pouring rain from the steps of East High. The large sign stating the school's name protected the three students from getting drenched, but Gabriella wasn't all so confident. Her dumb truck decided to cut out about ten feet away from the parking lot this morning, and with the help of Taylor's handy boyfriend who was standing beside Gabriella, they were able to push it into the parking lot. Now, she was all too fearful that it would cut again… in the monsoon that was coming down in buckets.

"Umm… I think I'll be okay. It's only like two miles…Thanks Chad." Her weary smile attempted to convince him, though it was very unsuccessful.

Taylor hadn't lied when she said that Gabriella would love him. From the three times that she had experienced being around Chad Danforth, she had concluded he was one of the most energetic and excited guys she had ever met. He seemed to always be pumped up about something, which seemed to bring everyone else into a good mood around him. She liked him, a lot. And he seemed to take to her extremely well, so well that it surprised her. The population at East High most definitely seemed to take to her better than at her last school. It was difficult to get used to. "What are you going to do when the piece of shit cuts out?"

Gabriella's meager shoulders shrugged as though she wasn't concerned. "I'll call Jose. He can pick me up when he gets off."

Chad's black ringlets sprung when he shook his head vigorously. "No way in hell. I'm taking you home."

She already felt guilty enough that she was keeping Chad from the date that Taylor had described earlier today. They hadn't spent any time together all weekend, and from the anxious look on Taylor's face right now, it was that she wanted to help her friend, but she also wanted to be with her boyfriend. Gabriella wasn't one to intrude. "Chad… it's totally fine. So what if I have to push the car like ten feet in the rain? It's not a big deal, I swear."

Chad looked at her skeptically before letting out a defeated sigh; his black beady eyes obviously lost the battle he was fighting with her. "Whatever you say I guess."

Taylor gave Gabriella a thankful, yet concerned smile. "If something happens just give us a call."

The mocha eyes rolled. "There's nothing that's gonna go wrong. You seriously sound like I'm crossing the Black Sea on a paddle boat."

"It's probably just as wet." Chad mumbled sarcastically.

"I'll see you guys later." Gabriella's weak smile painted onto her face as she gave a nervous wave.

Gripping her brown jacket tightly to her body, Gabriella used her slender legs to propel her towards what seemed like the death sentence. Her feet sloshed in the puddles as rain pelted down onto her back. She made it to her broken truck in less than ten seconds, stumbling into the driver's seat and slamming the door with force. She situated herself before glancing in her dirty review mirror, to let her heart jump out of her chest.

Standing just where she was a few seconds ago was the only one who was able to remain welded in her mind for the entire past week. Though the sheets of rain that hammered onto her car were almost blinding her, she could see his gaze in the direction of her car as Chad's hands were working wildly around. What was he doing? Gabriella's heart began to keep beat with the thundering rain outside. It was just the reaction that always came from her when Troy Bolton was around.

Curiosity was written across her face as his muscular silhouette sprinted towards where Gabriella viewed his Audi was earlier. She frowned; dissatisfied that he had disappeared from her view. But with shaking hands, she put the keys into the ignition, holding her breath and prayed.

The engine roared to life.

"Thank you." Gabriella heaved out as she threw the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space she was in. She was almost fearful when the rain crashed down onto the head of her truck as though it was hail. Timidly, she pulled up to the stop sign that led to the road, just before her eyes quickly shot to the rearview mirror against to have her own personal heart attack.

The black Audi was stationed behind her with sparkling blue eyes sending lasers into her car. And his blinker was in the same direction as hers.

Oh shit.

Gabriella pulled out of the school and chugged along the sloppy road. Why couldn't her car be any faster? Here was the gorgeous God, following her in his car that belonged in a museum it was so perfect, and yet he would not pass her. Gabriella was just waiting for the flash of midnight to zoom by, because obviously she was not going up to speeds that she had seen him take before. He was a speeder, and now he was going two below the speed limit. It was beginning to irritate Gabriella to no end.

"Just fucking pass me!" Gabriella practically screamed her road rage into her dashboard. Her fingers twitched uncontrollably as Troy Bolton's faint worthy eyes kept protruding through her mirror. She couldn't get it. First he wouldn't talk to her during school, now he wouldn't pass her on the road? Why couldn't he just break her out of her embarrassment right now and pass her?

That was an easy question. Because fate had different plans for her.

The engine began to cough uncontrollably. "No… please no…" Gabriella begged as the car began to reduce speed. Her brown eyes grew wide. Why was this happening now? She had just gotten a mile and quarter out. Why was this dying now with only so little distance left? The truck continued to decrease until Gabriella finally caved. She put her blinker on and pulled to the side of the road, the expensive Audi zooming past her with ease. Great, as if this couldn't get any worse. She was stuck three quarters of a mile away from home, with a broken truck and the boy who wouldn't leave her thoughts just saw her in a mortifying experience. It couldn't get worse.

Oh yeah, it was raining. Stupid, stupid rain!

A depressed sigh escaped Gabriella thin lips as she pressed her heated forehead to the steering wheel. There was nothing left to do but drown in her misery, literally. She lifted her heavy head and turned mechanically towards the door after putting the car into neutral, not even noticing the headlights illuminating in the distance. The last thing she wanted was for Chad and Taylor to say 'I told you so', so she refused to take her cell phone out.

Not even being out in the icy rain for ten seconds and Gabriella was already soaked to her bones. Her midnight hair matted against her face as she came around the bed of the truck, her brown eyes blinding her from the rain that pelted onto her clean jacket. Gabriella's bones were already rattling as she pressed her tiny fingers against the slimy surface of the back of the truck, feeling the resistance as she pushed her slender shoulder against the bed. The truck groaned in rebellion before inching forward slowly. It was going to be a long walk home.

Her brown eyes welded shut as she pushed, pretending she was back in Albuquerque outside with her mother in the blistering New Mexican sun. Instead of focusing on the icy trail of water that streamed down her cheek, she imaged just absorbing the rays and looking out over the beautiful horizon that wasn't infested with too green plants. Her lids flickered as the pressure of the frozen rain slid down her face, her mind completely filled with remembering thoughts of her past life until she heard the sound of an angel.

"Do you want help?"

Immediately, her mocha eyes ripped open and almost fell out of their sockets from the shock. Standing above her, rain dripping through his appeared black hair, was a god with his beautiful hands shoved inside his pockets. His wet skin glistened beneath the smoky clouds, once again reminding Gabriella that he was sparkling like a diamond. This was a dream. This had to be a dream. There was no way he had just said something to her. The ocean waves of his eyes gazed hypnotically at her, actually causing her meager leg to loose balance and crash down to her butt harshly. "Shit!" The rough gravel pierced through her stiff jeans, but she wouldn't take her wanting eyes off the delicious body.

Troy reacted immediately, bending towards her fallen figure with concern written on his flawless face. This was most definitely a dream. He would never come talk to her, she must have fallen asleep at the wheel or something. Or maybe her truck crashed into one of the obnoxiously lush trees. That had to be the only explanation. But then the stunning creature spoke again, letting his velvet voice rap around her slender body while his ceruleans gazed intently into her coffee. The stare almost knocked her backwards once again. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella couldn't feel her tongue. It seemed that just his smooth voice was enough to chop it off. It also took up until this moment to realize that she hadn't taken in oxygen at least for the past thirty seconds. Doing her best to focus on reality and not get lost in his scrutiny, Gabriella scrambled to grip the edge of the truck for support. "My truck's fuel pump is broken, I'm stranded a mile away from home, and I'm soaked... Does it look like I'm okay?"

The crooked smile that Gabriella loved so much flashed onto his face through the wall of rain. It was the first thing she had ever said to him, and he seemed to be most amused by it. She struggled and slipped until her shoes caught hold on the ground, still unable to take her eyes off the angel that was brought upon her. "Sorry… I should have known."

God, why was his voice this sexy? She never in her wildest dreams could have ever expected him talking to her to feel this good. The inborn shyness began to bleed through her clothes again, causing the familiar blush that was always shown whenever he was around to resurface. Though her irritation would not be subsided. He had waited a week and a half to actually say something to her. Maybe he was just being nice for right now and then go back to ignoring her.

"So… you said it's a mile?" Troy asked, well… had to yell really over the slamming rain. That hit a pain in her flat stomach. The momentary loss in his spellbinding orbs made her forget all about having to push the dirty truck all by herself.

"Uh huh." He seemed to be doing a really good job of tearing her voice box out.

The flash of the uneven smirk again almost caused her to slip and fall for the second time in the past three minutes. "We'd better get started then."

Wait… what? Gabriella's already shivering body froze from the shock. "We?" She questioned in a tiny voice that was worthy of a mouse.

Troy put his now chapped hands from the rain onto the back of the truck and raised a dark eyebrow. "You didn't think I was gonna let you do this by yourself did you?"

"I can do it." Gabriella shot back as though it was an insult to her strength. Well, it wasn't saying much because she wasn't strong at all. But it still bothering her how he just suddenly decided to talk to her out of the blue. Not that Gabriella minded but why should he control when they conversed and when they didn't? Who gave him the power stick?

"You're going to push a two thousand pound truck a mile by yourself?" This seemed to entertain him, which made Gabriella slightly angrier. But the way he said that made her believe that the task would be impossible. She would most likely run off into the ditch or something. Idiotic know it all basketball captain.

"It's in neutral." Gabriella shot back as though that would make everything better.

Troy rolled his perfect eyes before shaking his head. "I'm not standing in the rain just for you to tell me you can push it alone."

"What about your car?" Her head whisked around in search of the black Audi that could not be seen.

"It's in the trees… it'll be fine… don't' worry about it." Troy attempted to convince her, which wasn't very hard with the kneel caving smirk that crossed his completion that no money could value it's worth. She let out a rattled sigh, knowing she had lost.

The decision was final. "Fine." Gabriella grumbled before the two of them began to push against the resisting truck.

After a few hundred feet, they had finally worked it out that each would push part of the truck that separated the backseat from the bed, so they could gain more control. She couldn't help but admit that it was so much easier with a helping hand, not to mention a strong male, pushing with her. "Troy, by the way." His silky voice yelled over the pounding of the rain that was beginning to pool in the empty space of the dirty truck.

Gabriella's black brow narrowed perplexed. "What?" She called back before the shine of Troy's sparkling white teeth almost blinded her.

"I'm Troy Bolton." It took her a moment until she realized that this was the first actual introduction they had. She couldn't help but remember her daydreams of first saying words to him. They all seemed to be where she was dry and not muddy, but heck… just gazing upon him dripping in the rain was well worth it. She had seen the incredible Mexican beaches; she had seen portrait setting suns. But none could compare to the beauty of the basketball captain whose features seemed to be amplified whilst he was wet.

Another flood of red blush built in her rosy cheeks as she noted the tiny water droplets that were collecting in his long eyelashes. Even though she was still irritated with him, she couldn't deny how her stomach erupted in butterflies. "Gabriella Montez."

Troy chuckled an earth shattering laugh before twitching his soaking eyebrows. "I knew that."

There it was again. He was making her insides squirm with delight as they continued to push through the sheets of rain that pelted onto their bodies harshly. But it seemed that she couldn't feel the cold anymore, for just his presences seemed to keep her at ease. After what felt like four miles, they crept up towards the white Victorian, listening to the truck groan and shake as they finally pushed it under the gigantic tree that shielded them from the storm. Gabriella then silently led him to the front door, under the protection of the porch.

"Err… thanks." Gabriella awkwardly mumbled, yet being with him was anything but awkward. It was just in her nature not to know what to say. Especially in the situation of pushing one's broken truck to their house for a mile.

Troy's stringing hair whipped off his gorgeous forehead, Gabriella's heart melting at the sight. "Don't worry about it."

Their smiles matched as they made eye contact, Gabriella drowning in the oceans he was providing. "Do you… want a towel or something?"

Troy shook his head, but his grin was thankful. "Nah… I just have to go back out in it anyways."

Even if she was angry for not talking to her, she was still concerned for this model's health. "You can just wait until my dad gets home… I'm sure he'd give you a ride."

Once again, Troy flashed a smile of gratitude. Why was he so perfect? Why was she so inferior? Being around him just felt like breathing, yet it intimidated her… in the good way. He was like a drug that she couldn't get enough of, and she secretly prayed that he would agree to stay here with her. All of her fantasies, all of her dreams were nothing compared to the unbelievable reality of Troy Bolton standing on her front porch. It was unreal.

"I'll be okay," his voice was like walking through a tunnel of satin. "But do me a favor…"

Gabriella's black eyebrows narrowed curiously as he took two steps backwards, she already felt the heat on her body retreat with him. "Okay?"

"Try to stay on your own two feet for one night. You're like a magnet for accidents." He joked before Gabriella released the daggers from their cages through her eyes in a glare.

With that he turned around and began his skilled jog out into the drenching monsoon. Gabriella's soaked locks pressed up against the front door as she continued to watch him, her daydreams of him already flooding her head again. Her cinnamon eyes were stationed on him until the silhouette of his presence disappeared.


	5. Fantasy Football

**A/N: I really don't have much to say, but I really hope you guys like this story so far. I honestly forgot how much I liked writing lighter stories. I know a lot of people are still a little upset about that and they would rather me write a story more like NLG or FTL, but hopefully you guys are enjoying this, because I really like writing this story! Okay, enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
**"**I'll let you know."_

-Austin Ames and Sam Montgomery, A Cinderella Story

* * *

There was something so incredibly sexy about the way she walked, the way she acted. Her blush that rose to her cheeks made his tender heart skip five beats. The unconscious swagger of her hips made his spine tremble in desire. Being around her was like being in one of his dreams that he never wanted to escape. One of the dreams that involved his lips, his bare skin pressed against her. But his infatuation sure as hell wasn't just physical. Her shyness wasn't an issue, he found it adorable compared to all the other girls he had flings with who all believed they were the center of the universe. Damn bimbos. She was so… real. She read real books that didn't have models plastered on the front. Her clumsiness was just adding to her captivating charm. He was falling for her faster than anyone he had ever felt for before.

Gabriella Montez had a hold on Eric Shock, even if she didn't know it.

She looked so incredibly hot as Eric strolled confidently towards where he locker was opened. She was here much earlier that she usually was, but it wasn't her fault. He had sent her a text last night before she informed him that her car had died that yesterday. Perfect. It was just the excuse he was waiting for to spend more time with her. Hell… who wouldn't want to be around her? "Looking hot today." He smirked as her earth shattering tawny gaze turned to him, a happy grim burst onto her face.

"What do you want?" She questioned with a fake skeptical look on her face. But he wasn't kidding when he complimented her. Seriously, she had to have dressed that morning thinking about ways to cause Eric to get overly comfortable. Her powdered baby doll shirt cut so dangerously low that he got a perfect view of the swelling breasts his long fingers were twitching to feel. Her flared jeans hugged her goddess hips. Just looking at her gave Eric the chills. Good chills… hell everything that came from Gabriella was good.

"What do you mean?" His strong shoulder crashed against the scarlet painted locker, his matching football jersey almost blending in. He felt on top of his game that day, hopefully the home game tonight would come out in his liking. The Fighting Frogs didn't have a chance. But what could they expect? Who the fuck named their mascot the Fighting Frogs?

"Well… you would never compliment me unless you wanted something." She mused before Eric's light eyes flickered up to see two other seniors walk past the two, both sets of eyes scoping Gabriella like she was a tenderloin. This caused the jealous tang to pierce through his extra lengthy torso. Fuck off assholes, she was his.

"Glad you think so low of me… but now that you mention it," There flew the roll of perfect eyes. Eric had a hard time keeping his even voice. How erotic could one girl get? "You're ass better be on the bleachers tonight at the game."

Gabriella giggled her honey sweet laugh that caused Eric to soar into a trance. His male hormones flared down to her vibrating chest. Focus Shock, not on her boobs. Eric returned his gaze to her face where it belonged. "I don't know… Taylor asked me to go with her… but I'm not sure I wanna watch. Football is for losers."

She was quickly becoming one of his best friends, even if he had only known her for like two weeks. Talking with her was like being in another world, a world he wanted to get lost in quickly. She just seemed to… get him. "Oh yeah? Shame." He teased before Gabriella sighed as though she was annoyed with him. Good joke.

"Well I guess since I've unpacked everything, I might show up." How could one love a color as much as he loved her eyes? And they were almost so perfectly close to his… they had to be meant to be. Right? By eye color? Oh, what the hell? How desperate was he actually getting?

"Good." Eric smirked his crooked smile before Gabriella's eyes shifted off to the side distractedly.

"Hey Shar." She waved, causing an irritated groan to slip through his mouth as he turned to the crème colored outfit that could have given him a stroke. She glided hand in hand with Zeke Baylor which made him have the desire to throw up.

He didn't even know why he loved to mess with her so much, but she seemed to play back. By now it was just a game of who could get each other mad the fastest. "You're outfit is fabulous Gabs…" Evans grinned brightly, making Eric want to vomit at her high pitched voice. The light brown eyes that evilly were the same color as his cast spears in his direction. "Shock." She grumbled as though his last name was a sin.

"Good morning Miss Evans," he teased as though he was a servant. "Did your limo service come pick you up today?"

Even Zeke cracked a smile at his jaunt. That only got him to receive the ice that was frosting on her orbs. "Go fuck yourself…" she turned her attention back to the gorgeous girl beside him, making Eric frown unsatisfied. "You're going to the game tonight right?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, Eric feeling a smile come on remembering their conversation just moments before. "Yep. I gotta see how much this guy sucks."

Sharpay's narrow blonde eyebrows rose. "Well… you'll only be staying for five minutes then," It was Eric's turn to glare. Fucking bitch. But before he could let the words he wanted out, the bell rang to save him from making himself seem like an ass in front of Gabriella. "Gotta run… tootles!" She waved her perfectly manicured nails at the brunette before casting one last angry look towards Eric, before swaying her hips back and forth with Zeke trailing behind.

He'd rather die than admit it, but there was no denying the fact that Barbie was hot.

* * *

It would be the one day that Gabriella would go late to Human Anatomy class because her math teacher had something to discuss with her at lunch. It would also be the day of a quiz that took the entire hour so she couldn't say a word to her savior yesterday.

But at least she could count on the football game.

"Whoa! Ella…" Her father's booming voice echoed as she timidly entered the large kitchen. She felt like a candy cane dressed in all white and red and her hair fell in loose curls over her back. Jose's soft smile crossed his face, causing the pale skin on his body to lighten ever so slightly. "You look…"

"Don't say it." She embarrassedly walked over to the polished table that her father had the newspaper sprawled across. It was obvious that she wasn't used to this. What happens if she went to the game, looking like a Christmas snack and everyone else was in jeans and a t-shirt? Sharpay ordered her to wear the white shorts and red cami and a short sleeved white hoodie. But this was also Sharpay Evans we were talking about! Her ensemble usually consisted of glitter… should she really trust someone like that? What would happen if the boy that clouded her every thought believed that she looked like an idiot who couldn't dress herself?

"I was just going to say that you look like you'll fit right in." Jose's warming grin comforted her the slightest bit before he turned the page of the flimsy paper he.

"Thanks Jos…err… Dad." She couldn't help the stumble that almost came out, but he didn't seem to have noticed.

"I called the guy from the repair shop. They said your pump should be here in the next three days," he proudly informed her that he was doing something right as a father. "Then Eric can get a jump on it right away."

"It's not really that big of a deal. Taylor's been giving me rides everywhere," Gabriella told him, but also flashed him a bright smile. "But thank,." Speaking of her friend, the doorbell echoed through the house, causing Gabriella to leap from the table. "That's her. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Jose nodded and once again the corners of his mouth beamed brightly. "I'll be fine. There's a great game on tonight… cheer them on for me though."

Gabriella scrambled to the other side of the lengthy table to press a family kiss to Jose's light forehead. She was happy that they were beginning to act like normal father and daughter, instead of skating around each other like last week. "Will do. I'll be home after the game."

"You know you can stay out after if you want," Jose suggested, Gabriella debating with the foreign idea. She wasn't used to getting invited to places after sporting events, so she never let the idea cross her mind. "Just be home by eleven-thirty alright?"

"Maybe," Gabriella continued to battle with the idea before giving him a small wave and dashing towards the door. "Bye Dad!"

Gabriella was relieved when she jumped into the car to find that Taylor was dressed just as obnoxiously as Gabriella was. They talked excitedly about the game, though Gabriella's mind was in other places. This was the first real thing high school event that she would be attending at East High. If it were any other place, she probably wouldn't have the butterflies in her stomach as she did right now. But East High was home to a certain brunette. Would he talk to her tonight? They caught smirks and glances in Human Anatomy during the quiz, but that was normal. Did things change when he helped her home yesterday? Or was he just going to be the jerk she originally stereotyped him as?

It seemed as though she was about to find out.

"You're sure I look okay?" Gabriella asked for what seemed like the thousandth time as she and Taylor began to walk from the parking lot towards the crowded stadium. It was obvious by the fast moving blurs of brunt orange and black along with the crimson and white that the game had already begun to commence.

"For the fourteen hundredth and second time, you look great. What is it with you tonight anyways?" Taylor skeptically asked with her black eyes raised curiously. Gabriella knew she was being overly obsessive with what she looked like, but how could she not? Here was this stunning boy who she couldn't even compare herself in the same species to he was so beautiful. How could she not be completely focused on looking her best? It probably wasn't healthy for her to constantly be thinking about what he believed she looked like, but she couldn't help herself.

"Nothing… I just… want to fit in you know?" Gabriella was at least half honest. She felt as though she was fitting in much better at this school than her past one, connecting with more people. Not that status ever really mattered to her, but it just felt good to be able to talk to people her own age and connect to them. Like Eric, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad and Sharpay.

"Everyone loves you Gabi." Taylor commented while they passed the gates to be slammed with an uproar of cheers.

"Hmmmm…" Not everyone. Not he person she wanted to impress the most. She was certain. Why would he want to be around some new quiet girl who couldn't even make it home in her truck? What kind of guy would want to be around someone who couldn't even walk?

"Eric's not even going to see you from the field anyways." Her black eyebrows rose suggestively. She seemed to have some weird idea that Gabriella had a thing for Eric and had been letting sly comments slip from her mouth every once and awhile. Too bad she just viewed him as a giant… best friend. Like how some people were best friends with dogs.

"LET'S GO WILDCATS, LET'S GO!" The crowd's cheers overwhelmed them as they walked up the metal bleaches. Gabriella looked up to see a fair amount of people showed up for the game, even if it was a smaller school, the fans seemed to be larger than the ones in Albuquerque. After two weeks of going there though, Gabriella quickly discovered that their spirit was what made them famous. Her shoulders hunched a little in intimidation. Her eyes scanned the super-fans. There were so many people…

But they all seemed to disappear and became silent when her mocha eyes landed on the cobalt that made her heart stop beating.

His uneven smile curved in the front row of the bleachers, with a crimson basketball jersey revealing the formed muscles on his arms and hints of the bronze skin on his stone chest. The auburn hair lay flat on his perfectly shaped head and black "battle marks" were painted beneath the shadows of his eyes. She just wanted to drop to the floor and die by looking at him. It was humanly impossible for someone to look that beautiful. He had to be something inhuman, there was no other explanation. A god? A superhero? A mythical creature? She wasn't sure, but it definitely wasn't human.

"Gabs… Gabi… Gabriella!" Finally she registered that someone was calling her name. "Come on!"

"Coming." Gabriella responded in a reserved voice before finally taking her orbs away from him and following closely behind Taylor as though someone might jump out and attack her if she got too far away. The students were jeering and swearing and chanting towards the field. It was like the jungle. Was the crowd always this vicious? It was like they wanted to tear the opposing team's head off. Maybe that was the goal.

"What… did you guys get hit by a bus or something?" The irritated voice questioned as Gabriella gazed upward to see that Sharpay was leaning away from her boyfriend as the two approached her.

"No… we're only two minutes late," Taylor protested as she gripped the blonde's weak shoulders and pulled her muscular figure up. Gabriella felt slightly claustrophobic with the people behind her pushing against her small head into the crowd on the bleachers below her. The heat was collecting on her skin before she felt two hands grip at her arms and pulled her upward in between Taylor and Kelsi. "What? Were you going to stay down there the whole time?"

Gabriella blushed before turning to face the emerald field. Her eyes surveyed the scene until she saw the glowing number one jog towards the line of scrimmage. She smiled at Eric, even though she knew he couldn't see her beneath the hard helmet. He was quickly becoming one of her best friend, was her best guy friend. "Shock better pick up his game," Gabriella didn't even notice that Chad and shimmied his way on the other side of Taylor. "What's up Gabs?" His big head nodded to her, with his own black lines beneath his eyes to match the other basketball captain's.

"Hey Gabriella." Kelsi, whom was stationed next to her, brightly waved which she returned.

She hadn't even noticed he was four people down from her, standing next to Zeke with an excited look on his flawless features. It was almost as though a wave of heat from his body diffused over her, even from so far away. It took every ounce of strength she had to force her rebelling eyes on the field. Focus on her friend. If she just focused on Eric, everything would be perfect. "Gabi... come here!"

Gabriella turned her heavy head sideways, carefully avoiding any possible way of catching his eyes. Sharpay was weaving her way through Chad and Taylor, to grip her thin shoulder. Gabriella cast back to see that Zeke had a longing look in his dark eyes while watching his girlfriend leave his sight. "What?"

"Please tell me you were going to strip once you got here." She begged superficially, Gabriella finally taking in the red sport's bra top that curved to her thin chest and almost nonexistent white shorts. Her long blonde hair was pulled sloppily into two braids. There was so much skin and so little clothing that Gabriella was intimidated by her slender body. Again, Victoria Secret model in the future. Sharpay's fingers danced towards Gabriella's chest and began to pull at her zipper.

"What are you doing?!" She slapped Sharpay's hand away, afraid of the corruption that the twinkling brown eyes were reading.

"Giving you a make over. Just hold still." The mocha eyes flashed to see that both Chad and Taylor were giggling at Sharpay's efforts. Do not turn towards Troy. Do not turn towards Troy. Whatever you do… don't look at Troy.

A roar of the crowd almost caused her to slip and crash into the metal bar in front of her. Her white sneakers barely avoided sliding beneath her, but she gripped Sharpay's boney arm before she could crash in front of practically the entire school. "Shar… Thanks… but I think I look…"

"Shhh! If you're quiet… this won't hurt." She smiled mischievously. That made Gabriella gulp. She knew she as just kidding around, but it was threatening to hear someone say, 'this won't hurt' right before they were about to alter one's wardrobe. What was she getting herself into by being friends with this girl?

"Take it easy Shar… I don't know if she can handle you just yet." Chad smirked teasingly, just before another round of screams shrieked through the dead air. Gabriella had to cover her tender ears before they fell off. Her gaze dropped back onto the painted field where one of the running backs was sprinting vigorously towards the goal line. Screams from above were obnoxious, but it made her smile shyly at how enthused this school was.

"W-I-L-D, WILDCATS!" The students cheered Gabriella right along with them as the Wildcats scored the well deserved touch down. Everyone began jumping up and down with delight, a content grin on Gabriella's face as Sharpay practically pierced her lungs while screaming praise towards the field.

"Okay… where was I…" Her hungry eyes when in for the kill at any chance she could get to mutated Gabriella's clothes.

"Shar… Zeke's lonely…"

Gabriella's foot for sure caught the edge of the bleacher this time at the sound of the velvet voice.

She tumbled forward uncontrollably, her fragile side crashing into the thick bar that protected her from tumbling onto the muddy field. A pain shot through her ribs, as it seemed like now everyone's eyes were on her again, including the two holes of azure color. "Shit!" She moaned painfully before gazing back upwards to see that Sharpay had a horrified look on her face. The bruise that was already forming throbbed achingly. The hoodie that was securely on her shoulders moments ago fell off so her dark skin was revealing on her shoulder.

"Do you stand often?" Sharpay questioned with an almost accusing look on her face. Gabriella's face flooded a blood red as her gaze shifted to the basketball captain who was frozen with a concerned look on his face. Great. Why was she always so clumsy in front of him?

"DEFENSE, DEFENSE!"

"I guess not," she mumbled embarrassed before gripping Sharpay's twig arm and standing up on the bleachers again. "I'm a klutz."

"Pshhh, you think?" Sharpay's milky eyes rolled nagging before returning to the task at hand. "Hold still and try not to break anything."

"Dude… Shar… leave her alone," Troy's crooked smirk flashed across his face as the toffees shot him a thankful look. Even if all she wanted to do was crash to the floor again from being in his presence. "You're boyfriend wants you."

"Of course he does," Sharpay mumbled grudgingly. What? Wasn't she head over heels for Zeke? Maybe it was just the fact that she couldn't play dress up with Gabriella. Or maybe it should have been called dress down. "He can wait."

The light chestnut eyebrow cocked. "Yeah? Well I can't," the flying saucers in Gabriella's slender stomach began to zoom through her organs quicker than one could say his name. His heavy eyelid came down into a speedy wink towards her, making Gabriella's head spin once again. Did he just wink at her? He just winked at her. "Stop hogging her."

That seemed to cause Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor, who was standing next to the blonde, to bulge their eyes in shock. Gabriella's olive skin for the hundredth time that night blushed bright red. "Ummm… you wanna… wait… what?" Sharpay questioned as though she had never heard him speak before.

"Come on Shar. You've deprived him enough," Troy's convincing tone was so hypnotic that all Sharpay could do was nod in agreement. It was as though the power of his persuasion was so overwhelming that he could get anyone to do anything he wanted. She was pretty sure that if Troy asked her to jump off a cliff naked, she'd do it. Well… as long as he was _there_. So, the model gracefully jumped down to where he was standing, a smug look on his face as she stalked away from him. Troy rolled his ceruleans before turning back. "You broke your promise."

"LET'S GET THE BALL BACK! LET'S GET THE BALL BACK! LET'S GET THE B-A- DOUBLE L BALL BACK!"

It took her a moment before she realized he was talking about the promise she made yesterday that she was going to try to not hurt herself. The stab in her side reminded her how she failed miserably at that. "Oh… yeah… I…"

"Just can't keep it away from you huh?" He teased before smiling brightly at the petite girl next to her. "Hey Kels."

"Troy!" Kelsi leaned down to wrap her small arms around his neck in a hug, Gabriella immediately feeling fierce green jealousy waves smash over her. She wanted those muscles tensing around her, not her newfound friend. She had learned a little over a week ago that Kelsi and Troy were extremely close friends, along with Troy and Sharpay as well. It seemed that everyone got along with the basketball captain. But who wouldn't want to be his friend?

"So… are you gonna make me stand here or make some room?" He questioned oh so desirably after letting go of Kelsi. The sparkle in his brilliant eye almost caused Gabriella to swoon out loud.

"Oh! Um… sorry…" Gabriella nervously shifted towards Taylor, leaving an empty space for him to fill.

"WE… WE ARE… WE ARE THE MIGHTY WILDCATS!"

And then before she knew it, the world stopped spinning. Troy's large hand reached up and his long fingers gingerly pressed against her shoulders. A microsecond before it happened, Gabriella anticipated the scorching touch that was sure to come. But it never came.

As their satin skins connected, waves of artic lightning penetrated through her nerve endings and shot through her entire body. Gabriella's toffee eyes grew to the size of two moons before she almost went cold just at the pleasuring sensations of his touch. She had never felt more awake, more _alive _in her life. She had also never been so _wrong _in her life. His touch was like a glacier, frozen silky skin that caused rounds of electrical waves into her system. Gabriella almost felt her blood freeze over into ice.

She had expected his skin to burn her. Instead it gave her frost bite.

And for some reason… that made him all the more sexier.

Troy finally managed to hoist himself up onto the crammed bleachers, Gabriella's shivers rippling down her spine at his skin to skin contact. "You're going to the party in The Clearing after right?"

Her normally wet tongue was sandpaper. It was as though his ice froze every liquid in her, yet it burned like frigid fire in a way that was intoxicating. "I'm not sure yet…" she hesitated, her eyes shifting to the field to see that Eric had the brown football expertly in his hands. "Wait… what's the 'The Clearing'?"

"LET'S GO SHOCK… LET'S GO!"

His mesmerizing orbs twinkled with excitement. "Come after the game and you'll find out."

Gabriella was pretty sure he could have damned her into hell and she would have followed without a question.


	6. Damsel in Distress

**A/N: As usual, you have no idea how amazing it is that everyone is reviewing! Really, I'm glad people are liking this story because it's a different change of pace for me, as everyone knows. But I've had a couple people ask me, so I'm going to remind everyone again, everyone is human in this. I don't write fantasy, so everyone in this story is completely human. Anyways, thanks so much again! :D

* * *

**

_"Do you remember in kindergarten, how you'd meet a kid, and know nothing about them, then 10 seconds later you'd be playing like you were best friends, because you didn't have to be anyone but yourself? Singing with you felt like that."_

Gabriella Montez, High School Musical

* * *

Gabriella had been to parties before. But going to someone's house for Halloween or exchanging Christmas presents with forty other people barely counted as a party compared to what was going on in The Clearing.

The music pumped through her white sneakers and surged through her blood stream. The earthy ground vibrated as though there was a mass earthquake and every looming tree was going to come crashing down upon them. In the black night there was a grey haze that carried the soft wind, but the hundred and fifty people or so that were there caused the heat of the clearing in the dense vegetation to excel levels that shouldn't have been hit. A car's head lights illuminated the compact area; the speaker's pounding to cause anyone to be deaf in moment's time. And the people dancing in the middle… they looked more like they came out of a music video in a rave than actual students.

And for someone shy like Gabriella… the place was to watch them all on the side and cower.

"I've never been anywhere like this…" Gabriella mumbled softly as Taylor glanced at her warily. She knew Taylor wanted to be on the danceflo… err… grass with Chad, but she didn't want to leave her intimidated friend. Gabriella was extremely thankful for that. Kelsi had escaped home after the game, and she was starting to wish that maybe she had followed her lead. But it was too late now, she was already stuck here with Taylor, for she was her ride home and she didn't want to force her friend to do anything.

"Welcome to an East High post-win party." Taylor referenced the Wildcat's victory. Almost as if on cue, a pair of headlights shut off, only leaving the car which the music blare from roaring engine and the music cranked up about thirty notches.

"Did I hear a post win?" A throaty voice questioned as Gabriella spun around to spot an extremely ecstatic tall quarterback rushing towards her. She didn't have time to brace herself before she was being spun through the air as Eric engulfed her in a blistering hot hug. Giggles were silenced by the throbbing base of the speaker, but it didn't matter much. She almost lost her footing as he gently set her back to the safety of the earth.

"Congratulations Eric! You were fantastic." She lied, only because the whole game was spent with her unbreakable gaze on Troy Bolton.

Talking with him was so… intimating still, yet extremely inviting. Was that confusing? Gabriella knew it was, but to her… it made perfect sense. They could have talked about dirt and made a bond that no one else would be able to feel. Just standing next to him seemed to bring them closer. It was so… indescribable. The time passed all too quickly and before she knew it the game was completed with a Wildcat victory. Her eager eyes kept darting around The Clearing to see if she could spot him, which she couldn't find him now. It frightened Gabriella how much she thought about him, really. He had been haunting her dreams ever since the first day she saw him in the cafeteria. Now, it seemed that her desires to talk to him were coming true. Only now… it was so much scarier.

"Aww… thanks Gabs." His burning arm wrapped around her shoulder comfortably, but Gabriella noticed right away that it didn't send the same round of electrifying sparks through her body like when Troy's cold touch was on her skin. That was just like… feeling heaven brush her skin. This touch was more like… feeling a brother hold you when you saw something scary.

"Yeah! Great game Er…" Taylor started, but then her voice stopped like someone butchered her head off and fury crossed her angry face. "Oh hell no…" Gabriella turned to see the giant afro floating over towards a giant… was that a beer keg? "CHAD DANFORTH! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Taylor hurried off to rescue her boyfriend from humiliation. Gabriella giggled quietly, but then suddenly felt uneasy. To be honest, she had never been to a party where alcohol was being served. She had never had alcohol at all, really. "I… um… I didn't know people were going to be drinking." Gabriella innocently hushed, Eric's dark eyes jumping on her in shock.

"What? Of course!" he snickered at her naïve behavior. The short dark chocolate hair stuck up evenly, making him look attractive under the gray fog, well maybe to someone. His orange long sleeve covered his muscular arms perfectly and his long jeans came up almost halfway up her side. He towered over her in the blackness. "We just smashed them… you didn't think people wouldn't want to celebrate right?"

Gabriella's tiny shoulders shrugged. "I just didn't think anything of it."

Eric's head tilted to the side curiously before his big bear brown eyes widened. "Wait… you have drunk before… right?"

Okay, this was awkward. She suddenly felt like a fourteen year old compared to his elder experiences. Eric wouldn't look down upon her, and the amused smirk on his face proved that her innocence was intriguing to him, but Gabriella still couldn't help but feel self conscious. "Well… I um…you see…"

"Come with me," Eric's fiery hand grasped her tiny fingers and dragged her across the matted down grass towards were another truck had the hood popped in the shadows beneath the trees. The mocha eyes widened fearfully as she noted the hundreds of beer cases that rested in the trunk. Gabriella's feet reflexively began to drag in protest, causing her toe to catch on a rock and stutter forward. "Whoa… you okay?"

"Uh huh." Her voice shook with nerves as she gripped his strong arm for support. Eric chuckled a deep laugh before they stopped in front of the vehicle.

"Here…" Eric gripped a bottle of an amber shaded poison. Gabriella's dark eyes surveyed it skeptically. She didn't want to do it. If there was any humanity left in her, she wanted to keep it that way. The last thing she really needed was anyone coming Monday morning, making fun of how the new girl couldn't hold her liquor. "… The first taste is the worst, but after that it gets better."

She nervously bit her rosy shaded lip in hesitation. "Um… I really don't think so."

Eric rolled his warm eyes before unscrewing the cap slowly, Gabriella's body repulsing the scent of it. "It's not going to kill you. I promise." Her mind was working in overdrive again. What else did it do lately? Of course as a teenager, she wanted to try it. She wanted at some level to rebel against authority, even if it's just one sip. But then again, she was never like that. In Albuquerque, she lasted seventeen years without a sip of beer. A glass of wine at her Aunt's wedding didn't count either. That was with family, this was against 'the man'.

"Lay off her, man."

Gabriella's heart skidded to a stop at the satin voice.

She slowly turned to the side to see the glint of his dull ruby stone on his right hand in the darkness as it was closed around a matching bottle that Eric was still holding. He was all the more radiant in the shadows of the stars than she remembered a few hours before. The sapphires in his eyes beamed through the still night, the sudden lightheadedness of his beauty washed over her again. Gabriella really wanted to pass out at the sight.

"Bolton!" Eric greeted with a smile that didn't match Troy's solemn grin. Gabriella's most vital organ began to race at amazing speeds as she let her hope rise. The curve of his lips themselves looked sincere, but his dark brows furrowed in displeasure. It most definitely HAD to have been her imagination, but she let it run wild as she swore she saw a green envy cross his gaze. No. That was impossible. Troy Bolton was not _jealous_.

"Hey Shock." He mumbled softly, never taking his eyes off the brown haired beauty before him. It was moments before Gabriella realized she wasn't in taking oxygen. Troy's stare was sucking the air out of her body.

An uncomfortable silence took over; Gabriella didn't understand how Eric could just stand there as Gabriella and Troy never removed their eyes from each other. The intensity of his orbs was enough to knock her to the ground, which probably would have happened if the entire school wasn't standing there. "Err… anyways…" Eric coughed, finally causing Gabriella to turn towards him, though she could feel two holes burning into the sides of her smooth cheek. "You sure you don't want it?"

"Pretty sure she said she didn't want any before." Troy almost hissed and both milk brown and dark chocolate shot to him at his snap. That was completely off guard. His voice was harsh velvet, but it would have sounded all too smooth compared to anyone else's. What was happening?

Gabriella's heart was running wildly now. She was slightly irritated that he felt she wasn't strong enough to keep her morals, but couldn't deny how incredible it felt to have him defend her. Eric's tan skin seemed to shine an annoyed fire at the protectiveness in Troy's tone. Gabriella herself was surprised at his behavior. "Dude… Troy… chill…"

Troy tried to shrug his muscular shoulders as though he was letting it slide of his back, but his silver cast eyes from the dim lighting penetrated into Eric's milky brown orbs. There seemed to be a sudden waft of heavy air that surrounded them. But it wasn't until Gabriella realized that this would be the first time she would be with both of them at the same time without anyone else in the conversation. It was strange, more intense than she would have ever thought between the basketball captain and the football captain. "I'm just saying…"

Everything was happening so fast… both boys had subtle protective expressions on their face, but both were doing everything in their power to calm their male ego reactions. "I know… but hell… she should have a taste of East High celebrating. It's her first football game!"

She didn't know if he did it on purpose or not, but a flaming arm wrapped around her boney shoulders in a half hug. Troy's eyes immediately darted to Gabriella's, who was watching him intently. She was attempting to decipher his unreadable expression at the action. Jealousy? Disgust? She was looking for any type of hint that maybe he was uncomfortable in this situation. Damn his stone face for not showing any emotion.

"No… I know what you mean…" Troy's hand that wasn't gripping the beer bottle ran through his silky hair, causing it to stand a little in an animalistic way that made him look slightly more dangerous, yet ever the sexier. "She should celebrate right," Gabriella could tell he was doing his best to keep the conversation from turning angry, even if the air was dense with both their presence. "I just think that maybe if she's never drank before…"

"I've had a glass wine at a wedding." Gabriella shot back trying to not sound like a four year old. Troy's ceruleans rolled at her obnoxious reaction. Okay, maybe it would just be better if she shut up at this point.

Eric seemed to ponder over this for a moment, and Gabriella watched as Troy's carved face smirked ever so slightly as defeat was crossing Eric's. The football captain was just about to open his mouth before another sound replaced it. "SHOCK!"

All three turned their heads to see that Rock was lumbering towards them. The moist ground almost rumbled under his powerful steps, Gabriella shrinking back ever so slightly to hide from the looming boy. His protruding muscles always scared her to know end, especially since he could crush her face with one pinky. But he wasn't fat… just… a body builder practically. "Rock… man what's up?"

The tension that lingered in the air moments before subsided. Troy's bright blue eyes glanced towards Gabriella, her brown orbs meeting his gaze. A connection that seemed to go unnoticed by Eric. Ripples of electricity ran down her spine as he bore into her silently. "Dude… you gotta come here man! The fans! They're waitin' to talk to you!"

Gabriella couldn't tell if the giant was sober or not. Eric seemed extremely aggravated that he interrupted them. "Maybe you're right Bolton," he grumbled before glaring angrily at Troy. Gabriella immediately tore her eyes away from the basketball captain before she would be accused of obsession with staring at him. "I want what's best for you Gabs."

She suddenly felt her stomach twist uneasily. Somehow, it finally began to sink in the gaze that Eric used to look at her. It was a look of want, of something she wasn't used to getting from guys. And it made her stomach jolt. Under the dim glow of the stars, she saw an infatuation flutter in his black eyelids. No. That was impossible. Eric was just one of her best friends now. It probably just bothered him that Troy ruined his party with her. It was nothing more than that. "Thanks… but I think _I _know what's best for me." She emphasized to both boys, knowing that both were watching her extremely carefully.

"Yeah… I know…" Eric mumbled before wrapping his fierce blistering arms around her in a tight squeeze again. Gabriella returned the hug, though she couldn't help but notice he held it a second too long. No. It was just her imagination. "I'll catch yah later, alright Ella?"

She quickly noticed how he stopped using the nicknames that Troy was now using and switched to what her father called her. "Hey… save some time for me later alright?" She requested, a snicker shot towards Troy before he nodded.

"Of course. Later Ella." He turned away from her and did everything in his power not to narrow his almost black eyes towards the other boy. The tension was there again though. "Later, Bolton."

"See yah, Shock." Troy's normally satin voice was once again raspier than normal. They both held each other's gaze intensely before Eric strode away with Rock looming at his side. The cyan eyes remained on the two retreating figures, Gabriella desperately wanting to know what he was thinking right now

But then she suddenly remembered how embarrassing this situation was. Troy probably thought she was a little innocent school girl who would never want to do anything to displease her parents. She was almost angry at the fact that he thought she wouldn't want to do anything wrong. "You know… I could have handled it myself, he is one of my closest friends." She commented in a soft voice, not meaning to be accusing, but she didn't want him to think that she was a saint.

"I know…" Troy mumbled, still glaring at the football captain. He then slowly spun to her, his cobalt eyes now radiating as the flooded into hers. He threw the empty beer bottle he was holding into the trash, without looking. Whoa. He WAS a basketball superstar. And at least now she was positive he wasn't drunk. Or even the slightest bit tipsy. "I just thought I'd help."

"You don't need to save me all the time. I'm a big girl… I can take care of myself." Okay… that was a lie. She couldn't even walk down the street without crashing to the ground. Troy chuckled as his eyes rolled again, humor was written across his face in the way that made him so electrifyingly beautiful. The music still continued to beat in the distance, but it seemed that Troy and Gabriella were off in their own little world, not to be interrupted by anyone else.

"Maybe I like saving you." Troy's dazzling smile lit up the dim clearing, giving Gabriella the lightheaded feeling once again. She was certain the he would kill her from his holiness. Maybe that was the plan. It would make sense for how alluring he was

His muscular body took a sturdy step closer to her. Again, the humid air became so much denser, but in a different way. This heat seemed to come from the burning desire in Gabriella's heart. "Wh…why… why would you like that?" Her tiny voice stuttered, another flash of his bright white teeth. Why was he doing this to her?

Troy shrugged his strong shoulders lazily. "You know when you were a kid? You used to pretend?"

Gabriella's dark eyebrows narrowed curiously. Where was he going with this? What did it matter? Yet, his voice was so intoxicating that he could have said gibberish and she would have thought it was beautiful poetry. "Umm… yeah? Didn't every kid pretend?"

Troy nodded; did he just take _another _step closer to her? It took a moment, but Gabriella, for the first time since she came to Crescent City, noticed a twinkle of gold on his neck. It was a chain leading somewhere beneath the depths of his ruby basketball uniform. "Well… yeah… I don't know what girls did… but when I was little, I always used to save the girl… you know? Most guys do."

Gabriella's microscopic shy smile crossed her glossed lips. "I guess your right… girls always had the boys rescue them. I used to be a princess…" Her voice cut off and a ruby blush flooded her cheeks. Whoa… that was WAY too much information that he did not need to know. Why was she such an idiot around him all the time?

He smiled brightly though at her mortification. "No… don't be embarrassed. Fuck… I was always a knight… err… kinda," A small shade of red crossed his cheeks as well, making her feel the slightest bit more comfortable. "I guess you act stupid when you're five."

Gabriella bashfully grinned once again. "I guess so."

Troy shrugged lightly again. "I guess you're like my… my now day damsel in distress."

A honey giggle spilled through her parted lips. That just sounded stupid, but extremely sweet at the same time. Everything about him was so inviting that anything that would revolve around him would not be stupid. "I'd hardly call being clumsy, a truck dying, or not wanting to get wasted as 'distress'."

"Humor me." Troy took another dangerous step forward. Even though she anticipated the icy touch of his skin now, the oxygen around them cranked up several levels. Like the frigid temperature of his skin turned into heat when it hit air. That didn't make sense at all.

She dared to glance down timidly again before meeting his gaze. "Something out of a fairytale, right? Or superhero?"

Troy chuckled lightly. "I was never really into superheroes. Just Batman I guess."

Her dark eyebrows narrowed on his tan face. She barely noticed the grinding teenagers behind him, but she was so entranced with his being that nothing probably would have drawn her away. "Batman? Why?"

He shrugged for a third time before placing a hand on the side of the black truck holding the alcohol. Gabriella was only inches away from him now, enough to feel his frozen breath on her face, but still too far of a distance away. How did they go from talking about beer to talking about Batman? "He's dark… there's nothing 'super' about him… you know? Like… Superman can fly; Spiderman can shoot webs out of his hands. Batman is just strong… he's never had to depend on anything abnormal. His suit it what makes him fly, the bat mobile makes him drive fast. Plus… black's pretty sweet."

Gabriella giggled softly again, causing a small smirk to appear on Troy's face at the sound. His bulging bicep flexed as his hand placed above her head on the edge of the car, making rounds of shivers ripple down her back at how close he was. The twinkle in his eye was so incisive that she was almost knocked over… again. "You strike me more of a red kind of guy."

"Do I?" Troy chuckled before grinning again. "I wonder why?" He questioned sarcastically before glaring down at his crimson jersey.

A comfortable, yet long silence crossed them. Though neither the blue nor the brown were taken away from each other. The inferno sent a beam of light through the stare, a connection that could not be replaced. Slowly, Troy's thin lips curved to a smile again, before he nervously scratched the back of his neck. How could one human being be that sexy? "So… would you get mad if I asked if you wanted to dance?"

The mocha eyes enlarged to the size of the two bright headlights illuminating The Clearing. "I… I can't walk… so I can't dance."

Troy laughed lightly again. "It doesn't even take coordination. You'd just have to trust me." He glanced backwards to view the boys who were sweating profusely while the girls pushed their butts against their groins. Gabriella was suddenly fearful of not pleasuring Troy as the other girls did.

"I'd probably bruise you're…" Oops. Gabriella didn't finish her sentence but it almost caused Troy to double over in laughter. The velvet sound was once again inviting.

"You're cute," he smirked again. Gabriella's heart somersaulted at the words. Did he just call her cute? He just called her cute! "But I get it if you don't want to. I'll just catch yah later then."

Gabriella didn't want him to go, but his sparkling smile kept her paralyzed. "Umm… yeah…"

His eyes flashed a shot of longing for a moment, before his icy fingertips brushed the bottom of her soft left cheek tenderly. Fireworks shot from the impact point, causing Gabriella's own fingers to tremble in desire to wrap her thin arms around his neck. But Troy didn't hug her; he just gave her his erotic smirk before turning on his heels and walking in the other direction. The muscles in his back taunted her as dim shadows danced across the bronze skin.

Eric had hugged her before he left. Troy didn't. He hadn't given her what she wanted. It left her craving more.


	7. Sunlight

**Again, not much to say besides thank you so much for reading and your reviews! The reviews are really keeping me writing fast, so thanks so much! You guys are seriously the best! **

**

* * *

**"I thought, wait I can do this, I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, that you make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

Chandler Bing, Friends

* * *

"_Gabriella."_

_The temptress seductively smirked, causing his recognizable eyes to roll to the back of his head pleasurably. As she walked towards him with sexiness latched onto her arms, he felt himself completely loose control of all thought. She was dressed in a ruby dress that revealed her olive shoulders and draped to the floor elegantly. Yet, even in the elegance, she looked as though she was a sex goddess about to grant him wishes he could never imagine._

"_Troy…" The puffy bright lips sung before she gingerly arched her back, taunting his hungry eyes by stretching to reach the small zipper in the back of the dress. The dark mahogany wood amplified the erotic moments. The seconds ticked by too long before she was completely pealed of the clothing and shimmied down to where he was lying with his back grazed the back wooden wall._

_Her warm skin pressed against his long torso as he gripped at her back in desperation to grip onto some sort of reality. But the temptress sliding naked across his cold nude skin was keeping him in a blissful state. "Fuck Gabriella… you're trying to kill me."_

_Her normally sweet and chocolate brown eyes were crimson with desire. She bared her sparkling white teeth before bending slowly, tauntingly over his erect member. "Is this how you wanna die?"_

_Troy groaned erotically before she pressed her lips against his hardness. "Fuck… fuck… Gabi… yes… God that's it…" His head pounded against the headboard as his chest rose at uneven levels. Sensations of pure pleasure were running through his system, like she was forcing a magical poison into his blood that would satisfy him for a million years._

"_Troy…" Her face was shockingly beautiful as the lustful eyes lifted to meet his striking blue. Thirst was there as her lips curved up into another unbelievable shape. He wanted her, and he didn't want her to stop what she was doing._

_Gabriella then dipped her head down again and began to give him what he was craving, her tongue circling the head of his manhood..._

"Troy?"

The smooth voice flooded his fantasy before the lids that covered the ceruleans eyes fluttered in a haze. At first he was blinded by the bright sunshine that stretched across the edges of the grey toned bedspread. The golden pendent that rested on his bare chest sparkled under the strange behavior of the outside world. His heavy lids blinked a couple times before he finally focused on the attractive thirty-six year old. Her flowing coca hair fell onto her slender body gently, and her slightly pale soft face held compassion in the dark grey eyes. Troy's own blinked before his heart continued to beat irregularly. Oh shit.

"Sweetie… it's almost seven." The woman gently leaned down to press her smooth lips against his clammy forehead. Troy did everything in his power to turn his body sideways so she wouldn't notice the popping "friend". Not that the large comforter wouldn't hide it, but his self-consciousness was skyrocketing. The last thing he needed was his adoptive mother knowing that woke up with a morning erection.

"It… it is?" Troy stumbled over his words just as he glanced at the high tech alarm clock that also played his iPod when he woke up each morning. She was right. The screen glowed a sea colored blue, 6:54 AM. School started in a little over an hour.

"Come on, I have breakfast ready… French toast. Your favorite." Lucille Carson sung in her soothing voice with a warm smile that would fill up any room. Unfortunately, not the room where Troy still had his "problem". He was calculating the best way to get to some sort of pants to cover the tent beneath his boxers right now. Good thing he wasn't moaning or anything while he was sleeping. Lucille didn't seem to have noticed anything out of the ordinary. Well… that was a plus. Now he had to get out of the room.

"Thanks Lucille. I'll be down in a minute." Troy promised before the woman gave him another comforting smile.

"Don't fall bask asleep again okay?" She laughed before stepping over the heaps of clothing that was piled in the center of the white room, his dirty laundry. Troy attempted at a smile before Lucille slowly closed the door, a sigh of relief echoing through Troy's rattling lungs.

He felt insanely guilty for thinking about her that way. She was so… so perfect. So innocent. And his dreams always mutated her into some seductress. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but she just transformed into some sex hungry slave. God, couldn't he control himself for like three minutes? Evidently not. But that was just the effect that she had on him. The cruel and tortuous effect.

Letting out a sigh, he jumped out of his queen sized bed and strode across the snow colored carpet through the gigantic room to reach his black dresser. Everything was so sleek in the large house that over looked some of the emerald forest. He had a glass window facing north that spilled in the uncommon sunlight. A giant poster of Dwayne Wade hung over his head board, and before he turned around to walk by the shiny flat screen computer sitting in the corner towards the bright door, his cyan eyes glanced at the single picture of two adults and a young boy with sparkling baby blue eyes, each holding his hand. Troy smiled at the thought of his parents before he subconsciously reached for the glinting gold pendent on his neck.

After taking a soothing shower to calm his nerves and morning "best friend", Troy jumped down the last stair in a lime colored t-shirt and jeans that hung low enough to see his navy boxers to land gracefully on the wooded linoleum. He slowly jogged to the kitchen to see brunette man dressed in a matching tie and dress pants reading the white newspaper. His careful fingers drummed against the table gently, before his caramel eyes glanced up, at the same time as his bright teeth glinting in the light. "Morning Troy."

"Hey Jack," Troy smiled happily before taking two steps at a time to meet the inviting smell of French toast at the counter. He didn't even bother to grab a plate or the syrup and butter that were set out for his father. Troy was a picky eater, and it used to drive Lucille up the wall when he was younger. But he was just one of those people who only had cheese on his cheese burgers and just sausage on his pizza. He had a select taste. "Holy crap… it's sunny." Troy joked after a few moments of comfortable silence as Jack's deep laugh filled the room.

"Yeah… it's a shocker isn't it?" he flipped the newspaper over before standing slowly, towering over Troy by a good three inches. "I gotta head to the hospital… just make sure your skin doesn't burn in the sunlight alright?" Jack teased before pressing his tender lips to his wife's forehead, who was sitting at the table as well with a Good Housekeeping in front of her.

"You make me sound nocturnal or something." The seventeen year old mused before shoving the last bit of golden toast in his mouth before Lucille rolled her gray eyes.

"If you don't clean your room soon… you'll get as much daylight as someone nocturnal." Troy did his best not to scowl at her threat to ground him. So instead he smoothly gripped the backpack lying on the floor and slung it over his tough back. He gently leaned over the light wooded table to kiss his adoptive mother's cheek before catching up with Jack to walk out with him.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll clean it. See ya Mom!" He used the interchangeable name for her before heading towards the large garage.

He may have not had his biological parents, but for what he had, he was pretty damn happy with his home life.

* * *

"I'm moving to Florida."

Gabriella looked up at the valedictorian who was closing her eyes blissfully enjoying the brightness. The soft breeze tickled Gabriella's midnight colored hair gently. The bright sun pelted down onto her already dark skin, but it felt good feeling the rays once again. No one wanted to stay inside the cafeteria for lunch, for days like today didn't come around that often. She wasn't complaining, it gave her a slight feeling of being back in Albuquerque once again. Back when she and her mother used to stay outside and enjoy being with each other.

"No you're not." Her boyfriend responded before popping a vibrant orange carrot in his mouth before shaking his head profusely.

"If it gets me sun like this everyday… hell I'm gone." Taylor's headstrong nature pointed out, causing both Gabriella and Taylor to begin giggling along with Jason chuckling. Zeke had a distant look on his normally happy face, as though he was thinking something over in the time they had spent sitting on the tender grass.

Two weeks had past since the first football game Gabriella had attended. It seemed that each day she was at East High, the more she seemed to like it. And not ALL of it had to do with the person who was not present at the time. She had grown extremely close to most of Taylor's friends, plus became acquaintances with others outside the group. She was… dare she say it… fitting in with the crowd. It seemed like almost everything was what she had ever wished for in life.

Well… almost everything.

There was something that always loomed in the shadows of her life, even when it was brightly sunny like this. Troy and Eric. The tension towards the two captains was slowly beginning to heighten, but in subtle ways. No one else noticed it, but Gabriella could pick up if she mentioned one in the other's presence, their faces would falter for a brief moment before picking back up again like nothing was wrong. Eric especially. She was still a bit shaky talking to Troy so fluently, but hell… the mystery of what she was going to say to him next was just as exciting. She enjoyed the thrill of him, though it scared her how quickly she felt herself desperately need to see him just to get through the day satisfied.

"Hopefully the weather stays this good for the bonfire." Kelsi's soft voice commented, causing Gabriella to remember there would be a bonfire on Saturday night that a girl in her English class invited her to. It would be smaller than the party in The Clearing but she was eager for the weekend to come. Now that it seemed she had a life, she enjoyed it and would probably go back to missing it if it was taken from her.

"I'm not counting on it." Taylor sighed sadly.

"Have faith!" Jason eagerly exclaimed, letting Gabriella giggle at his excitement.

But to divert her attention from the circle, Gabriella glanced towards the dark school until she saw two silhouettes immerging from the building. Gabriella squinted her coffee eyes until she recognized the indescribable sparkling golden skin beam from the overdose of sunlight. She almost had to shield her eyes from the dazzling figure that trotted to them, dressed in a lime green colored shirt and loose jeans. Beside him was the flawless blonde that seemed to narrow her light eyes disapprovingly as they approached the group. Gabriella held her breath as the snow white smile glinted at her before he lifted his large hand in a wave.

"I don't care what you say," Sharpay argued as their voices became crystal clear. "It's disgusting."

"No it's not… it's like heaven!" Troy's velvet voice persuaded. His strong arm began to move around wildly as though he was making an image. "One and back and one in front… damn it Shar… obviously you haven't tried it yet."

"Because it sounds fucking disgusting! You're such a pig…" She insulated, Gabriella's eyes matching everyone else's as they grew wide.

"Why? You're just squishing them in between!" Okay… Gabriella wasn't one to know anything about sex, but this did not sound "G" rated. Actually, to be completely honest, she had only had one boyfriend in the past. That was freshman year. They dated for about four weeks. The only thing they had ever done was he shoved his tongue into her mouth for about ten seconds in his best friend's basement. They broke up the next day.

So, saying that, Gabriella couldn't even count that as making out. She had just kissed, but she wasn't a stranger to different… experiences one could perform. Hell, any girl would be lying if they said they hadn't been curious when they picked up a Cosmopolitan before getting a trim. Sharpay shook her thin head, the blonde ponytail swung wildly grazing the back of her open mermaid turquoise top. "If you miss then you're going to get white shit everywhere!"

"You wanna try it right now? I'll prove it's fucking amazing…" Troy responded just before reaching for his tan lunch bag.

"What the _hell_ are you guys talking about?!" Taylor questioned hysterically, Gabriella shrinking away at the thought of Troy having a threesome. How experienced was he anyways? She didn't know. But he _was _captain of the basketball team and shared the title as the most popular guy in school with her new best friend. She had a squirming gut feeling that made her depressed. She seriously doubted he was innocent.

Both Troy and Sharpay looked at each other slowly as though they were confused by the question. Gabriella once again almost fainted at the sight of his sparkling blue eyes in the light that were so much more attractive when hit by the sunbeams. They glistened like azure diamonds, her new favorite color. "Um… putting two double stuffed Oreos together?" Troy questioned as though it was obvious.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Sharpay asked just as everyone's faces relaxed as each of them took a spot next to Jason and Kelsi. Immediately, sighs of relief flooded everyone's faces, the knot in Gabriella's stomach suddenly loosening. Okay, maybe Troy hadn't had a threesome, but it still didn't keep her from being intimidated by his sex appeal.

Gabriella blushed a ruby red just in time to have Troy glance towards her direction. Her favorite crooked smile crossed his smooth lips as his dark eyebrows raised suggestively. Her tiny shoulder shrunk back timidly, before Troy shook his head as though to beg her not to be self conscious about what she thought they were discussing. "Never mind." Chad mumbled softly before shoving the monstrous slice of pizza towards his mouth.

Zeke's dark skin moved slowly and tenderly sat down behind Sharpay, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. If Gabriella wasn't watching closely, she would have missed the microscopic eye roll from the light brown eyes. What was so wrong with getting attention from your boyfriend? She would have wanted it if Tro… err… her boyfriend would have done it. If she had a boyfriend. "Where were you two?" His deep voice asked before pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. His voice was slightly protective, but then again Gabriella wouldn't blame him. She wouldn't be sure if she would be able to contain herself even if she had another boyfriend when being around that God alone.

"We just had to talk about some things." The cobalt eyes caught the milky brown, a sight that Gabriella did not miss. Was there something wrong with Sharpay? She couldn't help but feel her eyes gloss over in a green haze before returning back to normal.

Lunch passed quickly, then again, time with Troy around passed like wildfire, rapidly and intensely. Before she knew it, the bell had rung and she found herself, unfortunately, back inside and sitting in the desk beside the Abercrombie model with Mr. Dimple droning aimlessly about the cones and rods in the eyes. Boring.

"Cones are sensitive to color…" The squeaky voice informed the inattentive class while pointing towards the giant diagram of the eye that was painted on the chalkboard. Gabriella had subconsciously been doodling with the multiple colors on her desk to label with.

Before she even knew what was happening, a sudden folded piece of paper flopped onto her desk. Her mocha eyes narrowed before she noted the small printed crow gray scribble of her name on the top of it. Looking around to catch the eye of someone towards the front of the class room, she didn't see anyone until her stomach jolted. She spied the identical hand writing and black pen that was held with the glittering red stone. Gabriella's heart increased to a race pace before she slowly opened the note.

_So what __did__ you think we were talking about at lunch?_

Her dark eyes shifted sideways to see the faint worthy smirk plastered on his flawless face. Gabriella felt her stomach flip inside out and back right again before timidly pressing her violet colored ink to the snow paper again. Her heart racing to levels she couldn't catch up to. They were exchanging notes. Even though it seemed that they were, dare she say it, friends now, whatever he did always left her fearful, yet delighted.

_It's really not a big deal… just something that was completely wrong._

She tenderly tossed the note back. Watching intently, Gabriella noted his fluid movements that were so quick they were almost unnoticeable. His sparkling eyes scanned her penmanship, which suddenly became unworthy, even if it was much neater than his was. Another amused smirk rested on his perfect lips before he bent down and scrolled something else. The bulk of paper landed back on the neat desk before she could blink.

_Wrong? As in dirty? ;)_

It seemed that he always knew exactly what to say to cause the bright blush on her cheeks to erupt. Oh no, what was she going to do now? She couldn't tell him what she was thinking. He'd probably assume that she was insane. Not that he probably didn't think that already, but this was just drawing the line.

Another tiny scrap of paper floated onto her desk before she could respond to the first one.

_Sorry… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable._

A shy grin crossed her puffy lips before she turned to him, feeling the heat rise beneath her olive skin as their almost never-ending stare connected again. Her heart pitter pattered loudly against her thin ribs. How could he be this perfect? Even though he was so unbelievably sexy, he had a caring side to him that she enjoyed just as much. Everything about him she wanted to swallow herself into. He was just… Troy. That's all she could describe him as. There were no other adjectives that would be able to compensate for it. Troy Bolton. It was everything good in two simple words.

_No… it's just embarrassing._

She scribbled the note back before tossing it towards him, though her small body leaned over too far and she accidentally slipped, her arm catching the floor before her forehead could crash to the linoleum. She could hear giggles from above and the sudden squeaking of chalk to come to a halt. Mortified, her blood red face lifted to see that the bug eyes were staring at her intently.

"Is there a problem Miss Montez?" Mr. Dimple questioned through his overly large glasses.

She could hear the chuckle from the satin voice beside her as she rapidly shook her head from side to side, too mortified to meet anyone in the eye. "No." Her timid voice whispered before the stubby teacher shook his head as though he should have known that she would have fallen sometime today.

Gabriella gently returned back to her upright position, the curtain of midnight hair covering the right peripheral so he wouldn't be able to see her. Why did this always happen? Why couldn't she just be able to stay sitting for like ten minutes? No one in her family was this clumsy, so why did she get it?

"You okay?" The soothing voice asked concerned, making Gabriella peak through her hair to see that he was smiling softly at her. The beating organ inside her chest skidded to a halt.

Gabriella nodded shyly before returning her head back down to her diagram and did everything she could to keep herself from staring at him. Why in front of him too? He probably thought she would never be able to do anything without hurting herself. But then again, he did say he liked to save her all the time, didn't he? She had become too intranced with her thoughts, daydreaming about what it would be like to walk down the hallway with the cool hand laced with hers. Pretending his muscular arms were wrapped tightly around her figure like Zeke's were at lunch. Fantasizing about the icy lips that could move with hers so perfectly if their lips connected.

By the end of the lecture, she hadn't even noticed she had unconsciously been shading the iris on her diagram the perfect shade of ocean blue.

She also didn't notice that the matching diagram on the basketball captain's desk was the dark chocolate color that danced in her own eyes.


	8. 3 AM

**A/N: As usual, thank you so much for reading! I'm so happy everyone is liking the innocence of Troy and Gabriella's friendship. I've never written it like this before, so it's definitely a change. I'm glad people are taking to it! Anyways, thanks again a million times over for the people who are reviewing, along with the reading. So, not much else to say but thank you again! You guys are incredible!  
**

**

* * *

**_"You all say the nicest things. You're so great, you're so nice, but none of you want to date me! So you wanna help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up, and maybe I can fix it!"_

_"You're asking the wrong guy."_

Jude Harrison and Tommy Quincy, Instant Star

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you coming over to fix this." Gabriella proclaimed as she gently placed down the aluminum can of Mountain Dew next to the rough curves of the round tires. She heard the clank of something beneath as the large hand dropped a filthy metal tool before lifting his thin head up to reveal the greased stained smiling face.

"What… you think after I get done with this today then I'm just gonna disappear?" Eric mused with his creamy eyes sparkling when they landed on her. Gabriella smiled softly before turning away towards the inside of the dark gray walls that was her garage.

The new fuel pump had come in the previous week, longer than what had been anticipated. With football controlling most of his life, Eric had only been able to come two other times to work on the truck, plus the two had spent a lot of that time bonding instead of actually working. It would have been a complete lie to say that Gabriella didn't enjoy his company a lot. She had never really had a guy friend she could relate to, talk to even.

The only problem was that somewhere deep in her gut, the fading line between friendship and romance was growing ever the more strongly. With Gabriella? The line was completely defined.

Gabriella shrugged her thin shoulders before leaning up against the old truck causally in her jeans and simple fuchsia t-shirt. The garage was warm; especially with the bright light that shown down on the mending car. Eric's white t-shirt was now spotted like a Dalmatian with grease. His face was splattered with oil and he looked like he had just rolled around in it instead of worked in the car. Not that the operation itself was that dirty, but it seemed he had gotten carried away and just started to pick at all the other parts of the truck as well. "No… but you can't just come over anymore."

"And why not?" He questioned, inclosing the gap between them while swiping the battered towel that was draped over the open hood to wipe his messy hands with. It seemed to be break time in Eric's mind, not that she minded either.

"Because you don't have the truck to work on!" Gabriella exclaimed as though the answer to that was obvious. Eric chuckled his throaty laugh before throwing the disgusting towel in her direction, causing her to jump back and stubble to catch her footing by gripping the edge of the bed of the white truck violently.

"So? Hate to break it too you sweetheart… but I'm not going anywhere any time soon." That brought a slightly shy smile to Gabriella's face, before she looked away towards the knickknacks her father had collected in the time that she wasn't present.

Eric was sweet, and she loved being around him. But every time she was with him, she noted how well of an older brother he would be. Someone she could just stay up all night and talk to. While the other captain that was in her life right now… she would want to do other things with him all night that would most definitely involve their lips. God, why did she think about him so much? He was just one person!

But that was the thing. He seemed to be the one person who she would pick out of a zillion.

"Well… I like your company." She confessed before sliding down the smooth surface of the truck to the ground. Eric strode to her and sat down beside her, staring at her as though he was looking at the world. It made her feel uncomfortable, yet she didn't want him to leave. Was that messed up?

"Good… cuz I love yours," he beamed happily before Gabriella let her eyes drop to the floor again. Silence enclosed them, though it was not awkward. It seemed that nothing between them would ever be awkward in her eyes. That's what made him so comfortable to be around. They didn't have to say anything to be satisfied. "You're going to the bonfire, right?"

Gabriella's mocha eyes rolled obnoxiously before they turned back to the black hair that stuck up from his head. "For the twenty thousandth time. Yes. I'm going. How many times are you going to ask me that question?"

Eric chuckled lightly. "Are you going to the bonfire?"

Gabriella's tiny had smacked the back of his head. "You're an idiot."

"You'll get over it." He replied after a light shrug.

"Why do you want me to go so bad anyways?" Gabriella slowly asked. She watched the twinkle once again appear in his chocolate eye. Everything about him was so warm, just the way his steamy skin brushed against her bare arm. It would have kept her toasty on the most frigid night.

"I don't know… you never know what could happen," his sly voice mused before his right eye came down to a wink. Suddenly, Gabriella felt incredibly unnerved by the events that might be unfolding Saturday night. What did he mean by that anyways? It caused her fear, but what caused her to be even more frightened was the fact that a millisecond after he said it, the first flash of an image that rushed through her brain was a picture of the dazzling bronze smile and cerulean eyes she couldn't get enough of. "But I should get going on this… or I'm never gonna finish."

Gabriella gave him a warm smile as he slowly stood up. "And that would be bad?"

He flashed another bright smirk. "If it meant being with you… never bad."

* * *

_There he stood, off in the distance like some perfect statue._

Gabriella's breath was uneven as she panted heavily, just like every time she saw him in her dreams. It was always the same, about two nights a week. Always the same dream that was stripped back into a time she was unfamiliar with …

_Her cream colored dress flowed in the gentle breeze as she strode out into the night. The midnight hair was pulled elegantly back; though half of the waves danced down her open back. The night was lucid while the white stars twinkled from the heavens above. The gaze written in the brown orbs was intent as she stared at the dark figure by the lake some hundred yards away. Too far for her liking._

_Delicately, Gabriella kicked off her large heels to feel the soft tickle of the grass beneath her. The silhouette of his body was so inviting that she couldn't contain her thin legs from hurrying quickly. Thank God that in this time period, it seemed that she was a lot more nimble on her feet than in her future life. She quickly ran to the outline, but halted four feet away from him to see his relaxed back. The outfit he was wearing could have come out of a fairytale, with his hair pushed up in the front in a windswept tangled sort of way._

Maybe it was because in this dream, it was her fairytale.

"_I've been waiting forever for someone like you…" Troy's velvet voice whispered as she timidly came around to his side, meeting his gaze into the lake that reflected the moon above her._

_She was counting the seconds that she couldn't breathe, but found herself loosing count quickly as his flawless face turned to her, his sparkling blue eyes glistening with longing that Gabriella mirrored in her own dark orbs. Tenderly, his frozen hand enclosed her tiny one before his lips crossed the crooked smile she loved so much. _

"_Why?" Gabriella questioned, feeling the familiar trembles she did whenever he was around. "I'm nobody."_

_Troy shook his perfectly formed head before leaning down, taking in the full scent of her. Gabriella inhaled his intoxicating fumes, her body trembling beneath around his. Slowly and gently, his muscular arms enclosed her, before tenderly bringing her to the ground so her bare back was against the grass. He hovered over her so expertly that it was almost like he wasn't touching her._

"_You're everything to me." Troy lips grazed the smooth skin of her neck before he placed his incredible lips against the baby soft texture. Gabriella felt every nerve in her body erupt in pleasure._

_Then his loving hand gingerly brushed the curl that fell over her olive face before he gently leaned in to press his soft lips against hers…_

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned before her liquid topaz eyes snapped open. Her chest heaved up an down in anticipation, before she realized that there was nothing to anticipate. All she was looking at was the black ceiling that showed no signs of the basketball captain coming out of.

She loved the dream, but hated it at the same time. Never did she actually get to kiss him. Her mind wouldn't let her. Gabriella's dark eyes closed in the night of her room before snuggling into a little ball beneath her warm covers, imagining that Troy was there holding her tightly. Telling her he had been waiting forever for her.

Gabriella sighed sadly before kicking off her covers, knowing that there would be absolutely no way she'd be able to get back to sleep. She tiptoed towards her balcony, careful not to make any creaking noises just in case Jose might not be in a deep slumber. The last thing she wanted was for her father to believe she was sneaking out. Not that she ever would. At least, she didn't think she ever would.

Before making it to the door, however, she glanced over to see a light illuminated through the darkness over by her computer. Her dark eyebrows narrowed curiously, before she gently reached for the lit up phone. "NEW TXT MESSAGE". It was three in the morning on a Saturday… who had just texted her?

Slowly, she slid the black sleek screen before her clumsy fingers completely lost grasp on the object. It crashed to the floor with a "thud", Gabriella cringed through her shock, and freezing before she was satisfied she heard a rumbling snore from the other room. Her eyes dared to look down and see the four single letters that sounded out her new favorite name on the screen.

TROY

"Oh my god…" Gabriella murmured before taking large inhales of breath. Why did he just text her at three in the morning? Was she dreaming? She must be dreaming! But normally the dreams that had to do with Troy were set sometime in the past where she felt like Juliet, and he was her Romeo. Now this seemed all too ordinary to be a dream. Well… minus the fact that Troy Bolton was texting her in the middle of the night. Well… it was approaching morning, but still…

_R u going to the bonfire 2nite?_

Gabriella had to remember to inhale oxygen again. He wasn't even here and he was making her palms sweat! The inside air was not good enough, so she crept over to the large glass windows before silently pushing the balcony door open and feeling a rush of the cool night graze over her tender skin. She then briskly walked towards the end of the balcony, looking out into the thick vegetation before once again trying to fill her lungs in this dream like sequence. Why was he texting her so late? It wasn't normal, and he most definitely should have been sleeping. But she finally remembered how to work her fingers as she turned around and slid down the side of the railing so she was now sitting on the cool surface.

_Yes_

Maybe this was joke. Maybe he was just trying to mess with her or make fun of her. One, he had never contacted her out side of school… ever. He only received her phone number when a girl in Human Anatomy asked for it, so Troy seemed to jump at the chance to add another name into his phonebook. He had been too nice so far, too sweet. Too…

The object in her hand vibrated again.

Her cascading hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and the gentle breeze tickled the tiny hairs on her arms beneath the simple baby blue cami she was wearing and black flannel pajama pants. Nerves jiggled in her flat stomach and her petite hand shook as she slowly slid the phone open again. Once again, his name came up with the picture of an envelope before she pressed SEND to open the message.

_Fuck I didn't mean to wake u up! Sorry_

Gabriella's cheeks immediately flushed red, but her small smile exploded into a beam. She assumed he just meant for her to look at it when she woke up in the morning, and didn't expect her to text back. It seemed like fate was working with her to wake her up that evening. Okay… she was getting ahead of herself. They were just texts, there was nothing to do with fate… at all.

_You didn't. Couldn't sleep_

Almost immediately after she shut her phone and pressed her round head against the back of the railing, it went off again. Gabriella wasted no time to open it and reflexively twirled a piece of her black hair around her slender finger.

_Me neither_

Before she could reply anything else, her phone exploded into a tremble of life. She expected to see another envelope on the screen, but this time it was different… This time just his name showed up and the vibrates weren't coming in short spasms. They were in long drawn shakes. Her shining eyes once again fearfully widened. What should she do? Was this really happening? She had to have been sleeping, there was no other explanation for this bizarre behavior of her phone. Maybe it was broken.

Or maybe she should just accept the fact he was calling her and answer the damn phone.

"He…hello?" She stuttered before reaching up to brush a curl out of her face. Maybe he was just going to hang up on her right now. It made more sense than what he was actually doing.

"So why can't you sleep?" His gentle voice asked that almost caused Gabriella to push backwards so hard the balcony fence would break off. This was every girl's fantasy, talking to the boy of their dreams at three in the morning. Why was this happening to Gabriella? None of this made sense at all, but if it meant talking to Troy Bolton, she'd much rather live in a dream than in actual reality.

"I um…" Gabriella hesitated. She could lie and say something like an animal woke her up, but even through the phone, she found that his voice was so hypnotic he could get her to do anything. Even tell embarrassing baby stories. "I just have a lot of my mind."

"Like what?" Troy questioned, Gabriella doing her best not to imagine his shirtless body sitting in some grand satin bed. She scolded herself for seeing him that way.

"I don't know…" she mumbled. "A dream I guess."

Troy chuckled softly on the other line. She could almost see the crevices of his face as his perfect features laughed. The coffee colored eyes looked up to the twinkling stars and painted his picture in the sky. Even the thousands of firing balls above were nothing compared to the beauty of his cyan orbs. "You want me to play Dr. Bolton and you can explain it to me?" With that her pulse quickened and she was now certain she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Ummm… you're not a psychologist." Gabriella tired to come up with excuses to avoid the mortifying experience.

"I've been around Jack's hospital enough. I've seen them." He causally stated, Gabriella's dusky eyebrows narrowing curiously.

"Who's Jack?" She asked, not meaning to be rude.

The soft laugh rung from the other side of the conversation. "Oh… Jack and Lucille are my adoptive parents." It took her aback how easily he gave up this information. Or maybe the past couple days he had been waiting for the chance to give the fact up so easily. Maybe he wanted her to know desperately and this was his chance to say something about it.

Her heart sank at the memory of Eric telling her he was adopted. She suddenly felt guilty for asking the question that was probably hurting him. Never had she met someone so composed who didn't even have their real parents present. "Oh… gosh… I'm so sorry…"

"Gabi… don't worry about it okay?" Troy comforted her as though she was the one in pain. She was extremely thankful that he was so okay with this; otherwise she was certain that the conversation would have ended at that moment. "It sucks… but they're as good as my real parents. You don't need to feel sorry… cuz I'm not."

She was shocked that they were going into so much detail about his life… on the phone in the middle of the night. But then again, they were usually around so many other people that it never was able to come out before. This was just… intimate and nice. She could get used to it. Very quickly. So quickly it scared her. Being around Troy was so intoxicating that it frightened her how much she craved him. Like he was… he was… an addiction or something. "Oh…" Gabriella mumbled softly before Troy's bright voice flooded her ears again.

"So tell me about your dream…" He pressed curiously, he like was trying to find everything he could about her.

"Oh… um… I don't know… you don't want to hear it." Gabriella's slender finger traced a line on the balcony while a jade leaf floated down from the heavens above and rested on her shoulder.

"Now that you're hiding it… I sure as hell do…" She could almost imagine what his sparkling smile looked like, for she could hear the eager humor in his voice.

Quickly, her intelligent mind spun around so that maybe she would have a chance to escape this question. She didn't want Troy to know about her dreams about him! That would just be… horrible. And she knew that lying would be out of the question, for he would be able to catch her so well. He was so good at reading people, it was almost scary. "If um…" her tiny voice squeaked nervously. "If I tell you mine, you have to tell me yours."

There was silence from the other side of the phone before she heard a depressed sigh. "You suck Montez."

A sudden breath of relief left her throat as she pressed the back of her head harder against the light fence. But it suddenly scared her as well. Was he angry? He had to be. He just said she sucked, didn't he? "I'm sorry… I just…"

"Gabriella… calm down okay? I'm just kidding," Troy's soothing voice immediately leveled her pulse. "What are you so afraid of?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip tenderly. "What do you mean?" She questioned, suddenly feeling a yawn tickle the edges of her throat. She let it show through before gently closing her eyes, sleep overcoming her once again. But she wanted to fight to stay awake, fight to stay conscious with Troy.

"You just… you think other people don't accept you … Gabi… everyone loves you… you're just…" Troy's voice trailed and her heart skipped five thousand beats. Her eyes opened swiftly. Just being this late was probably making him say things he wouldn't normally when he was fully conscious. "You're incredible."

Gabriella's voice was ripped from her throat and thrown over the edge of the balcony. Her hands were vibrating so violently she was certain they would fly off and hit the edge of the house. She had no idea why, but a tiny tear of happiness burned in her left eye. Did he just say that? This MUST have been a dream. It had to have been. "I… um… thank you…" She whispered, just incase he would suddenly change his mind.

The masterpiece of Troy's stunning smile filled her sight again before she felt a chill of wind run down her spine. Or maybe it was just her pretending he was touching her. "Look… I'll let you sleep again…"

_No_. She wanted to stay up with him all night. "You don't…"

"Nah… I've kept you late enough… sleep okay?" His narcotic voice caressed the edges of her ears and the only thing she could possibly do was nod.

"Okay." She responded in a trance-like state.

"I'll just see yah tonight alright?" Troy closed before she saw a flash of his beautiful orbs again. "Sleep well."

A sudden roll of confidence rippled through her tiny body. She had the urge to do something of the impossible. Something she had never in a million years imagined she would do, but she had to. Or she would never know what would have happened if she didn't say anything. "Troy?" Her shy voice stopped before he could hang up.

"Hmmm?" He began to sound exhausted, so she wanted to make this last.

"I think you're pretty incredible too."


	9. Unreal

**A/N: Wow! The reviews for last chapter were unbelievable. And because your reviews were so great, I decided to put this up a few hours earlier than scheduled! Thanks to everyone who has faith in me while I'm writing this. I really hope you guys like this story, because as I said before, it's so fun to write! So, thanks for the amazing reviews, your support, and just reading in general! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. I know a lot of people want more of Troy's perspective, but as I said in the beginning, this is going to be mainly Gabriella centric. Thanks again!

* * *

**

"You were right. I don't know if life is greater than death. But love was more than either."

-Tristan, Tristan and Isolde

* * *

An angry monster was brewing in his stomach. Each glare he shot towards the captain was enough to freeze him into a frozen statue and grow frost bite on his overly heated skin.

Troy did his best to try to calm the demon, but it seemed to be taking control of him tonight.

Both basketball captains had their tan faces illuminated by the setting sun and boiling fire beneath the appearing stars. Troy's sparkling eyes were ripping rounds of dry ice towards him, while Eric's coffee eyes raged with hot fireballs. The escalation of their dislike of the other was heightening with every day that slipped away. Each day the other became more aware of how dangerous the opposite was. Eric was Gabriella's best friend. They had already hung out multiple times alone. Gabriella's smile lit up the room whenever she saw him.

It felt like Troy had nothing on the football captain.

"I have no idea what's going on." The tall boy said as he threw his arms up in the air like he was distressed. Troy took a break in staring at Eric to turn to him and see what Zeke was complaining about. Even though he was certain he already knew, it just needed to be confirmed.

The bonfire was on the edge of the dusty colored sand. Waves crashed brutally against the shore, and Troy was always surprised by how the vegetation seemed to disappear when he was on the beach. The cloud cover was evident, but peaks of the glistening stars above were beginning to show through. The air was brisk, but not yet quite to make him put on a jacket. His midnight long sleeve from Hollister and light jeans was sufficient to keep him comfortable. He had yet to see the girl of his dreams, but it seemed that Eric had the exact same thing on his mind with the constant looks. Get to her first.

"What's up?" Troy questioned distantly, making his secondly round to see if she had arrived yet. Disappointed in the lack of a sighting, Troy fully turned back to his upset friend to see him shrug his large shoulders.

"It's Sharpay." No shit. Anyone with eyes knew it was Sharpay.

"Okay…" Troy drew out slowly, Chad, who was standing next to him with Jason off about twenty feet from the fire, was watching his reactions intently. Everyone knew Troy was extremely good friends with Sharpay, though she got on his nerves half the time, she was still insanely close with the basketball captain. Close enough to spill the beans that she was bored with her current relationship.

Not that she didn't like him. They had a long talk the other day when they were late to lunch about how she was feeling. And it seemed that she was torn. She loved being around him. He practically worshiped the ground she stood on, and Sharpay loved attention. But when it came down to it, she was bored. Maybe the fact that he gave her everything she wanted was actually _getting _to her. She wanted… someone that would push back. Someone that would call her out on her crap.

"She's just… I don't know what to do. She's so… distant." Zeke complained as though he was tortured with the worst burns imaginable. "I want to make her happy… and I don't know what else to give her! She has everything!"

Troy narrowed his bright eyes, stomach flipping when he saw the shadow of a brunette, but it turned out to be just some other girl. God, where was she? "Maybe… you don't need to give her everything. Maybe that's not what she wants."

Immediately, a throaty laughter came from beside him, causing Troy's ceruleans to turn sideways to see Chad doubled over in laughter. "Not… everything… dude… Bolton that's… a good one…" His voice was chopped with each word spoken, causing Zeke's pained eyes to narrow, but Troy's pulse suddenly quickened, for he just spotted an angel.

She was so unbelievably perfect, there was no other explanation. Dressed in a creamy zip up sweatshirt that taunted Troy by showing off her curves and a peach cami underneath was nothing less than an angel. Her slender legs were hidden behind a pair of light ripped jeans and the long black waves were pulled effortlessly into a messy half-ponytail. Everything about her was so inviting that Troy could hardly keep himself in the position he was in. It was like she was calling to him, singing to him. It was torture, really. She came walking down the hill with dressed in pink Sharpay, grey toned Kelsi, and bright green Taylor. It was a torture he never wanted to go away. He took a reflexive step forward before his heart skidded to a halt.

Eric was already two strides away.

Troy's body completely froze as the long arms that belonged to the football captain wrapped around Gabriella's side and pulled her to his stomach. Her stunning chocolate eyes lit up like they seeing presents on Christmas morning, only causing Troy's stone chest to shatter into a million pieces. After pulling her away from the tight embrace, Eric's triumphant eyes shot to Troy's broken ones. He then turned back to Gabriella and began talking happily, the goddess not even turning over to look at him. She hadn't seen him yet.

And then if Troy couldn't get any worse, the next words kicked him while he was down with force.

"He's asking her out tonight."

Spinning on his heels and panic stretched across his flawless face, his striking eyes nailed intense rounds of frozen fire into Jason's pale skin. "What?!" He hissed angrily.

He had never told Jason nor Zeke that he liked her, but Zeke picked up the signs and Jason was too oblivious to realize that he did. Chad placed a calming hand on Troy's shoulder, who just yanked it away as though he didn't want to be calm. The black haired boy shrugged loosely, like it was no big deal. Okay, it was more than a big deal. It was Troy's death sentence.

He knew Eric liked her, obviously. But he had no idea that he would actually ask her out. Why? Why couldn't he pick some other girl? Troy's head was spinning a million miles a minute, and he was doing everything in his power to control his rage. If it were up to him, he'd be sprinting towards the football captain to give him a real tackle. But the thought of Gabriella's horrified face stopped him. "I don't know… he was talking about it at the game yesterday…"

Stupid game. Stupid football. Who even liked football anyways? Okay, that was a dumb question. Even he did, but still. Why would someone like a quarterback when the point guard was falling at their feet? Don't answer that either. Troy knew that if it came down to Eric and Troy, Eric would win Gabriella's heart hands down. He was her best friend… and Troy was just… that guy she sat next to in Human Anatomy.

Troy never felt more crushed in his life.

"Dude… she hasn't said yes yet has she?" Zeke asked, glancing behind him to glare at the football captain, even though they were friends.

"Whatever," Troy snapped before rolling his cyan orbs. "You think I care?" His sarcastic laugh was so fake that Chad just chuckled at his weak efforts.

"Yes."

Troy glared at his best friend before running a stressed hand through his sandy brown hair. "It's that obvious huh?"

Chad laughed again before patting his upset friend on the back. "If it makes you feel any better, you're still prettier in my eyes."

Troy pushed Chad off of him and they immediately went into shadowbox mode, pretending to beat each other up. That gave him an ounce of good feeling, which is until they stopped and Troy glanced back over to have his breath angrily ripped from his lungs when the sparkling brown eyes locked with his. He couldn't remember how to breathe as her shy smile crossed her gorgeous face, making Troy practically fall down and crash to the sand at her beauty.

"She hasn't said yes yet…" Troy mumbled encouragingly to himself before gently raising his hand in a wave which Gabriella returned, never taking her sweet smile off him.

He could only hope.

* * *

"I love the beach." Gabriella proclaimed before staring off into the dark horizon with the glittering Christmas lights of stars shining from above. The night was clearing, though a hazy cloud cover stretched across the sky. The air was warm, yet the light breeze was cool and caressed the smooth surface of her cheeks. The wind made it so much more exciting, while the warm air was just… comforting.

"Me too." Eric's stretched out body lay lazily on the soft comfort of the sand. His long torso heaved up and down beneath his smoky gray sweatshirt. It matched the color of the glowing fire fifty feet away with loud teenage screams that caused a background to the gentle push of the waves. Gabriella was relaxed, yet, she was not satisfied with how the evening was turning out.

After arriving, it had seemed that Eric had not wanted to leave her alone. Not that she minded, not at all. He was her best friend, but it seemed that he was attempting to brush up against the lines that were so set for Gabriella. His arm was constantly around her, or he had reached for her small hand multiple times. But these gestures were nothing compared to the way her stomach turned at another thought.

Troy seemed to be alienated by her.

After speaking with Eric for a good fifteen minutes when she arrived, she had immediately scoped out Troy. It was the only time all night that Eric had stayed away for at least three minutes, but they were three minutes that felt wasted. After being on the phone with him last night, Gabriella at least had hoped for a hug when he greeted her. But instead, she was faced with a pain written in his sparkling eyes that she suddenly hated. She didn't like the way it looked on him, it wasn't natural. The happiness he normally had wasn't there. Though he was the furthest from mean to her. His icy fingers had brushed the edges of her tender cheek, but that was all the physical contact he had given her. They hadn't talked since.

Did she do something wrong? Maybe it was finally sinking in that she was "incredible" like he had thought. Maybe the clock was striking midnight on her fairytale. Maybe he was finally realizing she was just a peasant while he was a prince. Whatever it was, it was driving her crazy to find out why he seemed so sad.

"Are you doing anything after this?" Eric questioned brightly with a smile that could not be wiped from his face. Gabriella looked upon him and how the full moon shone down on his normally tan skin. It gave a bluish, almost pale, glow against his normally dark visage. Her mocha eyes looked down upon her own olive skin tone that appeared to be snow white as well.

"Um… no… I was going to go back to Kelsi's and sleep over there, why?" She asked curiously, wondering if this would maybe be the answer to his close behavior that had escalated all night. Ever since the first football game actually.

"Oh… cuz Rock and I are ditching this in like a ten minutes to head over to Smith's," Gabriella imagined a slender, tall boy with black spiky hair and an eyebrow ring. He was the running back whom Gabriella was quite afraid of, even though he seemed to be a nice person, his eyebrow ring taunted her. She was certain that there would be drinking there. "And I wanted to know if you wanted to come…"

"I'm sorry." Gabriella mumbled, staring at her slender fingers and how they looked ghostly under the moonlight.

"Are you okay? You seem quite…" He asked while springing up from where he was lying to gently push back a section of her loose bangs. Gabriella gave him a comforting smile before nodding softly.

"When am I not quiet?" She sarcastically asked causing a throaty chuckle from Eric's mouth.

"When you're around me." He nudged her boney shoulder playfully. Gabriella knew that was true. She was normally energetic when she was with Eric, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Chad. Other than that, she was still her shy self. Well, maybe she was warming up to one other person, but he didn't seem to be too interested in her right now.

Gabriella glanced down at the dusty sand again. "You're easy to talk to. I like hanging out with you." She confessed honestly.

Again, Eric's scorching fingers brushed aside a chunk of her black hair, but this time, his hand remained on her tender cheek. Gabriella's dark eyes widened at the feeling of his hot fingers burning blisters against her milky skin. Her heart suddenly hammered nervously. For some reason, she knew what was going to happen. Her palms began to sweat, but not from the happy nervousness. This was a more fearful kind of way.

"I love hanging out with you too." Eric's husky voice whispered just before he began to tilt his head gently and close the gap between them.

She knew there was something wrong with this situation when the first thing that came to her mind was Troy's shockingly water blue eyes.

Why was this happening? This was just about to get awkward. She didn't feel the way about him that he did about her. Why couldn't he just leave them where they were? Now she had to do the one thing she didn't want to. She cared about Eric too much. How could she dot his

"Eric…" Gabriella murmured before making her decision. She carefully pushed her two slender fingers against were his lips were and leaned away from him, gingerly pushing his head away from the danger zone. His caramel colored eyes fluttered open in shock and widened greatly, obviously not expecting to catch her fingers instead of her puffy lips. "Eric, I'm sorry…"

A pained look that reminded Gabriella of what Troy's did earlier crossed his normally excited features. His smooth lips faltered in a frown for a momentary second, before he attempted to hide his disappointment. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"No… Eric… I'm really sorry," she let out, the guilt winding in her flat stomach. Did she lead him on? She didn't think she had, but obviously she was wrong. He must have thought she had feeling for him as well. Didn't he see the drool that dripped down her face every time Troy Bolton was in the room? Obviously not. "You're like my best friend and…"

"Let me guess… you don't want to jeopardize what we have?" Eric asked, not meaning to be sarcastic, because she could see the amused look dancing in his dark eyes.

Gabriella's pale face in the lightning blushed red. "Err… actually I was just gonna say I don't like you that way."

Eric actually laughed at that, not a fake one as though she would have expected. He seemed as though he wasn't too affected by the turn down, but she could tell he was a little hurt. "Well… I'd rather you say that than something stupid like 'you mean too much to me if something were to happen'." He sincerely replied, which made Gabriella's stomach ease a little.

"So… you're not mad at me?" Her shy voice slipped through her mouth before Eric smoothly put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little too close towards his steaming body.

"Nah… I'll live." He promised, though Gabriella had no idea what he was really thinking.

They stayed that way in silence for about five more minutes, with his arm around her. He seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much for someone who just got shot down from a kiss, but maybe that was just how their relationship was. She hoped that now he would maybe think of someone else to fall for… someone who would like him back.

She had no idea this was only the beginning.

Breaking the silence, Eric informed her he was going to head out with Rock then. They both stood up slowly, Gabriella not really sure where this left them now. Of course he was still her best friend, and one attempt for a kiss would not change that, but how did he feel about this? She had a feeling he wouldn't make it awkward. That wasn't in his personality. "I'll see you later then?" Gabriella more questioned then stated.

"'Course," Eric confidently replied. "I'll call yah tomorrow."

He slipped his long limbs around her comfortingly, letting her heavy head rest on his built chest. She took in his fire skin, finding how safe she felt in his arms. They held that way for much longer than Gabriella felt would be a friendly hug, but she didn't want to push her luck right now. Eric was being so great about this, not being angry at her for rejecting him. She had no idea how he was breaking inside though, the surface seemed so composed.

After their goodbyes, Gabriella found herself not in the mood to return back to the noisy fire. She felt so much more peaceful by the light crash of the black waves against the rough shore. Lost in her thoughts about feeling as though she let her best friend down, Gabriella became def to all her surroundings as she pulled her long legs to her chest and hugged them close to her body. What would it have been like to kiss him?

She imagined his lips would have blistered hers. It probably would have felt like kissing her brother she never had. It would have felt wrong. Absolutely no romantic feelings were hidden in her body for him. It wasn't like she would suddenly wake up and fall in love with him. She was too quickly falling for someone else for that to happen.

Someone who was watching her intently with his hands in his jean pockets about ten feet away.

"Hey…" The almost timid, satin voice rung through Gabriella's thoughts so perfectly that at first she believed it was her imagination. But then she slowly turned around to see that he was striding towards her so elegantly she was almost positive she was going to be blown away from the sight. Momentarily, all thoughts of what had just occurred with Eric were completely swiped away from her mind. He flipped his silky hair away from his vibrant eyes as his feet stopped right above her. Gabriella's skin increased in temperature just at his presence.

"Hey…" Gabriella greeted back, finding it curious that his skin matched hers under the shining glow of the moon.

The air of confidence that was normally surrounding him seemed to have disappeared for the time being. He seemed almost… nervous? That had to be impossible. But it was just as sexy in Gabriella's books. "Um… can I…? Or do you wanna be… you know… alone…"

Gabriella's shy smile crossed his face, she was ecstatic to know that maybe, just maybe she threw off his star striking grove. "No… please… I haven't seen you all night…"

Troy's crooked smile flashed over his face before he gently set himself down next to her. His shoulder tenderly brushed up against hers, though the clothing was protecting her skin from getting frostbite. Unfortunately, she wanted that icy lightning to shoot through her. Damn clothes. "I know. And I'm sorry about before."

Gabriella's dark eyebrows narrowed. "Sorry for what?"

His sparkling eyes that were amplified under the pale blue lighting tore away from her smooth face to shoot to the ground embarrassedly. "I was kinda an ass before. I didn't mean to be…I just… didn't know how to act…"

Her heart suddenly melted at what felt like his tortured self. Gabriella's tiny fingers hesitated and drew back from the destination of his forearm that she so desired to touch. But what if he didn't want her to? But wasn't he just apologizing for being distant before? His matching chestnut eyebrows furrowed curiously at her deciding hand. "I um… I didn't think you were acting like an ass. Just distant."

Troy gave a brunt nod before gazing out into the frigid Pacific. "So… should I be congratulating you?"

What? Congratulating her on what? Talking to him? Gabriella didn't comprehend what he was saying, but his eyes that matched the glistening stars above were so hypnotic she was certain she wouldn't comprehend anything that he said. "On what?"

Troy's head dropped to the gray colored sand before his voice came in a mumble next. "Eric… and you…"

Her liquid topaz eyes widened to mirror the moon. What? Did everyone know about this now? Obviously, word traveled fast. Eric hadn't even been gone that long and apparently everyone knew he was making a move on her tonight. But wait, did Troy think they were going out now? Was that… jealousy? No way. Absolutely no way. She was imagining it. As always she was imagining that maybe he wanted her. That was a hilarious joke though. "Oh… there's nothing to congratulate on… I um… I turned him down I guess…"

This brought a slight rosy blush to his beautiful cheeks. "Oh…" he responded quietly before his orbs enlarged. "OH!"

"Yeah… oh." Gabriella responded bashfully before dropping her gaze to the rough ground where it was much safer.

"Um… wait… why?" Troy asked, though his honey voice was hitched by what Gabriella swore was excitement.

She shrugged her boney shoulders loosely before her twinkling eyes looked back up to meet his powerful stare. "I don't like him that way."

Troy chuckled heartedly, making Gabriella smile brightly at the sound. "That's a good enough reason I guess."

They were then silent, a comfortable silence but Gabriella's tingling fingers were craving the feeling of brushing over his body. Just being here, in this intimate setting of the beach was enough heighten her wants. "We should get back…" He randomly commented, though that was the last thing Gabriella ever wanted to do was be away from him.

Troy sighed almost sadly before turning his taunting body over to slowly move from the sitting position into a stance. From here, Gabriella took in his whole body, the way each muscle seemed defined under the pale moonlight. How the shadows of his face made him seem so sexy she could barely contain herself from pouncing on him. He, the gentleman he was, held out his polite hands for her to grip. Gabriella took them, the now intoxicating frozen lightning rippling through her nerves once again before she joined him standing up, their eyes shooting infernos of lust to each other. Gabriella was very conscious of the way his icy fingers reflexively laced with hers.

The feeling of longing began to bubble through her moist lips. They began to tingle with desire, begging for the act that Eric almost gave her. But before he could give her want she wanted, he slowly pealed his hands away from hers and began to walk towards the raging bonfire.

Every time Eric had always been trying to give her too much. And every time Troy had always not gave her enough…

She was about to do what everything a shy new girl wouldn't have even dreamed about.

"Troy?" Her voice shook nervously as she called to him. Slowly, he turned his shockingly gorgeous body around to meet her, before Gabriella strode to him, surprisingly not slipping beneath his perfection.

The tension in the air was so astronomical it was hard to breathe. But slowly, she slithered her arms around his stone neck, making him jump with surprise. Her heavy head rested on his built chest, before she felt him succumb to her. Tenderly, he wrapped his glacier strong muscles around her and clenched as hard as his body would allow him. Gabriella felt waves of perfect pleasure slide through her, never feeling anything as incredible as this. Time felt as though it passed in hours, but her arms were welded behind his neck as he embraced her fully.

"Oh God…" Troy whispered as though someone was giving him a euphoric massage.

"What?" Gabriella mumbled into his shirt that matched the ocean.

"You just feel… so…" His icy breath blew in her ear, making Gabriella's rapid heart beat unevenly with passion. "Unreal."

Nothing left was needed to be said. The hug lasted way more than friends should have, but Gabriella squeezed her mocha orbs shut, knowing that it would never quite be long enough.


	10. GNI

**A/N: So I honestly don't think I've ever had so much fun writing a chapter like I wrote this one. I hope you like it, and remember NOT to get offended or anything. Just remember that boys will be boys. ;) Having said that, I hope you guys like this chapter! :D Thank you for the amazing support as always! The reviews right now are incredible! Thank you! Oh, and I give Miley Cyrus credit for the term "GNO" I just changed it a bit!  
**

**

* * *

**

_"We're just, we just keep going round and round here."_

_"But we keep coming back."_

-Cameron Bale and Nikki Westerly, Summerland

* * *

"What the hell is a 'GNI'?"

Gabriella felt as though she was sprinting through Times Square to catch up to the flawless model. Pushing her way against the crowd, Gabriella's boney shoulder rammed into some random kid, almost causing her to loose her balance. Sharpay glanced back at her and rolled her suntanned eyes before flipping her luscious blonde locks, smacking Gabriella right in the face. She got a taste of her bitter hair before she spit it out like it was something vile. "Girl's night in. Taylor's house, tonight."

They continued to fight their way through the hallway to their awaiting lockers, Gabriella's perplexity clearly written on the gorgeous brunette's face. The football team was away tonight, so apparently she was going away to Taylor's. "So… what? We go to a party and then go back to hers? I really don't count that…"

"Pshhh…" Sharpay shut the shy girl up and snapped her fingers together as though she was imitating Gabriella's mouth. "GNI is ANYTHING but that. It's a total girls night, no boys allowed, thank God…" She mumbled under her breath, most likely referring to Zeke's protective behavior that seemed to be driving her insane right now. "Manis, petis, movies... the whole spcheal." Her already manicured hand waved around as though everyone knew what a "GNI" was.

"GNI?" A deep voice questioned from behind Gabriella. She turned around and smiled brightly at Eric's dashing smirk as he slowly winked at her. "So that counts you out on going to the away game tonight huh?"

Since Eric attempted to ask Gabriella out, the two had almost grown closer. She knew he liked her, and there was no way around that. She wasn't going to pretend that there was nothing wrong and say he didn't. But ever since then, all of the secrets were on the table and Gabriella just felt like she could connect to him like never before. As her best friend of course. "I guess not." Gabriella mumbled softly as his steaming arm wrapped around her shoulder in a half hug that burned her skin.

Sharpay's now gray eyes rotated in her head obnoxiously at the new person who had arrived. "Pu…lease, like she'd go to see you anyways."

Both Gabriella and Eric shot her an evil glare. Unfortunately for Gabriella, even though she and Eric were best friends, Sharpay still showed no mercy. "Ehh… whatever," The bell rang throughout the school, causing Eric to almost jump in surprise as Gabriella reached up struggle and grab her lunch. He chuckled amusingly before fluidly whipping it down and graciously handing it to her. "I'll see ya later. Bye Barbie!"

"You fucking…" Sharpay tried to rebut, but he had already disappeared into the crowd.

Gabriella giggled softly before shutting her tidy locker and attempted to mimic the poised stride of the drama queen as they made their way to the cafeteria. "Could you at least TRY to get along with him? He's my best friend."

Sharpay pouted angrily. "He's a dick."

"Best friend."

"Dick."

Knowing she was not going to win this argument, Gabriella sighed defeated. "So do you need me to…?"

Her voice cut out into a bright smile as she saw the three students approaching in the opposite direction. The soft face beamed into a radiant blush as she immediately tore away from Sharpay's side and sprinted across the hallway, her foot catching her black ballet flat before almost crashing violently to the floor, but two frigid arms caught her into a tight embrace before she could tumble to the ground. She reflexively snuggled into his rock hard chest before slithering her own slender arms around his sturdy neck and inhaling the deep intoxicating scent of his musky cologne. "Whoa… you okay?"

"Yeah…" Gabriella mumbled into his beige shirt before pulling back and gazing into the electrifyingly blue orbs. "Hey."

Troy smirked, Gabriella not sure if he had meant to or not, but she felt his icy nose brush up against her forehead gently. "Hey…"

They had become almost attached at the hip in the past weeks that had passed by blissfully. Ever since they had hugged at the bonfire, it was like Troy wasn't able to keep his hands off of her. Not that she was complaining at all. She was so immersed in him that it seemed any amount of Troy was never enough to satisfy her crave for him. It seemed impossibly fast how quickly she was falling for him, how unbelievable it felt to be with him. "This, "GPO" thing was your fucking idea?" Another angry voice blasted, ripping Gabriella from her gaze at his ocean eyes to look at a fuming Chad.

Troy chuckled but didn't remove his muscular arms from her lower waist. That worked for Gabriella, for she just kept hers around his neck. "I'd run Shar… Chad's pissed."

"What the hell do you mean, 'no organisms with dicks' allowed?" Chad hissed through his lips before Taylor, whom Gabriella just noticed was present, placed a calming hand on his shoulders.

Sharpay waved her hand to wave the thought away, "You heard me. None of you allowed." She stabbed her finger towards Chad and Troy. Gabriella giggled again before letting the empty air of despair as Troy removed his arms from her.

"What? Why? That's the most fucked up thing I've ever heard." Chad complained while crossing his built arms and narrowing his beady eyes on the irritated blonde.

"You guys can play with your own dicks for like… twelve hours. We need a girls' night…" Gabriella's black eyebrows narrowed curiously. _We _needed a girls' night? Or _she _needed a girls' night?

"You're not being fair to Bolton!" Chad shot a look at Troy, making the beautiful ceruleans widen in shock.

"Don't drag me into this!" His desirable hands waved motioned for him to keep his name out of the argument. Gabriella's sweet honey laugh filled the cracks of the hallway again. His glistening eye came down into a swoon-worthy wink, causing a rush of plump apple blush to her face.

"Dude… he's leaving in like… a week!" The afro haired boy exclaimed, making Gabriella's stomach jolt at the inevitable reminder. "He needs as much time with Ga… I mean you guys as much as possible!"

"Two weeks." Troy corrected under his breath before Gabriella looked up at him with depressed eyes.

She didn't want him to leave. They were finally clicking the way she had dreamed of the first day she walked into the cafeteria, and now he was leaving for a couple days. As pathetic as it sounded, Gabriella wasn't sure if she would be able to handle a couple of days without Troy Bolton. He had become such a part of her life now that being away from him would be like being stripped from air. It was depressing and she didn't want to think about it. Not even for a millisecond.

"You're just pissed because you can't hump Taylor for one night," Gabriella's chocolate eyes widened in surprise at how casual it was that Sharpay was spilling Chad and Taylor's sex life in the middle of the hallway. Sharpay's high cheekbones were tight against her skin as she shook her head as though he was pathetic. "We're going to Taylor's tonight, and you guys aren't invited. Done. Over. Don't cry about it."

With that she turned on her obnoxiously large heels in the direction of the scarlet red doors before Troy attempted to control his laughter by putting his glacial hand on Gabriella's lower back, sending waves of cosmic furry through her spine. "Ice princess can suck it." Chad murmured poisonously under his breath before angrily yanking at Taylor's hand to drag her towards where Sharpay just led.

Troy rolled his sparkling eyes before flashing his dazzling smile at the beautiful brunette. "Let's go eat."

* * *

"We're having a girls' night, why would you want to watch a scary movie?" Kelsi questioned curiously with her brown hair completely down over her loose t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Gabriella smiled brightly at the other shy girl, thankful that at least one of them shared her fear of horror movies. They were all sprawled across the floor of Taylor's beige colored family room in front of a giant projection screen. Both of her parents were gone for the evening, which was why Sharpay ordered them to do it at her house anyways. Not that Gabriella minded. She loved the openness of the McKessie's. Plus, being away from the huge crowds of the football game was something she was most definitely not complaining about. Rounding 11 o'clock, the girls decided to watch a movie after a night of bonding.

"Don't be a wimp," Sharpay shot back before looking down at the DVD case with a giant ax crossing the cover. Gabriella practically shivered in her powdered blue tank top and matching plaid pajama pants just looking at the fake blood. "You're like Zeke… I feel like _I'm _the guy when we watch them."

Taylor's ears seemed to perk up at the mention of Sharpay's boyfriend's name. Gabriella suddenly paid more attention as well as her long midnight hair waved down her slim back. "What's going on with you guys anyways?" She questioned casually as she turned a page in a gossip magazine lazily, her short bobbed hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of her head.

The bright blonde eyebrows furrowed at the question. "What are you talking about?" The long platinum braids over the Victoria's Secret bright magenta lace tank top and booty shorts swung as she turned towards Gabriella's best girl friend.

Taylor's strong shoulders shrugged as she pretended not to be interested. But every girl in the room minus Sharpay was intently listening. "I don't know… lately you just seem… I don't know… bored of him."

"That's because he's so fucking… clingy!" Sharpay exclaimed as though the emotions had been bottling up for ever and were just coming out now. "He gives me everything I fucking ask for!"

Gabriella glanced from left to right like she was missing something and the answer was written on the walls. "And that's… a problem?"

"He's boring!" Sharpay yelled and fell down onto what looked like her own personal princess bed that was lying on the floor. Her slender body looked as though it was being tortured, though Gabriella thought she had it pretty good. A guy she liked in her arms? Hell, Gabriella would have given anything for that.

"Maybe you should…"

"Are we having a girls' night or playing Dr. Phil?" Sharpay snapped venomously before turning to Gabriella with an evil smirk on her face. "Unless you want to talk about Sex God with Gabs…"

Gabriella didn't even have to think about who she was discussing before her cheeks flooded into East High's colors. She slumped back fearfully as Sharpay's dangerous light brown eyes penetrated into her skin. She slid up onto the leather couch to gain further distance on her. "Umm… Sex God?"

Taylor actually burst out into hysterical laughter, holding her rippling abs to keep herself from exploded humorously. "I haven't heard that nickname for him since like… sophomore year." She slipped out before doubling over, hiding her smooth face.

"He'd kill you if he knew you called him that." Kelsi giggled softly, making Sharpay shrug loosely.

"You think I care? Bolton couldn't lay a hand on me and he knows it," Sharpay sarcastically stated before drilling towards Gabriella again. Her French manicured nails tapped impatiently on her silky knee before grinning evilly at her again. "So… what about it?"

Gabriella suddenly felt the shivers of imagining his frozen hands running down the bare skin that was showing right now. Under the dim lights and the glow of the shining TV, she desired to be with him. Not that being with the girls wasn't fun, but just the thought of being in the dark, about to watch a scary movie with his protective arms around her would probably satisfied her for a million years. "I dunno… I gues…"

But her voice cut out at the terrifying sound of something crash upstairs.

The four shut up automatically and fearfully looked into each other's nervous eyes. "I thought you said your parents were out for the night?" Kelsi whispered as though the killer on the front cover of the DVD was going to jump out and attack her. Gabriella wasn't too confident herself as she hugged the violet and powdered tie blanket to her chest tightly, her heart beating at an irregular rate.

"Mom? Dad?" Taylor called in a shaky voice before another "thud" vibrated the ceiling.

There was no answer and the silence was deafening. They were in Crescent City! This wasn't LA, where the possibility of being raped was just as good as a chance of watching your favorite TV show at night. "What if it's a…" Kelsi's rapid voice began to say before Sharpay glared at her.

"Just shut up," she hissed before standing up and wincing when a third "thump" crashed. There was definitely someone upstairs, and Gabriella could hear her heartbeat shaking her small frame. Should they call someone? The police? Sharpay tiptoed over towards where Gabriella was sitting and crept around the squishy couch. "I'm gonna go see what it is…" She mouthed, obviously the brave one of the group.

"There is no way in hell you are going there alone!" Taylor exclaimed in a hushed whisper just as Gabriella could hear more footsteps.

"Okay… I'm not staying down here." Kelsi jumped up to follow them, Gabriella frozen in her spot.

"Should I call the police?" Gabriella whispered timidly, but the other three girls were quickly disappearing out of sight. "You can't leave me…" But her call was useless, they had already left and there was no way she was going to venture into the empty house alone with a rapist inside. Her best bet would be to stay right where she was. They had the numbers; she had the door that was just around the kitchen if she needed it. Her chances of surviving were greater than theirs were.

A million and one thoughts swam through her head in the blackness with only the TV illuminating the room. Her slender body curled up into a ball as she stared blankly into space. It was probably nothing; she had to keep telling herself that. An animal or something. She was so entranced in her thoughts she didn't even realize that there were tiny pitter patters of footsteps on the stairs leading into the edge of the room until a noise almost caused her to spring up in shock.

"Fucking Barbie didn't even see us slip by." A hushed deep voice whispered. Oh my God, they were down here! Gabriella froze like a deer in the head lights. She was a goner. More than a goner. She was dead.

"Are these the bags?" A deep tenor questioned again in another quiet whisper.

"Yeah… Z is still up there distracting them…"

Gabriella suddenly realized she knew the voice that was talking. It was a warm comforting sound, so her stomach eased the tiniest bit. She peered around the edge of the couch fearfully before the conformation was present. The outline of an afro'ed boy shadowed against the background of the kitchen.

"Shar's is the pink one…" Gabriella stomach suddenly hurled at the velvet sounding voice and realized who actually was there. She gripped her blanket tighter, not wanting to cause him to look over here and accuse her of stalking him. Wait, he was HERE, so would it be the other way around?

"No shit Sherlock… Oh my fuck, look at this one! Zeke's fingers would snap this thing!" Chad's voice sounded amused. What were they looking at anyways?

"Awe, Kelsi hasn't been shopping with Sharpay. These are way too innocent." The deep tenor mused. Gabriella wanted to jump out to see what they were going through, but she was far too intimidated by the boys to be doing anything.

"Fuck Gabi!" The satin voice that made the flying saucers thrust against the lining of her stomach moaned. "God… taunt me anymore?"

"Damn hoops… the warm up for the show's looking pretty hot… black lace?"

"Shut the fuck up man, don't think of her like that." Her angel defended.

It took a moment before the realization dawned upon Gabriella…

The black thong she brought for the morning was lace.

The boys were panty raiding.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gabriella couldn't control her voice as she spun around and jumped up from the couch, the blanket falling from her bony shoulders harshly. Almost as if on cue, Zeke, whom was dressed in pure black, sprinted down the stairs as girls screaming erupted from above. The lights flew on and illuminated the three horrified boys standing with girl's underwear in their hands, looking as thought they had just been caught with murder. Especially the one wearing a midnight bandana that covered his chestnut hair and dressed in black basketball shorts and a black long-sleeved t-shirt holding up a lace material.

"YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH SHIT!" The blonde screeched as she pelted down the stairs.

Everything then happened in fast forward. The three guilty guys in the living room bolted to the front door to follow their retreating soldier. Gabriella, not thinking of her clumsiness, attempted to leap over the soft couch, only to crash into it instead. The three furious girls rushed out the open door before Gabriella lifted her thin knees up and ran after them, their raged screams filling the emerald horizon as the guys headed for the forest, the girls not far behind.

Gabriella hadn't even realized there were only three dark figures in the background as she felt the frigid wind brush up against her olive skin. The bright stars, so powerful they were shining through the dirty clouds, gave her light as she began to make her way down the front stairs, only to stub her foot on the second to last step.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly, expecting to feel the blood ooze from her bare arms as she would have crashed into the cement, but instead was rescued by a muscular, yet icy arm with electric waves of bliss that surge through her tiny body that pulled her back into a stone chest safely.

"I figured you'd trip sometime while running out the door…" Troy murmured huskily into her tender ear. Gabriella momentarily forgot about him sifting through her undergarments and just enjoyed the moment of her back to his beautiful pecks just below the first step. Her long mane tickled the smooth bronze neck before he leaned into the fibers and inhaled her scent deeply. "So… how much trouble am I in?"

Gabriella giggled her honey laugh that made her famous before turning around in Troy's muscles, though his hands just found their place on the small of her back as she glared angrily up at him. "Why the hell did you take my underwear?!"

Troy's eyes enlarged at the accused statement. "I swear to God… Chad just wanted revenge… I told them not to…"

The mocha eyes rolled obnoxiously before sneaking her hand behind her to grip the thin lace and yanked it away from him, Troy not daring to remove his grasp from her thin waist. "And you really had to go along with it?" She asked while doing her best to hide the article, even though he had already seen it. That brought a bright ruby blush to her face.

Troy bashfully closed his eyes as though he caught again. "Um… sorry… I'm… well… I'm a guy okay?"

Gabriella's laughter filled the silent night before she pressed her getting drowsy head against his tough chest again. "What am I going to do with you Bolton?"

It was curious how easy it was to talk to him now, even attempt to flirt with him. She could almost feel Troy's unbelievable smile on her. Her puppy dog eyes suddenly exploded in shock as she felt something tickle the top of her messy head. Rounds of fireworks shot from the impact point through her body, paralyzing her. It took a moment until she realized it was his desirable lips.

"I told you to fucking stay away!" Sharpay's furious voice cut through the air like a knife as both blissful teenagers turned towards the dense trees to view six of their friends coming back. They all looked like they had now gone through Vietnam and had cuts and tiny lines of scarlet coming down from the scratches of the branches. "And you fucking went through my UNDERWEAR! Panty raiding? What are we Chad… four?"

"Oh shut up Shar! We're here now, just let us stay!" Chad complained before Sharpay angrily stomped inside, the rest of them following at a distance from her rage.

"Fine! Whatever! You can watch the fucking movie with us!" She pouted before leading them into the cozy family room and sliding to the floor, crossing her slender arms. Zeke immediately went into comforting mode at her side, but she remained tight in his embrace.

Kelsi and Jason both rolled their eyes, plopping down on the hard carpet as well, Gabriella knowing how good of friends they were. Chad and Taylor canoodled in a chair off in the corner, Gabriella figuring they would be making a break for it sometime halfway through the horror movie.

Kelsi set the DVD up, Gabriella not complaining as much now that the guys were here. Troy smoothly slid sprawled on the spongy couch, smirking suggestively up at Gabriella. Just like every time he looked at her, she felt her legs turn to jelly and almost jiggle into nonexistence beneath her. But instead, she took a deep breath before sitting down stiffly on the couch as well.

"Gabi?" Troy whispered, Gabriella suddenly realizing how close her butt was to the curve of his groin.

"Huh?" She asked a sudden slashing noise made her almost jump out of her comfortable pants as the gory movie began.

He chuckled softly before draping his comforting arm around her dainty shoulders, pull her to his chest and once again, sending waves of pleasure through her body as he kissed her forehead. "I'm leaving in two weeks…" Gabriella cringed at the thought. "Can you like… be scared during this or something?"

Gabriella gazed up into his sparkling eyes of passion before nodding profusely. She knew exactly what he meant; he wanted to cuddle with her. "As long as you protect me."


	11. Invite

**A/N: So I guess I didn't explain something well enough because I had a bunch of people asking where Troy is going. In chapter three, when Troy is talking with Rock and Eric, he says how two days after Halloween he's going to Cancun for his aunt's wedding. I'm so sorry I failed at getting that across. And I really don't think this chapter makes up for it much, I'm not real happy with it. But hopefully you guys like it! Thanks for reading as normal! :D**

**

* * *

**

_"Right now, with you, it's finally starting to feel like summer."_

_-_Troy Bolton, High School Musical 2

* * *

"I swear to God I'm gonna start wrapping you in bubble wrap cuz you can't keep on your fucking feet." Eric's tenor voice boomed as he approached her locker, which she had just slammed into her forehead and was now rubbing vigorously in attempts to numb the pain.

"And I'd probably just pop the wrap and then trip and fall anyways." She joked lightly before feeling Eric's feverous arms enclose her into a tight embrace. Her throbbing head snuggled into his comforting chest, though she suddenly wished he had an icy touch so she could place her "battle wound" onto it. She'd have to remember to do that with Troy later.

"Probably." Eric chuckled his deep laugh that always made Gabriella brightly smile as he tenderly pulled away from her and rubbed the chapped impact point with his gentle thumb. Gabriella smiled coyly before glancing down, desperately wishing that this act of endearment was only because she had hurt herself, and not that he was making excuses to touch her. She seriously doubted herself though.

She liked being held and touched by Eric. It was something of if she had an older brother, that's how she would have felt. Protected, which felt good, but always to a point. She couldn't stress enough how there was absolutely not sexual feeling towards him at all. Though he wasn't trying to make a move on her at the moment, she still didn't want to lead him on to something more at all. "Thanks… you were supposed to say, 'Jeeze Gabs, you're not that clumsy!''' Gabriella pouted before Eric laughed heartedly again.

"Sorry… you wanna come over after football so I can make it up to you?" He offered eagerly before Gabriella pulled out her navy bag and slid the heavy books she would need for tonight's homework inside. The sparkle of his intriguing eyes made Gabriella's stomach squirm guiltily. Well, she could work her way around this walking away without him angry, she knew it.

"Um… actually… I'm um… studying… with Taylor and Chad…" She honestly told him while cautiously closing the neat locker and taking two strides to catch up with his one as they made their way down the emptying hallway, for it was the end of the day.

Eric's black eyebrows furrowed in a cute way that reminded Gabriella distantly of a disappointed dog. "Oh… well, I could come and keep you company so you don't feel like a third wheel?"

Gabriella looked down at her tiny feet before closing her eyes. There was no way around this was there? "Um… well… I'm sure I'll be fine…"

Then the realization seemed to dawn across Eric's now upset face. "Let me guess… Bolton's gonna be there huh?" Gabriella's silence confirmed his worst dream. "Can't you just like… tell him to fuck off or something?"

"Eric… it's at his house. And no I won't do that," she hissed defiantly as though he had insulted herself. The normally chocolate eyes turned into black ashes as she glared harshly at him. How dare he insult Troy in front of her? She was in such a good mood for finally going over to the boy whom she was falling for quickly's house, and the football captain was killing her mood violently. "I'm sorry you have a problem with him, but you just have to get over the fact that he's my friend too."

"Friend my ass." Eric mumbled grudgingly under his breath before they were stopped where they were headed by a beaming blonde girl with hair that reached her shoulders and a peppy smile on her face. Gabriella immediately recognized her as a one of the co-captains of the cheerleading team named Lizzie.

"Hey guys! I'm having a party next Saturday for Halloween," her voice practically bounced with excitement as she shoved two what looked like rough paper construction invitations into their loose hands, Gabriella noticing her smooth fingers purposefully grazed Eric's a little longer. "It's just at my house… It would have been on Halloween but my parents are going out the next night…"

Gabriella's stomach turned cruelly. The date was November first. The day before Troy left for Mexico. Why was the world out to get her right now? Evil Aunt who had to get married in bikini city. Why couldn't she get married in like… Antarctica or something like that? The penguins wouldn't even have to get suits!

Penguins? Now Gabriella was just getting desperate.

"Ugh… it's a costume party?" Eric groaned before shooting Gabriella a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. Lizzie giggled stupidly before smacking Eric's arm flirtatiously. Gabriella noted how his curious orbs shifted to the side to see if she was green with envy. Gabriella was still the same color as before and no trace of jealousy over her features.

"Yes… and I'm kicking you out if you don't have one… so may I suggest something that flaunts…" she tenderly squeezed his, what Gabriella knew was burning, bicep. "These?"

Eric smirked suggestively at her before gently tapping her smooth chin gingerly, again checking to see if Gabriella was watching. "I'll see what I can do."

With that, Lizzie blushed furiously before giggling a fake laugh again. "See you there. Bye Gabs." She waved and scurried away with a huge stack of the invitations pressed up against her semi exposed chest tightly.

As soon as she was out of sight, Eric continued to guide Gabriella towards the front doors of the school. "Playboy bunny Ella?" He fantasized, a distant look gazed across his visage before Gabriella's horrified eyes enlarged to huge circles before she jumped up to smack him in the back of the slim head forcefully.

"Don't think of me like that!" She squealed before Eric smirked suggestively again.

"Okay… okay… Victoria's Secret model then?" He tried for a second time, Gabriella not even noticing that they were now in the middle of the entrance with a pair of angry artic ceruleans with the owner crossing his bulging arms with a jealous haze over his face.

"Maybe I'll just be a nun because you said that." Gabriella scowled.

"Kidding! Kidding… God Ella… take a joke?" He lazily apologized before wrapping his scalding arm around her shoulder again, one that Gabriella squirmed out of for punishment of his perverted mind.

And then she saw him, his convulsed demeanor illuminating the shadows which his arms were crossed as his built shoulders were pushed up against the rock hard walls. Troy's liquid nitrogen eyes filled with envy that Gabriella knew had no reason to be on his face. Eric's lucent light browns flashed to him, a smirk curling onto his elongated features that he was getting to the basketball captain. Troy looked as though he was doing everything in his power not to launch himself at Eric. She didn't want to provoke it, but the dangerous appeal to him was so ungodly sexy.

Gabriella turned back to Eric and pointed her slender finger towards where the three were waiting for her. "I… uh… I gotta go…"

The football superstar nodded before pulling her to his chest with his torrid hands. They hugged for less than normal, Gabriella pulling away much quicker in case the cyan eyes were watching with rage, which she knew were from the two hole that were drilling into her back. "Later Ella." He chimed with a wave.

Gabriella timidly turned around, almost afraid of the effect she was about to receive from him, Gabriella hesitated before biting her bottom lip nervously. She did everything in her power to walk with grace towards him, yet she noticed how the anger was present moments ago had faded into a somber expression. "Where's Taylor and Chad?" Gabriella asked in a mouse loud voice.

Troy shrugged his shoulders loosely before pushing off the wall with his sturdy back. "They left already and said they'd meet us there. AKA... they're gonna make out for about twenty minutes before coming over." His weak smile still dazzled her as he began to lead her into the hazy terrain outside. Under the sun that was begging unsuccessfully to break through the clouds, Gabriella could see how he was fighting with his face to seem pleasant.

Why did Eric have to walk her out the doors? She was certain Troy couldn't be _mad _at her. He had seen them together before. But why then did he look somewhat depressed?

Their silence was deafening as Troy practically leapt down the stairs to the parking lot, Gabriella warily following him, trying not to make a fool of herself. She finally successfully managed to walk, shuffling her feet as she caught up with Troy, his upset eyes scanning for his sleek Audi. "Just follow me alright? It's not that far."

Gabriella nodded before noting her dirty truck at the opposite end where his expensive vehicle was. Troy fully turned to her, Gabriella once again almost being blown over by the blast of his appeal. "I'll meet you there," she watched as he flipped his perfect sandy brown hair, shot her a sincere smile, before beginning to head towards his car. Unsatisfied, Gabriella retraced his footsteps and brushed up against his icy side, sliding under his protruding bicep before burying her head into the comforts of his stone chest. "What? Gabi… what is it?" Concern was threaded into his voice

Gabriella encircled her arms around his long torso, feeling his reflexively pull her tiny body closer to him. "I was gonna ask you the same thing…"

His ribs vibrated her silky cheek as he sighed deeply, entwining his large hand with her knot of hair. "It's nothing okay… I just saw something that… made me think about what I might loose when I'm gone…"

It took a moment before Gabriella's stomach sunk to the ground. Was he talking about her? No. There was no way. The tiny kisses on the forehead and cheek she had received since Saturday might have been a big deal to her, but she was certain they meant nothing to Troy. Hell, he might have even kissed Sharpay on the head for all she knew!

"I'm sure the things that have a… um… hold on you wouldn't be lost…" She tried to reference herself in search of the tiny hope that he was talking about her. Troy beamed down at her, before tenderly rubbing the tip of his numbing nose against her baby smooth forehead.

"What about you? What's this for?" He questioned, though she noted how he squeezed her tighter in reference to the hold he had on her.

"Nothing… I just… like hugging you." She responded, embarrassed. She really didn't know what came over her to rush to him and hug him. Probably just the fact that she felt incomplete without it, and she hoped it might cheer him up from seeing her with Eric.

Troy finally smiled a crooked smirk that reached his ears. He pulled her tighter to him, closing his eye and inhaling her scent as though he was imagining a happy place.

"That's good… cuz your hugs are the fucking highlights of my day," he then blushed a rosy color of his bronze cheeks before nervously chuckling. "I have a pathetic day don't I?"

Gabriella shook her gorgeous head before leaning her forehead up onto his chest, feeling the pulsating sensations of his heart vibrate against her brain. "No… you don't…"

They were the highlights of her days too.

* * *

Smart, funny, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, unbelievable, seductive, cute, adorable, beautiful, caring, loving, beautiful desirable, stunning, beautiful, creative…

Did he mention he thought she was beautiful?

Troy did everything in his power to keep from his loose jaw from smashing into the floor at her radiance. She was so striking as she sat innocently on the floor of the white family room with a large bay window that shown the emerald skyline. He watched as she pulled a lock of her cascading hair behind her adorable ears as she turned the page of her Human Anatomy book. His house didn't seem to be able to take her beauty, and Troy felt dizzy just staring at her.

And of course at how embarrassing his mother was.

"Gabriella… sweetie, are you sure you don't want anything?" Troy cringed as Lucille pleasantly asked of his crush. Gabriella politely gazed up at her, his adoptive mother's face beaming with approval at her son's choice in female to bring home. All it did was make Troy want to crawl into a hole and never come out again. He was mortified.

"Lucille… I think her answer's still the same when you asked her five minutes ago." Troy scolded between his sparkling teeth as both Chad and Taylor were giggling at his embarrassment. This only made Troy glare angrily at the two of them, both shutting up as soon as the piercing eyes landed on their forms.

"Oh hush, Troy." The elder woman glared her milky gray eyes at her sun before turning back to his guest. Troy scowled before trying to hide his burning face into the hood of his sweatshirt, making Chad and Taylor become on the brink of exploding of laughter.

"Thank you Mrs. Cars…" Gabriella shyly responded.

"Please, Lucille honey." Lucille chimed, causing Troy to shake his head again.

"Oh… um… that's okay Lucille. I'm fine." She turned her star striking head towards Troy and grinned her snow white teeth. Damn it Montez, why are you dong this to him?

"Alright… but if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask okay?" His mom once again shined her bright teeth before wiggling her fingers at the seventeen year old beauty, before her eyes turned to Troy and sparkled. He knew she was ecstatic with Gabriella right now. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about his mom liking her if they ever took things further.

Yeah, like she'd ever say yes to someone like him. That was a hilarious joke.

He wasn't angry at Gabriella at all earlier today. Just… seeing her with Eric made him realize, he was going to be leaving in ten days. It would be a perfect opportunity for Eric to launch an attack on her. Troy would have no way of stopping it, plus it would be so easy for her to just fall violently for the football captain. Stupid, stupid football! Why couldn't Eric just play something less jock-like? He'd look good in a chess uniform! Why the hell couldn't he do that?

"Lucille loves you." Chad mused before shooting Troy and taunting look, the ice crystals forming on the outside of Troy's ceruleans shot towards his best friend dangerously.

"She's so nice." Gabriella's comforting smile took over her delicate lips. The luscious, plump lips Troy so desperately wanted to taste…

"Yeah… she is." Troy shrugged his tough shoulders before glancing over to see that Chad had a lazy arm around Taylor's built frame. The bob of her hair rested against his shoulder in the form of endearment. Both brown and blue caught each other, before they glanced away. Troy was too embarrassed to admit to her that all he wanted was for her slender body to be underneath his limbs. And head, and torso, and be inside…

Stop thinking of her that way Bolton! She's too good for that!

And that was when he began to feel it. The familiar, longing, torturous throb that began to pulsate between his legs at the image of Gabriella's writhing form. Damn it! Not now! His body was completely rebelling against him as his bronze face began to pale and his hands began to claw at the book in turmoil. He could feel Gabriella's curious brown eyes pouring into him, so he did everything in his power to stay still.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella softly sung in her sweet voice that only made this so much harder for Troy. He couldn't help but imagine her gently running her slim fingers into his flippy hair.

"Fine," Troy squawked in a voice much higher than his own. "I mean, fine." He caught himself, trying to sound deeper.

"You're looking a little pale man." Chad commented, his tender lips pressing against the smooth black hair that belonged to Taylor.

"I'm fine." Troy seethed through his teeth and did his best to keep himself covered. Though Gabriella's stare was not helping one bit.

"Lizzie handed out the invites today." Chad informed them as if Troy hadn't already gotten his yet. His groan was not hidden by the others. One, he hated costumes, they were for four year olds. And two, he was picturing Gabriella in something reveling her olive skin. STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

"For the Halloween party?" Gabriella questioned rhetorically.

"I'm not dressing up." Troy refused as he strategically placed his book over his crotch so it would hide the tent that was forming between his legs.

"No way in hell." Chad agreed.

"Oh come on!" Taylor whined with an eye roll. "It's Halloween, you have too!"

"I'll go as an East High basketball captain wearing jeans and a t-shirt." Troy joked before letting out a cough in attempts to keep his voice even.

"You can't not dress up!" The goddess complained, Troy's sparkling orbs locking with her earth shattering mocha eyes that almost sent him flying to the wall with the radiance of them. He couldn't describe how much he wanted to just crawl over to her and shove his lips against her tempting ones, but he had to contain a little self control. Okay, so he had absolutely no self control when it came to Gabriella, but he could just pretend he did. "She said she'd kick Eric out if he didn't. You probably apply too."

Troy rolled his ceruleans again, this time with a little bitterness that she brought up her best friend. "Shock can fuck off." Troy mumbled aggressively under his breath before receiving hot angry fire from Gabriella's milky spheres.

"Don't okay Troy?" Gabriella hissed with a passion that made Troy's stomach squirm again, and not in the good way. Again, he was reminded of all the time the football captain would be able to spend with the girl who had a hold on his heart. It was beginning to rip at his core. He'd have to do something soon; he couldn't let her slip away. Troy couldn't remember a time in his life when he was this happy. And he had never felt this way about someone like he did about Gabriella Montez.

"Sorry." Troy mumbled under his breath as though he was a little kid who just got caught doing something wrong. The air was then deafening with silence, Chad and Taylor unable to look at either of them for coffee and cyan had connected in a heated gaze that would have probably burnt anyone else.

"Erm… well… maybe I'll go as like… superman… cuz I'm super…" Chad attempted to break the ice, before Troy and Gabriella's eyebrows narrowed in confusion at his stupidity before letting their laughs fill the room again.

"Keep telling yourself that." Troy responded before closing his eyes and listening to the blissful sound of Gabriella's honey giggles.

It was enough to make him shiver with longing.

Screw his Aunt for getting married in Cancun…


	12. Shopping With an Addict

**A/N: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but hopefully you guys like it. There's not a lot to say, but it's leading up to the next two which are going to be huge. So thanks of course for reading as always! You guys keep this story alive with your reviews!

* * *

**

_"Halloween is the one night a year when girls can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it."_

-Cady Heron, Mean Girls

* * *

Gabriella had never felt so exposed in her life.

"This one, and this one too…" The Barbie was a maniac. Insane. There were no possible words to describe her. She was on a rampage in her three inch turquoise heels. Gabriella was certain this was the first time she had ever seen the blonde sweat. Her light eyes had a shade of scarlet tint to them, a red of blood thirst. She was hungry, on destruction path that made Gabriella just want to cower in a corner and hide. It was like putting a dormant cougar that has been eating nothing but grass for ten years and setting a deer in its path. She was dangerous.

Note to self, never go shopping with Sharpay Evans again.

"Sharpay… I cannot wear this in public," she forcefully pushed the string back into Sharpay's arms and took a careful step backwards, only to feel her body smack against a manikin wearing a sparkling green Tinkerbell outfit. The impact spot on her head began to pulsate as her tiny hand reached up to rub the march profusely on her scalp. "Damn it!" Her moan echoed.

"Let her off easy." Taylor attempted to save the brunette as she sifted through the less threatening costumes in the middle of the scarlet and jet black store. Gabriella's distressed eyes darted back and forth to survey the scene more. There was a dense mash of fake fog that ran through her legs and covered the off white colored linoleum. The ceiling was high and reminded her much of an evil warehouse with beams that loomed above her. Pretend coffins, severed body parts with bogus blood splattering from them surrounded her. The petrified screams and horrifying chuckles of death filled her ears.

It was like she walked into Hell.

Which would probably be why the Halloween store was called, Hell's Torture. 

"I'm surprised Gabriella hasn't gone to LA because of you Shar," Kelsi chimed before lifting up a Little Red Ridinghood costume that seemed to cause her supple skin to glow and didn't revel every inch of her body. It was very… Kelsi. "You like this one?"

Taylor and Gabriella nodded excitedly. "Looks great Kels."

"Ugh… you guys are so stupid. Am I the only one who cares about Gabriella right now?" Sharpay asked before her sparkling eyes lit up as soon as she recovered a pair of pink fluffy bunny ears that were stationed next to a rack to match her Playboy Bunny outfit.

Gabriella knew that one was supposed to dress up a little… risqué on Halloween. Every girl had seen Mean Girls, and it was almost the law that skin was to be shone. But the mice, hooker, and stripper costumes Sharpay was shoving up Gabriella's nose were scaring her more that the picture of a deranged lunatic that wouldn't leave his eyes from her.

"What the hell do you mean?" Taylor snapped back.

"You're scaring her to death right now!" Kelsi defended before Taylor wrapped a comforting arm around Gabriella's thin shoulder.

"Guys, I'm not four…" Gabriella pushed Taylor's arm away from her, only to jump back into her arms when a mutated mechanical clown sprung from around the corner. His eyes bulged and caused Gabriella to practically jump out of the slim jeans she was wearing. "HOLY FUCK!" She screamed only to receive angry glares from other shoppers. Screw them.

"Clearly." Taylor rolled her beady eyes before Sharpay snapped her elongated fingers to gain their attention again.

"Focus okay?" Sharpay's long hair that pulled at the edges of her flawless skin into a high ponytail swung obnoxiously. "Do you not realize how important this party is?"

The three of them looked at each other like stupid deer in headlights before shaking their heads and turning back to the blonde. "No." All three sung in harmony at the same time.

Sharpay's spheres rolled obnoxiously. "Saturday is the last night Troy Bolton will be in Crescent City for what… six days?" Sharpay pretended to count on her long fingers before shaking her head to clear all thoughts. Gabriella's toothpick stomach lurched at the words. Six days. That seemed more like six lives to her. In some instance, it felt like he was never coming back. She didn't want him to leave. "Saturday is his remembrance of her. It will be how he'll think of her while his ass is in fucking Mexico, probably shitfaced from not doing anything."

"Remembrance?" Gabriella mouthed appalled. The word sounded more like of someone who had passed away and died. Or, in her case, maybe, possibly very unlikely a feeling that he held right now. The gloomy store suddenly fuzzed in a dizzy haze. If Troy had any feelings for her, it seemed inevitable now that he would chuck them into the turquoise ocean. It was her death sentence.

"She's not gonna die while he's gone Shar." Taylor sarcastically replied, though Gabriella's heavy head was now swimming of thoughts and images of Troy returning with no desire to have anything to do with her. A cool breeze soughed over her ecru cheek, almost reminding her how painful it would be to not feel it anymore. Could she handle that?

"No… Shar's right." Gabriella agreed in a shaky voice as her undivided attention suddenly shot to the hanging of what looked like string instead of costumes.

Taylor's eyes enlarged to take over her horrified face. Kelsi's jaw smashed violently to the floor. "Wha… what? You can't be serious…"

Sharpay's evil smile curved on her peach lips. "Now that's what I want to hear."

Then Gabriella seemed to turn into her clone. Sorting, throwing, anxious to find the perfect outfit. "I am. She's right. Troy's going to be gone for six days. That's enough to make him forget about our… friendship." She caught herself before speaking the dangerous word that might jinx everything.

"Friendship my ass." Taylor mumbled evenly before Sharpay clapped delightedly at Gabriella's change of… well… whatever she decided to change.

"Gabs, trust me. I've talked to the boy…" Gabriella's throat began to weld a thump of spit as her vibrant eyes shot to Sharpay's model body to see that she had an amused smile on her face. Gabriella hated when the blonde knew more than she did, but she couldn't blame her, since she and Troy were extremely close.

"It doesn't mean anything." Gabriella practically whispered as her hands rapidly flew through the black hangers. Did Troy like police? Probably not. The handcuffs maybe… What the hell was she thinking? This town was beginning to taint her innocent mind.

Maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

"Umm, are you serious? It means everything." Sharpay's tone was almost insulted by Gabriella's lack of faith. She was almost taken aback by the heaviness of her voice. It seemed as thought Gabriella would need to write all these things down. Okay, note to self…

One, never go shopping with Sharpay.

Two, don't question her friendship with Troy.

"Sorry… I didn't mean…" Gabriella coyly apologized, suddenly feeling immensely guilty for questioning how good of friends Troy and Sharpay were. There was something strange about that relationship. It didn't unnerve her in the jealous kind of way, but there was something different. He was close to Kelsi and Taylor… but with Sharpay it was like night and day difference. It was another kind of bond that Gabriella couldn't grasp on.

"Whatever," Sharpay huffed before digging around again. "What about this?"

Her hand swiftly lifted something that just walked out of the depths of hell. It the black skirt would have barely covered her butt. It had a red lining inside and would have exposed her chest to the point that would be almost as scary to look at as some of the decorations in the shop. "Vampire?"

Kelsi burst into hysterical laughter. "Gabriella would not be a vampire."

"Well… Troy would love it if you… tasted some of his… fluids…" Sharpay's blonde eyebrows suggestively rose, showing Gabriella she did not mean Troy's blood. This caused her own blood vessels in her face to flush a vivid red before remaining silent.

She didn't even know how to give a blow job. And would most certainly be bad at it. Troy would probably chop her tongue off. "Shar… really? In a Halloween store?" Taylor scolded for the scandalous comment.

"Why not? It's like draped in 'go out and have sex' wear." Her slender fingers gingerly traced the bunny ears she was holding. Gabriella couldn't deny that fact, it was basically promoting sex on Halloween. Her coffee eyes lingered on the risqué outfit, before shaking her loose curls rapidly.

"Umm… Kelsi's right. I wouldn't be a good vampire." She sighed before running a hand through her luscious waves. What was she going to do? The party was in four days. If she couldn't find a costume, then she wouldn't be able to go. And if she wouldn't be able to go, she wouldn't be able to see Troy for the last time. "Ugh! This is so stupid! I should just go as like… a bride or something. I'll find an old dress…"

"NO!" The screeching voice practically screamed, sending Gabriella jumping back and crashing into the bones of a skeleton. Now there was the evil look in her perfectly proportional face. "We WILL find you a costume. You WILL look sexy. And Troy WILL have a boner the whole night! You do not have a decision in this anymore."

"Sharpay, just calm down." Taylor attempted to soothe.

"No! You two are fucking useless." Her long arm shot out furiously and pointed towards the dressing rooms. "Go turn into Prude Ridinghood and a gyno!" She made the references to Kelsi's costume and Taylor's nurse disguise. Not wanting to cross the rich woman's path, they both sent rounds of apologize at Gabriella before scurrying off in a hurry. "Now… Gabi… close your eyes okay?"

The sound of her voice was almost too sweet as she turned to her. "Um… what the hell are you doing?"

Sharpay sighed annoyingly. "Do you trust me?"

Gabriella's jaw hung open stupidly as though Sharpay had just spoken Chinese. "No." Her plain voice confessed, causing Sharpay to laugh maliciously.

"I guess I don't blame you. But too bad." She hesitated before twirling Gabriella around and bracing her shoulders. An uneasy feeling twisted in the board flat stomach as she glanced nervously back at the blonde.

"Wha… what are you…" But before Gabriella could finish, a hushed noise came from behind her.

"Shhh… just close your eyes and relax," the normally overly excited voice became soothing, and Gabriella obeyed to her wishes. She closed her heavy lids and the noises around her sudden amplified. The sounds of the wheezing clown, the creaking attic, or the ghouls babbling filled her until Sharpay's voice came into the clear again. "I want you to see Troy, okay?"

That wasn't hard to bring up. She saw him alright, his built chest and glistening eyes amongst the blackness. Her round nose inhaled deeply, as though she would have been able to engulf herself into the musky scent of his cologne. "Okay…" Her voice seemed distant as she saw his muscles roll in her mind. His powerful smirk over coming her to the point that she almost fell backwards.

"Where are you?" Sharpay questioned, letting go of Gabriella's shoulders and stepping away slowly.

That question was simple to answer. The same place she had been almost every night this week. The lake. Wearing her creamy dress with Troy's eyes twinkling from above. The image wasn't as vivid as her dreams, but it seemed as though she was slipping away from reality. Falling into the fantasy she had escaped to so many times. But did she want Sharpay to know this? It was personal, and she just wanted it to be just her. She didn't want anyone else to know.

"Outside," she mumbled the half truth, getting lost in her own daydream. "It's night."

"Really?" Sharpay sounded bemused by the movie playing in her head. "What is he wearing?"

Gabriella's face transformed into the color of a tomato in under a second. There was no way she was spilling now. That was way to embarrassing and Sharpay would probably just tell Troy she was thinking about him in a fairytale. He'd laugh in her face. "Um… a tux."

"Prom?" The mysterious blonde once again gripped her shoulders and carefully, though Gabriella's foot caught on the floor, guided her to a spot. She then felt her body stop, though the image of Troy still surrounded her in a blissful stage.

"I'm not really sure…" She lied. It was not prom. It was Romeo and Juliet.

"Hmm… well… prom's kinda like… a ball right?" She questioned, though Gabriella wasn't sure. Last year, she attempted to go to prom with a boy she sort of talked to. It was an awkward night that ended early with Gabriella getting food poisoning and being sent home early. Apparently her date had sex with one of the slender gymnastics girls while she was gone. Great night there.

"I guess you could call it that…" The timid brunette let out nervously.

"Well… I think I found something for you…"

Gabriella was too afraid to open her eyes. One, she didn't want Troy's million dollar smile to leave her view. Couldn't she just keep her eyes closed and fall into him forever? Wouldn't that be okay too? But she once heard that pretend was never quite as good as the real thing. But there was a catch to that. A tiny little detail that Gabriella was not confident about at all.

Troy had to be falling for her back. That was like betting on nothing.

"Open them."

Gabriella's long lashes fluttered open and her mocha colored eyes grew wide in surprise.

Sharpay had just found her the perfect costume.

* * *

"Dad? I'm home!" Gabriella called through the noiseless house as she kicked off her beaten up clogs and shuffled around the large white staircase. With a mustard orange bag in her hand, she scurried to the family room not to be surprised with the gigantic plasma screen TV playing and the jet black hair of her father's head jutting from the couch.

After the four girls had bought their costumes, they had decided to go out to dinner and Gabriella had just arrived in the cloudy night back into her house, insanely satisfied with how the day had gone.

Gabriella found herself almost giddy after Sharpay had discovered her Halloween costume just a few hours before. It was flawless, and after she had tired it on, it was plainly obvious that this was the only item of clothing she could wear. It had been as though it was made for her body form. And the idea itself? Something that would most definitely make her imagine her dreams were coming true.

If only that were the case though. She knew Troy didn't like her that way.

Even if he had kissed her forehead.

"Ella!" Jose turned his cheery head towards his daughter, eyeing the shopping bag slowly. He knew she was going to a Halloween party. What he didn't know was that half the school would be there and Lizzie's parents would not be home. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him she figured. "Did you find a costume?"

"Erm…" Gabriella hesitated before reaching to sift through the bag. The material covered her body well, but showing Jose? It was a bit too scandalous for that.

"Ah… you don't have to show me." His overly large hand lifted to prevent Gabriella from taking it out. Obviously, he was much less oblivious than Gabriella gave him credit for.

A sudden rapid vibration jiggled in her back pants pocket. Gabriella's brow narrowed before pulling out her sleek sliding phone and looking to see that she had received a new text. Scanning through it with a small smile on her face, it seemed to catch Jose's divided attention from the lucent TV. "Who is it?"

"Eric." Gabriella answered, reading how he questioned if she had survived the date with "Barbie". Why couldn't the two of them just get along? They were both her friends, and they both meant the world to her.

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well…" He randomly commented, Gabriella's mocha eyes that matched his shot up curiously. Why was this coming out now? It seemed random.

Gabriella slid her phone shut after scolding her best friend from being mean.

"I guess," her boney shoulders shrugged as the round of cheers interrupted the stare the father and daughter were having. Of course they were, it just seemed strange that all of the sudden Jose seemed to have noticed. But she had so many other things on her mind that she couldn't linger on that thought much longer. "But I'm gonna take this upstairs and call Mom." She motioned, towards her room with her slender finger.

The slim mustached man nodded curtly before Gabriella skedaddled out of the room and began to make her climb up the steps, careful not to drop the material in the bag that seemed so vital to leaving Troy with the perfect memory of her. She would have only one chance. One chance in four days to leave him the perfect memory. The weekend would be focused on Saturday night. It would be perfect, it had to be…

But fate had a different idea.

Her back pocket exploded again. After making her way into the dark room, Gabriella whipped out the phone again and threw the bag into a forgotten corner. Expecting to open it and find Eric's name on the screen, her black eyebrows furrowed in confusion before her sweaty palm lost grip from the shock of the words on the screen. The phone crashed to the floor.

Her stomach imploded into panic, completely wiping the idea of her weekend into oblivion. Plans changed, completely. Saturday was not what she would be looking towards. Suddenly, Saturday was lost from her mind. Years away.

The text message from Sharpay Evans laid face up on the floor.

_Friday. My house. Bring your suit… Troy will love to see you in the hot tub. ;)_

Troy Bolton. Hot tub…

Oh crap.


	13. Hot Tubs

**A/N: I really REALLY hope I don't disappoint with the chapter, because I worked pretty hard on it and hopefully it shows. This is also about a page and a half longer than most of my other chapters, so hopefully that's okay. As usual, thank you so much for reading and your support! Your reviews mean so much. Thank you! :D

* * *

**

_"I might kiss you."_

_"I might be bad at it."_

_"That's not possible."_

Landon Carter and Jamie Sullivan, A Walk to Remember

* * *

Open up a thick book with the word "DICTIONARY" written at the top. One would be able to find the definition of essentially every word in the English language. If that person turned the pages to the letter "P" they might find different letters spelled together. Pack, picture, poison, preppy. There was a single five letter word that seemed to be particularly important. And if one looked in a dictionary, they would most likely see a picture of a nerve wracked seventeen year old girl with horror stricken features plastered on her normally smooth face. The word?

Panic.

"Gabriella… Gabriella Marie…" Taylor waved a dark chocolate hand in front of the distant eyes as they suddenly blinked into focus. It took a moment before she realized she was sitting on the monstrous fluffy pink bed spread that hung over the king sized posts. The creamy posts that gave her the impression of a castle. Her eyes scanned the room to see a magenta computer, bridal white carpet, and large bay windows that skimmed the tree lines outside. The room was the size of Gabriella's large living room. Basically, it was as though she was in the Queen of England's home.

Only Sharpay's house was bigger.

"Gabriella!" Taylor snapped again before Gabriella practically leapt up from the bed and immediately began pacing out of her nervous reactions. This wasn't real. Why was she freaking out so much? What was wrong with her? "Gabs… you need to calm down."

"I know, I know!" she couldn't even explain why her stomach felt like the contents were bursting to life and be exposed. Her breath was coming in uneven spasms and she could not control the trembling of her fingers. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I'm like this."

Something was different about tonight. She could feel it in the rapid beat of her heart and the tingling in her toes that there was something looming over the unfolding events. She couldn't explain it, nor would be able to if asked. Some tension that had collected on her skin as though it was condensation. It was driving her insane. But there was one thing she knew. One thing for sure that there was no way in hiding.

Something was going to happen tonight. Good or bad, something was going to happen.

It was fated.

Troy was leaving in two days. Sunday morning, 6:25 AM. She had less than forty-eight hours with him. Forty-eight hours! That was hardly enough time to spend with him, and yet she was praying that he would prolong how long until he arrived at Sharpay's, for she was too petrified to face him.

In the fucking hot tub.

"You need to relax, okay? Chad said Troy is running late anyways cuz his mom made him finish packing before he left. He'll be here in a few minutes." Taylor soothed by gently wrapping her strong arm around her distressed friend's shoulder.

"I know I just… tomorrow's gonna be crazy. And everyone's gonna be there… like Eric…" Eric would want to hang out with her all tomorrow night. But she didn't want to. She wanted to be by Troy's side, if he would let her. Eric had Gabriella to himself all next week when they didn't have school on Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday because of teacher convention. AKA, because they wanted to get a break.

"I know… but you're going to have to learn to balance the two… they're both close to you." Taylor commented before gingerly taking a step forward to lead the brunette towards the door.

"I will… I'm just… nervous for tonight… you know?" Gabriella noted how her voice shook when she saw the image of Troy's faint-worthy grin. "Troy… and a hot tub…"

Taylor smiled contently at Gabriella's shyness. "Honey, it's not like you two will be alone. Sharpay, Zeke and I will be there, remember?" She referenced to the mini party. Kelsi and Jason were invited, but didn't want to feel like seventh and eighth wheels.

Yeah… like Troy and Gabriella weren't fifth and six or anything.

"But what if he doesn't… you know… think I'm… in my suit…" Gabriella referenced her self consciousness.

Troy Bolton was a god. A god who obviously was not innocent and had probably seen a million naked girls. There was no denying that. So how could she even attempt to try to at least get him the tiniest attracted to her in the sexual way? Her hips? They weren't curvy enough. And her chest? Yeah, the better question would be… what boobs? "You really think that Troy's suddenly not going to like you if he sees you in a bikini?" Taylor rolled her black eyes before giving her a tight squeeze. "Honey, the boy's been talking to Chad about it since like… the second Sharpay sent the text. He's not going to be disappointed."

Gabriella sighed defeated before nodded almost solemnly. There was nothing she could do about it now. She had to go down and face the unknown. If Troy didn't like her for who she was, then he wasn't worth it… right?

"Okay…" Gabriella mumbled softly before inhaling a deep breath and glancing down at the white skirt and peach beater before grasping at the confidence she needed to walk down the stairs. "Okay… let's go."

The two seniors made their way through the large castle, passing various busy maids or cleaners on the way. Gabriella guessed that it might have been lonely for Sharpay at some point in her parents always in Las Vegas over the weekends. Maybe that's why she had such a strong personality. She wasn't allowed to be messed with because she grew up on her own.

Taylor and Gabriella walked down the fairytale staircase; she knew that no one would question her absence. Earlier she had announced that she wasn't "feeling well" and sprinted up the stairs the first chance she could have gotten. Taylor had followed her, obviously knowing there was something wrong. "…dude… calm down okay?"

Gabriella and Taylor stopped before entering the kitchen that would ultimately lead to where she had left the three confused teenagers when her panic attack started. Gabriella's eyes narrowed along with Taylor's, but both seemed to have the idea to hang back in the shadows to eavesdrop on Chad's comforting voice.

"I know, I know! I'm trying!" A velvet voice made Gabriella's heart abruptly halt and her eyes grow wide. Her pulse escalated to levels of no return.

Troy was here.

"Dude, you've hung out with her… HOW many times?" Chad pressed as it sounded like Troy slammed some body part up against something in the gigantic kitchen. Gabriella imagined it was his head against the table.

"I know! Damn it!" his tortured voice sighed depressed. "I have one shot… okay? One shot… she's gonna be with Shock all last week… I can't… I can't leave! Not now!"

Gabriella was not breathing. They were talking about her. HER! She felt light headed like someone ripped her brain out through her ears. This was a dream. She was in a fantasy. She had to be. It was too much like a book. The real Troy wouldn't be concerned about leaving. "Dude… you don't have a choice!"

"Lately it's just been… perfect. I mean… being with her is like… God... I can't stop thinking about her! Seriously…" Again, she imagined the desirable picture of Troy's hand running through his silky hair. "I've had a dream about her like… four nights this week! I just… I don't want to leave her…"

Four nights? She had only dreamed about Troy three.

"Gabi…" Taylor's soft voice whispered and motioned her to head towards the kitchen. Oh no. There was the knot again? Would it ever stop? Would she ever get the courage she needed?

That was a big no. She would have to deal with what she had.

"Laugh… okay?" Taylor hissed before gripping her tiny arm and pulling her into the unknown.

The two strolled into the room with fake giggle slipping through their parted lips. Gabriella could feel the watermelon expand in her stomach as she noted them at the noir table, the sparkling blue eyes turning before they practically bulged out of his flawless head. Troy's strong jaw dropped three inches and a sudden hunger crossed his visage. He looked as though he was just thrown into the best fantasy of his life as Gabriella's hair reflexively flung behind her boney shoulders…

Until her foot caught the foot and stumbled before gripping the oversize chair for support. Couldn't she walk in the room at all and try to be pretty?

"Oh hey Troy." Taylor sweetly greeted before practically bounding towards her own boyfriend.

"Ye…" Troy grunted without removing his ceruleans from Gabriella's slender form. He rose slowly, as though if he moved too quickly she would disappear. The air became pounds thick as he closed the distance between them, Gabriella taking the musky scent of his golden skin. "He…hey…"

It was almost comforting to hear the nerves in his perfect voice. Gabriella blushed shyly before Troy tenderly slid his hands down her sides, jolting charges rushing through her hips. "Troy…"

At the sound of his name, Troy's burly arms seemed to take over his body. He crushed her to his frigid chest, though Gabriella was anything but upset. All she could do was dig herself into the crevices of his body, finding they were like two pieces of a puzzle. Even though his skin was frozen, waves of heat propelled her temperature to rise to astronomical levels.

His supple lips grazed across her smooth forehead, but didn't actually form into a kiss. Yet, Gabriella felt the gesture was so much more intimate. "I already miss you…" She swore she heard his satin voice whisper, but was it a figment of her imagination? Probably.

"Can we get going? I wanna hit the hot tub and Z and Sharpay look too cozy out there." Chad complained eagerly before both Troy and Gabriella seemed to step away from each other in sync, obviously completely forgetting the fact that their close friends were in the room.

"Right…" Troy murmured before flashing a drop dead smile in her direction and reaching for her petite hand. He laced the fingers together smoothly before beginning to lead her towards the large open bay windows that lead to what looked like another storybook.

It shouldn't have even been called a "hot tub", for it was built into the ground surrounded by Mahogany deck. A canopy of single boards threaded with emerald veins and tickle me pink flowers that looked so real, though they were most certainly fake in the weather of Cresent City. The imitations of palm trees that also bordered the pool heightened the intimacy of the glowing water. Sharpay and Zeke were already snuggled inside, for the first time Gabriella actually seeing Sharpay look happy with the boy's arm around her. Gabriella reflexively sqeezed Troy's strong fingers that pulled her along out of nerve. His timid smile flashed back at her before they made their way over.

"About time you guys showed up." Sharpay grinned before standing up fully, Gabriella intimidated by her striking figure. The sparkling pink binki flaunted her tiny chest perfectly, along with Taylor's periwinkle one that she was revealing as she stripped off her shirt and pants. Gabriella suddenly felt threatened as Troy reluctantly let go of her shaking hand and gripped the bottom of his baby blue t-shirt.

She had thought she had seen beautiful the day she first laid eyes on Troy Bolton.

She knew nothing.

Troy shirtless was indescribable. It was like an addict looking deliciously at their drug of choice that was resting out in front of them. His broad shoulders held strength that could crush her like a bug, while the biceps that bulged out would have enclosed her forever in a to-die for embrace. The shadows beneath his pectorals were so defined and the circular quarter sized nipples toned into a darker color than his tanned skin. The form of his six pack was so inviting that Gabriella had absolutely no idea how she kept her hands to herself and didn't run them up and down his chest.

There was only one word that came to her mush of her mind.

Wow.

"Gabriella?" Troy coyly attempted to gain her attention, the stunned brunette immediately flooding into a crimson blush. He tenderly removed the sparkling gold necklace from his body and dropped it safely into the heap of clothing. He just caught her staring again… great.

"Oh! Sorry…" She quickly apologized before Troy lit up the already illuminated deck with his bright whites.

This was it. She was certain that he was going to turn her down after she removed her clothes. Her shaking hands recessively gripped at the thin fabric of her snow colored billowing skirt and let it drop to the floor. Overly exposed would be an understatement. But knowing there was no turning back now; Gabriella also grasped the bottom of the tight tank top and slipped it over her head, for once with ease, revealing the olive skin that glistened in the dim light. Gabriella glanced down slowly at her white and dark mossy green large stripped halter bikini. The strings shown gold and the side of her cups were threaded in the same gold material. The small swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips were enough for the ceruleans to turn into silver dollars and a pool of drool to immediately form in the corner of the basketball captain's mouth.

For the very first time in her life, by the way he was gazing upon her, Gabriella felt gorgeous.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Someone was calling to them but they weren't listening. All they could to was gaze into each other's shockingly beautiful eyes and just take in everything about the other. It was a reflex for Gabriella to blush profusely and attempt to cover her body by draping her arms over her chest to hide it, but Troy took a daring step forward, gripping her miniature hand into his and lacing the fingers together, exposing her bikini covered breasts with a look of longing on his face.

"GUYS!" Finally, the scream broken the powerful stare as both directed their attention towards the hot tub where four very impatient teenagers were playing audience to their interaction. "Can you please stop having eye sex and get your asses in here?" Chad complained, making Gabriella's rosy cheeks transform into ruby and Troy nervously scratched the back of his stiff neck.

"Err… right…" Troy mumbled before guiding Gabriella towards the burning water. She gingerly dabbed her foot into the scorching heat, reminding her faintly of Eric's blistering skin. No. Troy. This is all about Troy tonight.

After gliding in with the help of Troy's steady hand, Gabriella found herself in a swirl of heat. Unable to stay near the man she wanted to most, she drifted over towards where Sharpay and Zeke were cuddling, a mischievous look twinkling in Sharpay's eyes. Crap. What did she have up her sleeve?

Stolen looks, blushes, and smiles beamed between the two that sat opposite towards each other. Gabriella's pulse never subsided through out the laugher as the teenagers just enjoyed all being together for one more night on their own. Her skin craved contact with the icy one, but she couldn't find the strength to lift her body and snuggle beneath him. Her reflexive nature of bashfulness took over and only allowed her to take in his beautiful body…with her eyes.

About a half an hour after first entering the tub, Sharpay caught Taylor's beady black eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella. "Erm… I'm done out here. Zeke, will you make us some cookies?" Sharpay batted her long eyelashes sweetly. What? They had only just gotten out here! Why were they going in already?

Panic oozed through her blood stream. The cyan orbs ripped to her, both seemed to have the same look of desire and disappointment written in their features. They had stayed away from each other that whole time. "But I wanna stay out here!" Chad whined before Taylor's face contorted into an evil glare.

"No, you wanna go inside." She attempted to drill into him, Gabriella suddenly feeling a pang of terror in her stomach. The way Taylor had just said that was forceful and almost scheming. Taylor and Sharpay were setting Troy and Gabriella up.

The realization seemed to twinkle in Troy's eyes at the exact same time as Gabriella realized it. They both locked together again in a cosmic stare as all other four got up and began to make their way towards the door. "We'll be inside if you two need us." Sharpay giggled evilly before Gabriella heard the door slam, and then the only sound that could be heard was the rushing bubbles beneath them and the convenient romantic music that was playing off of Sharpay's magenta iPod in the corner. Gabriella could have killed her. She probably would later.

The air was so dense it was hard to breathe, and the humidity steaming off the boiling water was not helping. Neither one knew how to move, how to breathe. This might be the last moment Troy and Gabriella would have alone together before he left. It finally dawned upon Gabriella how vital this was to where they would be in the future.

And she was too scared to face it.

Standing fully up and feeling a rush of the cool air collect on the skin that was now dripping with fiery water, Gabriella nervously pointed towards the screen doors. "Um… we should probably… you know… cookies…"

Troy's horrified spheres widened before he practically leapt up from where he was sitting, the dim lighting illuminating his face in a desirable, yet dangerous way. "No!" His trembling large hand reached for her tiny one, lacing their fingers in a frigid lock that made Gabriella's breath hitch. "I mean… please… I may not… I'm leaving Sunday morning… let me have you to myself for a little bit… please?"

Gabriella heart abruptly halted and her mouth became sandpaper. The ceruleans that were penetrating through her face almost made her crash violently into the water. No. This was not happening; she was just imaging this at the moment. If she were to wake up, please let it be now so she wouldn't be anymore hurt when she did awaken from this.

But her body rebelled against her. Her heavy head nodded before Troy's stiff body seemed to ripple with relief. His eyes twinkled as his strong hand guided her to him, Gabriella resting her body on the seat under the excited water as Troy lowered himself back down as well, gripping her shoulder with his hand as her head gingerly laid on his chest.

Gabriella was suddenly shocked when she found an unfamiliar pulse begin to beat within her. At first, it was foreign, something she didn't feel for she had never had a chance to experience it before. Immediately, her rosy cheeks blushed for the millionth time that night as she realized that it came from the core of her womanhood. A desire with being in the steamy atmosphere and her body pushed up against one of a god. Her skin was freezing over with pleasure waves. Nothing seemed to ever feel this good.

"What time do you leave on Sunday?" Gabriella questioned as Troy seemed to reflexively pull her closer as though he didn't want to let her go. Beneath the water, his thumb was caressing the back of her hand, while Gabriella's slender finger hesitated. Finally, when it discovered the confidence it needed, it touched his ice burg ab and began to doodle a circular motion. Troy's heavy breath hitched at the sensation, causing Gabriella to stop. Oh no, he didn't want her to do that!

To recover though, Troy's large hand released hers under the bubbles and gripped her dainty wrist, leading her in the circles again to inform her he wanted her to continue. Okay, so maybe he did. "6:25." He responded dully, even though Gabriella already knew the answer.

"You must be excited." She mumbled against his clammy skin, her heartbeat exploding with every second that ticked by.

"I was…" he murmured before something tickled the top of her head. Her stomach flipped when she recognized it was his lips. She was never going to get used to that. "Now I don't want to…"

Gabriella's side tensed. "Why wouldn't you?"

Her mocha eyes lifted to almost be pushed back by the emotion sprinkling through Troy's. He tenderly lifted his dripping hand and brushed back a curl away from her sweet face. Gabriella knew she wasn't breathing. He was sucking every inch of air away from her. "I… I don't want to loose anything."

There was a defining pause.

"Troy…" She whispered before suddenly feeling his weight shift.

He left her side in a cold wind before passionately stationing himself in front of her. His arms enclosed her into a cage as he pressed up against the edge of the hot tube. The music was streaming through her ears but all she could hear was the ragged sound of his desperate breath. His exposed chest pushed up against her, and Gabriella's eyes became the size of the moon as she felt a poke against her bent knee.

No way.

Not happening.

Troy Bolton was not _hard _because of her.

"Gabriella… I don't… I can't…" his azure spheres raged with a burning blue fire. He trembled as he cupped the side of her face with his oversized hand, a wave or furry rushing through her. It suddenly occurred to her what was about to happen. Just like on the beach when Eric had tried to do it, Gabriella's orbs widened in fear.

Only this time, she would never dare push him away.

"I don't want to leave you…" His husky voice slipped before he fluttered his eyes closed and leaned towards her. Her own eye shut in anticipation…

Nuclear lightning raged through her lips and surged through every thread of a nerve in her petite frame when his frozen lips touched her supple ones. Ice rippled all the way down to her toes as his two parted pieces of heaven squeezed her bottom lip. Gabriella was stuck drowning in bliss while some sort of consciousness had taken over to direct her graze her hands onto his tough shoulders. This was real. Every part of her dreams that had been stripped was in this perfect moment. Troy pulled her hips to him by the small of her back with his forearm.

He squeezed her bottom lip tenderly yet passionately. Touching him now felt natural. As their lips cushioned against each other, joy seemed to creep through her blood stream. This was what she always wanted, what she had dreamt about for ages. And now it seemed so… real. As bizarre as that sounded. She had gone over a kiss from Troy Bolton a hundred times over and never once did she get the sensations that surged through her blood stream from her ankles to her wrists to her throbbing organ.

After what felt like both years and milliseconds at the same time, Troy gingerly let go, the soft clasp of their lips breaking. Gabriella's mouth hung in the same position as Troy pulled away. Nerves were jiggling in her stomach still yet everything she was experiencing was so… calming. Unbelievable.

Perfect.

He left her breathless as her eyes gently flew open. Troy's dark lids were still closed, his hand trembling as they made their way to her tiny waist while she was under his spell. Shooting Gabriella back into the wall, the azure color flashed in front of her, the power of it catching her off guard. But Troy suddenly flooded in embarrassment before dropping his frigid hands, almost jumping back. "I'm sorry! God I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… fuck I'm so sorry! I totally lost control…"

His hand nervously rushed through his silky locks, probably punishing himself for what he did. Regretting it. Gabriella had never kissed anyone liked that before. There wasn't even his wet tongue involved and she felt sensations of desire race through her heated blood stream. What if she was a bad kisser? What if he now wished he never touched her?

"… don't be sorry…please…I'm sorry…" Gabriella's voice was barely audible as she craved the feeling of his glacial body against hers again.

His dark eyes narrowed hungrily under the dim lights. "You… wait… what… why?"

Wasn't it obvious? "I'm sorry for being… a… bad… you know…" Her blush violated her cheeks again. Wouldn't he just let this go and save her sanity?

Troy's eyes bulged under the fake canopy. "You think you're a bad _kisser_?"

Gabriella wanted to crawl into a hole and never return. "Stop… please…" Her eyes began to water in humiliation. No. Everything she had dreamed of came true a moment ago. Why did she have to ruin it by being in experienced?

Troy chuckled heartedly before taking a defining step through the rapid bubbles forward, grasping her trembling arm, and diving in for her lips again. Gabriella was taken aback and how forthcoming he was, before the pleasure waves shocked through her body once again. Gabriella caved into him, pushing her woman curves to his built chest.

"You're the furthest thing from bad…" Troy breathed huskily after they were finished. "But if you feel that way… then we'll just practice."

With that he kissed her again, cosmic waves of furry sending through her body as the water swirled heavenly around them…

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_"Wow Shar. I thought you were supposed to wear a costume!" _

___

_"Fuck, Bolton… you should be evil more often." _

___

_"I've never… I've never had one before…" _

___

_"Don't forget about me…" _


	14. Herocially Evil

**A/N: So, before you start reading, I would just like to inform everyone of what it actually took to write this chapter. I had three pictures of Troy up in separate windows, one picture of shirtless Zac Efron. One picture of the Elle photoshoot (I think a lot of you know the exact picture I'm talking about). Scream was playing on youtube, AND I had my Twilight book open. Rachrep also deserves some credit for giving me a bit of advice on one section of this (thanks so much for that!) Needless to say, I really hope I don't disappoint anyone with how Troy comes out in this.**

**This chapter will have the most parallels to Twilight probably in the whole story. Hopefully you guys aren't bothered too much by that. Thanks so much for reading as usual, and thanks so much for your reviews!

* * *

  
**

"I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me. Look after my heart — I've left it with you."

-Edward Cullen, Eclipse

* * *

It was bitter sweet, really.

On one hand, he was leaving in less than ten hours. Gone, disappeared for six days. The idea of being so upset over only six days was preposterous, yet all she could do was sulk about it. Why did he have to go? Now, when finally everything was coming out and they were going in the direction Gabriella had prayed for all along? How would she be able to survive without his hand? His gaze? His touch?

And now… his _lips_.

That was the sweet part. The fact that, less than twenty four hours ago, Gabriella's lips were pressed up against her Romeo's.

The same Romeo who hadn't arrived at the Halloween party yet.

"Dude… you look… my god…" Eric's wide eyes seemed to be popped out of his thin head as he gazed at her through the violet rays that were the only light in the entire house. The music, as usual at the parties she now went to, was vibrating the coffee table they were standing next to violently.

"Thanks Eric!" Gabriella chimed back while a crash of a fake storm machine rippled through the house, glowing the living room with "lightning" that almost caused her to jump in fear.

It was like a haunted house sitting in the middle of hell.

The whole school seemed to be packed into the kitchen with black rusty "cauldrons" with rising green goo that Gabriella was certain someone from the science club was paid to do. The house resembled much of the store she was in a few days ago, with bats, coffins, ghosts, everything draped in blood. The thick fog machine made everything illuminate in a disturbing way. She had to look closer and certain people's costumes to make sure it was really them.

Girls were bobbing for apples in the corner; people were dancing in the other room. It was completely chaotic, hard to breathe. The "storm" raged on vigorously.

There were ghosts, celebrities, superheroes, everything. Some scary, some disgusting. The creative made her smile and the scary like the impersonation of Jigsaw from Saw in the corner just made her crouch in fear. Through the complaints of everyone previously, it seemed that the boys had gotten into it just as much as the girls had. Though it seemed that every organism with two X chromosomes were attempting to reveal as much skin as humanly possible.

And Gabriella herself? She felt as she was dressed.

A princess.

The pale rose silk material covered her frame. The sleeves on her arms were tight against her olive skin and cut off above her shoulders, completely exposing them with a silver hem. A corset covered her stick thin waist, dipping so low that the perfect amount of her supple breasts closed together to reveal her smooth cleavage. It flared perfectly out at the bottom of her hips, stopping just past a quarter ways down her toned thighs. Her cascading locks of midnight black hair waved down her exposed back. The strappy heels she wore matched the silver on the dress and caused her calf muscles to bulge.

She knew everyone was staring at her in either jealousy or desire. It just depended if they were male or female. Thanks to Sharpay, she knew she looked hot.

"You look fantastic too!" Gabriella replied almost too enthusiastically, taking in his costume. He was dressed in a midnight blue button up shirt and black pants, with a "SECRET SERVICE" embroidered across a black police jacket. Disguising aviators were hiding his chocolate eyes, but she could see his bright face was excited to be around her. Her own excited eyes shifted excitedly across the crowded room, unsuccessful in finding the one she wanted, even if he would be wearing a costume. The only thing she was successful in seeing was a stereotypical Dracula vampire with a large collared cape and a suit. It looked completely fake, especially when he turned to her and flashed his plastic teeth. Where was Troy?

Her mind had circled all evening. What _would _he be wearing? Of course, at first she believed that he would follow through and not dress up at all, it seemed most logical at the time. But every guy complained about dressing up for anything, and they usually ended up doing it anyways. It was strange really; the only thing she could see him in was dressed as her knight. Her prince. Anything heroic. She wasn't going to deny that she craved how he would look in tights. Or even Hercules. In armor and skin. Yes. That's how she wanted him to be dressed as. Hercules.

Her hero.

"Ugh… you would be an annoying cop," Sharpay's high streaming voice cut through the music as she glided over in her what looked like twelve inch heels and bare shaven legs that made Gabriella's look inches tall compared to her miles. She was wearing a velvet magenta leotard. The bunny ears on her head were not needed when everyone was perfectly aware of the breasts popping out. Taylor and what looked like an afro'ed superman. Of course he would. But when did he show up? And with…

Her eyes surveyed the scene again. Damn, where was he?

"Wow Shar. I thought you were supposed to wear a costume!" Eric made fun of her lack of clothing.

She snarled. "Screw you. No one else will." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Would they EVER get along? "Gabriella…" Sharpay's devious eyes mused with amusement in the dark room. A flush of ruby blush flooded her face. Of course the four of them had spied on Troy and Gabriella the previous night. Plus, after about another hour of sweet nothing kisses and cuddles, they had returned into the house, unable to keep their lips away from each other. It gave Sharpay joy to no end.

Where _was _he?!

"Nice costume Danforth." Eric smirked teasingly, though it was a friendly tease.

Chad laughed heartedly. Gabriella knew even though Troy and Eric didn't get along presently, Chad and Eric attempted to stay civil to each other. "Thanks man! Bodyguard… nice. Hey, is that a werewolf? Awesome!"

Gabriella turned her heavy head with the tira glistening in the purple light to see a huge furry object. Eric chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it's Rock. Dude, I'm so jealous. Werewolf… I'd scare the crap out of you…" His burning arm knocked against her soft skin, referencing Gabriella.

Eww… she'd always hated werewolves when she was a little kid.

"Yeah… it's sweet …" Chad smirked before his beady eyes shifted to Gabriella's anxious face. She took in the blue and red spandex, amused by how the cushions beneath his stomach made him look like he had an eight pack.

"Where's…?" She began to ask hurriedly.

"Car. He had to finish up his costume." Chad's voice was weary and almost shivered at the thought of it. As though it was terrifying. What? But she brushed off the thought. Her Hercules was probably just strapping on his sandals. She couldn't wait to see him with barely any clothes pasted on. The tan leather he would be wearing would most definitely bring out his perfect bronze skin. He would look unbelievable.

"Bolton?" Eric hissed almost as though his name in itself was poison. Gabriella glared evilly at him.

"Er…" She began to defend her Hercules, her hero, except another noise stopped her.

It was a girl who was bumping up against her shoulder, since it was so crammed. She almost screamed a loud gasp as it seemed someone had turned the volume down. Was this her imagination? It seemed that most of the squeals that were coming from the females in the room abruptly stopped. "Oh my god… fucking bite ME!"

Gabriella's black eyebrows narrowed curiously as she glanced back to see both Taylor and Sharpay's orbs were the size of two full moons. What was going on? Chad had an amused smirk on his face while Eric was just as confused as Gabriella was. "Holy shit…" Taylor mumbled. "Chad… I'm sorry if I cheat on you tonight."

"Hey!" Chad complained angrily.

The attention had Sharpay's face locked on the object. "Fuck, Bolton… you should be evil more often."

Gabriella's heart skipped twenty beats. Immediately, she spun on her heels and it seemed fate had intervened.

At the exact moment as she laid her wide eyes on him, time slowed to a stop. The flash of electric waves of lightning illuminated the room in a ghostly way, revealing what it seemed every person was gazing at. The power of the figure was radiating some sort of sensual energy, an energy that was slowly being defused through the room. As the storm still kept his gorgeous body in the light, Gabriella could hear her own breath in her tender ear as she took him in, every part.

It started with his shoes; just a pair of midnight black Adidas sneakers that were so simple, yet so perfectly formed on his feet. Traveling up his god worthy body were a pair of loose fitting light washed jeans. They hung off of his noir boxers so tauntingly that Gabriella was curious to let her fingers dance to discover what was beneath them. Rising upwards, the smoky gray wife beater revealed the shadows of his bulging pectorals and rock hard abs. It was incredible how badly she wanted his torso to hover over hers in a grind.

But then the costume took over.

The sex vibe threaded through the seams of an ebony coated robe. It didn't have sleeves, but billowed down his formed body so perfectly it reminded the princess of bed sheets that were tangled around him. The mystifyingly seductive hood hid the top of his chestnut hair, but she could see from here the hair was spiked and tussled in a way that made it seem some woman and run her fingers through, Gabriella craving to be that woman. The top of it cast long, mysterious shadows over the crevices of his smooth visage. His rounded nose was the only thing visible, until his head tauntingly rose, and the ocean waves of his azure eyes penetrated through the crowd and landed on her. The wind was ripped silently from her chest, almost bringing her to her exposed knees.

Finally, to top everything off, the thin lips parted, curving into an upwards smirk, dazzling the entire room to reveal the sharp, pointed pair of teeth that were smoothed onto the surface of the canine teeth. They looked real. He may not have been the stereotypical type, but there was no denying what he was.

She had expected him to come as her hero, instead he showed up as a villain. A villain that would normally frighten, but for her, it made her blood flow quick and wish he desired to take a taste.

A vampire.

Hercules who?

"Troy." Gabriella whispered as reality crashed back down upon her, the sound of thunder booming through the house and everything turned black once again, only the violet light keeping her from becoming blind. There was a sudden physical need, a magnetic force that called to her, begged for her. She could still see Troy's lust filled eyes searching desperately to get through the maze of people to her.

"Ella? What are you…" Eric started to protest the second Gabriella took a ravenous step forward, beginning to crave the body that was so far away.

"I'll see you later." She mumbled though she was not watching.

"Gabriell…"

"Leave her the fuck alone… she has some basketballs to play with tonight." She assumed Sharpay must have grabbed the burning football captain's arm, but she couldn't see or hear anything but her vampire ripping people out of the way to get to her. Like she was his only desire. Maybe she was.

Fighting, pushing, shoving, and gripping people to get through. Gabriella almost felt like she was running a mile she was so tired, but her furious orbs would not leave his sight. Magically, the hood and cloak remained untouched on his flawless form, even though Gabriella's envy soared through the roof as every female in the room seemed to be circling him like vultures now. Every single skanky dressed girl, orbiting just to get a glimpse at him. But he wouldn't be sidetracked; Gabriella could see the determination in the shadows of his dangerous face.

Finally, after what felt like Vietnam, the last person was pulled from their barrier and she found her tiny arms thrown around Troy's stiff neck, still not removing the impossibly icy hood from him. Gabriella immediately felt her body freeze over in radiation as he crushed her small frame, gripping at her sides almost angrily. She felt his frozen fingers twitch while crossed on the back of her hips, as though he was fighting with control over himself. It was an overwhelming feeling, really. And it didn't matter of her usually shy nature. She could have cared less if the entire world stared at them.

All she cared about was that the clock was ticking, and she never wanted to leave his embrace.

"Fuck Gabi…" Troy moaned almost torturously, Gabriella's eager eyes gazing upwards to see that even up-close, the pointed fangs looked real, for they were not insanely long. They were not plastic, and they matched the exact color of his brilliant teeth. It almost made her second guess if he was a real one or not.

"What?" She whispered, like it was a secret only they could hear.

Troy leaned his flawless head down, Gabriella's tiny body trembling as she felt his cool breath against the nape of her neck. "Are you trying to kill me with this?"

It seemed as though Troy had absolutely no power over himself as he forcefully gripped a chunk of her almost non existent magenta dress, brushing against her butt with hand and sending shock waves through her nerve endings. Gabriella's face flooded with red blood vessels. "You look… you look…"

Troy's smile almost caused her to fly out of his arms with the power of it. "Say it." He whispered huskily before pressing an earth defying kiss to the soft skin of her throat.

"Sexy…" Her voice hitched as she spoke.

He chuckled erotically before letting his thin lips touch her supple olive tone again. "I'm nothing compared to you," Gabriella felt herself whine uncontrollably as he pulled away from her, his eyes gazing over her thin shoulders and pierced angry ice. "Eric's looking for you… I should let you get back…"

"NO!" Gabriella practically screamed over the thumping music. Such the gentleman to give her up so easily. Yet, she could tell the fight within was beginning to rip at…

Erm… was that another boner?

"You leave in the morning. Eric has me for the entire week." Gabriella complained before Troy seemed to wince at the sound of that. She quickly did everything in her power to regain the confident sexuality that was present before she mentioned her best friend's name. So, not knowing what she was doing at all, she pushed her hips up against his groin, causing a groan to be muffled in his mouth. His rebellious fingers twitched again.

"You wanna… be alone?" Troy brushed up against her earlobe as he spoke, Gabriella's lips parting in shock at the question.

"Yes… yes please." She begged in a voice that she was unfamiliar with. Was that desperation? She couldn't put her finger exactly on WHAT it was; all she knew was that it was taking over her body like venom. What had happened to her in twenty-four hours? Before she was so innocent, but now? It seemed like she had a desire bubbling in her stomach.

Not wanting to waste any precious time, Troy yanked at her hand and began to force his way through the crowd. He still managed to keep the mysterious hood up as the fight continued; it seemed everyone wanted to lay some sort of hand on him. His name was called about forty times, but Gabriella swore she saw a crimson ring around his penetrating irises. A ring of need. But her imagination was going wild at the moment.

When they escaped the crammed kitchen, Troy gripped the bottom of her silky legs and in one fluid motion, swung her into his strong arms bridal style. Gabriella gasped at the feeling of his support. "Troy! What are you?"

"I'm your slave tonight… you _are_ royalty." Troy mumbled in a deep voice. He seemed to be getting into this role play thing. But she seemed to be caught off guard by the double meaning of the word "slave".

After the long haul up the stairs, Troy finally made it to what looked like a bedroom. He removed his icy hand from her back and gripped at the door, his lips seemed to be twitching to keep calm and to keep his off of her once they were away from everything and anything. He gently pushed the door open only to be revealed to a piercing scream and yell.

"WHAT THE FUC…" A dressed up football player with his boxers beginning to tug down and a girl wearing a leotard like Sharpay's and mouse ears kneeling before him was the sight she took in. Not wanting to be tainted by seeing any other boy's… package… besides the one that was holding her carefully, she hid her made up head into the crook of his neck. Troy pulled her reflexively closer. "Oh… Bolton! Holy shit you look like…Dude man… do you mind?"

"Hi Troy…" Gabriella imagined the mouse waving her fingers flirtatiously at her blood sucker.

"Hey man… there's a bathroom open… can I steal in here?" Troy asked politely, though Gabriella could feel how his cold body seemed to be shaking with anticipation. "I'll give you five bucks…"

"Five bucks? Deal!" The guy agreed before Troy gingerly set Gabriella on her feet.

It seemed like ages before the basketball captain had finally gotten the two out. As soon as the heavy door shut, Troy spun on his heels and furiously gripped at Gabriella, the hunger written in his ceruleans. She didn't even have time to take a breath before his flesh was pressed up against hers. His cool hands sent surges through her body as he clawed his hands to her lower back, pulling her hips to his hard member.

"God… Gabi… so… fucking… sexy…" Troy grunted between kisses. Gabriella felt shivers rush down her spine rapidly as his control was flown out the large window. It was completely black inside the close quarters, with a rich crimson color covering the bed. She had no idea whose room this was, but it didn't matter. Her nerves were officially bubbling through her stomach as Troy's lips began to kiss the side of her face, gently scratching her supple skin with his sharp fake teeth.

"I can't believe you're a vampire…" Gabriella whispered as though it was a secret she didn't want to be revealed. Troy's body was almost frozen against hers, as though they had become one.

"You like it? Jack suggested it…" His chilled breath floated over her neck again. Would he ever stop driving her crazy? "… his friend's a dentist… he loaned me the caps for the teeth… shit… you smell so fucking good…"

There returned the blush. And it rose again when she suddenly felt something poke against her tender skin. "Oh!" Gabriella jumped when she realized Troy had just begun to suck. Did that just happen? What was going on?

The bronze face paled nervously as his sparkling teeth flashed at her, Gabriella's legs turning to jelly. "I'm sorry… I just… wanted to leave something… for you to think about me…when I'm gone…"

It finally registered that Troy had just attempted to give her a hickey towards the back of her neck.

It was at the same moment that Gabriella realized she wanted it in the front, where she could look in the mirror and see it when he was gone. "I… I want…" Gabriella did everything in her power to be sexy by gently wrapping her fingers around his hand and gingerly trailing them across the surface of her bumpy collar bone. Troy shook from the astronomical levels of sensuality. "…here…" Her voice was almost untraceable.

His bright eyes stared at her as though he didn't recognize who she was. Until her face contorted into a shyness, which caused him to smile lovingly. "Come here…" he coaxed, Gabriella's visage becoming blank as he erotically led her trembling hand to the bed, she had fallen into a trance and basically would have done anything he said. It was like she was hypnotized by his power. Being the Troy she always knew, he propped a few of the fluffy pillows up before reaching for her hand to guide her onto the bed…

Gabriella became unbelievably nervous. What would he be asking for? Sex? She was positive that she would have given it to him without a question. So easily she would have given him her virginity. It wasn't like Gabriella was saving it for marriage anyways. It was more that when she found the right person, and right now? Troy seemed to be pretty good to her. Once she had her back against the feather pillows, Troy tauntingly climbed up also, letting her legs spread around him as he knelt in front of her tiny frame. Tenderly, he rested his electrifying hand on her hips and then dove for her chest. "I've never… I've never had one before…" Her voice shook nervously as Troy chuckled his cool laugh.

"Tell me if I hurt you, kay? I'm not used to these…" He referenced his fangs.

As his tongue began to lap and his teeth nipped at her neck, Gabriella felt sensations run through her blood stream she had never experienced before. The throb in between her parted legs craved stimulation. It called for his organ that was so close to the opening that was covered by her silky, and turning damp panties. And her skin seemed to crawl with desire. It was as though every inch of her body was shouting for some form of Troy's body to turn its attention to. Even her toes began to tingle with need. To attempt to give what she wanted, she pushed harder against Troy, bringing forth a moan that vibrated her skin. "Shit…"

"Sorry…" Her timid voice sounded before Troy attacked her again and shoved her breakable bones against the strong head board in response.

"No… no I just… fuck I'm losing control…" Troy's hood remained intact through all of this as his auburn hair tickled under her rounded chin, Gabriella streaming her fingernails down his rocky back. That was supposed to feel good… right?

A sudden overwhelming crash of a violent wave smashed over her. Troy was really leaving for six days. This would be the last night she would be with him. She had so many unanswered questions. What were they? Were they a couple? Did he want her? What was going on? Would he come back with this same indescribable emotion? "I… don't go… please don't go…" She begged desperately before Troy's head finally raised, a chapped purple circle with a ring of fruity ruby around the mark revealing on her collarbone. He left his "vampire" bite.

The passion in the whites of his eyes exploded as his lips pounced on hers. It was a moment before Gabriella realized there was something parting her mouth viciously. Her eyes grew wide as Troy's tongue slipped inside, blue lightning rippling through heart and every nerve ending. His tongue was in her mouth. HIS TONGUE! Gabriella was more than paralyzed.

"Shit… sorry…" Troy apologized when he pulled back from her like he was aggressively fighting with the monster with in. Gabriella embraced that monster. "I'm sorry… I just… God I'm gonna miss you…" There was almost a pain contorted in his frozen stare as his large hands ran up and down her side. It must have been uncomfortable kneeling on the bed like this, but Gabriella didn't dare suggest they lie down. She didn't want him to think she was obsessed with sex from him. "I don't wanna loose you…" his voice shook as his whisper filled the cracks of the room.

Gabriella noted the desperation under the shadows of his cyan orbs. What he really meant was, he didn't want Eric to take her away from him. Yeah, like that would EVER happen. "… you won't…"

Troy sighed before his ice burg of a forehead pressed against hers. He carefully removed his laced hand from their thread and reached inside the gray wife beater, pulling something glinting out. "My dad…" Gabriella's heart stopped beating when she realized he was talking about his deceased father. "Gave this to me when I was five…" his large fingers circled the pendent. "I want you to keep it safe while I'm gone."

She knew the double meaning for this also. He was giving her his heart.

They were never two people of words, but as Gabriella's eyes felt the fire shoot into his, they were both agreeing silently. He didn't need to ask her out officially, that was too cliché. As her tiny trembling hand enclosed his necklace, she felt a flame surge on impact point. He was hers. Offically.

"Don't forget about me…" Troy whispered huskily before slamming his lips against hers again. "Please."

"Never." She promised.

Their mouths tangoed again, while Gabriella's mind was racing at a million miles a minute. Thousands of ideas were running through her head, but there were three things she was absolutely certain of.

First, Troy Bolton was officially her boyfriend. Done. They had agreed without even saying it.

Second, he was leaving for Cancun tomorrow, and he would not return until Saturday.

And third, yet most importantly…

Gabriella was head over heels in love with him.


	15. Insane

**A/N: Sorry this took SO long to post, but I had an issue with some grounding, and writing some other things that it took forever. But I just wanted to wish everyone who celebrates Christmas a very... very Merry Christmas, and if you don't, well then happy winter! Thank you so much for your incredible reviews, and just being the best readers ever!

* * *

**

"If I had one more night to live... I'd wanna spend it with you."

-Evelyn Johnson, Pearl Harbor  


* * *

Eighty-two hours.

Actually, it was more like eighty-two hours and twenty-three minutes since she had last gazed into the earth moving, gravity shifting, ocean drowning orbs. Eighty-two hours and twenty-three minutes since his frozen arms of her protection enclosed her tightly. Eighty-two hours and twenty-three… err… make that twenty-four minutes since her soft lips were pressed up against the two pieces of heaven.

Needless to say, it had been eighty-two hours since she last saw Troy Bolton.

"Your sulking is really pissing me off." Eric's deep throaty voice complained angrily as he was sprawled lazily on the dusty colored carpet of the medium sized family room. His sweatpants were twisted around his lengthy calves as though he was tangled into them. His bored body stared annoyingly up at his best friend who was stationed on the couch with her slender knees pulled up to her chest and a solemn gaze across her smooth face. Her dark cascading locks were pulled into her hair in a tight ponytail at the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella lazily responded, not really meaning it at all. She could have cared less if he was suffering through her pain or not. He had absolutely no idea how empty she felt at that moment. Six days were beginning to feel like six decades. It was beginning to violently eat at her heart.

No texts, no calls. Gabriella had tried calling him once after twenty four hours, but some dumb lady on the phone line responded "We're sorry, this number is either disconnected or not in an available service…" Stupid, stupid Cancun for not being in Troy's service! It would explain why he hadn't tried to contact her. At least that made her breathe a little easier. It was soothing to know that he wasn't avoiding her or anything, but that he just could not contact her.

"Whatever," Eric shrugged irritated, but Gabriella was doing her best not to roll her chocolate orbs. She knew he was sneaking evil daggers at her tender collarbone where his bite was left. It was beginning to fade drastically; the purple that was laced in the ring around the chapped area was gone. All that was left now was a rosy clump of blood vessels. She wanted a new one. But she was going to have to wait. A sudden noise disrupted her daydream as he heard a slam of a door off in the distance. "Hey Dad!"

Gabriella turned around slowly to watch Joe limp into the family room. She had arrived early to the Shock's home for a whole day to spend with Eric. Surprisingly, she didn't feel the least bit guilty about it. Troy had told her he knew she would be hanging out with him alone, and it wasn't like Gabriella had any feelings for him anyways, so there was no reason to feel guilty. They were just being the best friends they always were. Even before she started falling in love with Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella! You're here early." Joe's teeth were sparkling white against his dark skin as he waved at the petite girl still sitting on the couch.

"Yeah… we wanted to start the day out early…" Eric responded with a mischievous look in his chocolate orbs.

What _were _they doing today anyways?

Joe chuckled a throaty laugh that reminded Gabriella much of his son's. It was almost scary how alike they really were. "Just be careful alright? The winds are pretty high. Have fun Gabs…"

With that he gave a quick wave and exited the living room. Gabriella's dark brow furrowed in confusion before she whirled to where Eric's long body was now standing. "Eric… what the hell are we doing today?"

"Taking your mind off of basketball boy… cuz you're obviously miserable without him." Gabriella would have normally taken this as someone who wanted to help her while the time passed without Troy, but instead she was almost insulted that Eric didn't want her to think about him. Even if it meant to be harmless.

"I'm sorry okay? I just miss him…" She mumbled softly, her hand reflexively reaching for the long chain on her neck to feel his father's pendent hang down like a weight.

"Yeah… yeah… whatever." Eric's voice was bitter.

"Stop it okay?" She snapped angrily before he sent rounds of furious fire in her direction.

"Stop what? I'm allowed to say what I want!" He glared at her, though Gabriella had a feeling what he was really doing was attempting to hide the pain he was feeling for not being the one Gabriella was with. She couldn't help who she fell for, it just happened not to be him. But he was her best friend, so shouldn't that have been enough? Shouldn't just being around her have been what he was looking for?

"Don't talk shit around me. Or I will go home." It was very unlike Gabriella to be aggressive, but when it came down to it, she was afraid that was what she was going to have to be when it came to Troy and Eric. She was going to have to put her foot down.

Eric sighed, not wanting to get into an argument. "Sorry… I'll try to control myself."

Gabriella turns to him again and drops the necklace. "So… what are we doing?"

He laughed lightly before reaching his oversized hands out to bring her to a standing position. She gripped his scorching palms, finding them not as soothing as the icy ones she missed so much, but they still gave her comfort. After aiding her in reaching her feet without falling, his dangerous smile crossed his thin lips. "If I told you… then I'd have to kill you."

She crossed her thin arms and narrowed her dark eyes. Ever since Eric had found out Troy and Gabriella were dating, he had subsiding in touching her the slightest bit. He still gave her great bear hugs and took her hand once in awhile, but the frequency had declined. "You're stupid."

As though she spoke too soon, Eric slung his arm lazily around her shoulders and began to guide her towards the door. "I really hope you like water…"

"You're taking me to the beach!" Gabriella exclaimed hysterically as he stared at her with pure amusement over his tan features.

"Yeah… Ella… just relax okay?" Eric attempted to calm her down, but Gabriella was beyond staying calm now.

Gabriella's eyes bulged as she glanced out the large window to see the overcast skies. "Do you want to die?" She sarcastically asked at seeing the turning clouds from above.

"We're not going to die okay?" He promised before reaching for a side table to grab a beaten up wallet just lying there. He had completely lost it, that was for sure. Or maybe the plan was to punish her for going out with Troy now. Yeah, one of those 'If I can't have you, no one will' kind of things.

Okay… maybe she watched too many soap operas with her mom in Albuquerque.

"Eric… it's … going to storm! I'm not going swimming." She pouted angrily.

He smirked his crooked smile before rolling his eyes. "Who said anything about swimming?"

* * *

"YOU ARE INSANE!"

Her voice screeched through the wind as it whipped violently at her tied back hair. The angry waves smashed against the dusty sand as the sky rumbled furiously. It was like running while pushing a brick wall to reach where Eric was finishing zipping up his wetsuit. "I'm not insane! I'm having fun with my best friend!"

"Is killing me fun for you? Cuz I'd really like to live to be eighteen!" Well… that was sort of the truth. She would have been okay with dying on Saturday… that was if she got to see her boyfriend on Saturday.

Boyfriend… she loved the sound of that.

The sky rumbled with thunder as the black clouds turned murderously. But there was something missing. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly. The dark air was missing some sort of piece to the storm. Something was not right with the weather. It made her slightly fearful of the task at hand. Even though she was certain she wouldn't be able to be anymore frightened by the swirling midnight blue water that was most definitely going to swallow her whole. It was no secret why Eric hadn't told her previously what they were doing. She would have never agreed to it.

Jet skiing was the dumbest thing on a day like today.

But she couldn't have expected anything less from her best friend.

"I wouldn't make you do anything that would put you in danger." Eric yelled before tenderly pushing a curl back away from her smooth face, though it was pointless for it just fell right back to where it was from the raging wind. She wasn't too certain at that exact moment. He knew he wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt her, but what happened if they flipped over?

"I… I can't…" Gabriella shyly proclaims before looking down at her turning frosty white hands.

"Ella," Eric's voice was defiant as she moved her head upwards and connected with his orbs that were almost the exact color of her own. He grabbed the bottom on her chin gently and held her gaze. "Sometimes you gotta do things that might scare you. You've gotta learn that watching life on the sidelines is a waste of time. Why live if you're afraid to see the world? If you're afraid of taking a chance, taking a risk… you'll never know what would happen if you didn't."

Gabriella let that soak in for a moment, knowing he was right. She had always sat back and watched other people live their lives at her other school. Was she probably about to kill herself? Yes. But it didn't matter. Live in the moment, don't worry about the future. "You've… you've done this before?"

The midnight sky crashed thunder again, Gabriella remembering how something was missing in the storm again. What _was _it? Rain? No, she could see the break off in the distance that they were sure to hit when they were in the aggressive Pacific. There was something else though, something that was stripped from the sky. The thunder, the wind, the rain… what was missing?

"Yeah… I've done this with my dad a thousand times," he promised before gingerly letting go of her tight chin. "In storms worse than this. We'll be fine.

Gabriella nodded her heavy head slowly, fighting with the rebelling wind again. "Okay… I trust you."

And she meant it.

"So… are you ready?" Eric questioned before putting on a dim pair of sleek silver sunglasses that shaded his sight. Gabriella was well aware that it had nothing to do with hiding from the side, for there was no sun, but everything to do with keeping the water from spraying into his eyes as he drove.

"Um… yeah." She coyly replied before Eric beamed at her and tossed her a pair of matching sunglasses.

His tall body fought with the wind until he reached the ruby Jet Ski. Gabriella crossed her arms nervously and watched as his muscles rolled while he brought it down from her beat up truck and placed it into the sand. It was curious how when she watched his movements, she thought of how much she wanted him to have a girlfriend. Obviously not her, she was most definitely taken, but just someone. Someone who would put up with his head strong ways. Who would be able to take his jokes and give him excitement.

His spiky hair tossed in the wind until he turned around and raised a curious eyebrow. "You coming?"

Taking her out of her trance, Gabriella once again nodded timidly before scurrying towards where he was leading. Her foot caught on the gray sand twice, but she somehow magically remained upright. That was most definitely a first. Gabriella Montez stayed on her feet. "So… you're positive you know what you're doing?"

His shining teeth flashed in her direction like a bright light before he pushed the machine into the frigid ocean. "Of course."

Another roll of thunder boomed through the sky. It was at that moment that Gabriella knew EXACTLY what was missing from the storm. The most vital part. The part that almost panged at her stomach in an uncomfortable way, for it did not seem natural.

The storm was missing its lightning.

"Just hold onto my waist okay?" Eric screamed over the crashing waves as Gabriella slowly began to wade her way out in the icy black water. She should have been freezing. She should have thought it was unbearable, but for some reason, she embraced it. Maybe it was because it reminded her of something else cold, frozen with electricity.

As a wave smashed against her petite frame, Gabriella realized how similar Troy was like lightning. His touch was electric and without him was just like… like an empty storm. No build up. Just some rumble of something hidden. Thunder was nothing compared to lightning.

"Oh…okay…" Her teeth chattered as she escaped the water and climbed up onto the Jet Ski, her nerves beginning to spasm. It would be okay. She could do this. Get some strength Gabriella… you can do this.

She slithered her hands around his burning torso, immediately getting an unpleasant warmth. Well, she couldn't exactly claim it was unpleasant. But she was upset with it, for it took away the frigid temperatures. She must have been going crazy. Who really wanted to be cold rather than have heat in the middle of a storm? She was insane. "You got it?"

"Ummm..." Gabriella laced her tiny fingers together while feeling the power of the choppy waters beneath her rock the recreational ski unsteadily. What was she doing? Committing suicide? Probably. "Ye…yeah… I'm on."

A giant wave crashed against the front of the ski and sent salty water onto her blemish free face. She caught a taste of the bitterness on her tongue before hearing a rev of the engine. Oh God. This was really happening. There was no turning back now. Her heavy head twisted until she saw they were at least a good twenty feet away from the shore. Did they really float that far away? "Hang on tight okay?" Eric's voice weakly competed with the booming thunder that raged its fury across the sky. Gabriella pressed her trembling cheek to the slippery rubber of his back and squeezed her eyes shut.

She was in for a ride.

The sudden burst out from where they were floating into the open sea with acceleration almost threw Gabriella off the seat. She gripped Eric's chest tighter as the wind exploded in frenzy, rushing past her ears, deafening her from the rolling thunder. Frozen water sprayed up into violently, feeling as though pelts of ice were flying instead of salty water. Her body was shaking. She could fall off at any time. She probably would. Everyone knew her bad luck. Her clumsiness. She was going to die.

"OH MY GOD!" Gabriella screeched as she squeezed Eric's torso so tight she was certain his head was going to fly up into oblivion. This was the most fearful experience of her life. Why was she an idiot and agreed to do this?

"HOLY SHIT!" Eric was flying high now. Gabriella could feel the adrenalin rush through her own blood stream, but Eric must have been having a seizure from the sensation.

"WE'RE GONNA DI…" Her shaking voice cut off when a splash of salt water washed in front of her face, trickling down her throat and making her cough against his spine. She couldn't see or hear anything. The silver glasses were cutting into her rounded nose, yet not enough to draw blood. Everything was spinning around her, but she refused to let go of her best friend.

Eric screamed in exhilaration and Gabriella felt his body shake in excitement. "HOLD ON!" Eric yelled desperately again before Gabriella sore his hand slammed on the acceleration and they flew faster across the ocean. She felt herself rising, before her chocolate eyes widened fearfully to see they were headed straight towards a towering wave. This was it, judgment day. She was going to see heaven in just a matter of moments.

Troy Bolton… I love you.

At the exact moment as she thought the three words, her mocha eyes snapped open, and time began to cut in half. At first she believed it was her imagination, but a portrait of light illuminated the sky in a gorgeous way. The glow of a cerulean lightning cracked and lit her eyes in wonder. Behind the force of nature, Gabriella swore she saw a pair of two dazzling orbs. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And then they hit the wave.

They crash through the wall of water, Gabriella feeling a rush of the brutal ocean around her. But the machine kept chugging. Her black hair suddenly was drenched with artic liquid. Force was attempting to push her back and be claimed by the sea, but her death grip around the football captain would not allow her to move. She would never let go of him, no matter how tempting it would be to just give up.

The Jet Ski burst through the water and Gabriella's coffee orbs finally snapped open. She heard Eric yell again, before whipping the machine around and heading in the complete opposite direction. This time, the water wasn't slapping her face anymore, and the wind seemed to be pushing them along. She dared to raise her heavy head to see that Eric was driving them towards the shore.

After finally making it, Gabriella realized her teeth were chattering angrily. Her slender body shook with a force as he slowly drove up towards the dusty shoreline. Killing the engine, Eric turned around, though Gabriella refused to move her arms incase the sea would jump up and swallow her again. "Ella… Ella are you okay?"

Was she? Well… she wasn't dead, so that was a plus. And the feeling of the wind whipping around her body was… okay maybe not fun, but definitely something she would never forget. She was in one piece. "Yeah… yeah I think so," her eyes glanced up to see that Eric was beaming down at her. Obviously he had the time of his life. "I'm breathing aren't I?"

Eric chuckled before Gabriella finally realized it was safe to let go of his stomach. She pulled back, his face dropping ever the slightest, but quickly recovered with a mischievous grin on his face. "So… you wanna go again?"

The first reaction was to slap his bicep violently. Was he an idiot? Of course she didn't want to! But then the sensations, the ecstasy began to sink in. The idea of rebelling against nature. Like the unnatural, yet beautiful blue lightning she saw previously. Something about it was so, so tempting that maybe… maybe she wanted a taste of it. Going against everything she had always believed in, she smirked evilly before gripping his waist again.

"Hell yeah I do."


	16. Pasts

**A/N: As usual, thank you so much for reading! There's not much to say about this chapter, I know it's slow, but you needed information. So sorry it's not exciting at all! Thanks for your reviews and just reading as normal! You guys are the best!

* * *

**

"I guess that's what happens in the end, you start thinking about the beginning."

John Smith, Mr. And Mrs. Smith

**

* * *

  
**

Two more days. Only two more days of this torture and she would see him again. Every thought that swam through her filled head seemed to radiate an azure haze. He was going to be back in the United States in forty-eight hours. Back home. Yet it scared her. What if he was changed? What if he had met some pretty local with tanner skin than herself and a sexy Latina accent? What if they had made love on the beach because he was able to? What if right now, he was inside some other girl he would never see again?

Why was she making up stupid scenarios that weren't true? Troy deserved better than that.

"Hey Tay? Can I ask you something personal?" Gabriella questioned in a tiny voice that she was so used to speaking with.

After the eventful day of jet skiing with Eric, Gabriella found she slept unexpectedly restless the following night. She had just assumed that a day in the thrashing ocean would cause her to sleep peacefully, but unfortunately, her dreams had been haunted by images of Troy and some faceless woman rolling around on the grainy sand completely nude. Needless to say, it was not a pleasant night. Especially with the anticipated arrival of the boy she could not take her thoughts off of in less than forty-eight hours.

Luckily, Taylor had offered to spend the night with her in all attempts to calm her nerves. It was nice, really, not having to deal with the insane complaints or demands of Sharpay Evans, nor watching the other couples at some party making out whilst she was stuck moping. The time away from Troy made her mind work curiously. Gabriella knew nothing about sex, so she was taking it upon herself to "research" everything she could so she would be prepared if the time arrived when he returned.

Personal experiences seemed to be her lifesaver.

She had already discovered, little surprise, that Eric was not a virgin. According to her best friend, he had done "the deed" at least six times. Eric really hadn't dated much either, just hooked up at random parties. That seemed to upset him when she asked, for she assumed he wished he was more pure for her innocent mind. Well, Gabriella couldn't consider her mind innocent anymore. It seemed a certain basketball captain corrupted her.

And she loved that.

"Sure," her almost masculine voice chuckled as she gently dipped her back backwards and laid her stiff back onto the comforts of Gabriella's soft mattress. It was obvious through her beady eyes that she knew exactly what was about to be asked, though it didn't calm Gabriella's nerves at all. "You can ask me anything."

Gabriella coyly nodded before staring down and her stick fingers. Well… she might as well as right? It was either being embarrassed in front of Taylor or having no idea what she was doing in front of Troy. She'd much rather take the first hit. "Well… um… you and Chad… you guys have… you know… done it… right?"

Taylor laughed lightly again before staring at her ruby painted toes. "Yeah Gabriella… we've had sex."

She seemed to be taking this matter humorously. It seemed that even though she was breaking through her shell, Gabriella's natural shyness was still evident as her long curly locks shielded the rosy cheeks she was beginning to develop. The thin cami she was wearing hung loosely on her tiny shoulders as Taylor looked as though she fit perfectly into her simple black t-shirt and grey shorts for pajamas. The digital clock was glowing 11:58 PM. In two minutes it would be only one more day.

"Oh… was he… your…" She asked softly and Taylor nodded, a dreamy look covering her chocolate face.

"Yeah… he was my first," her mind seemed to be off in Chad's arms as she spoke. "And I was his."

Gabriella felt the swell of a large ball in her throat grow to the size of a grapefruit. She was certain; almost one hundred percent positive Troy was not a virgin. But was that really a bad thing? Gabriella would have absolutely no idea what she was doing. In some twisted way, she believed it would be more romantic if he guided her through it. Told her what to do. She felt safe in his arms, always. Him being in control would be… sexy to her.

"What was it like?" Her voice was almost unheard as the words slipped through her pale lips. She didn't want her friend to be offended, but she hadn't asked Eric what it was like because that would just be extremely awkward. She wanted answers. No, she _needed_ answers.

Again, the mystified look crossed Taylor's silky face as she shrugged her muscular shoulders and gazed off towards the flat screen computer distantly. "It was… it was scary, and really awkward."

Gabriella's heart stopped beating. She had always heard sex was something magical, something beautiful. Not awkward. Scary, sure. But awkward? Wasn't it supposed to be the best experience of someone's life? Surely Taylor was just mistaken.

Gabriella's slender hand reaches up and grips the pendent around her neck, almost cutting the edges into her fragile skin. She had assumed it would be freezing, just like Troy's ice skin, but surprisingly, it was almost… hot. Like all of the passion and heat from his body was held in this one tiny piece of jewelry. She literally felt like she was holding his heart in her hands. "Oh…"

Taylor's eyes penetrated through her, to see her disappointment. "Neither of us knew what we were doing. Chad was a wreck," she laughed again at the thought and Gabriella could imagine Chad freaking out. "But it turned out okay."

"Can I know… like when… and where?" Gabriella wanted to see how romantic it really was.

Her friend nodded before playing with the tiny toes on her foot, obviously stripped back to the first time. "It was in June. We had… talked about it for awhile," The reminiscent eyes stared at Gabriella with a small smile on her face. "Sharpay had a party… and we just… left early… parked out by Hudson's Beach…" Gabriella got flashbacks of jet skiing at that same beach. "And did it in his car."

Gabriella pouted her bottom lip. That didn't sound romantic at all. "Did it… did it hurt?"

Taylor balled her legs to her chest and rested her bobbed head onto her strong knees. "Yeah… it hurt like hell."

Oh crap. It would hurt.

"_But_…" Taylor emphasized. "The feeling killed the pain. You just have to experience it to understand."

Damn it.

Then the next question buzzed around Gabriella's head like angry hornets. Should she ask? Well, it was better to be prepared, right? "Um… do you know… is… is Troy… did… he…?

Her voice came out in nervous chucks at suddenly a sad emotion crossed her features. That was never a good sign that he was innocent. "Oh sweetie… I don't think so."

That stabbed at her heart. Not that it changed anything about feeling more secure if he was experienced, but it still was a bit of a blow to know he had been inside someone that wasn't her. "Oh… um… who?" She slightly shook as she asked.

Taylor couldn't meet her gaze and instead looked down at the beige colored bed spread. "Troy dated a girl from Northwestern for about a year." She referenced a school about a half hour away from East High. This made Gabriella frown. A year? And she had never heard about it? But then again she had never asked.

Suddenly the idea of Troy having sex with someone else completely swiped away from her mind. She wanted to know everything about this girl. About how he would probably compare her to this ex. Oh no. She was in trouble now. "A year…? Did he like her? Was she pretty? What was her name?" The questions poured from her mouth like spilt milk.

"Whoa… Gabriella calm down…" Taylor soothed rapidly to keep from the brunette's head from flying off. Gabriella could feel her pulse beating at astronomical levels. Her normally chocolate eyes flashed a shade of emerald. Jealousy flooded her veins. "Her name was Karen. She was a dancer."

Great. She was flexible and probably gorgeous.

"That's just perfect." Gabriella muttered under her breath before swiping a loose curl away from her flushed face.

"The distance was hard though. She never trusted him." Taylor explained, Gabriella suddenly realizing that Troy was more than trustworthy. Why had she ever doubted he would stay loyal to her? Of course he wouldn't mess with a local; it just wasn't in his personality. Besides, he trusted her with Eric alone…

Well, she THOUGHT he trusted her with Eric. He gave her that impression, but she couldn't be positive.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked, now intrigued.

Taylor sighed and her black eyes met Gabriella's mocha brown. "Sharpay."

Wait… what?

"What?" Gabriella let slip, her eyes firing with murder. Troy and Sharpay had a relationship? When? Why was this not revealed before? Her hands were trembling now. All the times that they had spent alone. Was that why she was annoyed with Zeke? Because he wasn't Troy Bolton? Rages bleed through her ears. How could NO ONE have told her?

"No! Not like that!" Taylor attempted to rebut, but Gabriella was barely paying attention, all she could think about was Troy's lips shoved up against those pink glossy, seductive, perfect pieces of flesh.

"Why did no one tell me?" Gabriella's fury was overpowering as her smooth face contorted into something evil.

"Because there's nothing to tell! Troy and Sharpay have never, EVER been more than just friends," Gabriella had never seen Taylor this defensive over her own boyfriend. Maybe the first day when Gabriella questioned if he was a player, but other than that, it took Gabriella by shock. She reflexively sunk into an apologetic mode as Taylor let out a sigh to cool her anger. "Can I please explain?"

Gabriella shrunk back into her black square pillows and nodded as though she was a child getting caught eating the last cookie. Her eyes shifted to the matching walls and did everything in her power to rid the poisonous thoughts that were still running through her head. "Sorry."

Taylor just nodded curtly in acceptance before continuing. "Sharpay grew up on her own. With her parents always in Vegas, she never really had anyone to be around. Like the maids and butlers… they're in it for the money. When she was a little girl, they never gave her the love she deserved."

This was no secret. She figured this happened, but what the hell did this have to do with her boyfriend? "Okay… what does this…?"

"Shush! Let me finish!" Taylor seemed as excited to tell this story as an eager child to tell a bedtime story. "Troy and Sharpay had been friends since like… sixth grade. They'd been there through everything. So on the weekends, Troy would go over to Shar's to keep her company. Make her more human than the spoiled brat she had grown up as."

Gabriella absorbed this information, which seemed to soothe the tension she was feeling only seconds before. But still, there was something insanely uneasy about two teenagers in her gigantic mansion without her parents in the house. The maids wouldn't have bothered her. They'd have plenty of time to… bond. "Wouldn't they get…"

"Tempted? Nah Troy and Sharpay are just… close. He would never touch her with a ten foot pole nor vise versa. They're like brother and sister," Taylor's black eyebrows rose. "Kinda like you and Eric."

It suddenly hit Gabriella like a thousand pounds of bricks. Why had she ever even thought of Troy and Sharpay when that's the way she wanted her and Eric to be like? Just best friends and she had absolutely no romantic feelings for him. It was just hard to comprehend anyone NOT having sexual feelings towards Troy Bolton. Since… well… he was Troy Bolton.

"So they never had…" Gabriella began to say, the tight ball in her stomach beginning to finally loosen for the first time all night.

"God no! But Karen thought there was something going on." Taylor shrugged before leaning her head back against the stuffed pillow again. She saw the deep violet shadows begin to circle beneath her swelling eyes. Sleep was beginning to stick onto Gabriella's supple skin as well.

"Did she… break up with him?" Gabriella sunk back into a horizontal position as well.

Taylor shook her head, the thick hair sticking to the fibers in the pillow. "No… he broke up with her. He said if she couldn't trust him, she didn't want him. And he wasn't going to waste his time on someone who didn't want him."

She suddenly felt guilty for even crossing the thought of Troy cheating on her in Mexico. But wasn't it natural to think that way? "Was he upset?"

A yawn overcame Taylor's face. "For about two weeks, but then he accepted it I guess. Actually…" Her voice was skeptical as she spoke.

Gabriella let confusion take over her features. "Actually, what?"

"He said when he'd find the one, he'd know it." Taylor's suggestive eyes lingered on the glowing pendent for a moment before she flashed a bright smile in the brunette's direction.

"What's that look for?" She asked suspiciously.

"That boy knows something about you," the black eyes twinkled. "He sure as hell wouldn't give you anything of his parents' unless he was serious."

Gabriella swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat again before gazing distantly at the ceiling. Less than forty-eight hours until he returned to her. It scared her to no end how much she missed him, how desperately she needed him home. "I can only hope." She whispered, the clock ticking away.

* * *

"So how's the weather in LA?"

Not that Gabriella cared at all. Her slender fingers were tapping impatiently on the creamy brown bedspread, her legs jittering with anticipation as her chocolate eyes nervously darted around the room. He tiny palm switched ears that her sleek phone was pressed against as the flying saucers in her stomach were flinging from side to side like boomerangs. To say she was antsy would have been an understatement. She wasn't antsy, she was a wreck.

Three hours until Troy Bolton would be back in California. Three hours until he would be breathing the same cloudy air she viewed from the transparent balcony glass. The clouds, once again, were smoky gray. Yet, Gabriella was the furthest thing from gloomy to match the mood. She had never felt more alive in her life. More awake. Like she had been dormant these past six days and now that he was returning, everything around her was so… beautiful.

"Sunny… I had to wear a jacket when David took me to diner last night though." The familiar soothing voice confessed as Gabriella giggled fearfully, though it could have passed as amusement.

She was already dressed and ready for the day in her dark washed jeans under her mile length legs, a long magenta v cut cami that revealed the perfect swell of her breasts, and an ebony cashmere cardigan that hung loosely on her dainty shoulders. Gabriella found herself awoken three hours ago and decided to prepare herself early. She had no idea if Troy would stop by for a visit, but on the off chance he would, she wanted to be ready. Now, she was wasting time by calling her mother.

"Oh… I'm crying for you…" Gabriella sarcastically replied, staring out at the depressing weather behind the lush trees.

"Oh hush Gabs…" Maria joked, Gabriella feeling the pang of the constant reminder of how much she missed her. "I miss you."

"Miss you too." Gabriella glanced in the shining reflection to gently place a matching pink headband into her luscious curls.

"So I was thinking…" Maria sung the words in her bubbly voice. "You're off for a week coming up soon… right?"

Gabriella nodded even though her mother couldn't see her. "Yeah… in like two months… why?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line while Gabriella looked down at her dull nails. Should she have painted them? Would Troy have wanted her to? She was most definitely not thinking clearly at this time. "Well… I was thinking… maybe… you could come visit…"

Gabriella froze. Visit her mother? In LA? She wasn't comprehending this was real. "Really?" She questioned like a little kid on Christmas asking if they really received the present they wanted.

"Yeah! I mean… you could bring someone too. Taylor or that boy you were telling me about…"

Gabriella's face flushed crimson at the mention of Troy. Obviously she had told her mother they were now dating, but taking Troy to LA with her? That sounded like a dream come true. "Mom! We've only been dating a week." Yeah, and he hadn't even been there during that week.

"So? I'm your mother! And I believe I have a say in whether or not he's cute enough to date you." She mused lightly. Clearly, she would approve. Not that she didn't already. Just hearing that Gabriella had found a boyfriend gave Maria excitement that Gabriella never dreamed any other mother produced when they found out their daughter was dating someone. But Maria was more like her best friend than anything.

There was a sudden knock on the Hispanic style door as Gabriella turned to see the tall man with a confused expression plastered over his hard visage. His black eyebrows were furrowed and his pale skin seemed to be expressing some sort of unease. "Hey Mom? I think I have to go…" Just seeing Jose in a tight state was enough to pull anyone out of their conversation.

"Awe, sweetie! Think about it okay? And have fun with Troy if you see him… remember to be protected!" It was not out of character for her to say this.

"Mom!" Gabriella beat her face with blood bight scarlet blood vessels again.

"Just saying! Love you sweetheart." Her corky voice professed.

"Love you too." She whispered softly before hearing the phone click and turning to her tense father. His strong arms were crossed over his built chest and his large hands were balled into angered fists. Oh no, did she do something wrong?

"There's a boy at the door for you." His protective tone over his daughter laced into his deep voice.

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed before angry poison shot through her body. Eric. He KNEW Troy was coming home today, and he just wanted to sabotage it. Ugh, she would kill him, but she didn't want to get her hands dirty before Troy came back. "Tell Eric to…"

"It's not Eric. Some other boy." Jose practically hissed. But could she blame him? Some random boy was on their doorstep asking for her, she knew he was just being a protective father.

Her heart fluttered at the first thought of it being Troy. But then her eyes trained to the clock to see that his flight didn't arrive for another two hours and forty-five minutes. Chad. It was probably Chad or Zeke or someone. Disappointment panged in her chest before she lazily shrugged her thin shoulders. "Oh… who is it?"

It looked like Jose was going to ask the exact same question to her. "I dunno. About this high," his large hand came up to the side of his face as though to measure. "Brown hair, green polo… uh… blue eyes?"

Gabriella's breath was ripped from her throat again. No. There was no way he could be here. That was impossible. His flight didn't arrive until later. It had to be Jose's imagination. But she desperately needed to know as she gripped the pendent around her neck with force. "Tan skin, dazzling smile, shaggy chestnut hair, a freckle on the side of his cheek right here?" She pushed the supple skin into her face hard with her index finger, which was shaking in anticipation.

The compliments seemed to make Jose squirm. "Sounds like the guy."

And that's when Gabriella tore out of the room at harsh frantic speeds to meet her love in the doorway.


	17. Picnic and Kisses

"You know, I'm not the only one that changed when you came to East High, kids that I just used to pass in the hallway, we're friends now, and we're supposed to be doing this show together. The problem is East High changed when you got there and now it's changed again because you left. You might be ready to say good bye to East High, but East High is not ready to say good bye to you."

Troy Bolton, High School Musical 3

* * *

Her memory had been cruel to him. He was a million times more stunning than she imagined.

Troy's stunning head rose from staring at his black Adidas shoes and almost sent a wind of power to slam her against the wall from his beauty. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a lime green polo with a snow white undershirt beneath. His bronze skin practically sparkled beneath the yellow lighting from above. He was so much darker than she remembered, but then again he just spent six days in the burning sun. The sandy brown silky locks flipped out of his matching eyebrows, Gabriella finally feeling as though she was going to melt into a pile of mush.

His goddamn gorgeous eyes.

The turquoise Atlantic must have poured some of it's radiance into his irises. They dazzled in cerulean headlights that lit up the entrance to her home. The air was yanked from her lungs and migrated to the Abercrombie model. His glistening white smile revealed itself behind the creamy peach lips. He seemed to be hypnotized by her until his mouth parted ever so slightly. "Hey…"

That was all it took.

Gabriella tore down the carpeted stairs, feeling as though she was a fast car zooming towards at the finish line. Yet, she should have anticipated her foot slipping on the sliding surface and almost toppled into the hardwood; before she felt two muscular ice burgs catch her before she could crash. Gabriella slammed into his stone chest before closing her eyes and cursing herself for being such a klutz at the worst times.

"I need to take you to walking classes." Troy mumbled huskily into her ear as he set her up right again, Gabriella taking advantage of the situation by gazing back into his loving eyes that twinkled like stars.

The sudden air of the room burst out and rained love down as his thin lips curved to a sexy smirk. Here he was, with his arms brushing against the curve of her hips. Everything she had wanted in the past six days was hers. The emotion, the feeling was so overpowering there was nothing she could do but jump and wrap her long arms around his neck, squeezing their bodies together. "You're back!" She squealed before Troy chuckled and she felt electric waves run down her spine as he pressed earth defying kisses to her waves of fibered hairs. Her eyes squeezed shut from the sensations.

"I missed you…" He murmured, his lips tickling her ear.

"Your flight's not supposed to come in for another two and a half hours! What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, though it was evident through the excitement in her tone she was more than happy to have him here in her house.

Troy brought her around so he could stare into her face, his eyes dancing over her features as though he was memorizing every crevice. "We got a call last night to say our flight had been canceled but we could get out like five hours earlier," he informed as his cool breath spilled over her face. "I can leave if you want…"

"No!" Gabriella practically screamed and pulled him to her again, Troy's hard abs rolling from laughter. "I missed you too."

Troy's lips moved on the side of her face, sprinkling little pecks here and there making Gabriella's heart soar. Their eyes connected again just before Troy leaned in for the kill…

And was interrupted by a cough from the stairs.

Gabriella's head immediately shot backwards to glare at her father whom had his arms crossed so his biceps bulged and an eyebrow rose. Troy immediately dropped any contact with the brunette and side stepped so there were a good six inches between them. Gabriella then shifted her angered gaze towards her boyfriend. Damn him for letting go. "Gabriella…" Her father's steady voice matched his stiff tone as he marched down the stairs.

"Dad… isn't there a game on?" She hissed between her closed teeth.

"Erm… I don't think so…" Jose responded before changing his matching dark eyes towards the teenage boy. "Who's your friend?"

Troy's cobalt orbs widened fearfully, but then his sexy confidence took over. Obviously he was good at hiding his terror. "Oh… sorry sir… I'm Troy… Troy Bolton." His smooth hand immediately slid out to offer a friendly handshake. Gabriella sighed contently at Troy's manners. She'd have to reward him for that later.

A realization dawned on Jose's hard visage, making Gabriella let out a breath of relief again. "Oh… you're the basketball guy, right?" Obviously he had heard of the superstar from newspaper articles or something.

Troy shrugged his muscular shoulders coyly. "Yeah… I guess."

It seemed to please Jose that Troy was into sports, or maybe from the fact that he was like a celebrity. But it didn't matter, Jose took his hand in a shake, the anger that was present before subsided the tiniest bit. "Well it's… nice to meet you," The protective tone was still there as her father's eyes wandered to his daughter. "What brings you here?"

"Actually, I was wondering if Gabriella wanted to hang out," he flashed his persuasive smile towards Jose, leaving Gabriella breathless as his eyes shifted towards her. "But you look like you were ready for something else…so…" His voice was disappointed as Gabriella looked down to see her already dressed up self at ten thirty in the morning.

"I wasn't going anywhere!" She practically shook with anticipation as Troy's happiness radiated the room.

"Where are you going?" Jose grilled as Gabriella blushed crimson. Why was he doing this now?

"Dad." She scolded before Troy shook his head.

"Nah… it's okay… I was gone take her out to lunch…maybe in town later? I think there's that new movie playing…" Gabriella noted how he chose his words carefully.

This seemed to satisfy her father. He glanced back at pleading Gabriella before nodding his stiff head. "Alright… Ella… you got your phone right?"

She glared a cold stare she learned from the brown haired boy in the room. "Yes."

"Good… be home by midnight okay?" He looked skeptical at Troy before turning to head back to where Gabriella assumed the plasma screen would be waiting for him.

They were silent as Gabriella grabbed her purse and followed Troy out the front door. The brisk air collected on her dark jacket she had found before leaving as she looked up at Troy's profile, mesmerized by the beauty once again. Their feet carried them to the sleek black Audi sitting motionless in the driveway, Troy stopping just before the passenger's seat and turning to her, a hunger of desire threaded into the multicolor of his eyes. "I've waited six fucking days for this…"

In one fluid sweep, Gabriella's tiny frame was pinned up against the metal door and Troy's body had caged her in. His lips caught hers before she could even breathe and everything seemed to be stripped from her in an intoxicating way. Passionate lightning surged through her veins as their flesh danced together, Troy's icy tongue outlining her lips but refusing to enter her mouth, making her grip at him even harder in frustration. Blood vessels rushed through her ears and she desperately clawed the back of his tough neck to keep from fainting. Six long days without his kiss. Six long tortuous twenty four hour segments without his lips.

Yet, this kiss was worth the wait.

Finally, Troy broke away and his hard chest rose and fell from the sensation. Their foreheads collided and their gaze met each other. Gabriella's fingers were shaking as they combed the tiny strands of his sandy brown hair. "I missed you." He repeated as though he could never say it enough.

Gabriella bit her puffy lip. "You have no idea."

That brought Troy's dazzling smile to his gorgeous face. "I think I do."

There was absolutely no way Troy missed Gabriella as much as she missed him. But she wasn't going to argue, so he gingerly leaned forward and kissed the tip of her rounded nose before reaching around to open the heavy door for her. "Thank you." She giggled at his efforts and rolled onto her tip toes to give his cheek a peck. Clearly, many kisses would be exchanged today.

Once inside the expensive vehicle, Gabriella was just putting on her seatbelt as Troy hopped into the driver's side and keyed the engine, the purr humming as the car turned to life. Not even bothering to strap himself in, Troy threw the car into drive and pulled out of her home, Gabriella's stomach beginning to turn in anticipation. "So, Mr. Bolton… lunch and movie?" She was a bit disappointed with how short the day sounded.

Troy chuckled before expertly driving the car as though he didn't even have to watch the road. He snuck loving glances in her direction, producing an apple blush onto her olive skin. "Who said anything about a movie?"

Gabriella's black brow furrowed in confusion. "Uh… you did?"

"I said there was a new movie _playing_, I never said we were going to it," his smirk was devious as well as suggestive. Gabriella's excitement soared again. So maybe she would get more time with him. "It's about an hour drive to lunch… that okay with you?"

Even more time with him, she couldn't wait. "Perfect…Tell me about Cancun." She ordered, wanting to know everything about his life that she had no idea about. Truly curious. Troy shrugged his strong shoulders.

"There's not much to tell… I slept a lot, and swam. We snorkeled one day…I dunno the wedding was alright." He seemed bored with his trip, which Gabriella could not believe. Six days in paradise? Who wouldn't love that? She couldn't help but blush at the pleased glances Troy shot at her, almost as if he was savoring every second they were together.

"How was the weather?" She asked while watching the hazy clouds turn from above.

"Sunny everyday." He confessed in a mocking tone.

"Damn you," she whispered with jealousy that made Troy laugh again. "I bet the ocean was beautiful." Her eyes envisioned the sparkling turquoise water that was in great contrast to the murky Pacific that had arrived on her right.

Troy shrugged his strong shoulders again before sending a loving gaze in her direction that made her most vital organ melt. His frozen fingers reached towards where hers were folded together in her lap. He unwound them and tenderly laced their hands together "I've seen stunning, and the ocean wasn't even close."

He brought their hands to his icy lips and kissed her knuckles nimbly, confirming he was speaking of her. Again with the shockingly pleasant lightning that raged through her limbs. Brown caught blue again before they both smiled contently at each other. "You lie."

Troy rolled his cobalt spheres. "Never," there was a completely comfortable silence before Troy spoke again. "So what'd you do?"

Gabriella gazed out into the ocean again, remembering the experience she had with Eric and biting her puffy lip. Troy continued to toy with her fingers while smoothly driving the Audi as though it was nothing to multitask like this. She knew he was fishing for information about her best friend, but she couldn't blame him much. "Not much. Hung out with Tay… stayed at home, jet skied…"

His vibrant eyes shot to her with amusement written in them. "_You_ went jet skiing?" she could tell he was holding back his laughter, which made her eyes narrow dangerously. "How much did Shar have to pay you to do that one?"

"Erm…" Gabriella glanced down at her lap again, not wanting to tell him the truth. "Eric actually took me."

"Shock?" Troy frowned disappointed for the first time since he returned. He didn't seem angry, just irritated. Her thoughts flashed to Karen and how he was probably fighting to trust her just as he requested his ex girlfriend to. It made Gabriella feel guilty for making him try so hard. "Hmmm…"

"Yeah well… where are we going anyways?" She questioned in attempts to change the subject, the delight in Troy's eyes returning.

"Patience okay?" He kissed her knuckles again before training his eyes back on the road.

It didn't take long for Gabriella to discover they were heading up to the top of a bluff as his black car began to make its climb about forty minutes later. Discussing his trip more and avoiding Eric's name at all cost, they finally made it to the top and Troy made a quick right, heading off in the dense forest until they met a muddy road and a clearing was well in sight.

He parked the car and hopped out, Gabriella following his lead. It was much chillier up here than down where her house was, so she was thankful for the ashen cardigan she had chosen. Troy was digging around in the trunk before he returned with a black and crimson fleece blanket that would have covered her entire living room floor and a matching cooler that slung over his shoulder loosely. A back track jacket was hanging off his other shoulder. "We're having a picnic?"

Troy's face flooded in embarrassment. "I know peanut butter and jelly is nothing like a restaurant…"

Gabriella cut him off by gripping his blushed face and kissing him tenderly on the lips. "You're right… this is so much better."

He beamed before they made their way towards the clearing, where Gabriella's breath was stripped violently from her lungs. The portrait of the vast navy blue Pacific was so overpowering she almost fell to her knees in its beauty. There was a cargo ship off in the distance and she felt as though she could reach up on her tip toes and brush the dusty gray sky with her finger tips they were so high. Lush emerald clusters of trees were to her left, completing the scene. "So… you like the view?"

"Oh my God…" She whispered in a star struck voice before feeling Troy's strong arm enclosed around her waist and he pressed his lips to her thick hair.

"Glad you like it…" His dazzling smile revealed itself again before their lips met again.

About a half hour and a hundred kisses later, Gabriella found herself curled up with Troy's chilled body straddling hers from behind. Her back leaned into his chest and her head was resting on his tough shoulder listening to the sound of him squeezing a grape to oblivion with his snow white teeth. "Can I just say this is the best lunch I've ever had?"

"'Course you can," Troy responded before tenderly kissing her neck. "God… I forgot how good you smell." He dug his rounded nose into the depths of her separate curls.

She forgot how his musky scent made her crave for him as well. Her nails grazed against his forearm in an intoxicating way, feeling completely satisfied with everything that had ever happened that led her to this moment. It was surreal. She felt as though she was sitting on the top of the world with her heart wrapped around her. It was over powering. "I missed you so much…" Her voice shook remembering what it was like without him.

"I really don't think you understand, at all. There's no way you missed me like I missed you." Troy responded before turning her gently in his arms so she could stare up into his flawless face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not comprehending. She must have missed him so much more. He didn't understand how much she obsessed about him while he was away.

Troy sighed fearfully. Why was he afraid? It didn't make sense. "You're all I thought about, when I was gone. I just... god I felt empty," he paused, before sucking in the brisk air and his sparkling eyes raining down with love. "Incomplete, you know? Like the seconds without you were worthless. Like every moment I'm not with you around is just... pointless."

There was nothing Gabriella really could say to that, it was the most beautiful, best thing anyone had ever spoken to her. "Troy…"

"I'm falling for you Gabi…" his cold nose nuzzled her neck again, sending tingles down her spine. "Falling hard and I never wanna climb back up again," his perfect face winced as though in pain as he dug his heavy head into her shoulder. "Shit… damn it Bolton… why did you say that?"

Gabriella's emotions were flying through the roof. On one hand, she was giggling at his embarrassment, happy that she wasn't the only one who was utterly crazy about someone. And yet, everything he was saying, her heart just kept begging for more. The love in her heart exploded and she slipped her smooth hand behind his tough neck again, forcing his ocean eyes on her. "I… kiss me?"

His ears perked up as though he didn't know the words. "What?"

"Please…" Gabriella begged desperately while pulling his head close to her rapidly moving lips. "Kiss me… please…"

Troy didn't need to be told twice. She felt his cool breath inside her mouth before she could comprehend his moist tongue had slipped inside. Their lips danced the tango as his weight shifted, placing a hungry hand on either side of her waist, Gabriella's heart pounding rapidly against her chest like it was about to burst. Maybe it was, she had no idea. "Gabi…" His velvet voice chimed her name.

His chilled hand cupped the side of her face tenderly as she began to circle her fingers through his silky hair. Everything was so unreal that Gabriella barely believed it was happening. Her eager hand gripped his lime green polo, begging for him to be closer, but she was completely thrown off guard when some sort of hungry animal exploded in Troy and he pounced on her, forcing her back to collide with the fleece blanket at their tongues continued to duel, but Troy's actions were so much more furious it was frightening, yet sensual how his instincts were controlling him. She loved the feel of Troy loosing control.

But it scared her, since she had never actually had a horizontal make out session before. It was so inviting though.

Curiosity was threading through her slender fingers. She wanted to discover his body, know every crevice and every turn on point. She needed to know what would make him happy, so her tiny hands removed themselves from the knot of his hair and slowly made their way down to the boarder of his shirt and bulging jeans. Shaking, they silently slipped beneath the white undershirt and began to caress his frozen muscles. Troy's abs rolled at the sensations. "Fuck…" He growled in her ear before slamming his lips against hers again.

The power hands on her waist began to slip beneath the thin fabric of her own shirt and drew circles on her olive stomach. Everything was coming at her as quickly as her pulsating organ began its beat once again. Ice and fire rushed through her blood stream, Gabriella unaware if they had been kissing for minutes of hours. The sensations running down her spine were so pleasurable that she couldn't comprehend anything except the fact that Troy was kissing her.

Troy's fingers continued to tickle her bare stomach until they began to twitch and attempt to make their way north. She already felt the surge of erotic pressure in her core in anticipation of Troy colliding with her breasts. Any minute now…

Until he suddenly removed his hands and tongue from her body.

What? The cold as whispered over her swollen lips as she reached upwards again, tried to find his cool lips, but was unsuccessful. The pressure of his muscles released as he knelt up between her slightly parted legs, pain and curiosity written in her eyes. Why did he stop? "Troy?" She questioned before reaching up to grip at his polo to yank him back down, but instead he caught her hand and laced their fingers tenderly, still panting with his chest heaving up and down.

She sat up with him; Troy's thumb gingerly caressing the supple skin before pecking her one more time. "You ready for the second part of your day?"

There was a part _two_?

"Does it involve more kissing?" She questioned like a drug addict.

Troy rolled his cyan orbs before pressing his lips to her cheek again. "Only if you want there to be."


	18. We Won't End

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for your reviews over the last chapter. Seriously, this story officially just hit over 1000 reviews! Thank you so much! When I first posted I was certain a lot of people would be turned off by the whole Twilight parallel, but I'm so happy people like it! And I also want to thank the people at Zaangels for picking this story as FanFiction of the Week. Really, I'm honored. So thank you a million times over again. **

**Happy New Year by the way!  
**

**As for this chapter, I'm sure all of you are getting sick of these type from me, but hey... I guess I can't get away from them huh? I hope you like it! **

**

* * *

**"Javier once said that dancing is about being exactly who you want to be in that moment. Dancing with him, I realized I was becoming exactly the woman I wanted to be."

Katey Miller, Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights

* * *

He wanted her to die. There was absolutely no other explanation for why they were standing outside the building right now. He wanted her to die.

"No!" Gabriella announced before turning in the opposite direction towards the shiny black Audi that was parked about three blocks away. She took one step forward before feeling something pull her back to a rock hard chest. His strong arm held her waist in an intimate way and Gabriella couldn't help but feel the tingling sensations run down her spine. Even if he was trying to kill her, at least she'd feel good when she was dead. "There's no way, Troy!"

"Come on, Gabi!" Troy begged desperately as his cool breath tickled the back of her exposed neck before leaning towards her, inhaling her flowery scent. "How are you ever going to survive prom? You need practice!"

Practice. Yeah, right. Besides, prom was in May. It was still November.

Gabriella turned around to see his dazzling and persuasive smile beaming at her through the dark sky. It seemed as though as the night had fallen, it amplified his bronze skin beneath his changed from green polo to black t-shirt that clung to his tiny torso perfectly. Gabriella herself couldn't believe what she was actually wearing. After the picnic, Troy informed her that last week before he left; Sharpay gave him a bunch of clothes for her to wear on this evening. It seemed that Troy had every intention of attempting the best date ever.

Her chocolate eyes gazed down at her clothing, the teal tank top with glitter on the top revealed her perfectly rounded breasts, exposing just the amount of cleavage to make Troy's ceruleans pop the moment he first saw the shirt on her. She kept her dark jeans on instead of opting for the denim mini skirt that would have barely covered her butt Sharpay had packed. And she also kept her black ballet flats instead of grabbing the obnoxiously large heels that she would have most certainly tripped in.

With her hair pulled half back, she looked perfect for someone whom was about to walk into a club.

Except she wasn't going. Troy couldn't make her.

"Fuck prom! I'm not going." She crossed her arms pouting. Troy once again rolled his sparkling eyes before spinning her in his strong arms so she could gaze into his pleading face.

"Would you really make me miss my last prom?" Troy gingerly brushed aside a strand of her coiled bangs before pressing his smooth lips against her forehead, making her knees fall weak. No. She could not cave to him. He was pulling out his best ammunition but she had to keep him out.

"You could take someone else." She pointed out with her bottom lip jutted out in an angered way, even though the last thing she would have ever wanted was Troy's groined pushed up against another girl's butt.

Troy's nose tenderly grazed the side of her smooth face before kissing her temple lovingly. "I'd rather sit at home by myself than take anyone but you."

Gabriella's heart turned to melted butter as he spoke the words. She continued to feel his thumbs sending tickling sensations on her lower back. But she couldn't break. She had to be strong. "It doesn't matter. This club is for eighteen year olds anyways! Neither of us are eighteen."

She was confident she had him there. They were standing just a block away from a neon glowing sign, Frisky Lady. Even when Gabriella was younger and she used to visit her father, they would often go to the movies and they would pass this club. When Troy pulled up and led her towards it, she realized he had wanted her to dance. This could not be done. She wouldn't allow it. "Ah… you just have to know the right people." His eyes were mischievous in the black lighting.

"Troy… please… you know I can't walk…" She whispered almost fearfully, the confidence that had been laced in her voice for the past couple of days disappeared entirely. Her mocha orbs were begging. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. And just like the first football game post party, she was afraid she might damage some… objects in the process.

"Trust me?" He pleaded with her, Gabriella's body turning into jello just staring at him. Obviously, this was stupid, but she had done many stupid things in her life. Suddenly, her mind was ripped back to a couple days ago whilst she was standing on the beach with her best friend, terrified to plunge into the water.

_Sometimes you gotta do things that might scare you. You've gotta learn that watching life on the sidelines is a waste of time. Why live if you're afraid to see the world? If you're afraid of taking a chance, taking a risk… you'll never know what would happen if you didn't._

Eric's words spun around her head like a twister as her softly bit her puffy lip. He was right, both boys were right. Gabriella trusted Troy with her heart, and she knew that he wouldn't let her fall. She was positive. "Always." She whispered before reaching up and tenderly fingering the pendent she was avoiding giving back to him.

Troy beamed proudly at the necklace as his fingers gingerly brushed down the side of her cheek bone. His palms then cupped the side of her rosy cheeks before tilting his head and kissing her soundlessly. Gabriella would never get over the sensations that ran through her nerves when their lips touched. "Just let me talk okay?"

There was something unbelievably sexy about the way that Troy was taking a walk on the dark side. Not that he wasn't always sexy, but something about him not being innocent was enough to make Gabriella fall for him even more. It was like when she discovered he was a vampire for Halloween. She had expected a hero, but she loved the fact that he had a mysterious, almost dirty side to him.

Troy laced their fingers together before leading her towards the vibrantly lit building. Her stomach squirmed in discomfort at breaking the law, but she kept telling herself that Troy would not do anything that would harm her or put her in jail. Worst come to worst, they would just get kicked out. Besides, being stuck in a jail cell with Troy actually didn't sound as bad as it probably should have.

"Whoa, is that _Troy Bolton_?" A high and excited voice questioned as they approached the entrance. Standing there was what looked like a twenty-two year old with spiky brown hair and a muscular frame. He had a bright smile that didn't match for someone who should have been a bouncer, but Gabriella noted the name tag which proved he was most definitely the one who let people in and out of the club.

Troy's confident smirk over took his face as he glanced back at Gabriella to give her some sort of encouragement. She squeezed his hand tightly before her other hand grasped his forearm fearfully, feeling the cool burn of his skin. "Tony! My man, what's up?"

"I haven't seen you since I graduated!" The man announced before he and Troy did the famous male handshake, though the basketball captain didn't dare to let go of Gabriella's shaking body. This was suicide, but who was this guy? "What are you now?"

"Senior." Troy confessed. "How's college treating ya? Still playing ball?"

"Yeah… and it's kicking my ass, but whatever," Tony shrugged before letting his gray eyes linger on Gabriella. It suddenly made sense to Gabriella. The bouncer must have gone to East High when Troy was younger, and they had both been on the same basketball team. "You've taken over as captain?"

Troy nodded and glanced back at Gabriella. "Yeah…"

"Dude, I always knew it! Even when you were a frosh I could have seen it. It's too bad I only got one year with ya," So he was a senior when Troy was a freshman. "Some of the guys are going out after my shift is over at eleven, you wanna come?"

Troy smiled back at the timid brunette before letting go of her hand and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders, flaunting that she was his. "Sorry, I'm with my girl tonight."

'My girl'. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat at the sound of that.

"Nah… it's cool. Go on in!" Tony smirked brightly, evidently not even asking for Troy's ID since he just assumed he was eighteen since he was a senior. Troy's face beamed deviously again before leading Gabriella into the black and pumping music.

There were two levels with magenta and sky blue lights illumining the room. Other than that, it was completely pitch dark, Gabriella snuggling into Troy's chest to be sure that she wouldn't lose him. The music surged through her ballet flats and almost reflexively made her begin to swivel her legs to the heavy beat. People below were sweating and bouncing in rhythm in an erotic way that made Gabriella's heart beat rapidly. She could be like that with Troy…

No. She couldn't dance. It would not work. She as not designed to do anything more than walking.

The upper level held twenty year olds laughing, flirting, and drinking. It made Gabriella cringe back into his body even further. Troy tightened his grip before digging his lips into her curls and kissing her. "Come on… we'll take it slow alright?"

Gabriella nodded her head coyly before Troy grasped her hand again and began to lead her towards the blind stairs. Her stomach was practically shoved into her throat as they took timid steps down into the dance floor. Immediately, her eyes scanned the women whom were sliding up and down the males, their eyes rolled in the back of their heads at the females' actions. The colored spot lights were hovering over them. Why did he take her here?

They pushed their way through the mosh pit and made it to the center until Troy abruptly stopped. His shining eyes turned to her, excitement threaded through them. Even if this wasn't what she wanted, how could it be any scarier than making out with him? She could do this… well, maybe not. But she could see how badly he wanted to dance with her. She wanted to please him at any cost. Even if it would cause her to be mortified.

Instead of spinning her to his front as the other partners were, Troy just rested his hands on the curve of her hips and smiled brightly at her. Her dark eyebrows narrowed. What? The other girls around them were sliding down their partners like they were poles, why was Troy being… innocent? Their bodies weren't even touching minus the fact that her arms were around his neck and his hands on her waist. "Uh… Troy?"

"I said if you didn't want to, we'd take it slow," his mischievous smirk crossed his lips again. "See? You're dancing." He whispered before kissing her again.

A sudden swell of emotion bubbled in her stomach. Troy was fighting with his hormones to make sure she was comfortable. How sweet could one guy get? Obviously, he wanted to grind with her, but if she wasn't up to it, he wouldn't push her. He really was all about her. It made her fall in love with him even more at how much respect he had for her.

It seemed like minutes since they first started dancing, when in all actuality, it had been at least an hour. Gabriella and Troy were both laughing, enjoying themselves, the pressure completely off. She looked up in the blackness, watching the tortured eyes linger on swell of her breasts before turning away embarrassed. Troy was obviously attempting to be on his best behavior. But was she being fair to him? He had done all this for her. Gave her the best day of her life, and now she wasn't giving him what he wanted. What kind of girlfriend was she?

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella inches her body closer to his, almost shaking in anticipation. The temperature in the room seemed to shoot up a million degrees as her groin met his jeans from the front. His azure orbs widened in pleasurable surprise before he leaned towards her ear his cool breath spilling over her lobe. "Gabi… you don't… need…"

"I trust you." She whispered before placing a tender kiss on his tan neck.

And that was the end of innocent Troy Bolton.

His stiff body immediately loosened, hips dropping and his hands pulled her as close as humanly possible. Fireworks exploded as his waist began to move rapidly, meeting the base's pace. Gabriella was thrown off as he began to attack her neck, his lips dancing over her baby soft skin hypnotically. Gabriella's eyes closed and fear erupted in her stomach. She was going to blow this, she knew she was. "God… I'm losing it…" Troy mumbled, his breath beginning to hitch in an erotic way.

It sounded as though he had just finished an intense basketball game. The darkness was heightening the sexuality about his demeanor. Gabriella couldn't believe how her throb began to pulsate again, just as Troy's loss of control. Troy's vulnerability was so intoxicating. She could feel her hips begin to tingle with longing as his fingers crept beneath her tank top, ice beginning to touch her olive skin as they rested on the curve of her torso.

He was like a completely different person as his teeth dragged against the surface of her collar bone. On one hand he was this sweet guy who would do anything for her, and on the other he was so earth shatteringly sexy it was hard to handle. Did she even know how to be sexy? She had to try her hardest as she pushed up against his growing bulge beneath his jeans. That seemed to draw out a pleasurable growl from his dry mouth. That was good… right? "Fuck…" Troy moaned before trying to pull her closer.

She wanted to hear him more. She wanted to feel his excitement. She wanted to see Troy with no restraints. It was like he had a hidden side to him, a side that she wanted to discover. The generous, sweet boy she loved had a selfish face.

Feeling her lungs rattle once again, she sucked in her breath and writhed beneath his strong grasp, turning in his arms and slithering her hand behind his sturdy neck. "What are you…" Troy began to question her sensuality, until Gabriella turned her heavy head and placed a tempting kiss to his chiseled jaw. That seemed to satisfy him enough to shut him up.

"Just dance." Her hormones whispered, and Troy didn't need to be told twice as one hand slipped to the "v" of her groin above her jeans and the other gripped her open hand, lacing their fingers.

Raging lightning exploded in her vision as his hand began to massage her covered thigh. The music switched songs, Gabriella immediately feeling Troy's hips swivel to match the faster beat. His husky breath continued to beat in her ear like a hypnotic drum. Feeling dangerous again, Gabriella took the chance to imitate the strippers on near the DJ in barely any clothing running up and down the poles.

Her rounded butt pushed up against him as she bent her spine in a seductive way, making only her behind touch him tauntingly. She slithered down his front, feeling shock waves explode through her sensitive body and he chanted her name, attempting to grip every part of her he could. As Gabriella returned to a standing position, Troy spun her around, unable to take it any longer and slamming his starving lips against hers, wasting no time to shove his wet tongue into her mouth.

Gabriella had never made out in public, but something about the fact that everyone could watch her right now made her feel powerful. Usually she would have been self conscious, but maybe since she didn't know any of these people and they were all older, it was okay. Everyone could see that he was hers, and no one else's. Not the cheerleader or dancer that he could have had. Just Gabriella, though in his eyes, he would have dropped every playboy model just to kiss her like this for a second.

Troy's eager hands slipped to the half circle of her butt, gripping violently to imitate the force of him pushing himself into her. This shocked Gabriella momentarily, before she plunged her hands into his sandy threads of hair and listened to his moans as their tongues dueled. His hands traveled from her back side, to her waist and up her sides, before running back down again. Everything was so overpowering she felt as though she would have a stroke from the arousing feeling of Troy wanting her.

He was breathless as he pulled his willing tongue from her, peppering nips to the crevice of her neck. Gabriella was getting lost in pure bliss as her curious hands dropped through the circular hole of his black shirt to outline the intimidating muscles in his back. Troy trembled from her fingertips' doodles. That was, until Gabriella felt the vibration that erupted from his pants leg pocket against her tender thigh.

Troy immediately pulled back and groaned, but not in the same way as he was when Gabriella was driving him crazy. This was more of a 'you've got to be kidding me' kind of disappointment. "You don't have to answer…" She sung in his ear before gently biting at the flesh. Wait… did she just _do _that?

"It's not a call… it's an alarm," Troy murmured before kissing the depths of her waves and pulling her from his chest. "I have to get you home."

It seemed as though midnight had struck on her perfect fairytale day.

"Oh…" It seemed to be the only thing that could be slipped from her chapped mouth as Troy gazed at her with longing.

Returning to the gentleman he was, he tenderly pushed her lower back in the direction of the stairs. Gabriella's pout was evident; she didn't want his guarded side up again. She liked this dangerous Troy she had just experienced. But it seemed his manners had taken over again as they walked out of the heated club and out to the brisk street before locating the Audi, Gabriella feeling like Cinderella as the carriage was turning back to a pumpkin.

It had been most definitely the best day of her life. From the picnic, to the club, Gabriella had never felt so alive in her life. Troy kept his hand in hers the whole way home, sneaking glances at his disappointed girlfriend until they arrived at the black house with only one light coming from where she knew the family room was. Troy shut the purr of the engine off before turning to her again, sadness in his cyan orbs.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered softly before turning her depressed eyes towards him. Troy met her gaze, probably feeling the same wave of emotions that she was. "I've never… today was just… the best day of my life."

"I know." He whispered like it was a secret before cupping his hand to the side of her face in the blackness.

Gabriella leaned into his frozen touch. "I…I don't want it to end."

He nodded his beautiful head in agreement before leaning forward, connecting their foreheads with electricity running through Gabriella's veins as he breathed his frigid air in her face. Gabriella held her oxygen as his fingers brushed back the thick mass of her black locks away from her face. "The night will end… but we won't."

The organ that pumped blood through out her body fluttered at the words of endearment. Their lips met, slowly at first before they began to grip desperately at each other. Tongues found their ways into each other's mouths, both knowing the heat in the car was amplifying with every second that ticked away. Gabriella found her slender leg lifting to straddle him until it hit the gear shift in her clumsiness, which caused her sharp teeth to bite down onto his tender lip. "Fuck…" He moaned painfully, making Gabriella pull back with fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" But her voice was cut off again by Troy's hungry kiss shoving up to silence her.

They continued to massage the other with their mouths until Troy finally pulled away, gasping for breath as his hand caressed the nape of her neck. Both pairs of desiring eyes turned towards the taunting clock. 11:57 PM. Gabriella's heart froze. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" He promised before pecking her lips again, Gabriella getting the salty taste of a tart liquid, and it took a moment before she realized he was bleeding from when she bit him.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered before gingerly reaching her trembling hands up to his wound, grazing his lips before his moist tongue accidentally licked her pointer finger. Gabriella felt shock waves again.

"Don't worry about it." He grasped her hand and kissed her vein.

Gabriella suddenly and painfully realized there was something else that had to be taken care of. She reluctantly reached up towards her breasts, the glint of the gold pendent still present even in the dark. "Um… here..." She attempted to pull the chain with her hand, before Troy's larger one closed around it and pushed the jewelry back to her chest.

Her breath hitched as his skin connected with her mounds of her womanhood when he put the necklace back. "You own my heart now… I want you to keep it."

Gabriella felt a swell of passion ripple through her blood stream as she gripped his face again; pulling them together in a cosmic kiss that was filled with love and desire at the same time.

It was, without a doubt, the best day of her life.


	19. Boy Toy Troy

**A/N: So before you read the chapter, I just want everyone who doesn't know already know that I'm going to be out of town on the 11th for about a week. I'll probably post about two more times after this before then. But yeah just wanted everyone to know!**

**And to clear up some rumors, yes, I'm working on another story at the moment too. It's not going to come out for another couple weeks because it's not even close to being ready, but a lot of people have been asking about it. There are two banners in my profile if you want to check them out!**

**I know, I know... I'll shut up and let you read. Thanks for the amazing reviews and reading as always!

* * *

**

"Never lie, steal, cheat, or drink. But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love. If you must steal, steal away from bad company. If you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away."

Alex "Hitch" Hitchens, Hitch

* * *

It had been three weeks since Troy returned from Cancun. Three weeks and a million kisses later that kept him falling in love with her all over again every day he saw her gorgeous figure. He had never felt this incredible before, not once during his year long relationship with Karen. It seemed that everything was blissful and perfect, and nothing could tear him from his content mood that kept a smile on his face constantly.

Well, except the looming threat of Gabriella's best friend snatching her from his protective fingertips. That kept him a bit uneasy.

"Dude, I cannot wait until next week," Troy's hyped up best friend practically screamed through the steamy locker room, referring to the first basketball game of their last season in a Wildcat uniform. "We are going to KILL Northwestern!"

Troy chuckled heartedly, not denying that he was just as excited as Chad was. The basketball season had started a last week Monday, giving them two weeks to prepare to go head to head against Northwestern in their first game. It was the chance to prove to everyone that this last year would be his best. There seemed to be two things in life that made Troy beam with excitement, and they were without a doubt basketball, and Gabriella.

"Okay… I really don't want to go to jail, but whatever you say." Troy joked before he felt a hot towel press against his bare chest as Chad snapped it in his direction. The captains chuckled together before continued to wiggle into his jeans that he sported during the school day. Taking the white towel he had used after his shower, he attempted to dry his sandy hair before turning back to his best friend.

"You're an idiot." Chad insulted, though Troy couldn't help but laugh at the limbo between wet and dry his black tight ringlets were in. It made him look ridiculous.

"Coming from perm boy." Troy threw the towel back at Chad, smacking him in the chocolate face once again.

"Dude… you're just jealous that Tay loves to run her fingers through it." He imitates by parting his own hair as Troy's sparkling ceruleans rolled obnoxiously.

He didn't need that. He had his own girlfriend.

"Try not to give me a play by play alright?" Troy chuckled before gripping the dusty gray long sleeved shirt from the inside of his scarlet red locker and threw it over his slightly damp head, the fibers of his chestnut hair sticking up in different places.

"Speaking of play by play… so, you going to Gab's tonight?" Chad asked suggestively, his black eyebrows rising in reference to what he and Taylor do whenever they were alone. He seemed to be forgetting that Troy and Gabriella had only been dating for a little under a month. There was no way Troy would have been able to instigate any of his deep desires to his girlfriend at the present time.

"We're not horn dogs man… not like you and Taylor." Troy joked before a sudden deep sounding voice filled his ears, his eyes immediately darkening at the noise as they narrowed towards where it was coming from.

"Dude… you oka…" But Chad's concerned voice cut off as soon as the third voice got louder.

"So… you're lifting Saturday morning, right?" A booming voice almost vibrated the locker room as Troy saw the large football player in view with the other quarterback in his cut red shirt and basketball shorts. Eric and Rock always lifted after school on the off season, and it never bothered Troy until now when he had to breathe the same air as his new rival.

Troy trusted Gabriella completely with her best friend, he had to. That's what he requested when he dated Karen, and broke up with her because he couldn't. He would not be hypocritical, but just Eric being… Eric bothered him. Gabriella he could trust. Eric, not so much. "Nah… I'm hanging out with Ella that day."

The azure eyes darkened to gray clouds as Eric's thin head slowly swiveled and smirked triumphantly in his direction. He was well aware Eric's voice amplified so that Troy would hear him and he couldn't help but feel his fist clench into tight balls against his crimson locker. The dark brown eyes taunted him as they turned away and the two football players continued in the other direction.

"Son of a bitch…" Troy mumbled grudgingly before slamming the locker to a close and pressing his forehead against his until he could feel the lines cause indentations onto his bronze skin that still hadn't faded since his trip to Cancun.

"Dude… breathe… please?" Chad begged as Troy silently counted to ten to keep himself from charging after the quarterback and demanding to stay away from his girlfriend. "I don't know how you do it man."

"Do what?" Troy asked while peaking through the angered lids to see that Chad was now sitting in the bench between the sections of lockers.

"You don't rip his head off and tell him to leave your girlfriend the fuck alone." Chad shrugged loosely before staring up at him seriously.

"He's her best friend. They were tight before she even knew me." Troy confessed though it pained ever part of him. He couldn't deny he began to have nightmares about Eric sweeping her off her feet and stealing her away. It could very well happen, and it scared Troy to no end thinking about. He was certain his heart would smash forever never to be repaired.

"So? You're dating her." Chad pointed out, though Troy didn't need the poisonous thoughts. He wanted to be the best boyfriend he could possibly be for Gabriella, since she deserved the absolute best.

"Yeah I know… but I trust her," he responded confidently before looking down at the scarlet glint of his class ring. It surprised him that he didn't feel empty without the normal chain around his neck, but maybe it was just because he knew it would be in a safe place. "I have to."

Chad stood up slowly, walking towards his best friend and patting him comfortingly on the shoulder. "You have a lot more will power than I do man… I would have kicked the shit out of him if he was going after Taylor."

Troy half smiled before staring down at his feet again. "She'd kill me."

"That would be amusing." Chad chuckled before Troy glared angrily at him and flashed his sparkling teeth at him.

"Yeah? So would you actually getting a haircut," his hands ruffled the scratchy surface of Chad's ringlets before receiving a death glare from his best friend. "I could do it for you. I'd Youtube your face when after I've shaved everything off."

"You're so dead Bolton." He laughed before charging towards him at full speed, making Troy sprint out of the locker room, feeling slightly happier than he had when Eric had mocked him just a few seconds before.

But the thought would never actually leave the back of his mind.

* * *

"Gabriella! Sweetheart how are you?" The soothing voice questioned as she turned around in the dirty apron on her thin body and her dark grey eyes held happiness as she looked at the seventeen year old girl. Gabriella smiled brightly back at Troy's adoptive mother before leaning against a sturdy kitchen chair.

"Hey Lucille!" She waved happily in the gorgeous light kitchen that always made her feel more than welcome whenever she stepped inside.

She loved his mom, and it was no secret that his mom loved her either. It was obvious that the manners Troy had gained when he was younger were definitely rubbed off from his adoptive parents. Though she was sure that his real parents would have been just as good as well, but for being so young, she was probably the sweetest mother Gabriella had ever encountered.

"I swear you get prettier everyday." Lucille compliments before Gabriella feels a hot crimson blush flood her olive face.

Gabriella glanced back at her boyfriend for almost a month who was standing about three feet away from her, a familiar look on his face that seemed to scream, 'Lucille's right'. This only made her cheeks flush more. It didn't matter that he gave her 'your so incredibly beautiful' looks all the time. They still made her heart completely stop beating.

The month that had past seemed more like days to Gabriella. She couldn't get enough time with Troy. It almost seemed as though each second with him that ticked away made her crave even more time with him. Though it was more difficult to be with him since basketball season had started. But, being the sweet Troy Bolton he was, every moment he didn't have a basketball in his hands, or a pencil for school, or blankets for sleeping, he had Gabriella in them.

"Oh! Gabriella, you wanna see some pictures? I got them developed today." She tapped a royal blue package that was laying on the counter top. His mom turned excitedly and threw off her food filled apron before Troy's ceruleans grew wide with fear.

"Uh… we're gonna go to my room now…" he reached for Gabriella's tiny hand before Lucille caught the brunette first around the shoulders. "Mom! Seriously, Gabi doesn't want to see them…"

"Shush Troy!" She led Gabriella into the large living room before gently sitting down on the squishy couch, Gabriella giggling at Troy's horrified face. Lucille's hands slid the photos out of the package smoothly before putting them in her lap.

Gabriella was careful not to touch the glossy surface with her figure tips. She glanced down to be almost slammed with the beauty of a turquoise ocean and white sandy beach. The sun beamed down upon a father and son, one shockingly gorgeous in his gray wife beater that showed his muscles Gabriella knew came from basketball. Her sparkling chocolate eyes gazed up at Lucille's eager face. "Are these from your trip?"

"You really don't want to see these." Troy attempted to snatch them from her, Gabriella pulls them tight to her hidden chest beneath a plum knit top to keep them from her boyfriend. Troy's bright ceruleans narrow angrily before Gabriella. Clearly he was embarrassed, but she wanted to see them.

She had been embarrassed thousands of times with him. Payback was a bitch.

Careful not to smug any of the photos, Gabriella began to sift through them, her eyes lingering on the ones where his bare chest was sparkling with water as the sun beamed down upon him. Her eyes scanned the image of his shirtless body, not that she hadn't seen it before, but she couldn't help but feel the tingles of the ghost of their first kiss in Sharpay's hot tub. "The weather looks fantastic." Gabriella commented to the eldest in the room.

Lucille nodded. "It was beautiful everyday."

Finally, after going through beach pictures, the theme shifted. Suddenly, the bright sunny day transformed into a painted peach sky, with the great ball of fire causing a beautiful portrait along the darkening ocean. Candles were everywhere, and instead of being shirtless or in bikinis, Gabriella saw Jack and Lucille dressed in a tuxedo and a gorgeous lilac floor length dress. "Was this the wedding?" She asked as she flipped through about three pictures of Jack and Lucille with other couples.

"Gabriella… come on you've seen enough…" Troy was almost begging now, but she wasn't going to stop.

"Your dress was gorgeous." Gabriella complimented before tilting the rectangular photo to the side as if to get a better look.

"Oh honey, you're too sweet…" But Gabriella didn't hear her, for she had just changed the picture and her breath got caught in her throat.

She had thought she had seen beautiful when she saw Troy shirtless. But seeing Troy dressed up at a wedding was just as good.

The famous crooked smile crossed his tanned skin and his eyes matched the ocean in the background. He was dressed in his plain snow white shirt with a black tie and matching black slacks. It wasn't anything that would have jumped out and said "look at me" but the setting, with the candles illumining his bronze face and the dazzling smirk as it seemed he was gazing at the bride and groom made everything stunning. She changed the picture to see he was laughing and holding a water bottle with his arm around Jack.

Her glistening eyes rose to meet Troy's mortified expression. She assumed he believed she was just going make fun of him or something. Never in her wildest dreams would she make fun of someone that unbelievable. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, wrap her arms around him and kiss him soundlessly for just being Troy Bolton. For just being the man she was in love with.

"You were so handsome that night." Lucille announced proudly before Troy's face flooded the color of a ripe apple.

"Lucille… stop…" Troy groaned.

"She's right." Gabriella's voice was almost silent. Their eyes met again, a swell of love bursting through the room, making his mom smile softly and gently reaching for the pictures left forgotten in Gabriella's lap.

"I'll just take these… I thought you'd want to see them." Her eyes were delighted with the gaze the two teenagers were having. It seemed that if Troy and Gabriella had a fan club, Lucille would most definitely be the president.

"Thank you so much Lucille, I did." Gabriella dared to remove her eyes from the basketball captain to smile thankfully at his mother who just nodded.

"I'll call you two when dinner's ready." She smiled brightly before floating off to the kitchen, humming a tuneless melody.

Troy then turned back to Gabriella, carefully taking her dainty hand before his eyes glanced towards the ceiling. "You wanna go…"

Gabriella nodded. She always loved how they never really had to say anything to understand what the other was trying to say. They just had a connection that didn't require words, and that was perfectly okay with both of them. To Gabriella, it seemed much more intimate, much more meaningful that way. But then again, she had never been in another relationship. So did Troy feel the same way with Karen?

They walked up the large staircase before entering his room. Gabriella always loved it up there. His room was so… white and warm and just comforting. She stumbled on his gym bag as she entered, Troy shaking his head at her clumsiness before gently closing the door and turning to face her. "So I should just put caution tape around everything in here and maybe then you wouldn't hit anything."

"Shut up," Gabriella narrowed her dark eyes on him before he chuckled and crossed the mess of his floor and cautiously placed his cool hand onto her soft cheek. She felt the familiar sparks rage through her toes as his tingling lips pressed against hers in a sweet kiss. "So how was basketball?" She asked curiously after he pulled apart and smirked at her.

Troy shrugged the ripped shoulders before maneuvering around her to sit on the bouncy bed. He gently pulled her slender arm so she would sit down also. "Alright."

Every time she was on the comforts of his bed, her body always felt overwhelming sensations run down her spine. Troy Bolton slept here every night. This was the most intimate place in his house, and she was sitting on it. Not that it was the first time, but it always just felt so… scary to be in the same spot that Troy Bolton slept. Where he dreamt.

"Are you hanging out with… Shock… all day on Saturday?" Troy's voice hesitated at the sound of her best friend's name. Gabriella's black brows furrowed in confusion.

"How'd you know about that?" Her mind reeled back in attempts to remember if she ever informed him she was hanging out with Eric.

Troy's eyes mutated into a shade darker than his normally beautiful ones. It was also amplified by the heather gray long sleeve he had on. "The dick was boasting about it in the locker room today."

Gabriella found her hand squeeze his angrily. "Troy…" She warned.

"Sorry… you're perfect best friend said it in the locker room today…" His sarcasm bled through his tone like poison as he spoke an octave higher than his normal velvet sung voice.

"I wish you two got along." Gabriella whispered desperately.

His face fell into a frown at her displeasure. Troy's arms protectively slipped around her narrow frame and pulled her tightly to his hard chest. "Sorry… I don't mean to be a dick I just…"

"I understand," she pressed a kiss to the curve of his neck at the same time that he dug his lips into the mass of black locks. "You're not mad that I'm gonna be with him right?"

"I don't have to be happy about it," Troy grumbled before Gabriella felt his thumbs tenderly drawing circles around her lower back. "But I'll deal… besides, Shar wants me to go shopping with her."

Wait… did she hear that correctly?

Gabriella pulled back from her boyfriend to stare into his amused face. "You're going… where? With who?" Was that possible? Gabriella herself, who was a girl and actually enjoyed shopping couldn't handle Sharpay Evans. How the hell could Troy Bolton?

He chuckled before kissing the tip of her nose. "She wants to vent about something. Fifty bucks says it's about Zeke… but generally keeping her in a good mood helps. So I'm taking her to the mall. Besides, I need new clothes," he motioned to the dirty laundry that covered the snow white carpeting. "You should 'accidentally' run into us there and ditch the slimebal… I mean… your precious little boy." He batted his long eyelashes like an innocent little girl. Even though she wanted to yell at him, she couldn't manage to stop laughing from his expression.

"I thought you were my boy…" Her hands roamed until they made their way into the knot of his hair.

"I don't like to be called a boy. I'm seventeen years old damn it!" His cool breath coursed over her face as his lips lingered millimeters away from hers.

"But then I can't put 'boy toy Troy' together." Wait… did she just call him a boy toy? What was happening to her?

Oh yeah, Troy Bolton was happening to her.

With that he twisted his body so suddenly her back collided with the spring of the bed, thought their legs were still hanging over the edge. Troy was now hovering over her and placing kisses onto her rounded jaw. "So I'm a toy now, huh? You gonna play wi …"

He immediately stopped and his face turned to the color of the East High basketball jersey that lay dirty on the floor. Gabriella's own eyes widened at the sentence that was not completed out of embarrassment. It was always a touchy subject with them, even if they did joke about it. "So…mall on Saturday."

Troy smirked down before kissing her again. "I better find you there."

Gabriella giggled her sweet honey laugh before kissing him again. "We'll see…"


	20. Mall Fights

**A/N: So, before I let you read, I just wanted to post this today because today, exactly one year ago, I first posted Time Changes Everything! I wanna thank everyone for reading that story and this story, because that story meant a lot to me just as this one does. I may not still have the same magic as I did back then, but staying with me really just means the world. Thanks everyone!**

**I'll probably post the next chapter on Friday, since I leave on Sunday, but I'm a bit torn with what I want to do with the rest of this story. I had a storyline that I was going to follow, but I'm not sure anymore if it's the best way I should go. So I have some major thinking to do. Anyways, I hope everyone still likes this, and I know this chapter is not insanely exciting, but hopefully you like it just the same. Thanks for reading and your reviews as normal! You guys are amazing!

* * *

**

I bet you've had a hard time walking into a room full of people on your own, right? Yeah. I know that. I know what it is not to feel like your in the room until he looks at you or touches your hand or even makes a joke at your expense, just to let everyone know... you're with him. You're his.

-Patricia, PS, I Love You

* * *

It was not Gabriella's fault that she and Eric ended up at the mall Saturday afternoon.

In her defense, _he _was the one who asked her if she had wanted to go.

And Gabriella was not one to deny her best friend of something he wanted to do.

"Seriously… you like yellow on me?" The tall football captain asked the tiny girl whose body was curled up in a chair with her knees pulled tightly to his chest as he looked in the mirror. Her eyes laughed with delight and her slender figure almost bounced with amusement as Eric curved his body to examine himself in the bumble bee polo. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

He received an angry glare from the store clerk for his foul language, but Gabriella watched his chocolate eyes roll obnoxiously before sticking his tongue out when she turned her sharp back at him. Gabriella giggled her honey laugh before shrugging her shoulders and wrapping her navy hoodie covering the magenta beater closer to her body. "You're just funny when you check yourself out."

"So… you're checking me, check myself out?" His deep voice questioned before Gabriella rolled her own eyes before waving her hand as if to order him to go back inside the dressing room.

"You better keep yourself in check," she responded before her face scrunched up. "Did that make sense?"

Eric chuckled his throaty laugh before scratching the back of his long head. "Not really," Gabriella sighed contently before her eyes gazed around the dimly lit store, searching for any sign of the sandy brown haired boy she loved or the demanding high pitch request of Sharpay. Since the two had arrived about an hour ago, she had seen neither.

Gabriella was almost in shock when Eric had suggested they go shopping the previous night. She wasn't complaining though, and jumped at the chance for the possibility to run into Troy and Sharpay. Not that she wouldn't talk to her boyfriend later or anything, but she could see him, touch him if she ran into him. That was a huge if at the present time though. Her eyes kept scanning every crack of the mall, and still nothing.

"What? Is like Brad Pitt here or something?" Eric attempted to meet her gaze on what she was looking for, but Gabriella's eyes just dropped down to her lap as she removed one of her arms from her legs and reached for the hot pendent around her neck, fingering the "x" slowly.

"No I just… so are you gonna get that?" She quickly changed the subject while pointing to the polo and watching him immediately spin back to the mirror again. "You're like a girl… seriously."

Eric's dark eyes glared at her through the glossy reflection of the mirror. "Don't make fun of me for liking to shop. And yeah… I'm getting it."

After changing back into his pale green button up, they checked out, the young cashier eyeing Eric slowly, making his ego burst through the roof and Gabriella's eyes roll. They leave the store and turn in the other direction, finding one that was more geared towards women instead of the guy's store they were just in. "So… I need to find something now!"

Eric chuckled mockingly when Gabriella's foot caught on the edge of the carpet, causing her to grip a wrack of obnoxiously bright clothes in the process. "Walking Gabriella… you learn it when your one…"

"Shut up!" She hissed before looking around the store to find anything that popped out.

"What about this?" Eric asked, holding up a disgusting mustered yellow turtleneck that made Gabriella want to barf while looking at it. His tiny stomach was rolling with laughter as Gabriella gripped it and slammed the hanger back on the rack again, glaring at his hysterics.

"You want to be seen with me right? I suggest you pick out something good." The light colors of the store matched the techno music as she scanned the items, finding the a few things here and there. It wasn't until they had made it half way through the store when she glanced backwards to ask Eric's opinion of a teal v neck when his eyes were in pure slits and he was gazing over the rack off where the dressing room was.

Gabriella's heart skipped four beats. That only meant one thing.

She spun on her slim shoes to see an obnoxiously confident blonde hunched forward towards the mirror plastered on the white door and the boy of her dreams sitting lazily in a chair with his sleek phone playing in his hands. His sparkling eyes shifted from the phone to the drama queen as if he was trying to multitask. Gabriella's brown orbs met Eric's, a desire in them that made her best friend cringe. "… I suppose you want to go say hi don't you."

Gabriella's eyes twinkled with delight. Well, at least he wasn't being a complete asshole and may actually let her go over to him. "Is that okay?" She questioned out of politeness. Besides, she was here with Eric and not Troy. But then again, he would be a complete dick if he would have told her no.

"Do I have a choice?" He grumbled before glancing back over again to see Sharpay reach for the door of the dressing room.

"Yes." Gabriella admitted, though he would definitely get on her good side if he let her go.

"Fine. Five minutes alright?" His grouchy mood was beginning to irritate her, but Gabriella attempted to just ignore it as she began to bounce towards the dressing room, Eric at her heels.

"…ot that I don't like him." The high voice proclaimed over the dressing room door as they approached, though Gabriella barely heard it. All she could focus her attention on was the boy still sitting on the chair with his head down and his crimson "Wildcat" t-shirt clinging to his hips in the perfect way that she loved.

"You don't act like you do." His velvet voice sung through Gabriella's ears and she did everything in her power not to run over and pounce on him. She was just about to enter his sight before she felt a burning hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to hide behind the rack of clothes.

"What are you…" Gabriella hissed aggressively, why was he holding her back from seeing her love?

"Shhh! Just shut up for three minutes." Eric's eyes were furiously on the snow white dressing room door, his head pushed into a pile of electric green sweaters.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed in confusion before she turned back to the image of Troy's fingers working furiously on his phone. "I do… he just annoys the shit out of me!"

Troy's ceruleans rolled before his phone shut and fell forgotten into his lap. "He knows Shar… he's not an idiot. You're not being fair to him… or yourself."

"Shut up." Her voice snapped before the door opened again, revealing her model body in black tights that cut off at her calves and a long tunic that opened in the back, revealing her magenta bra.

"It's true!" Gabriella suddenly felt her butt begin to rapidly vibrate as she pulled her phone out, glancing down to see the four letter name on her screen.

_Where the hell are you?_

"Right here." Gabriella whispered while looking back up at Troy to see his eyes trained on the phone in his lap again. She looked back up at Eric to see his gaze was deep in thought. But then she turned to see that it wasn't in space he was staring at, it was the slender blonde who was wiggling around in front of the mirror.

What?

"I'm being fair to him… do you like this?" She requested his opinion.

"I can see your bra," Troy's cyan eyes rolled again before placing his head against the hard wall, the sandy brown fibers collecting there. Gabriella knew it was one of the hottest images she had seen all day. "If you don't like him, then you're cheating yourself out of something you could possibly have, and him. Stop wasting your time."

"Okay… you can go." Eric whispered before Gabriella turned to him, a different look on his long face than she was used to. Was that… hope?

It faded as soon as it was there.

"What was that?" Gabriella hissed as she pointed to his tan face, the smug expression that normally was apparent had returned as he shrugged his strong shoulders and shook his head.

"What was what?" He asked innocently, though Gabriella was searching each crack as if there was something wrong with him.

"That look. Eavesdropping." Her voice was coming in a whisper as Troy and Sharpay were now discussing whether or not it would matter if one could see her bra from the back. Gabriella was barely paying attention though. She wanted to discover what the look he had on his face was for the blonde, and why they had listened in on the conversation to begin with. It didn't make sense, not at all. But Eric flashed his shining smile before brushing his fingers against her rounded chin to keep her focused.

"Who cares if you can see my bra!" Sharpay announced. "You're just not horny like every other guy."

"There was no look. And I just wanted to get dirt on Barbie," Gabriella opened her mouth as though she was about to protest, but Eric placed his scorching finger to her lips. "Shhh… now get going. The sooner we get through this, the sooner we can leave."

"No… I just don't want to fuck you thanks." Troy chuckled before glancing down at his phone again, obviously not wanting to stare at Sharpay's exposed figure. Gabriella began to walk around beyond the clothes they were smashed into.

A devious smirk crossed her high cheek bones as she looked at the basketball captain. Her plucked blonde eyebrows rose suggestively. "No… you just want to fuck Gabs."

Gabriella's eyes widened and her body froze as though ice had been sprayed on her. Troy's face blushed crimson as he looked down at his phone again. Obviously, he hadn't seen her yet, and remained silent. Gabriella waited patiently for his rebut, for him to say 'No, I don't want to have sex with her' or 'I would never want to do that with Gabriella' or 'What the hell are you on? I'd never do anything more than making out with her'. Any moment now… any moment…

Troy never denied it.

Gabriella felt her pulse rapidly increase and the organ of her womanhood spring to life with a pulse.

"Look who it is!"

Troy's head snapped up at the sound of Eric's booming and mocking voice. His azure eyes shot to the frustrated, yet amused chocolate eyes that belonged to the football captain before his body seemed to shake with panic. Immediately, his head swiveled around, searching the store for something else. Finally, they landed on Gabriella's coy figure, a mortified expression on his paling face. Gabriella was certain the thoughts running through his head were begs that she had not heard the previous conversation.

She was too much in shock to comprehend Troy rising to his feet. Their eyes met, and Gabriella did everything in her power not to look dumbfounded or that she had just heard the last part of the conversation. "He…hey." Her voice stumbled as Troy crossed the empty space, his blue spheres darting over every line to discover how much she had heard. Gabriella was never good at hiding things, but she did her best to keep her surprise inside.

"How long have you been standing here?" Troy hammered, not even touching her as he approached. Gabriella could feel the set of brown eyes a shade lighter than hers on both of them. Eric was probably enjoying his embarrassment; she'd have to kill him later for that.

"Not…not long… I just saw you when we walked in…" Gabriella stuttered as Troy looked at her doubtfully.

"Fuck…" Troy mumbled under his breath before running his hands through his silky chestnut hair. His angst with himself was such so hot it was hard to keep her hands off of him.

So she didn't.

Her arms encircled the tiny circumference of his torso, feeling the beat of his frozen heart. His body jumped at the sensation of her hugging him, until he caved to her and wrapped his own arms around her lower back, tenderly kissing her black locks. "Glad I found you."

"You look like a fucking whore." Gabriella immediately winced as she pulled away from Troy, both of their eyes enlarging at realizing the mistake they had just made. Leaving both Eric and Sharpay alone together while they were lost in themselves. Huge mistake.

"You look like a douche bag that got sat on by a cow's ass. On your good days." Sharpay hissed as her light brown eyes turned into snake like slits.

"Ouch. Coming from someone with the brain that's overdosed on too much perfume, it's not saying a lot sweetheart." She could almost see the steam erupting out of Sharpay's ears with every word that was spoken. The earth almost rumbled beneath her pointed heels, stomping with a vengeance.

"Maybe we should help…" Gabriella's voice was minute against the power of the fuming blonde.

"No fucking way. I hope she nails him in the nuts," Troy's eyes danced with delight before Gabriella smacked the back of his large head. "Ouch!"

"You deserved it." Her voice murmured before Troy tickled her side, making her squeal with delight. So at least things were awkward, though she could still feel the tension.

"Would you leave me the fuck alone? I have enough to deal with without your fucking ass making me feel like shit." Sharpay's voice actually sounded upset, not just irritated. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other warily before taking a couple steps closer. This might actually get dangerous.

"What, did ice princess have to ride is Bolton's Audi instead of a limo? Is that why you're so upset?" Eric's bronze face was not heading for the kill. Gabriella's sympathy for Sharpay was starting to spike through the roof.

"Go to hell!" She snapped, begging to gain the attention of the other customers.

"And you're coming with me babe," all three sets of eyes widened at the words. Troy looked nervously at Gabriella. What kind of line was that anyways? But it was shocking that he would want to go anywhere with her. "What? You're going too, so I might as well head down with someone I know."

"Ugh!" Sharpay moaned before stomping off to the dressing room in her heels and slamming the weak door in her wrath. All three of them stared at the mumbling and jiggling dressing room before Eric's eyes turned to the couple. Troy had his arm around Gabriella protectively. Both boys had venom in their sight. Oh no. But Gabriella didn't want to have to deal with jabs right now. She just wanted to kiss Troy and get back to hanging out with Eric.

"You should back off." Troy's voice threatened before pulling her closer, Gabriella feeling the ice burn through his shockingly angry orbs. A storm was brewing behind the glossy irises, along with a wildfire attacking the basketball captain through Eric's eyes, glaring at Troy's musclar arm as though it would poison Gabriella just by touching her.

"You should stay out of my fucking business." Eric snapped back with his teeth showing in a threatening way. This was begging to crawl under Gabriella's skin dangerously. Would they ever stop acting like children?

"Stop messing with my friends." Troy let go of Gabriella and took a defining step forward. This was not going to end well, she knew it.

"I can do what I want." Eric eyed him up and down, taunting the fact that he was a good couple inches taller than her boyfriend was, though Troy's muscles were more defined and Eric's were just long and toned. Who would win in a fight against each other?

It didn't matter though, Gabriella wasn't about to find out.

"Stop it… both of you." Her tone was demanding as both sets of irritated eyes shot to her, somewhat surprised that she was so threatening when she was angry. But she was getting tired of the old game of 'who can make more insults to the other so they crack'. It was really getting on her nerves.

"Ella…"

"Gabi…"

"I said stop!" Gabriella shrilled before feeling her chest heave up and down aggressively. In her agitation, she hadn't even realized that Sharpay had left the dressing room and was staring at the three of them in complete shock. This was getting old and stupid, and she was done with the snide comments coming from both. "You're my best friend…" she jabbed her pointer finger in the direction of the terrified football captain. "And you're my boyfriend," her hand switched to Troy's stone chest, who stared at her with concern laced in the corners of his face. "Stop talking shit… I'm tired of it!"

Both of their features fell in embarrassment. "Sorry." They mumbled grudgingly at the same time before glaring for sharing the same word.

"Whatever. I'll call you later okay?" Her voice began to even out again as she turned to Troy, who still had some sort of mortification from before with Sharpay's sex comment and pain from getting on her nerves.

"Okay." He whispered softly before placing his icy lips on her smooth cheek.

"Eric, let's go." She pushed his strong back before any of the three could say anything else to tick her off even more.

"Sorry." The superstar murmured again apologetically, but all Gabriella did was shrug her dainty shoulders.

"Can you _try _to get along with him? He's my boyfriend!" Gabriella attempted to convince, but it only caused his tanned face to scrunch up in disgust at the title.

"Boyfriend… right," Eric grumbled before signing and forcing a fake grin through his shining white teeth. Obviously, neither wanted to fight anymore, so Gabriella let out a breath that almost informed him it would be okay to talk again without her ripping his head off. "Let's go get ice cream or something."

Well… ice cream always did make her feel better.

"Only if you buy me vanilla."

Eric smirked happily. "Deal."


	21. Caving to Temptaion

**A/N: I thought insanely long and hard about this chapter. I was on the verge of changing it and going with another story plot that wouldn't be as complicated or mature as what is in this. But I realized that this is what I wanted to do with my story since chapter one. So I decided to stay with the original path I was on and what I had wanted to do. I know I'm running the risk of people being angry and thinking that this is out of context or out of character, but I've been trying to build to this for awhile. I hope I don't lose any readers, but I'm biting my nails on this chapter. Hopefully people like it.**

**I have to thank laughxoutxloud, and especially Pandora147 for encouraging to do the right thing in the right direction on this one.  
**

**Anyways, this chapter is insanely long, and I apologize for that, but I figured since it's my last chapter before I go out of town, people can break it up. So, let me know what you think and I hope everyone has a great week with a break from me! I should have a new chapter up when I return on Saturday night. Thanks for your reviews and reading!

* * *

**

"Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?"

"Then don't refuse."

-Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, Eclipse

* * *

"Mom, wouldn't you find it weird bringing my boyfriend instead of one of my girl friends?" Gabriella asked her overly enthusiastic mother as her slender fingers played with a loose string on her beige comforter. Her tiny frame was laying face down on her stomach, her legs swinging back and forth effortlessly in the black cast of the bedroom.

"No. Because I'm your mother, and I need to approve!" It was steamy in the enclosed space, so she was dressed in pale violet and turquoise striped pajama boxers and a violet spaghetti strapped tank top as well. Her black hair was completely down and cascaded over the tiny frame of her back as she moved her attention from the string to twirling one of her curls through her petite hand.

After the mall incident that day, Eric and Gabriella had gone out to ice cream just as planned, and then headed back to her house to just hang out. He had left about two hours ago, which at that time she had just decided to escape to her room for the night, after calling Troy just as she had promised. Now she was talking to her mother, whom was harping on her to bring him down to Los Angeles for the break again. Not that she didn't want to bring him, but just the thought of her mother letting them come together alone was scaring her.

Her mind still hadn't left the store and what Troy hadn't denied. She was probably just blowing this out of proportion. Of course she wasn't ready to just have full blown sex with him, even if her hormones raged every time they were together. He had just started to roam with his hands up her shirt about a week ago. But Gabriella couldn't deny that maybe they would be ready to try other things.

Gabriella felt ready.

She knew she was in love with him. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind. Besides, everything they did was so intense and so forward that it wouldn't have been out of line to begin to start anything sexually. She had heard of people who did these things when they weren't even dating, and she had Troy had been going out for over a month now. So much sensual tension had been building ever since they first saw each other in the cafeteria and Gabriella spilled her milk on the first day at East High. There was only one problem that seemed to be holding them back.

Troy was so guarded when it came to her.

Gabriella rolled her dark eyes in the blackness of her clay colored room. "You'll meet him okay Mom? I'll ask him, but I don't want to impo…"

There was a sudden wrap on her glass window that made her bounce on the bed with fear.

A dark shadow loomed on her large balcony behind the muddy curtains that were drawn. Her heart began to pound unevenly as she slowly got up from her bed, creeping towards the double doors and pulling back the fabric to let her eyes widen in surprise and delight at the figure outside. "Mom… I'm gonna have to call you back tomorrow."

"What? Why? Gabriella…" The rants of her mom echoed through the room as Gabriella's hands shook out of excitement as she opened the door, allowing the brisk air to enter the sauna like atmosphere.

"Night Mom." As soon as she had slid the phone to a close, she chucked it carelessly across the room and jumped up into a pair of two awaiting frozen arms of muscle. Gabriella's rouned nose immediately dug into the crevice of his neck to inhale the musky scent of him that drove her wild.

"Well hello to you too." Troy chuckled in his velvet voice before sprinkling microscopic kisses to her smooth forehead.

Gabriella pulled herself around and immediately felt her face being pounded with a kiss that felt as though she had never kissed him before. Troy's lips danced with hers, firing shots of bliss into her mouth until he let go and smirked his dazzling smile, allowing her to take in his full figure. His hair was spiked the way it was the night of the Halloween party. He was also wearing a pair of black loose sweat pants that hung halfway down his crimson and black plaid boxers and the same red "Wildcats" t-shirt she saw him wearing in the mall earlier that day.

Gabriella suddenly wished she wore Victoria's Secret pajamas.

"How'd you get up here?" She whispered curiously, suddenly remembering that Jose was still asleep on the couch when she left him to come back upstairs after getting a glass of water earlier. Though her father was a heavy sleeper. Troy could have come running in banging pots and pans and he still wouldn't have moved an inch.

"The tree," Troy nodded his perfect head in the direction of the willow that brushed against the side of her house. Gabriella giggled her honey laugh making Troy grin at the sound of it. He pecked her with a kiss again before taking her hand. "It's okay that I'm here, right?"

"Of course!" Gabriella grabbed his surprised face again to pull him back to her, this lips meeting half way.

"Wow… I should come in on you in your room more often." Troy teased at Gabriella's enthusiasm that he was presently in her room. She blushed crimson, looking down at her bare dark violet painted toes and breathing his cologne in again.

She wouldn't have minded at all.

"Did you drive here?" She instigated small talk while Troy led her to the spring of her bed, her body tingling in anticipation for what could possibly happen in the next few minutes. It was the perfect chance, she knew it. Her dad was practically knocked out downstairs, so they didn't have to worry about that. The heat of the room amplified her longing as well. Troy just so happened to show up that night out of no where.

It was a sign. A sign she was going to listen to.

"Nah…" Troy confessed while sitting down, Gabriella following his lead and folding her meager limbs beneath the cushion of her butt and resting her olive colored chin onto the bulk of his shoulder. "I parked at East High and ran over."

Her face fell in awe and her voice shook warily. "Troy… that's two miles in the dark."

His bronze face curved comfortingly before he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead to calm her. "I'm fine… and here aren't I?"

Gabriella frowned, though he was playing into her plans perfectly. The other calling that tonight was the night to take things further. He couldn't go back out; she wouldn't let him risk getting hurt again. "Please… don't go again? I… I don't want anything to happen…" She honestly let out her fears.

He suddenly paled like a freshly fallen snow covering. Gabriella felt the humid air suddenly condense thicker in anticipation. "Yo…you want me to stay… the night?" Even the basketball captain had a nervous tone as his voice shook.

She bit her puffy lip coyly while his sparkling azure orbs bored down into her own mocha colored eyes in a gaze that was filled with both excitement and wary. She knew the next moments were instrumental to how the rest of the evening would unfold. "Um… I mean… if you don't want to… you don't have to… I understand if it'd be weird…"

Troy immediately shut her up by kissing her soundlessly again. "Weird… fuck no. I just… you caught me off guard."

Gabriella felt her smile beam from ear to ear as she rested her dainty elbows on the plateau of his shoulders and divulged her hands into the strands of his spiked hair. "Sorry… should I warn you next time?"

"Surprises are always nice," She could feel the vibration of his lips against hers before they connected again. "Look…I'm sorry about the mall today again."

She nuzzled her rounded nose against his, remembering her anger in the stores and trying to remember how to be irritated, but the sparks that flew as Troy's palms ran up and down her sides were insanely distracting. "It's just hard… he's my best friend… but you're mine…"

"Thank god for that." His mumbles spilled icy breath onto her neck as his muscular arms pulled her gently into his lap and began nipping at her neck.

Gabriella smiled coyly at him again before looking down at their laced hands. Maybe… if she just talked to him first about it, then it would be okay. If she could just form the words together. 'I want to take things to the next level' 'I'm ready to start doing more physical things' 'I want you'.

But unfortunately, talking wasn't in Troy's agenda. She was going to have to come up with a different approach.

After kissing blissfully for what seemed like hours when it was really only a half hour, Gabriella found herself beneath him with Troy's roaming hands under her spandex tight tank top. She was cupping the curves of his pecks while sensations were raging through her blood stream at high speeds. Every part of her body seemed to be stimulated as Troy plunged his moist tongue into the depths of her caved mouth. Her tiny frame was shaking as she strived to remain calm. She could do this. She had to do this. "Tr…Troy…"

His shirt had been discarded fifteen minutes ago, forgotten in the black mass of her floor. He was kneading her breast above her pale pink sports bra, Gabriella had never gotten the shivers that she had no control over down her spine as she did now. His lustful kisses had transformed to hungry kisses, starving kisses. Her own hands were exploring the crevices of his own body. The way his pectorals jutted from his chiseled abs. How when she ran her palms down his biceps, they seemed to tense and contract, squeezing her body close to his. Even the soft string of the dusty brown hair that trailed from the bottom of his bellybutton to boarder of his boxers played beneath her discovering fingers. The Troy from the club had returned to her, and Gabriella welcomed him back with open arms.

It wasn't until Troy pulled their chapped lips away from each other and rested his forehead on her getting sticky one gasping for breath that she realized that something had to be done soon, or both would get too tired or she would chicken out. It was rounding on one in the morning, and she had to do this. If not, they may be doomed to be stuck in this limbo of their relationship. Just ask him Gabriella. Just say you want to do it.

They had never been a couple of words though.

So instead, her fingers danced as they circled the ring of his navel again, before following the line of hair as if it were the yellow brick road. To say her hands were trembling would have been a complete understatement. They were shaking uncontrollably as they made it to their destination, daring to cross the boarder and slip an inch beneath the hem of his boxers.

His immediate and hormonal reaction was to flash his ceruleans open dangerously, the familiar ring of crimson desire outlining his beautiful irises. For a fraction of a second, the whites of his eyes overwhelmed the sockets as they rolled in the back of his head. Gabriella's lips curved up triumphantly. Was he accepting this? Was it really that easy?

She should have known Troy Bolton was much stronger than that.

"Gabriella." His tone was both defiant and struggling to keep level to a normal male's instead of higher. The eyes clouded over in a turbulent haze, immediately there was a torture growing around where the ruby ring just was. His bare chest clenched, tightening as though he was about to fight something. Maybe he was fighting himself. This was going to be difficult, and she knew it. Crap.

"I'm sorry…" Her shyness was bleeding through her blush again, but she couldn't be that way. Caving to Troy in this matter was not acceptable. She wanted to do it. She needed to. She couldn't just let him win. Not this time. Find courage Montez, you can do this.

Troy let out a distressed sigh before removing his hand from her sports bra top, Gabriella finally noticing that Troy had ripped off her tank top earlier. Man, she must have been so caught up in attempting to instigate it she didn't realize anything. So there they lay, Gabriella only wearing her pale sport's bra and boxer shorts and Troy only dressed in his sweats. The sexual tension that had built up for weeks and weeks finally exploded into the humid air.

The shadows of his shoulders rolled as he leaned up, bringing her with so they were both in a sitting position, Gabriella had pulled her hand back and kept it close to her breast, feeling the warm medal of the pendant brush her fingers if she swayed slightly. "Is this about what Sharpay said at the mall?"

Their eyes were locked in a heated stare, neither wanting to break apart and show the other weakness. She knew what she wanted, and would not give up until she got it. "No." She responded honestly and somewhat aggressively.

His palm ran through the chestnut fibers on top of his head before sighing again, obviously there was a war raging beneath the clouded cyan orbs. Gabriella bit her puffy bottom lip until Troy cleared his throat. "I… I don't… it's not a good idea."

She had had a lot of firsts with Troy. Her first real kiss with him, the first time she had been in a hot tub with a boy, he had been the first one she ever fell romantically in love with. But this was something that she would have never wanted a first with him.

The first time he rejected her.

Gabriella's heart smashed behind her rattling ribcage. He should have just hit her, it wouldn't have hurt as much as this did right now. Her heavy head smashed to the floor, gazing at her lap where their lace hands were stationed. Gabriella immediately let go of him, feeling hot acidic tears burn in the back of her eyes. Great, not only did she just embarrass herself by her pitiful attempt to seduce him, but now she was crying. Fantastic.

A pair of cool fingers tried to bring her chin up to meet his stare, but Gabriella swiveled her head around to keep from looking at him. It would be easier, so much easier to accept if she didn't stare into his gorgeous eyes. "Gabi… baby… look at me… please?" He finally caught her head in both cold palms, holding her cheeks as gentle as if he were holding the world. But she still wouldn't look at him. She couldn't. "I just… I don't want to do it to you Gabriella."

It hurt like a thousand bricks were being thrown at her at once.

He didn't want her.

"Don't… okay Troy?" Gabriella's voice was horse from the lump that was welded in her throat.

"Please look at me?" The hypnotic sound of his velvet tone gave her no other option but to gaze into his shining, yet tortured orbs. It caused the tears to flow silently down her cheeks. "You're just… god you're so fucking amazing… and perfect and sweet… I couldn't…" Troy squeezed his eyes shut but then let them flutter back open, everything about him was not helping with the rejection. Gabriella knew her heart was breaking. "…I don't want to, ruin you…" He brushed back one of her curls tenderly before Gabriella's head snapped up.

_Ruin _her?

"Stop acting like I'm a fragile piece of glass or something!" Gabriella's fury had begun to rise as she slapped his hand away from her face, Troy's eyes widening as he was taken aback by her sudden outburst. He could have at least saved her from her misery by not lying to her and telling her that he just didn't want to _ruin_ her. Her hands were trembling and silent tears were still running down her face, but anger had taken over the sadness. "Seriously… I'm not innocent Troy! I'm not a little girl. I'm a teenager. I have hormones…"

Troy looked down, struggling with himself again. She could see his hands were balling into fists at his sides. "Gab…"

"If you don't want to do anything, just fucking tell me. Don't lie okay? I get it. You don't want me. I'm just a stupid, innocent bab…" Gabriella attempting to push his cool chest out of the way, but the sudden turn of events rapidly caught her off guard.

It all happened in a millisecond. Troy's eyes bolted from the spot at the bed to her face, the crimson circle returning to his irises. Without warning, Gabriella was pushed down forcefully, Troy's lips slamming against hers immediately causing a bruise on impact. His body began to grind their groins together, every inch of passion slamming down onto her tiny frame as he returned to the place above her, biting furiously in an aggressive, yet sexual. Desire was at his fingertips as he began to kneed her breast again, Gabriella's breath immediately stripped from her mouth.

"Don't you… ever… EVER… say I don't want you…" His eyes shot ice into hers, lust and love and everything in between spilling from them. He trembled as he kissed her again, fiery hot against her wet mouth, his cold tongue leaving flames of need down the side of her neck as he licked and nipped and kissed. Gabriella was so much in shock that a million thoughts were mushed into her head. "I've been…" Another lick, instigating a moan from the deep within her throat. "…fighting with myself every fucking…" Another kiss. "…time I'm with you…"

"Troy…" Gabriella's back arched as he slammed his groin into hers again, waking up the slumbering, but now pulsating organ that held her womanhood.

Troy's eyes penetrated into hers, Gabriella opening her mouth ever so slightly, but completely loosing all thoughts just gazing into the perfect shade of color. "I have to be in control of myself with you Gabi…or I'd be inside you every day…"

It was finally spilling out now. Why he had stopped on the bluff the day he had returned from Cancun. Why he had always been so wary about kissing her, or making out with her. Why they had not been in this point three weeks earlier. She brought out the side of Troy that he couldn't control. The side that scared him. The side she loved.

Gabriella leaned up, spilling her hot breath onto his face, causing his body to tremble with desire again. "I want you to lose control." She whispered in the best seductive voice she could muster, before Troy attacked her lips violently again.

They rolled around on the bed, bodies entangled and lips welded together as though they were two magnets attracting. Troy was kissing her like he never had before. There was lust there now, for weeks he had been so protective. But his barriers were dropping, not all, but some. Enough to make Gabriella smile triumphantly as his hunger.

"What… do you want me to… or do you want to…" he asked her between smoking kisses, his eyes dropping down to the completely apparent bulge that was protruding through his sweats, Gabriella understanding he was asking her if she wanted to be fingered, or if she wanted to give him a hand job. "What would make you more comfortable?" His tone was higher than normal in anticipation of what was to come. She saw the hint of her normal, calm Troy in that he had asked her what she wanted. Always so polite, even when they were about to take their relationship further.

At first, she thought that if he fingered her, it would be so much easier. He knew exactly what he was doing, so no problem, she wouldn't have to do any work. But was that what she wanted? She had brought this upon them; Troy was under her power, almost like he was under her spell that he never wanted to be broken. The clock was ticking, Troy's marble chest heaving in the blackness, Gabriella was thankful her father was knocked out and would not hear any of this. Would she know how to give him what he wanted?

"I… um… can I…" Gabriella winced at the fact that she sounded like a mouse as her voice was microscopic. But her vibrating hand reached out slowly. She heard Troy suck in a sharp breath as it whistled between his teeth. Her fingers were shaking nervously until they connected with the smooth hardness between both of his parted legs. Her immediate reaction was to pull away, for she had never touched the most intimate part of a boy before. But she forced her hand to stay put as she watched Troy's response.

A groan erupted from his mouth like a raging volcano before his ceruleans rolled into the back of his head. "Yess…" He hissed in approval before Gabriella suddenly found in less than a second, she had gone from lying on her back to straddling his chiseled torso, his strong arm reaching up to touch the cushion of her chest.

Being the gentleman he was, or maybe it was just because his body was aching with desire, Gabriella was thankful that he helped her remove both the thin fabric of his pants and underwear, for her entire frame was trembling. What if she was bad at this? What if he was repulsed by her touching him this way? What if…

All thoughts were stripped from her mind as she laid eyes on his stiff length.

When she first saw Troy in the cafeteria that fateful day in his scarlet jacket, she had believed she had seen the most beautiful thing in her entire life. That image had been crushed on Halloween when she viewed his completely shirtless body. The sight of his bare chest was replaced when she saw him dressed up at the wedding.

All three of these things were nothing compared to viewing Troy completely exposed on her bed. This, would forever be the most stunning thing ever to be taken in by the mocha eyes.

Her rounded butt was stationed on the curve of his thighs, eyes wide as she realized in the past thirty seconds, she hadn't breathed. The shadows cast over his body in a luminous way, making him once again seem like he was sparkling. She couldn't help but stare at him, stare at his full manhood that stood straight up, a serpent ready to strike. Troy was watching her curiously, Gabriella not even noticing his self consciousness as she gazed at him in wonder. "Is it… that ugly?" He asked in a joking matter, attempting to keep the mood somewhat light.

"Not at all." She whispered like it was a secret, before leaning forward curving her body up careful not to touch it, but kissing his lips, Troy moaning from the lack of stimulation.

"Gabi… if you don't do something soon…" His breath was hitched as he spoke; his hand diverged into the waves of midnight locks. "I'm gonna go…"

It took a second before Gabriella realized when he said go, he meant ejaculate.

"Oh… sorry…" She murmured embarrassedly before sitting straight up again. This was it. The moment she had been preparing to experience for so long. Troy watched her curiously, his spiked hair propped up on her pillows and his chest glistening. Any time now Montez. Her hand vibrated as she reached out again, with every inch closing, Troy's breath became shorter before she was a centimeter away when she realized.

She had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Troy suggested in a disappointed tone, but there he was being the good guy again. Damn his niceness.

"No!" Gabriella shook her head furiously before letting her coffee eyes lock with his, trying to force him to know that she was okay with this. She closed her heavy lids and forced her self to take a deep breath. Come on Gabriella! You can do this.

"What if…" Troy thought out loud as her eyes fluttered open again like butterflies. The red in his eyes proved how he was starving for this. His body was begging for her, she knew it. But she could tell he was still trying to stay the same sweet Troy. "What if I… helped you?"

She could hear her heart rapidly echo through her eardrums as she nodded immediately. He could help her; he could show her how it was done right. "Okay… okay…" Troy grinned a sexy smirk before grasping her wrist, a littler harder than normal but she blamed his hormones. Cautiously, he led her hand to where his member was waiting, his eyes shutting before she even touched him.

Troy continued pulling her to him; the only sounds in the empty room were their heartbeats thumping in perfect time. Seconds felt like hours, before the tips of her fingers gingerly connected with the surprisingly smooth skin of his shaft. Troy produced an erotic groan before his head snapped back, eyes squeezing tight. "Gabi…"

When she had first reached out to touch him, she had been anticipating it to be cold, ice like the rest of his body. Surprisingly, her hand flinched at the fact that it was the only heated body part on him. Not scorching as Eric's skin had been, but warm and comforting. Her fingers were uncontrollably shaking now, her body feeling surreal that this was actually happening. She felt as though she was losing her innocence. Losing everything she was when she was in Albuquerque.

There was no other way to describe it. Gabriella was growing up.

He tenderly ran her fingers down his length and back up again, letting his moan echo through the room and his back arch as though he was pushing up towards her. Gabriella had never felt so much in control of another person in her life. Troy seemed to know exactly what he wanted when her fingers dragged down to the base of him, a grunt following suit. "Are you… am I doing this…?" Gabriella felt like it was the first time she had ever talked to Troy again. She remembered how difficult it was and how just as back then, she was overwhelmed by his radiance.

Overwhelmed was an understatement. She couldn't breathe.

"You're driving me crazy." His velvet voice was different than she was used to from him. It was hitched, uneven, but filled with desire. She couldn't even describe how beautiful it sounded to her.

"Tell me if I'm doing it wrong." Gabriella requested as Troy's gentle fingers delicately matched their tips together, closing his hand around so the pads of his long fingers pressed into her nails. Gabriella heard him more lustfully again as their hands closed tightly around his thickening member. She gasped in shock as the cool brush of air floated over her supple skin as Troy let go, reaching his palm up to ruby before it dropped lifelessly.

"I don't think that's possible right now." Troy managed to breathe out before his chest began to heave desperately for oxygen. Gabriella had never been so fearful in her life. Here she was, with her hand wrapped around Troy, it froze in panic.

"What do I do?" Gabriella asked brushing hysteria.

"Rub up and down. You can squeeze har…" his voice cut off as he sucked in a wind of breath, Gabriella watched his eyes explode into two large cyan moons from the stimulation when she completed his request. "Oh hell… oh my fucking…shit…"

She couldn't describe it, but just watching him like this, writhing pleasurably with his hips buckling in response to her was more stimulating than anything she had ever experienced with him before. There was no doubt behind his closed eyes, he was imagining he was plunging himself into someone else. Gabriella felt her face grow hot again as she realized when he moaned her nickname pleadingly, he was imagining her.

Her pace quickened, Troy responding by grunting and panting and breathing increasingly louder. She watched as his rising ecstasy caused her own organ of lust to throb. It pumped hot blood through her body and made her crave its attention. But she had to focus on the task at hand, the task that was now leaking sticky white liquid and Troy gripped the edges of the bed forcefully, ripping at the comforter. He was in pain… there was no other reason for his moans now. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He was still hard in her hands, panic spreading across her face as she let go of him.

Troy's eyes flashed open like he was ready to pounce on her. The crimson colored bled through his irises, causing a hungry and dangerous look to him. "You're… you're not… it's supposed to… just keep going… please…" He panted desperately.

Oh… the escalation. Right.

His climax resumed as she took hold of him again. His raspy breath rattled against his defined ribs and abs. Gabriella watched mystified as his body arched towards her. He chanted her name, many curse words, and moans. The sexuality in the humidity was overpowering, and was certain to burst at any second…

It did the second Troy screamed out in ecstasy when he reached euphoria. "GABRIELLA!"

There was something that made her heart flutter at the sound of her full name. He usually called her Gabi, but just hearing the word pour out of his chapped lips was like listening to angels sing.

The only thing Gabriella could do was watch as the picture unfolded in slow motion. Troy's fists shredded at the soft comforter, his head being thrown back in raw bliss. The sweat beads rolled down the side of his tanned face. The bare and beautiful chest rose and fell so rapidly it was impossible to pinpoint the moments it was actually raised. Troy gasped and clawed for oxygen, his sparkling eyes ripping open to meet hers. Love and lust mixed in a perfect way and radiated from them.

Once Troy had finally found his breath again, he sat up, hovering towards her and threading his long fingers through the curls of her hair. "Are you okay?" Gabriella nodded; her petite hands drenched in lukewarm liquid were trembling violently. She couldn't believe she had actually successfully made Troy Bolton cum. But there was something that bothered her. His eyes seemed to be fighting with a twinkle of love and repulsion at himself. It unnerved her. She could tell that he enjoyed it, more than enjoyed it.

But he seemed to be punishing himself for enjoying it too much.

"Are _you _okay?" Gabriella asked, her voice shaking to match her dirty hands.

"You were too good." Troy mumbled erotically in her ear before kissing her face with passion. This did not settle her uneven nerves. Most girls would have taken it as he was happy with what had happened. Most would have figured he was estatic by what he had just said. Gabriella knew him better than that.

He said she was _too _good. That meant he was kicking himself for the slip and she knew it. Again, Gabriella felt as though he was torturing himself and that she was in fact, too good for him. "You should got wash your hands." He suggested in a monotone. Now she definitely didn't want to leave. But the substance that was beginning to look like dried glue would be problematic if she wanted to wrap her arms around him.

"You're not going anywhere?" Her dark eyebrows furrowing to make sure.

Troy chuckled a hollow laugh, making her frown again. The dark circles under his eyes were growing immensely, Gabriella figuring that the task she had just performed had taken a lot out of him. "Not til you come back."

"You promised." She reminded him, now her irritation growing at the fact that he would become stubborn. She knew it. His male hormones were just going to be put on the back burner. She could see it in his tormented gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised before kissing her forehead, completely oblivious to the fact that he was still naked.

Gabriella pouted as she left the room, shutting the door but glancing in the direction of her father's room to see the door was shut. He must have come up earlier to go to bed. Thankfully, they had been quiet enough even through Troy's moans. Thank God for the thick clay like walls.

She stumbled blind through the black hallway and made it to the bathroom, washing Troy's dried juices from her palms, fingernails and knuckles. She was overwhelmed by so many emotions. One, she was still shaking from what she had just done. She had actually given Troy love that he deserved. Second, she was ecstatic that she had made him… well… go. And third… She was terrified he was never going to let her do it again.

Gabriella tip toed back into the heated room again and shut the door quietly behind her, viewing the silhouette of her distressed boyfriend sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her. He had managed to find his boxers and sweats while she was gone. "How do you feel?" Troy questioned with his face white with fatigue and pain.

Gabriella shrugged as she crawled into the comforts of his lap. "It's just going to be getting used to."

And here was the sigh that she never wanted to hear. "I don't…I don't think we should do it again."

Gabriella immediately frowned, feeling the pang in her heart again but she knew it was just because he wanted to be the sweet guy, not that he didn't want her again. She could see the hunger still in his contorted face, but unfortunately for her, he wanted to be the good guy. Damn his sensitive side! "I knew that was coming."

Troy sent tingles down her loose limbs as he cradled her tiny frame, moving backwards until they found themselves beneath the steamy covers, the closeness of their heated bodies not helping the situation. She didn't know how or when, but he managed to pull the mess of her black cascading locks to his bare chest and his eyes closed. "It's not that I don't want to… I just… I can't lose control again Gabriella… I thought about you in ways…I shouldn't have…" His voice trailed off into a heavy yawn.

She wasn't going to be able to convince him tonight, she knew that. But she would get what she wanted. They would not let this be the end. It would be a tough battle, but she wanted this. "I don't care. I want you to think of me like that."

Troy sighed before letting sleep overcome him. "That's what scares me most."

* * *

**A/N: Just one more thing I swear, those following the Twilight parallels, think of Gabriella's determination with Troy to parallel Bella's desire to have Edward change her. Troy resisting her can also be compared to Edward's struggle to be around Bella and not hurting her. Have a great week everyone!**


	22. Loss for Words

**A/N: I'm hearing it right now "Oh crap she's back." I hope everyone had a super good week while I was gone! I missed posting, so hopefully you guys like this chapter. Thanks so much for reading as well as reviewing, because trust me, it means so much!**

* * *

"Hard to breathe, feels like floating, so full of love, my heart's exploding. Mouth is dry, hands are shaking, my heart is yours, for the taking. Acting weird, not myself, dancing around, like the Keebler elf. Finally time, for this poor shlub... To know how it feels, to fall in lub."

-Babe "Pam Dawson" (written by Longfellow Deeds), Mr. Deeds

* * *

It was like it had never happened.

Everything had gone back to normal in the following week after the incident in Gabriella's bedroom that fateful Saturday night. The kisses were still lustful and his hugs were still tight. They still flirted and didn't act awkward like she might have expected him to. Not a word had been discussed about it though. She wanted to talk, but every time she had mentioned Saturday, Troy would just tense his strong muscles and rapidly change the subject or attempt to distract her by any means necessary.

By the day of the first basketball game the following week, Gabriella was irritated beyond all belief. Oh yeah… it didn't help that they were playing the school of his ex girlfriend of a year. Fantastic.

"Are you going?" Gabriella asked while playing with the pale peach slip of paper in her hands, walking lazily through the empty hallways with her enormous best friend trotting at her side. She had just returned from a meeting at the guidance office about how they were conducting a survey for all the new students since freshman year on the high school itself. Ironically, it happened at the exact same time that Eric had been going to the bathroom, or maybe he was just wasting time out of class. Who really knew?

"Yeah, of course I'm going to the game!" Eric rolled his brown eyes as though she was dumb for even asking the question. "Are _you _going to Cross's afterwards though?"

Gabriella frowned her thin line of a mouth. She and Troy had been invited to Jason's for an after party celebration, though she wasn't totally up for going. One, it was going to be a complete drunk fest and she knew it. Two, she had originally had plans to attempt to seduce her boyfriend into mirroring the act she had performed on Saturday night. But Troy knew this, and jumped at the chance to avoid temptation.

Just give in already Bolton!

"Yeah… Tay's taking me and Troy's gonna meet me there." She responded as they rounded the corner to where her Human Anatomy class was.

Eric's tanned nose crinkled in disgust before he looked down at his feet. "Oh… I see." He shoved his hands into his pockets while holding the string that held his hall pass.

They finally made it to her door where Gabriella turned to see his recovered face. "This is me. I'll see ya at the game tonight… alright?" Gabriella nodded her heavy head as if to confirm that she would in fact see him at the game that evening. He grinned his sparkling teeth and nodded profusely, like the thought of being with Gabriella when Troy was on the court excited him. It probably did, but Gabriella didn't let the thought linger any longer. She had more important issues than Eric's hate for Troy because he got the girl the football captain wanted.

Eric waved his bear like hand before turning in the opposite direction, swinging the lamination on the flimsy string that was his hall pass around with the potential that he would whack it into an unsuspecting victim. The petite brunette sighed before grasping the cool handle that led into the greenhouse like room. The frog of a teacher didn't even seem to notice as he continued talking in his overly inquisitive voice, pointing towards the white marker board with his stubby finger that held a diagram of the nervous system. That was, until the door slammed shut.

"Ah… Ms. Montez!" Mr. Dimple's bug like eyes blinked behind his magnifying glasses as Gabriella blushed. In sync, the entire class turned around to look at the timid student with the pink pass in her hand. Even if she had the confidence to instigate hand jobs with her boyfriend, she still felt uneasy when everyone stared at her. That essence of her personality had not disappeared. "Do you have a pass for me?"

She nodded with her long locks that were pulled up into a half ponytail swung as she traveled across the light room, feeling the two penetrating orbs seem to drill two holes into the side of her face and could almost imagine the way his dazzling smirk would beam at her when she turned around. After handing the teacher her pass, she made her way back to her desk, meeting Troy's amused stare, eyes dancing with both torment and delight as he viewed her margarine orange top. It swooped down to reveal more cleavage than her normal choice of wardrobe, matching what she had worn the past week in all attempts to tempt Troy. From the longing and irritated look on his face as his cerulean eyes landed on the curve of her breast, it was working.

But other than the PG rated style he was now living, there was something else that had made Gabriella watch him closely. Extremely close. He seemed like there was something on his mind, like the way he stared at her now, with sweetness in his eyes one you got past the torment of his sexual drive. Like he desperately wanted to inform her of something, but couldn't. It had been that way since Monday. And it was driving Gabriella crazy not knowing what it was.

"Did I miss anything exciting?" Gabriella whispered as Troy turned his bronze head in her direction. She couldn't help but be overcome by how absolutely gorgeous he looked in his black pants and heather gray button up with a black tie to match. The basketball team had to dress up for the sporting event that evening.

He chuckled softly before grinning at her. "Not unless you call glial cells interesting."

They didn't say anything for a moment, just absorbing how beautiful they thought the other looked. But Troy cleared his throat before leaning towards her, Gabriella getting a whift of his musky scent. She saw the nervousness playing across his face once again. Was that just because he was nervous about the game? Probably. "Can I take you home tonight from Jason's? There's kinda of something I wanna… talk to you about…"

Gabriella narrowed her thin brow at his careful words. Her heart pitter pattered unevenly. What did he mean he wanted to talk to her about something? Did she do something wrong? What was going on? Panic stretched through her own nervous system, her hands suddenly shaking uncontrollably. He was mad. He was mad about the other night. But he didn't look mad. He looked apprehensive about something. "Am I… are you mad at me?"

His cyan orbs immediately widened in horror at the words. "Mad? Of course I'm not mad… not at all…" he stumbled over his words. "I just… I gotta tell you something actually."

Gabriella attempted to read the lines beneath his eyes, but found nothing. Well, it was good that he wasn't going to dump her from her aggression, but WHAT was he going to talk to her about? "Yeah… you can… come in if you want too. I don't think… we'll have any privacy at the party…" She suggested in her quiet, familiar coy tone.

Troy's face fell as he knew she was referring to that he could come up to through her window again if he really wanted. She was really starting to hate that frown that was worthy of a monk, not her sexy erotic boyfriend. "I'll just drop you off okay?"

Gabriella pouted her gentle features before staring forward again.

* * *

Troy Bolton had never been so nervous in his life.

And it wasn't about the game that would begin in less than an hour.

He was already suited up in his famous scarlet jersey and matching shorts and the threatening number 14 plastered on his back in snow color. His white hoodie with an actual wildcat screen pressed on in red was also over his bulging biceps. The cyan eyes were trained on the floor whiles the music of Lil' Wayne pounding through his ear drums. He was doing everything in his power to attempt to focus on the game, but his face was pure white beneath the raised hood.

All he could think about were those three words. The three words that would change everything once he spoke them to her. The three words he wished he would have said five weeks ago. And if she spoke those three words back to him in her perfect angelic voice, his life would be complete.

If not, he would be crushed.

Ever since Gabriella… well… since Saturday, Troy realized that everything about her he was in love with. Her smell, her laugh, her clumsiness. Everything. And just being around her was so unbelievably perfect that he wanted to tell her, no… he NEEDED to tell her soon, or he was going to explode. He didn't even know why it came to him. But when he woke up in the morning after the… incident… Troy just watched her sleeping in his arms. Her face was smooth as silk and she had held him tightly to her. She was so peaceful, so unreal. It was at that moment that he knew he had to tell her. He needed to let her know he loved her.

"Hey man." Troy glanced upward to see a tall, depressed seventeen year old standing over him. He smiled softly at his friend before the chocolate colored boy took a seat next to him on the locker room bench, his hands slightly shaking to match the basketball captain's.

"Hey Zeke." Troy greeted before unplugging his white headphone from his right earlobe, looking at the tormented boy beside him, and thinking about the other turmoil that overshadowed him all week.

It wasn't that he didn't love what Gabriella did to him Saturday night. He did. So much. And that's what scared him. He had almost been obsessed with the sensation. All he could think about was the feel of her gentle fingertips on him. Her timid eyes looking down upon him with lust. Her hypnotic voice speaking while Troy was stuck in pure bliss, trapped on cloud nine and he never wanted to find the way out. The rubs, the caress, the stimulation. All of it was so erotically… intoxicating. He wanted more. He thirsted for more. Craved for it.

But he had to fight it. At all costs. He had to make sure nothing else happened sexually between them.

"You okay? You look pale." Troy commented as he noticed the way the brown skin on Zeke's large body was turning a greenish glow. He noted how Zeke looked like he was going to double over in pain, and his eyes were slightly tinted red where they should have been white. They matched his uniform well, but Troy was more concerned for his teammate's well being.

"How far would you go to give Gabriella what she wanted?" Zeke asked with a dull look in his black eyes. It also wasn't helping the situation that everything reminded Troy of sex. Damn teenage hormones.

"Dude, Zeke man… I can't help you there… Gabs and I… we don't do that."

_Yet_. The organ between his legs purred in his head.

_Not yet! You're not taking it away from her! _His conscience shut up the devil in his head.

Zeke shook his head solemnly before staring at the tan colored locker room tile. "I'm not talking about that. I mean… what would you give to make her happy?"

Troy didn't even have to think of that for a second before the word came out. "I'd give up anything."

Essentially, he was. It was a need every male human in the entire world had to have sex with their girlfriend or just in general. Troy was giving up that need, that clear hunger. Though on the outside, it may appear that Troy wanted to do it because he wanted to be a gentleman; he wanted to be the good guy and let her save it until marriage. That was a complete lie. If he didn't love her like he did, he would have sex with her. But Troy had another reason that was far more important. Another reason that both made him depressed and hurt as he thought about it, made him feel worthless stupid.

Eric's mocking face flashed in his mind. What if he wasn't meant to be the one to take away her virginity? What if suddenly she would wake up and find herself in tears because Troy took the one thing she could never get back away from her?

What if suddenly one day she woke up and found herself in love with Eric and not Troy?

He couldn't take that away from her if there was any chance that she was meant to be with someone else. He loved her too much for that. And he was willing to give anything for her. Even if it meant his own sacrifices.

"What if it meant giving her up?" Zeke stared at him intently, and if finally sank in. The second the realization crossed him, his eyes widened in shock. What? He never believed that Zeke would ever let her go, he was certain that he would have begged on his knees to make her keep him. Zeke was thinking of breaking up with her. Pigs just flew.

"Why?" Troy asked in astonishment, his knees still shaking.

Zeke shrugged his strong shoulders stiffly. "She doesn't love me."

Troy dropped his gaze to his nervous hands, viewing the glint of the ring that almost blended in with all of the crimson he was dressed in. He didn't want to lie to his friend, but it would break his heart if he told Zeke the truth. "She cares about you…" He responded honestly.

"Bolton… please," Zeke stopped him with force. "I'm not gonna keep her if she's not happy."

Troy sighed in agreement. If it were Gabriella, he would have done anything to keep her happy. Even if it meant giving her up.

"BOLTON! BAYLOR!" The sudden booming sound of what was their infamous coach's voice rang through the empty locker room, Troy pulling himself out of his trance for a moment to realize that everyone had left and headed out to the gym floor to begin warm ups. Their captain was missing. There was a problem.

Both tormented guys stood up and looked at each other. "Thanks Troy… for listening."

Troy smirked before patting his tough shoulder, knowing it would be a long night for both of them for different reasons. Zeke was dreading it, Troy was begging for it to be over so he could take her home and tell Gabriella. "Always here for you man."

"BOLTON!"

But before he could even begin to stress…

It was game time.

* * *

Gabriella had never really been one for watching sports. She enjoyed going to football games in the fall, and once and awhile she would sit down and watch a game with her father, though her attention would be elsewhere. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would ever be screaming at a ref and feeling her heart pitter patter with excitement every time someone scored a basket. She was almost a crazed super fan in her jean skirt, red shorts, white tank top with the number "fourteen" drawn on the back, high socks and her long hair in pigtails.

"COME ON!" She screeched along with the rest of the distressed crowd as Chad slammed to the ground aggressively after being pushed over by the Northwestern teammate dressed in lime green and black. It was half way through the second half and Gabriella swore she was going to rip all of her luscious locks out. She knew the rules of basketball from watching the few game she did with her father, but watching it live with the ref calling stupid fouls on the Wildcats was so much more aggravating.

Though it did help that Troy was sweating and looked insanely good in his uniform.

"Calm down Chad…" Taylor mumbled beside her in her matching beater with "Danforth" written in bubble letters on the back. The three girlfriends plus Kelsi had all made shirts for the game, but Sharpay's was tied up so her stomach was showing and Zeke number was glowing on the tan skin of her stomach. The rest of the student section was a flood of red excitement for the first basketball game. Gabriella, being a senior and the king of the court's girlfriend, got first dibs on standing in the front row, cheering like an insane lunatic.

"DO YOU HAVE FUCKING EYES REF?!" Eric yelled aggressively on the other side of her, Gabriella grinning as she took in his muddy skin tone as he bared his chest, WILDCATS written across his broad chest and his powerful body dressed in complete superfan. Gabriella was happy that he hadn't made any anti-Troy comment all night, nor did he act like the normal bastard he was around Sharpay. He seemed to be on his best behavior that night.

Gabriella watched as her boyfriend pulled his best friend up, patting his shoulder as if to say "don't worry about it". Why was he the sweetest guy in the world? Better question, was why had he picked her?

Her mocha eyes shifted from his sweaty body to the other side lines. They scanned the group of ten holding emerald and black pompoms in the air, though they weren't the cheerleaders. For some reason, Northwestern thought it would be a great idea to bring their pom's team. Gabriella had immediately scanned each female to see if she could spot slender and toned body belonged to Karen's. Taylor had already pointed out earlier she was the one with gorgeous brown hair, the body of well… a dancer, and gray eyes. Her hair had golden highlights within and she had a tiny freckle above her right lid that was adorable. Not that Gabriella searched for her perfection or anything.

"They're blind." Eric accused exasperated and pouted while the ball was thrown back into play by Chad and the game resumed with no foul.

Gabriella giggled before watching Troy take the orange sphere down the court again, she watched as his uneven breath heaved his chest up and down. She could almost see the blood flow rapidly through his bulging veins on his forearms that popped even more as he pushed the ball to the ground with force. "They're winning, they'll be okay."

Her gaze shifted to the clock to see that the forth quarter only had five minutes left. It turned back to the court to see the ball passed back to Troy. "COME ON TROY YOU CAN MAKE THIS!"

And he did, with the strength in his bicep revealing as his hand closed into a fist of triumph. Gabriella swore she heard swoons from the rest of the female population behind her. This made her frown and reflexively look towards the other side of the court to see Karen smiling softly as Troy returned back into the game after celebrating. Gabriella couldn't help but bite her bottom lip.

Every Wildcat in the stands watched with nervous eyes until the buzzer finally finalized the game, the immediate reaction was an uproar from the student section. Gabriella heard a high pitched, excited squeal come from somewhere until she realized it was from herself. Taylor ripped the brunette to her chest in a hug, both girls jumping up and down in delight at the victory. "We won! We won!" She sang while Taylor laughed in pure bliss, Sharpay's squeaky scream piercing her ears.

After celebrating with her best girlfriend, Gabriella jumped up into Eric's burning arms and felt him spun her around, almost losing his footing on the plastic bleachers that were sure to crack from the stampeding teenagers. Gabriella suddenly saw a sea of crimson charge the court, her black eyes narrowing in confusion. "What is everyone…?"

"Storming the hardwood. Get your ass out here!" Eric gripped her petite hand and yanked her off the now empty stands, his high matching the rest of the fan's as they all rushed to the center to meet their game winning heroes, the Northwestern boys sulking as the moved to the edge of the painted white and red court.

Gabriella squeezed through the mass of people, feeling Eric's hand let go of hers and a wave of cold air replacing it. She seemed to be lost in the red sea, literally. Everyone was shoving to get to the co captain. But she wanted to get to him first, so she attempted to rip other people away until the saw the black sweat that pooled down off his bronze skin, holding up his bulging arms triumphantly. Chad and Jason gripped his toned legs and lifted him into the air, soaring as though he was an angel.

It was at that moment, where time seemed to stand still. The way Troy pumped his powerful arms, his black hair matted with sweat that sprayed everywhere. The air was sucked out of her tiny throat at his dazzling smile flashed, his mouth rounding in a circle and he yelled in triumph. His azure orbs lit up the entire gym, pure happiness that made Gabriella smile and giggle with delight.

They placed their captain down and his eyes immediately changed to a stunning dawn of the ocean blue when they landed on her. Gabriella didn't breathe as they gazed at each other for a moment, before Troy came charging at her, whipping all other people out of the way in his path. In a swift movement, Gabriella was suddenly in Troy's sticky arms, her legs wrapping around his damp torso and she was twirling in the air. Giggles sung from her honey sweet voice as Troy chuckled, continuing to cradle her even when he stopped rotating.

"Congratulations!" she squealed, her slender legs still wrapped around his waist. "I'm so proud of you."

Troy didn't say anything, but dug his large and icy hand, even though his body temperature was sure to be overheated by the game, into the back of her pig tails. His nose dug into the curve of her neck, he peppered light kisses to the olive skin. Gabriella grinned even though the whole school could see them and she would usually be embarrassed. Right now she was on so much of a high that she couldn't contain herself. "Thank… you…" He mumbled between kisses.

Until he brought her around again, sparkling eyes gazing upon her in a way that she had never seen before. Gabriella found that every other sound was ripped from the universe. Troy and Gabriella seemed to be the only humans on earth. Everything was defended except the beating of their hearts, matching in perfect time. Troy gripped the back of her head desperately connecting their forehead together and raging electricity shot through her body. They never looked away from the inferno beam that had connected between the two. The beam of passion, the beam of lust, the beam of the four letter word that made Gabriella's heart pitter patter.

Troy took a defining deep breath, his entire body shaking with nerves.

"I lo…"

"DUDE, AMAZING GAME!" Troy's face smashed into disappointment as both teenagers look to see that Chad's eager body was attempting to shove a bright pumpkin orange basketball into Troy's irritated face. Taylor was laughing obnoxiously with Sharpay behind him, Zeke looking anything but happy but attempted to hide it. What was that about?

He sighed with distress before setting Gabriella down carefully, turning to his best friend. "Thanks Chad."

"And now, WE PARTY!" Chad screamed above the crowd, the other seniors practically dancing with delight except Troy's sharp eyes were now dangerously piercing.

"Oh yeah… party," His sarcasm bled through before turning back to Gabriella and kissing her forehead. Gabriella had no idea how angered he actually was as he put on a fake smile and chuckled disappointedly. "It's gonna be one hell of a night."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes, feeling his lips against her hair. She had no idea what he actually wanted to say to her.


	23. Broken and Swelling Hearts

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews as usual! I know that a lot of people were concerned when I posted With My Life that this would be updated less, but this story is my first priority, so I promise that this is going to come first. Hopefully you like this chapter, so thanks so much again!

* * *

**

_"Why Me?"_

_"Because you saw me when I was invisible."_

-Michael Moscovitz and Mia Thermopolis, The Princess Diaries

* * *

Gabriella felt Troy's strong arms slip lower on her hips protectively as both teenagers glanced up to see her best friend enter the room, laughing about something with a the captain of the cheerleading team. The brunette sighed distressed as she snuggled further into Troy's grasp, feeling the intoxicating sensations of his muscles contracting around her. They had only been at the party where about twenty other people were for less than a half hour, and she was already craving to go home. Not that she wasn't having a good time, but what Troy wanted to tell her was beginning to eat away at her stomach cruelly. What was it? He said it wasn't bad, but she wasn't going to feel safe until she knew for sure what it was.

"I'm so proud of you." Gabriella informed him softly while arching her back ever so slightly, feeling her soft butt push into his groin and her hand curl around the back of his neck. It wasn't done on purpose, but she managed to make Troy moan in longing and his lips drop to the crevice of her shoulder. Gabriella smiled contently. Take that Troy Bolton; you're not a strong as you think you are. The little things drove him crazy and she knew it.

But his immediate turning of his body and grabbing her little hand made her pout. Damn, maybe he was.

"The number fourteen looks good on you." He mumbled before pressing his tender lips to the top of her braided hair, Gabriella feeling her heart beat rapidly against her chest at the affection he had for her.

"Yeah? I thought so too," she continued to hold his frozen hand while Troy lifted her dainty arm up, Gabriella spinning as though she was ballroom dancing, but should have known better than that and stubbed her toe on the cartable, causing her eyes to slightly water. "Shit."

Troy chuckled his happy laugh before gripping her toothpick arms again, shaking his head in amusement. "Gabi… Gabi… Gabi… what am I gonna do with you?"

Gabriella bit her bottom and puffy lip, glancing her mocha eyes around the relaxed living room before taking a deep breath of courage. She slipped her thin fingers into his belt lops of his jeans beneath his short sleeved black basketball shirt he changed into and felt herself take a step forward. This caused Troy's back to collide with the wall behind him, for a moment his eyes danced with excitement, before falling as she positioned her centre to rub up with his. "I could think of a couple things." She whispered beneath his soft earlobe and pressed a seductive kiss beneath it.

She was beginning to get good at this whole seducing thing, for Troy recently slipped a lot, showing expression of desire. Who would have ever known she could handle a boy that way? No pun intended.

"Gabriella… stop." Troy gently pushed her away so she was a good seven inches from him. Gabriella frown with disappointment, but wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Why?" She questioned in the harshest tone she could muster in her honey voice.

Troy's ceruleans that were amplified in the blackness rolled as though she should have known. "We're not talking about this."

Gabriella dropped her fingers from his pants and crossed her slender arms. "Just give me one reason why. And don't tell me some shit like 'you can't control yourself and will be begging for sex'. You're a guy Troy… I don't think you'd mind."

Troy glared at her before shaking his head, surrendering to her demand. "Because you're so eager to just give it away like it's a present. I wanna make sure you know its right."

If anyone else were listening to the conversation, it would have been difficult to understand what Troy meant by that, so Gabriella wasn't concerned about listening ears. "I know you're right." She whispered truthfully.

Unlike most other parties she had gone to, this was extremely small and just meant for the seniors. The lights were dimmed, though not completely off, so she noted how his eyes seemed to glitter as she said the words. Even if he was being stubborn, that seemed to bring out the happiness again and kill the torture the tiniest bit. "You… you mean that?"

He reached out and gingerly gripped her petite palm, closing his hand around her tiny fist. Gabriella smiled coyly before nodding her head, the braids swinging from left to right as she took a non threatening step closer to him. "I do."

Troy closed his glistening ceruleans and took in a huge breath, as if he was working up the courage to say something. Gabriella's heart was beating irregularly for some unknown reason. What had him so afraid? But something about his nervousness was making her pulse race at astronomical speeds. "Good… cuz there's something I wanna tell you."

For some reason, oxygen was sucked out of her lungs by a vacuum as Troy's large hand reached up and caressed his brisk fingers beneath her rounded chin, the immediate reaction was for Gabriella's eyes to twinkle at his gentle touch. "Please Troy. I've been dying to know all day." Her voice was almost unheard for it seemed as though it was a private conversation, filled with lust and privacy.

Troy nodded as if he was pepping himself up on the inside. Gabriella watched as his crooked smirk flashed across his bronze face. His careful palm cupped her cheek tenderly before leaning towards her, cool breath spilling on her face. "I…"

"Have you guys seen Sharpay or Zeke?"

His gorgeous face immediately slid into irritation as Gabriella bit her puffy lip and closed her eyes, almost pained that this confession he had was going to be prolonged again. Troy's eyes shifted over her bony shoulder, Gabriella turning around to meet his gaze. Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, and Chad were all approaching the couple. Clearly, Troy was more than upset that they had interrupted their secluded moment.

"Does it look like we've seen either of them?" Troy spat at their friends, pulling himself reluctantly away from Gabriella. Her eyes still remained on her stunning boyfriend, a questioning look. What did he want to tell her? She didn't want to get her hopes up to believe it might possibly be a three word sentence. No way, Troy did not feel the same way about her.

"Oh… sorry man," Jason obliviously apologized before waving at Gabriella. "They like… disappeared…"

Troy frowned the thin line of his lips, which did not go unnoticed by Gabriella. What? Did he know something that she didn't? Ugh, these secrets he was hiding was starting to eat away at her! She wanted to know what he wanted to tell her so desperately. Why did they have to come at the wrong time? "How long ago?" Troy glanced at the clock on the wall, though Gabriella was certain he probably didn't care much.

"I dunno… last I saw them like a half hour ago." Chad shrugged before slinging a loose arm around Taylor's strong shoulder.

"Hmmm…" Troy mused before gingerly reaching backward to find Gabriella's tiny fingertips to lace their hands once again. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the little things he did like this. He was so good at his affection that way. Why couldn't he just stop thinking about her 'well being' and just go harsher when they were alone together? She knew he wanted to, but his persistence to be the perfect, sweet, caring boyfriend overcame everything.

Suddenly, the world seemed to shake upside down as two people hurried down the stairs. Everyone in Jason's tiny living room shifted their eyes to the teenagers both with their heads hanging down. Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she noted the rapid movement of the blonde's hands, so fast and unlike her normal smooth demeanor. Neither would look at each other, but Gabriella swore that Sharpay's manicured fingers were shaking fearfully. For the first time since Gabriella had met her, she looked like she was finally losing her model like movements. Instead of silk, they were jerky as if she was fighting with herself to remain calm.

What?

Without lifting her head that had an obnoxiously high ponytail sitting on the top of it, Sharpay skedaddled over to where they group was standing. "Gabs, Tay, Kels… my house, now." She hissed in a voice that wasn't sung like normal. It was… hurt? Gabriella quickly glanced over to where Troy was still standing, his blue eyes now filled with understanding and sympathy at the girl. What?

"Um… Troy was gonna…" She began to say but her boyfriend shook his head and squeezed her tiny hand to shut her up.

"It's fine, alright?" Troy responded before digging his lips into the cushion of her hair. Gabriella's chocolate eyes glanced around to see everyone else was perplexed. "Just go with Sharpay."

"Is something wrong?" Chad glanced back to the depressed dark skinned boy who was now mingling with other people, his face still down looking just as she did.

"Nope. Everything's fabulous," Sharpay mumbled, Gabriella swearing she heard her voice shake in pain. She gazed upwards towards Troy for some answers, but he just twitched his head as if to say 'not now'. "Let's go."

The platinum blonde gripped Gabriella's wrist and yanked her towards the door, the other two following closely behind. She looked longingly backwards, the three guys watching them leave. Troy smirked his dazzling, yet upset for Sharpay, smile and wave his large hand in an 'I'll miss you' sort of way. It wasn't until she heard another deep voice that broke away her from her gaze. "Ella? Where are you going?"

The long and tan legs that belonged to Eric almost had to run to keep up with Sharpay. "She's coming with me. So fuck off Shock." Sharpay spit, her eyes still hidden from the rest of the friends.

The light chocolate orbs that belonged to Eric rolled obnoxiously. "Whoa, someone's in a bad mood. What… did you break a nail or something?"

Sharpay stopped dragging the brunette just as they reached the door. Fire in her face, she lifted up her heavy head, Gabriella's eyes widening in shock along with Taylor's and Kelsi's. The white parts were tainted with red, making her look furiously upset. An acidic tear dripped down her baby soft face. Gabriella had never actually seen the model cry before. It was unnatural, yet she still managed to shed tears in a beautiful way.

"I just got dumped okay?"

How did this happen?

The world just stopped spinning. Gabriella felt herself gasp in shock along with the other two. That didn't just happen. There was no way that Zeke broke up with Sharpay. It was like hearing that a Brad and Angelina broke up. Impossible, it was not possible for this to happen. The blonde was lying. She had to be. It had to just be for attention or something.

Yet, she still let the tears flow down her face. She wasn't lying.

Sharpay flew her head back down and ripped the brunette through the awaiting brisk air, not waiting for Eric to say another word. But as Gabriella looked back behind Kelsi and Taylor, she found Eric's eyes on them, on Sharpay. Slowly, and if Gabriella hadn't been watching, she swore his mouth formed the shape of 'I'm so sorry'.

Did he just sympathize with her?

* * *

Gabriella felt herself snuggle into the depths of her warm covers. Her mind was running at a million miles a minute as she lay in the blackness, absorbing everything that was coming at her in so many different directions. The past three hours had been somewhat depressing, watching such a strong force crumble to the ground, but for reasons that were still a bit foggy. Now, in the comforts of her bed at one in the morning, she was beginning to put all the pieces together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Sharpay falling was like watching an actress whom was well respected crash to the ground. When they arrived at the mansion, Sharpay immediately let the tears burst out like she was Niagara Falls. It confused Gabriella at first. Didn't she feel annoyed by Zeke? Wasn't he doting upon her way too much, and Sharpay was sick of it? None of it made sense…

Until Gabriella stopped and actually thought about it.

She wasn't crying because Zeke and she were finished. Sharpay obviously wasn't made of stone, so maybe she felt a little for that aspect. But there was something different. Something Gabriella never actually thought of until Sharpay finally fell asleep through her tears. Taylor had offered to stay with her, since she was going to be "sleeping over at a friends house" anyways, the friend was obviously Chad. Kelsi drove Gabriella home, and on the way she had realized why the tears were spilt.

He broke up with her. That made her the least powerful one. She hadn't been in control of the situation. Just as she wasn't in control of her parents leaving all the time.

Gabriella reflexively found her hand reaching to her neck, fingering her boyfriend's necklace slowly. The stillness of the room allowed her body to fully succumb into her own thoughts. The wind rattled the outside air, and the tree cast long shadows onto into her clay toned room. Her mind felt calm, at ease. Sleep began to overcome her, the dreams that she still had coming into view…

_Gabriella leaned her back against Troy's solid chest, his cool lips dancing over her bare shoulder as her creamy dress spilled out all around her. The Romeo version of Troy played with the curve of her waist tenderly, fingers taunting her entire frame as she felt an overwhelming sensation of love cascade through her. "Troy… can we just stay here forever?" She referred to the black lake rippling softly in front of them as they remained sitting on the cotton soft sand. Troy smiled behind her before gently kissing her lips, causing her to turn to him and plunge her hand into his chestnut hair. _

"_We can stay as long as you want," he whispered in his velvet voice, the olden style wear he had on was making her just want to never let go of his silky hand. "Gabriella… I…"_

"Gabriella."

"_Troy? What is it?" Gabriella asked while caressing his cheek gingerly, his dazzling smile radiating from his lips._

"_I…"_

"Gabi… baby?"

"_Troy…"_

"Troy…" Gabriella's chest rapidly breathed before her mocha eyes fluttered open like monarchs. She was greeted by a pair of two sparkling eyes gazing down upon her in the blackness. Were they really there? Or was she just dreaming again? Gabriella tenderly reached out to press her fingertips to his face, feeling the cold skin send electricity into her blood stream.

Yep, he was definitely there.

"Fuck… I didn't think you were sleeping." He whispered as his perfect line of lips fell with an irritation at himself for waking her. Gabriella trailed her hand down his tough shoulder, causing the hair to stand on his bare arms. His sweats indicated that he had once again just hopped out of bed to head over to her. What was he doing here? Better question, why was she asking?

"My eyes were closed…and I was breathing hard… how could you not?" Gabriella let slip a graceful yawn before closing her eyes again, feeling Troy's frigid breath on her cheek. It was enough to make her smile lazily.

"You were saying my name." Troy chuckled lightheartedly before pressing a careful kiss to her forehead.

That woke her up.

"I was _what_?" Gabriella asked horrified, her face blushing in pure crimson as she attempted to snap up from her lying position, but the strength in Troy's arms kept her down and calm. Though her insides were kicking herself. How often did she say his name? What did he think if he knew that she was dreaming about him? Was he creeped out? Probably. But then again, the way he was gazing at her as if he had his arms around the world was enough to make her heart patter unevenly.

"Shhh… baby… it's fine," he leaned down and kissed her airily, her body arching upwards to meet his. Gabriella felt his gentle hand drawing circles on her hip, an antidote to her fears that he thought she was obsessed and stalker for dreaming about him. Again, why did he have to be so sweet? "I'm sorry I woke you up, I just…" Troy paused, his voice cracking slightly. "God I'm an idiot for coming…"

"Troy, the balcony's always open for you. Whenever you want." Gabriella curled her puffy lips upward, not angry at all that he had surprised her here. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Troy could show up at her double doors every night and she would greet him with open arms.

His delighted eyes sparkled two balls of light as Troy reached up and caressed her rosy cheek lovingly, Gabriella once again feeling hot chemicals trickle into her nervous system. "Thank you," the appreciation threaded into the silk of his tone. "I just… I've been trying to tell you all night and then Shar needed you and…"

Gabriella's stomach somersaulted. Tell her. She was reminded immediately of the information he had withheld from her all day and how badly she had wanted to know. By the hurriedness and nervousness of the previous sentence, Gabriella felt the familiar butterflies zoom around her organs rabidly. This was it. "Tell me… please."

Troy inhaled a deep breath at the exact same moment as he nodded profusely, encouraging himself once again. If Gabriella weren't having a heart attack at the current time, she would have thought it was adorable. "Alright… and I don't want you to feel compelled to say it back… you don't have to say anything…" His hands were trembling in anticipation as he pushed aside the spiral of black hair that fell before he widening eyes, realization dawning on her.

Say it back. There was only one thing that Gabriella could think of that would get him this unraveled.

She sucked in hot air and prayed she was right. "Please Troy…" Her tongue was tied and her throat was like the Sahara desert. "Tell me." She whispered, her heart swelling with every second that ticked away.

Troy suddenly let the frozen fire shoot from his cobalt orbs and penetrated to her coffee colored spheres. Every inch of oxygen suctioned from her lungs for about the forth time that evening as the look practically knocked her out unconscious. She had to do everything in her power to keep herself from slipping down into his arms and fainting, for the look he was giving her was the way every girl dreamed to receive from the man of their dreams. It was at that moment that she thanked a higher power for giving her this gift that came in the form of a basketball captain. Her second half, and she knew it now.

His thin lips formed the words slowly, time standing still. "I love you."

Everything that happened in the next thirty seconds was so surreal. Gabriella couldn't feel the tips of her fingers drawing circles on his bare skin. Her toes became completely numb. White, scorching lightning surged through her tiny frame. The rapidly beating heart inside her chest exploded and rained sprinkles of love over the driven teenagers bodies. Gabriella could breathe, she couldn't feel, she couldn't comprehend anything but the three words. The English language had evaporated from her mind and was replaced by incoherent thoughts.

He just said he loved her.

Troy Bolton loved her.

Troy Alexander Bolton.

His eyes were still wide and waited in anticipation; his entire built frame vibrating like he was about to have a seizure. Maybe he was, Gabriella didn't know. Her heart was screaming at her to say something back, anything back. If she could just muster up the courage, but she couldn't find her voice. It was overcome but the swell of her most vital organ that kept blood pumping. Troy seemed to have panic now stricken across his face. _Say something you idiot girl_!

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… shit I knew this was dumb… I'm so sorry…" Troy's eyes dropped down in pure embarrassment. He was punishing himself again, only this time it wasn't for wanting to have sex with her. Gabriella would have traded him saying he loved her for Troy caving every day in a heartbeat. "Fuck… I'm such a…"

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered coyly back.

Troy's eyes enlarged, pure shock glistening in the azure crystals. He seemed to be in the same coma that she was just a moment ago. The exact same 'is this really happening' look crossed his flawless features. Gabriella waited patiently, for she knew exactly how he was feeling. Their hearts were pounding, meeting together in one tempo before Troy finally swallowed what looked like a lump in his throat. "You… you do?"

Gabriella nodded profusely; throwing her arms around his neck and feeling his muscles tighten around her thin back. Everything about the moment was so perfect, so unreal. Never had a member of the opposite sex besides her father or her mother's new husband, David. "I have for awhile."

Troy beamed from ear to ear, his dazzling smile and sparkling spheres illuminating the love filled room. Gabriella snuggled into the crook of his neck, feeling him sprinkle gentle kisses to her temple, hair, forehead, ear, eyelid, every part he could get his lips to until finally they reached the jackpot. Gabriella had never felt a kiss so electrifying, so _loving_ as the one she was experiencing. They danced together as one as Troy's hand drove straight into the knot of her hair.

She wasn't sure how long they had been kissing for, but finally when they pulled away, Troy leaned his cool forehead against hers and smiled brightly. "I love you so much."

Gabriella pecked his lips again, pulling herself to his chiseled chest and inhaling the musky scent of male and his cologne. "I love you… please don't go." She begged, certain that now sleep was not possible unless his arms would be around her.

Troy didn't even protest, he was too high in euphoria. "Sure your Dad won't get mad?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Gabriella beamed as she lifted back the beige covers, allowing his muscular body to wiggle in as well. She noted his sweats again, betting that maybe he was hoping she'd invite him to stay.

"I just can't believe it…" He whispered astonished while Gabriella rested her heavy head onto his chest, encircling her slender arms around his marble torso. Troy wrapped his arms around her protectively, once again raining kissed onto every inch of her hair and face he could get his lips to.

Gabriella's black brow furrowed. That didn't even make sense. "Why not?"

Troy grinned down at her, Gabriella never seeing him so exhilarated ever before. Troy was happy. Gabriella was happy. It seemed that the world was in perfect order. But did it matter? For them,, in that moment, everything WAS perfect. "Because… I didn't think you'd… want to say it back…"

Gabriella's puffy lips met the boarder between his black shirt and his bronze skin. "You underestimate the fact that I've been in love with you for so long."

Troy beamed again, before kissing her lips with fire and energy. Excitement was stretching through their bodies, nothing able to bring them down from this high. They kissed and stared at each other silently for a long time before sleep overcame them. "Love you." Troy whispered when her eyes began to close reluctantly. He didn't seem that he would ever get tired of saying that.

Which was good, because Gabriella never wanted to stop. "I love you too."


	24. First Time

**A/N: I have updating too quickly syndrome again. Anyways, as normal, thanks so much for reading and reviewing as always. Hopefully you think this chapter is okay. I know it's a bit slow, but it's to prep for the coming chapter. Your reviews are incredible and I thank you so much for being supportive as always!

* * *

**

"I'll play you."

"For what?

"Your Heart."

Quincy McCall and Monica Wright, Love and Basketball

* * *

Word traveled fast in the jungle of high school. By that following Monday morning, everyone had heard rumor that Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor had broken up.

But just as high school was infamous for, the story had been twisted and wrung so many times that it had completely changed, depending on who told it. Some began to claim that Zeke wanted to propose to her, but she chucked the ring back in his face, telling him it was too cheap and she did not want to be with someone poor. Another story was that Sharpay had been completely wasted and wanted him to perform sixty-nine with him, but he refused so she dumped him. Or Gabriella's personal favorite, Sharpay dumped Zeke because she now had her eyes set on the basketball captain, Troy Bolton. That amused her the most.

Regardless of the version of the story, they all had one thing in common. One thing that was completely wrong. They all said that Sharpay had broken up with Zeke, and not the other way around.

How wrong they were.

Gabriella bounced down the stairs with a spring in her step the next Friday morning. She walked into the kitchen with enthusiasm, for once keeping her footing as she reached her awaiting father eating a bowl of cereal and kissed his cheek gently. "Morning Daddy."

"Daddy?" Jose questioned while chuckling a throaty laugh. He shoved another large spoonful of the brown mush into his mouth while raising a black eyebrow on his pale face. "You're in a good mood today."

Gabriella smiled to herself while shrugging. "It's Friday, I should be happy."

Well, it was part of the reason. The other reason was that she had just spent the night in her boyfriend's arms previously, for forth time this week. That could also have something to do with it.

Ever since they had spoken the three words of endearment a week ago, Troy and Gabriella had never felt so happy, so alive in their lifetime. He had also taken advantage of the invitation Gabriella proposed that night as well. That he was welcome any time he wanted to stay the night. Of course, nothing happened, since Troy was still on his saint 'no foreplay or sex' insanity. But just being able to be in his grasp while they slept was so perfect she wouldn't have asked for it any other way. Plus, he was still up for steamy make out sessions that just about pushed him over the edge. She loved those.

"So… your mom called last night," her father commented casually, though Gabriella knew for a fact that inside he was containing his excitement. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What did she call for? "She wanted to know if you asked about me about bringing Troy to LA."

Gabriella immediately winced and felt her heart speed in panic behind her ribcage. She was going to kill her mother later for bringing it up to her father. After Maria had suggested the idea to her, she had been avoiding asking Jose, for she was prolonging the rejection. There was no way in hell he would ever let that happen. "Oh… yeah… she's been bugging me about it."

Jose had actually warmed up to Troy in the past couple weeks, after getting to know him whenever he paid the Montez's a visit. Though she was positive her father would blow a gasket if he ever found out Troy came over and fell asleep in her bed so often. Or that she had been hoping to take him to visit her mom. "How do his parents feel about that?"

Gabriella cringed again before gripping her heather grey purse from the countertop, fixing her white knit top and avoiding his dark brown stare. Unfortunately she could feel two holes burning into the side of her smooth face. Oh no, here came the grillage. "They don't know… I haven't asked him… cuz I figured you'd say no."

Gabriella glanced backward, assuming to see a nodding large head. Instead, the thin mustache above his pale lips frowned. "Do you really think I'm that mean of a father?"

Her rounded jaw almost smashed to the floor. What did he just imply?

"What?" Gabriella could hardly believe her ears. Jose smiled softly, the way a father smiled at his daughter approvingly. She was certain that he was just going to tell her to think of something else, that boys shouldn't go on vacation with his baby girl.

"Well… I was set against it… but Maria did say that you two would be under her watchful eye the entire time." Yeah, coming from the woman who reminded Gabriella to use protection, that didn't mean much. But she didn't dare to mention that.

Gabriella beamed excitedly. Of course she had daydreamed about taking Troy to LA. It seemed like a dream come true. That was, of course, if he wanted to go. But taking in consideration of how the two couldn't seem to get enough of each other, she assumed that was a pretty definite possibility. She hoped at least.

"Wow… Dad… thanks!" Gabriella couldn't help but to run over and hug her fall father, feeling his chest spasm as he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"We'll talk about it later alright? By the way… how's Eric doing? I haven't seen much of him lately." Jose asked in disappointment, though she was sure that Joe Shock and him talked regularly.

_In a weird mood ever since Sharpay and Zeke broke up_. "Fine I guess." Gabriella lied.

Jose nodded, picking up the tone Gabriella carried that practically said 'I have absolutely no idea'. "Okay… just bring him around sometime, I miss him."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Will do Dad."

* * *

"What's _with_ you lately?"

The normal voice that sounded like heaven didn't have the same effect on him as what it normally did. Though it sounded beautiful and angelic like, some edge of it's dangerous magic had lost itself in the week that had past. He gazed upon her with her knees pulled up to her chest in the rickety white truck. Was he sick or something? Gabriella turned her head and looked at him in the cute perplexed way before shaking her head.

Why couldn't he feel the flame that he used to be able to when he was around her?

"I dunno." The teenager's loose voice replied lazily before shrugging his muscular shoulders and almost slamming the turn signal to the right, where the tan and red awaiting movie theater stood in the overcast and gray air. The male chuckled in Gabriella's truck, knowing that wishing for sunshine in Crescent City was like wishing for Megan Fox to ask him to sleep over.

Eric's light brown eyes searched for an empty spot at the cinema. It was Saturday, and Gabriella hadn't felt like driving to the matinee movie, so he did. They decided to go during the day since she and basketball boy had plans later that night. Even though he was feeling differently about her the past week, it still disgusted him that she was with someone other than him.

"You're always thinking lately," Gabriella complained while Eric pulled into a parking space and killed the choking engine. "You wanna tell me what's going on?

_No_. His automatic response was. "Nothing really."

He would have told her. If there was anyone he would have told about this it would have been her. Gabriella would have understood, there was absolutely no doubt about that. But he didn't want to deal with the idea. The idea that scared him. For since last Friday, Eric had only been able to think about one person…

And that person came in the form of Gucci handbags and platinum flowing blonde hair.

No, you weren't dreaming. He couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay.

Not that the attraction for the petite girl who was hopping out of the chunky truck and slipping on the asphalt disappeared. That wasn't it at all. Eric still had feeling for her, still wanted her to break up with the dick to stole her from him. But somehow, the thoughts of Gabriella were now being shared by another woman. One who was tall and had such a nice shape…

Ugh, get a grip of yourself, Shock. Sharpay's a blonde bimbo and you know it.

"You know, I'm starting to think you really ARE a girl, secretly of course." Gabriella announced before splashing in a pool of the left over rainwater. Her slim black sneakers matched perfectly with the cream lime green zip up hoodie. She looked beautiful and he knew it.

"Yeah? And why is that?" Eric chuckled in amusement at the fact that Gabriella always said he acted like a girl. Maybe he did.

She shrugged her tiny frame, Eric not being able to help watching how fragile her collarbone was. He frowned at the glint of the golden pendent that swung as she walked. Damn it, he hated that stupid branding. "You PMS like one, you're like the only guy besides Troy…" he balled his fists and the asshole's name " who likes to shop, and sometimes in the dark… you kinda look like one." She giggled her honey laugh that made Eric's stomach jolt with longing. There you go heart, fall for the right girl, not Evans.

"Shut up, Montez!" Eric frowned, but then used his strong arms to encircle her shoulder and ruffled the bouncy midnight waves. It was a notion of friendship, not an act of a pursuer. What was his problem? The petite girl squealed before slipping from his grasp and almost tripping as she reached for the door of the theater.

They marched inside and immediately went to the register where a twenty-something year old with spiky black hair and a lip ring allowed them to buy their tickets. Eric scowled as he watched the guy eye Gabriella up like she was a piece of meet and he was a hungry lion. He quickly hurried her away as Eric got popcorn and they walked into the dark theater.

It was like half of him had turned into a big brother, yet the other half remained still falling head over heels for her. Was he getting over his best friend who had just stumbled to get up the stairs to make it to their seats? Eric rolled his eyes at her clumsiness before settling in and gazing blankly at the beginning previews.

He couldn't get over her. He didn't want to. If he did, it meant he was falling for someone else.

And there was no way in HELL he'd fall for some blonde bimbo. No matter how hot she was.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Troy's sparkling eyes glanced down to the beautiful goddess whom was draped across his strong body. His entire figure was shooting rounds of electrical nerves from every inch that was covering his clothed skin as they lay on the couch together. Lucille and Jack had left to go out to dinner and play pool about two hours ago. Troy and Gabriella had taken advantage of the privacy, making out, eating pizza, making out, watching a movie, making out some more, and now they were taking a break and watching a movie again. Every make out session seemed to have the same theme. Troy kissed her, then couldn't control his eager tongue from gliding into her mouth, which led to him making his way on top of her,. Though one time Gabriella switched it so she was on top, and then it would end with her reaching for the button on his pants, where then he pulled away and had to go to "the bathroom". Obviously, both of them knew he was just getting out of a deadly situation.

"Go for it." Troy peppered kisses to the top of her black waves, tightening his arm around her slim figure. Her sweatshirt had been thrown off about an hour ago, so she was just dressed in a snow-white lace cami that strategically dipped to reveal way more of her cleavage than Troy could handle. Damn her for driving him crazy. Couldn't she just let him be the good guy?

Of course not. She was too fucking sexy for that.

"You have to promise not to get mad okay?" Gabriella moved her head up so he could lock with those gravity moving chocolate orbs. It was a good thing that Troy was already sprawled across the couch lazily. For if he was standing and gazed into those balls of mocha love, darker brown on the outside with a creamy tan center, he would have surely let his legs give out on him.

"I'm kinda scared." Troy half joked, half raised his chestnut eyebrow skeptically.

Gabriella took a deep breath, Troy guessing that she was mustering up the courage to ask. Yet, the horny man in him couldn't help but drop down to her chest and drool as her revealing breasts rose and fell. Head out of your dick, Bolton. "Um… what… what was your… erm… okay…"

Troy chuckled at her nervousness. She was so adorable when she was coy. "I'm dying here Gabi, just ask me."

Gabriella nodded in encouragement. She took a deep breath again, stop staring idiot, and locked her eyes with his again. "What was your… your first time like?" She stuttered.

Oh shit.

Troy's bemused smile immediately crashed to the floor. That was most definitely not a question he ever wanted to have to answer with his girlfriend whom he loved more than anything or anyone in the world. It was never flat out said that Troy wasn't a virgin, but the indications had been there with how guarded he was with going anywhere sexual. But never in his wildest nightmares did he foresee this to come. There was only one word that came to his mind.

Fuck.

"Err… you really… it's not important… erm..." His voice was much higher than his normal tenor octave, which caused him to produce a cough to lower it and his body to sit up, bringing her with him. Gabriella shook her head immediately.

"No. Please Troy… I want to know." She begged with her eyes twinkling in curiosity. He could tell her anything, but he didn't want her to be hurt by this.

"Gabriella… it would be… too weird for you." He attempted to make the excuse, but found his mouth was sandpaper.

Gabriella was pleading now, he could almost hear her heart beating rapidly. "Please Troy? It won't be. I just… want to know."

Troy ran his hand through the strands of his sandy brown hair and closed his eyes. He would kick himself for this later, but this was what she wanted. "Alright. But before I start, I want you to know that I love you more than anything and I love you more than anyone I've ever had feelings for. It was before I even knew you were on this planet." He tenderly brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, sending Goosebumps down her spine. Troy grinned at what he could produce from her.

"I know," she whispered softly, but a triumphant look crossed her face. "So… when was it?"

Troy sighed violently hitting himself on the inside for being horny when he was younger. Not that he wasn't now though, with Gabriella's slim figure just sitting so vulnerable and willing… Head out of dick, Bolton. Focus. "Uhh, the summer before junior year."

He watched her carefully, promising himself in his head that if she showed any signs of sadness, irritation, or disgust, he would stop this conversation by any means necessary. But Gabriella's curious eyes just twinkled in the beautiful way that he loved, no harm done there. "What happened?"

Troy ran his slightly shaking hand through his now ruffled hair and did everything in his power to keep his eyes on hers, though it would have been much easier to talk if he could look at the floor. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose and attempted to clear the grapefruit sized wad of spit in his throat. "Um… I don't know. You remember Karen right?' a short nod of her gorgeous head told him she remembered his ex whom he mentioned once before. "We had been doing… stuff… for awhile…" She cringed with jealousy.

"Really?" She frowned in displeasure and Troy glared at her.

"Stop it Gabi. You know I love you too much…" Funny, the girl he loved, he was rebelling to have sex with more than the girl he just lusted. Well, the organ between his legs seemed to be shooting rounds of angry nerves through his blood stream, punishing him for neglecting it. Shut up!

"Yeah yeah, I know 'to hurt me'," Gabriella's lip curled in irritation. "Anyways…"

Oh right. "Her parents were going out of town for the Forth of July. Visiting her family or something… I don't know," his mind was flashing back to the phone call in which Karen's excited voice told him they had the house to their selves. Now, in the present day with his stunning girlfriend sitting in front of him, the thought of spending a night alone with Karen was like pouring ice-cold water over his crotch. He shivered in horror at the thought of being with anyone else but Gabriella. "So, she invited me over…"

Gabriella's face was emotionless as she continued to gaze into his pained eyes. He hated talking about any other girl but Gabriella. It was like ripping his heart into a million pieces confessing this to his love. "So… you saw better fireworks…"

Troy closed his eyes painfully. "Not better… just different."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I bet it was a night to remember."

Troy shrugged loosely, as though he really didn't care that much. The thing of the matter was, he didn't. "It wasn't that great… I… I um… lost it after about twenty seconds," he chuckled in remembrance of Karen's angered face that she hadn't gotten the chance to orgasm. "It wasn't anything like the movies."

This seemed to bring a slight disappointment to her glistening spheres. God, why was she so damn beautiful? Better question, how did he manage to get her? He knew it was against every single code out there. She should have been Eric's. He had gotten to her first and she had known him briefly before she even moved to Crescent City. But why, then, did Troy manage to break fate and be the one she fell for? It seemed like a perfect dream come true.

The problem was, he wasn't so confident the dream would last. That's why he didn't want to take away her virginity. Just incase it was Eric's job to do. Not his. "So… it's gonna be bad the first time?"

Troy couldn't help but feel a throb in his member when she implied 'their' first time. "Not bad. I didn't know what I was doing my first time."

Gabriella nodded curtly. "How girls had you… done it with?" She questioned, the curiosity back in her eyes again.

He wasn't going to be like the rest of the male population and lie about how many girls he slept with. He had done the deed multiple times with Karen, so he was a bit experienced with that. "Three girls. One about a week after I broke up with Karen and under the influence of Grey Goose vodika. And another after prom last year," he confessed as Gabriella's smooth face dropped. His gentle fingers brushed the side of her cheekbone gingerly, her head rising back to meet his gaze. "And just kissing you has felt… more intense and incredible… than actually fucking."

Troy meant it, and he knew Gabriella knew he meant it. The twinkle in her brown eyes almost caused them to gloss over in happiness at his words. His smooth thumb caressed her flushed cheek, his thin lips curling in pure love. "You mean that?" Her tiny silk voice asked, though Troy knew she was well aware he wasn't lying.

"Oh yeah." He dropped his head and covered his mouth with hers, his tongue immediately slipping into the wet hot cavern of her mouth. He couldn't help but visualize the same sensation if his tongue was in a different part of her. That also brought the thought of if kissing her felt this unbelievable, thrusting inside her warm, moist opening would feel…

Head. Out. Of. Dick.

Now.

Troy knew as his body covered her petite frame as she fell onto her back that he was breaking. Everything he wanted to protect her from was fighting against his natural and hormonal instincts. It was like he was fighting to control the weather, controlling his hormones that was. A storm was brewing between his legs. As Gabriella's slender fingers tugged at his shirt and ripped it his head, carelessly throwing it to the side forgotten, Troy knew he wasn't going to be able to resist forever. He succumbed to her and felt his own hands wander up her shirt, caressing the pegged nipple as she let out an erotic moan, stiffening his member almost instantly.

"Troy…?" His lips dropped down to the smooth surface of her neck, nipping and sucking carefully.

Yeah, he knew one of these days he was going to lose it. But if he could do everything in his power to try and prolong it, he would. Just to make sure this was what she wanted. He was waiting for the sign.

"Hmmmm?" He growled as Gabriella outlined the muscles in her back.

"I know… ohh…" He had just begun to switch his attention as she sighed again. "I know you don't want to right now … but… I just need to know…"

"But what?" His voice trembled as he found her lips again.

"Do you want me _that way_?" Her coy voice whispered as Troy shook his head, finally remembering that this would be taken too far if he didn't stop himself now. So in response, he rolled off of her and smirked his sexy grin before kissing her one more time before he would head to the bathroom to shove ice water onto his bulge. Gabriella's face fell in disappointment.

"Hell yeah I do." He groaned breathlessly before getting up and heading for the bathroom for the seventh time that day.

He was just a sex time bomb ticking, and he would explode soon. He was going to cave, he knew it. It was only a matter of time. But as long as he could keep himself in somewhat control, he'd be the boyfriend she deserved.

Fuck his adoptive parents for raising him a good boy.


	25. Breaking

**A/N: So I felt like I had been posting like every day this week. Hopefully no one minds this update. I know I'm probably updating WAY too much on this, and I'm gonna kick myself later for it. But hopefully this chapter will go over okay. I'm not sure what people are going to think about it. So, if you like it, please let me know. I really hope I don't disappoint! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. Like I said, I know I updated like every day this week, but things should slow down to a normal pace again soon. I think it just seems more because now I'm posting in two places. Anyways, I'm crossing my fingers and toes on this chapter. Thanks for reading as always!

* * *

**

"If I could ask God one thing, it would be to stop the moon. Stop the moon and make this night and your beauty last forever."

-William Thatcher, A Knight's Tale

* * *

"Gabriella, am I a bitch?"

Gabriella's long hair pulled back into a tight ponytail snapped around as she looked at the blonde with her dark eyes furrowed. Sharpay continued to lead them towards the front of the school as the murky sky overcastted into another gloomy day. By now she had gotten used to the fact that the sun rarely shown. She repositioned her bag further up on her arm before shrugging her tiny shoulders. "No."

Sharpay rolled her creamy eyes before tossing her straight hair over her shoulder. It had taken a week for her to get over the fact that she had gotten dumped, and now she had gone back to her same ways almost three weeks post-dumpage. Though there were little differences that Gabriella caught. She was much more flirtatious, and seemed to have a look on her porcelain face that was almost devious. "Are you lying to me?" Her thin eyebrow rose in suspicion before Gabriella giggled.

"Shar, I wouldn't be your friend if you were." Gabriella honestly responded. Even though Sharpay could be snappy, demanding, and sometimes rude, Gabriella enjoyed being in her company. It made life interesting.

"Hmmm," she frowned thoughtfully before they entered the huge doors into the noisy high school and began to make their journey to their lockers. "So is your boyfriend still trying to be Saint Bolton, or has he caved yet?"

Gabriella's brown eyes widened horrified. "Erm…"

"Ugh… idiot boy. You want me to talk to him for you?" Sharpay asked out of the kindness of her heart, while also wiggling her plucked eyebrows suggestively. "I could… slip some erotic visuals for him… That would get him in the mood…"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella scolded before feeling her olive skin transform into a plump apple color. She couldn't believe her friend had just offered to give her boyfriend porn in order to make him want her. It was most definitely evil.

Besides, she knew Troy wanted her, badly. It was getting harder for him to pull away, she could tell by his trembles when he was above her and how it seemed almost the second he had returned after make out sessions from taking care of himself, he had jumped back on her again and acted as though he had never left. Saint Troy Bolton was dying. All he needed was a little push in the right direction, and Gabriella's scheming mind was coming up with many different ideas onto how she could get this to move forward.

"What? I'm just trying to help." They stopped at Sharpay's locker first, watching as her bright pink nails glistened under the florescent lighting and opened the door to reveal her magenta draped locker with the giant letters "SE" etched in the top.

"Hey Ella." A tenor waved as Gabriella swiveled her head sideways, silently cursing herself for being in the same atmosphere as the two enemies, even if he was just passing by. Eric used his long legs to stride across her view, Gabriela watching as Sharpay's head immediately shot to the football captain, her cheeks flushing in a pale peach.

Wait, hold up, rewind. Did Sharpay Evans just _blush_?

Gabriella shook her head to clear her thoughts, but all she did was just make herself dizzy. It was no doubt a blush, a form of heated blood vessels on her face out of slight embarrassment. And she wasn't the only one who saw it. Eric's eyes suddenly sparkled with electricity as he looked upon the blonde model. What the hell was going on? "Shar… erm… Evans." Eric nodded at her, while she did everything in her power to roll her eyes as though she was irritated. To Gabriella, she looked the farthest thing from it.

"Ugh, Shock." But instead of coming up hearing Eric make an evil jab, he just grinned his sparkling teeth at her and passed by with Rock on his left side. Okay, there was definitely something going on silently between them.

"What was that?" The brunette pressed as Sharpay ripped her eyes from him and looked back to her friend.

"What was what?" Sharpay' s confidence had returned as she shrugged her shoulders loosely. There was something, she was sure of it.

"That look, that…" Gabriella was certain to discover "it", she had to. Whatever "it" was. She would most ask Eric later. Her mission. She wanted to know if there was a spark between the two. It would be her…

Her thoughts were suddenly lost into oblivion when she felt two ice burg arms slip around her slender waist. What was she thinking about again? "Morning beautiful."

Gabriella turned around in Troy's arms before feeling an intense kiss being pounded onto her puffy lips. That was new. They were about showing that they were together, but neither was really into showing a lot of affection in public. Just handholding or his arm around her. Maybe a single peck in the hall here and there. This though, with Troy's eager hands pulling her to his hips and then caging her in under his muscular arms. Gabriella's back made its way to the metal lockers; Troy's large hands on either side above her shoulder as he peppered kisses to her rounded jaw.

Needless to say, Troy hadn't come over last night to spend the night. It seemed he was a little Gabriella-deprived.

"Hey…" She attempted to push his rock chest away from her after about a minute, which he did with reluctance. His eyes had the familiar ring of desire in them, the one that made Gabriella's heart pound and a pulse begin between her legs in excitement.

She hadn't even noticed that Sharpay had left her alone with him. Clearly, she was on Gabriella's side in this whole sexual war. "God I missed you." He mumbled before kissing her cheek again. It seemed like hungry Troy was out to play.

She loved hungry Troy.

Unfortunately, the bell was against them and rang, Gabriella sighing in disappointment. But this morning seemed to give her an idea, a new strategy she was going to put into effect as soon as humanly possible. "Am I still coming over Sunday to help you study for the Anatomy test next week?" Gabriella questioned as Troy finally let her loose and gripped her hand to lead her to her first class.

Troy gulped and nodded, Gabriella smiling triumphantly. "Uh… yeah… Jack and Lucille have a dinner to go to… but you could come I guess."

If it were any other section of the book it wouldn't have mattered. Any other test and Troy wouldn't have been nervous about Gabriella coming over. But she smiled deviously at the thought as he walked at her side down the hallway.

They were being tested on the reproductive system.

This would be great.

* * *

Gabriella smirked triumphantly as she raised her conniving eyes up to watch her boyfriend shift positions uncomfortably on the white couch next to her. His eyes were staring blankly down at the page, probably cursing himself for taking this class again. Gabriella giggled at his discomfort, trying to do her best to keep her turning stomach in check. She could not get overly excited now, or she was certain that she would blow this whole plan. This needed to be taken care of with precaution, or he would have the upper hand and automatically tell her no.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked with humor in her voice as Troy's hungry eyes lifted from the diagram of a woman's vagina to meet her half way. Of course, no teacher wanted to actually have a lecture about the reproductive system in humans, so Mr. Dimple decided that it was going to be an "at home" study and they would be tested the following Monday, while he talked about the digestive system in class.

"Fine…" his normal velvet tone was an octave higher. "I mean… fine." He responded with a cough as he adjusted his loose jeans for the twentieth time in the past two minutes. Give or take a few.

Gabriella grinned at him before strategically scooting the tiniest bit closer to him. "I have a blank male one here. I'll quiz you if you want." Troy's piercing ceruleans narrowed, amplified by his pale ocean blue Hollister t-shirt. He seemed to be shooting daggers at her. It made her feel powerful. Saint Troy slipped away even more as his nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah… and then can we like… do something else? I think I know how my own dick functions thanks." Troy pressed before leaning his head against the couch as Gabriella slipped the tiniest bit closer to him yet, her right breast now brushing up against his built chest and making him tremble ever so slightly. He was breaking.

"I'm just making sure you get an A. We'll stop after this, promise," Gabriella adjusted her "v" neck creamy tank top that made her soft skin glow. She just never said what they would do after this. She glided the paper over his lap, yet not letting go and sticking her finger out. "What's the function of the testie?" Her tiny finger grazed over the diagram and his apparent bulge beneath it before she heard him erotically moan and his back arch, his back thrusting up towards her to meet her stimulation.

"It's the… the uh… the…" Troy choked out, his hand balling into a fist in frustration. Tortured Troy was causing Gabriella's pulse to quicken between her legs and her nipples beneath her white lace bra to become erect. Her hands were shaking in nervousness. It was so unlike her to be doing this, but the sexual tension was so high in the room that it would have been a shame to just give it up. This was vital; right now he was under her control, though he was fighting desperately to gain some sort of grasp on his good side. "Okay… can we _please _do something else?"

Gabriella smiled somewhat triumphantly at seeing the crimson circle of desire. He wanted her, he wanted her bad and Gabriella knew it. "Are you sure you don't want to… study some more?" As she spoke the words, her slender finger stroked up and down the shaft of the diagram penis, yet still caressing his erection with the paper just so happened to still be over. Troy gasped out in pleasure before shaking his head.

"No… no… let's watch a movie…" Troy immediately sprung from where he was stationed and dove towards the TV, Gabriella almost hitting herself in the face with her palm that was still holding the diagram. She frowned. No, she was so close! So insanely close and there was no way that she could stop now. She wouldn't let it.

This caring act had gone on long enough. She wanted her bad boy Troy.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Gabriella informed coyly while watching Troy's hurried hands attempt to put a DVD into the player. His entire frame trembled as he glanced back at her and nodded his head, just before Gabriella slipped off the couch and stubbed her toe on the edge. "Ouch!"

She was shaking from head to toe as she walked in and gently shut the snow colored door behind her. Her chest was heaving in anticipation. This was suicide. Against everything the shy brunette who moved into Crescent City believed in. But Gabriella braced her tiny hands on the granite counter top and lifted her midnight colored head. She gazed into the shiny reflection of the timid girl back, and realized the Gabriella from Albuquerque was growing up. She had to do this, no, she WANTED to do this. She wanted it with every cell of her body. She wanted Troy Bolton, all of Troy Bolton.

Her fingers vibrated with nerves as she gripped the bottom of her thin tank top and slowly pulled it over her head, an immediate flush of embarrassment rushing to her face. She stared into the mirror, almost horrified at how tiny her breasts actually were. Troy would hate them. Though he had touched them a million times before, he had never actually seen them. Gabriella almost lost her footing as she removed her bra as well, releasing the two mounds of her womanhood.

"Gabi? Are you alright?" She heard his concerned voice muffled through the cracks of the door, causing her to jump in surprise and slam her hip into the stone cold counter.

"Yesss…" she hissed through her pain as she gripped her forming bruise, face scrunching in pure irritation at herself for being such an idiot. "I'll be out in a second!"

Her eyes glanced to the mirror again; staring back and her chocolate cream pegged nipples and felt faint once again. She couldn't do this. He'd take one look at her and just run to the bathroom throwing up. She was an idiot. This wouldn't make him cave. He wasn't like most guys. But Gabriella closed her eyes and attempted to steady her breath. It was worth a try.

If this didn't work, Gabriella was doomed to be a virgin nun forever. For he was the only one she wanted her first time to be with.

Inhaling oxygen for the last time before she went to the battlefield, she felt the polished bathroom spin as she pulled her cascading waves over her shoulder and folded her arms so they protected his view from seeing her excited figure. She slowly turned the gold knob and took a dangerous step outside, her knees giving out on her as she felt the cool air wisp over her bare skin.

Negative thoughts were speeding a million miles a minute. Every part of her brain was screaming at her to walk back into the bathroom and put her shirt back on, but every part of her body was propelling her forward. By the time she reached the open living room, no oxygen was present in her lungs as Troy's arm was draped lazily over the back of the couch while he stared blankly at the screen. "Is action okay? I knew you wouldn't want to watch a scary…"

Troy turned around to look at her and immediately his azure orbs widened as his jaw fell to the floor. He paled his bronze face to a snow white and stared at her with awe and starvation. Gabriella immediately took a reflexive step backwards, almost tripping over her the backs of her jeans and stumbled over her own feet. It seemed all the blood in her body flooded to her face as she pulled her arms closer to her bare chest, not in attempts to tease him, but to kick herself for this stupid mistake. She was an idiot; a complete idiot and she should just run away right now.

"I… I'm sorry…" she backed up again, feeling her back crash into the wall forcefully, tears of embarrassment clouding her vision as Troy leapt from the comfortable couch to her side which had slipped to the floor. "God… I'm so…"

"Fucking gorgeous…" He whispered, eyes trailing over her exposed top in hunger. Gabriella looked up into his face that was filled with desire, want, and need. His fingertips then reached out, shaking before he caressed the exposed part of her breast, Gabriella feeling electricity surge to her heart on impact.

He reached out and clasped her tiny wrists, pealing her arms away from her chest like he was opening a Christmas present, while still gingerly running the tips of his fingers over her olive skin. Maybe in his eyes he was on Christmas morning. The heat of the room escalated as he took her in, breathing through the rounded holes. "Troy…"

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered in his hoarse, yet begging voice. It was like Chinese water torture for him, she knew this. His sandy brown hair pressed against her bare shoulder and she saw his eyes flutter closed, but his hands were still rubbing against her flesh, desperately trying to slip under her protective arms.

"Because you're being stupid." She responded loudly, all the tension and embarrassment coming out of her throat. She had to take a stand now. Troy didn't move, he just shook his head and she felt his lips hesitate before grazing over her collarbone. He was breaking.

"I'm trying to be the good guy." He practically moaned, and that's all it took.

"Troy," Gabriella defiantly announced his name, finally causing him to look up at her, need clearly written through his bronze face. "You're not being a good guy. You're being a dumb guy. I'm ready to take things further, and you know it." Her voice was surprisingly strong, though all she wanted to do was cower in a corner and hide from him. She had to though. This dumb dance was getting under her skin.

"You don't know for sur…" He tried to rebut, but Gabriella removed one of her arms from her thin shoulders, yet shifting her other one so now the same forearm covered her erect nipples. The cyan orbs frowned in disappointment.

"Yes I do. I want my first time to be with you, and right now you're just putting yourself through something you don't need to. I want this Troy, and you do too… I know you do. So stop pretending like your some saint," her tone was growing stronger and stronger with every word she punctuated. This had been going on for way too long. Gabriella's anger had finally bubbled over. "I'm not asking to have sex right now on your kitchen floor, but I want to feel like a teenager. I'm not innocent Troy, and I don't want to be. I want to feel like you want me the way I want you."

Troy finally tore his eyes away from her, struggling with himself. It was silent for a long moment; the only noise that was actually audible was Gabriella's heart rapidly beating heart slamming against her bare chest. It was at that moment that she realized she wasn't breathing. This was the deciding moment, and if this didn't work, then he was incorruptible. She was praying that the furrow of his chestnut eyebrows meant he was fighting with himself.

After a minute that seemed like an hour, Troy's azure orbs finally lifted and met her intense gaze. Gabriella's throat almost burned in anticipation. "Three rules. Got it? I have three rules and if you break any one of them, we stop this shit and go back to PG13 stuff."

A sudden swell of triumph raged through her blood stream. She did it, he broke. She cracked Troy's wall and she could now see the fire storming behind his deprived eyes. A smile radiated off of her olive face as both her heart and her core began to pulsate in excitement. "Three rules..." She agreed as Troy nodded curtly, though she could feel his long fingers twitch in anticipation. He wanted this just as bad as she did.

Troy's ice burned through her coffee eyes. "One, we don't have sex until I know for sure you're ready," Gabriella frowned a little in irritation, but it was better than nothing. "Two, the second you feel uncomfortable or think I'm losing too much control, you stop me. No matter what okay?" she nodded profusely, wanting to get to the third because the organ between her legs was on fire. "And third…"

"Third…" She winced; maybe he'd state something preposterous. But then a devious smirk grazed his thin lips as he shoved his face into the crook of her neck and ripped her arm away from her chest, her breasts crushing against him. Gabriella gasped out a she felt in one swift movement of his icy hands, her jeans were unzipped and the button undone.

"You let me feel inside you before I explode." A million things happened at once as he spoke the husky words. His silky left hand reached for the pillow of flesh and began to fondle her breast, cold waves of pleasure rippling through every cell in her body. At the same time, his nimble fingers slipped beneath her white panties and grazed her clitoris, Gabriella's head crashing against the back wall.

She had never had this feeling in her life before. Troy touching her breast now felt so weak compared to this nuclear explosion that raged hot fire from her core. She had no control over the scream of lust that screeched through the air. To silence her, Troy's lips slammed against hers, causing a bruise on impact. Every coherent thought in her brain transformed into mush as his icy thumb began to circle around her most intimate feature, her body arching to meet him.

Troy kissed her like he never had before. All of his protective barriers smashed to the ground in an instant as he lifted her back from the wall, cradling her in his arm as he continued to run his fingers across her damp folds and carry her off towards the stairs. Gabriella was so lost in bliss that she hadn't even realized until she felt something soft collide with her back that he made it up to her room and took his hands away from her. She whimpered from the lack of stimulation as her mocha eyes fluttered open to see him strip his blue shirt off, chucking it into the corner as his hands then began to fumble with his pants.

"Let me help…" She reached for his leather belt and with shaking fingers, managed to get it unhooked while Troy unzipped his jeans. Together they saved about five precious seconds in removing his pants. He immediately dove to her chest; biting nipping and sucking his new property, leaving marks so the world would know the twin mounds were his. Gabriella's fingers plunged into the strands of his hair, over his chiseled chest, everywhere they could get. She moaned from his magical lips danced across her skin before Troy finally reached down and pulled off her tight pants, but kept her thin panties on. She was in a way happy that he was still respecting her even through his dirty side.

"Beautiful… so fucking…" His voice stopped as he kissed her again, returning his attention back to her folds. Lava-like liquid was secreting from her hole, which made Troy smile that he was successfully making her crave him.

"I…I…" She couldn't think of anything to say, her mind was still mush.

Even if she hadn't known he'd done this before, it was painfully obvious that he knew exactly what to do. His fingers caressed her trigger points at the perfect moment, making her whimper for more. He did this for a while before suddenly, gravity shattered beneath the bed.

Everything suddenly exploded in euphoria when he plunged his hand into her body, his long fingers remaining motionless but sending Gabriella into outer space. Her mocha eyes shot open his named rolling off her tongue and it mixed in with the sounds of his lips smacking against her face, her neck, and her chest. She cried out and gripped his back, pleasure plus a slight twinge of discomfort firing through her system.

"You okay?" Whatever human part of Troy that hadn't been taken over by this sex god asked as she nodded her head, even though there was a slight pain that seared through her. But just the thought of Troy being in her body, connected as one was enough to make her forget.

"Mmmmm… can you… can you…?" She begged for the action to start, but Troy smirked his crooked smile before nipping on her ear.

"I'll start… but I need you to do something for me." He pressed his lips against her again, Gabriella trying to move her legs but he remained motionless.

"Wh…what?" She stuttered before gasping for the air he vacuumed out of her.

"Can you get wetter for me?" His husky voice caused her entire frame to tremble. It was just like him to ask her instead of order her, such a gentleman. Even when his hormones had taken over complete control. "Please baby?" She didn't know how, but just the thought of him moving in her made her moan again, it triggered his fingers to curl and massage her, while his thumb pressed against her swollen hot spot. "Perfect, god you feel unbelievable." He purred before kissing her again.

She couldn't grasp on reality, her head was filled with liquid instead of an actual brain. Sweat began to trickle down his tan face, Gabriella reaching up to trail her fingers along his tent behind his boxers. "Troy…"

He chuckled before shaking his head. "No babe, it's about you tonight."

There was a sudden pull behind her bellybutton that was so subtle, yet she felt it. A pressure began to build around his expert fingers. Troy smirked a knowing smile before kissing her soundlessly again, his pace increasing as the pressure became so incredibly unbearable that all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut and grip his strong muscles harder. "Troy… Troy…"

"Cum for me. Please?" He begged and her body responded immediately.

Stars flooded her vision as she had a sneezing relief ripple through her petite frame. The ecstasy had built to and exploded between her legs. It didn't make its way through her entire body, but the hot life of passion traveled to her toes and back up. The only thing she could do was open her mouth, but only one word sighed into the air. "Troy…"

Oh god, this is what she had been missing? How had she _lived _without an orgasm?

And then she finally grasped on reality again. She opened her weak eyes again to see that Troy was smiling down at her with a pure mix of lust and love. Her tiny chest heaved uncontrollably. He responded by pressing a kiss to her sticky forehead. "You alright?"

Gabriella nodded profusely, her breath still not back yet. She could still feel his fingers inside, motionless and surrounded by a burning liquid. They began to feel uncomfortable as she recovered and they were motionless. "Yeah… yeah…"

Troy pulled them out of her and wiped his hand off on his boxers. She wasn't offended, for she knew exactly how the drying feeling was a bit sticky from when she gave him a hand job so long ago. Gabriella finally propped herself on her weak elbows before Troy pressed his lips to her cheek. "Did it feel okay?"

She nodded again, finally remembering what oxygen felt like in her lungs. "Amazing," She whispered before their lips connected again. "Um… can I ask… can I ask you something?"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Anything."

Gabriella looked down at her expose chest again, pulling herself to his chiseled pecks and slipping her slender legs around his torso. "Can we… do that again?"

He chuckled before kissing her midnight hair. "To hear you say my name like that again?" Troy kissed her soundlessly again. "Fuck yeah."


	26. Tensions

"Michael... I love you. I've loved you for nine years, I've just been too arrogant and scared to realize it, and... well, now I'm just scared. So, I realize this comes at a very inopportune time but I really have this gigantic favor to ask of you. Choose me."

- Julianne Potter, My Best Friend's Wedding

* * *

He was going crazy, he knew it.

Maybe it was lack of holding a football in his hands. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't slept well in the past couple days. Maybe he had just gone insane. It was probably the last one. But there was absolutely no other reason for why he felt this way. Why he was so unbelievably tortured by the cruel thoughts that swirled around in his brain like a twister. He was going to explode, there was no doubt about it.

He couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay Evans.

"I need a vacation." Eric slammed his head against the crimson metal in the steamy locker room and groaned as Rock lumbered over him. That was most definitely what he needed. A nice get away in the tropics, maybe Aruba, or the Bahamas. He wasn't picky. He just wanted to get the hell away from the blonde Barbie so he could clear his head and not think about her at all.

Then again, there was a part of him that told the aggressive hate part to just shove his anger but his butt and embrace the fact that Sharpay was gorgeous and funny. Ugh he hated this part.

"Don't hurt your head." The deep tenor attempted to soothe but it was hard to do since he was gigantic and just looking at Rock intimidated Eric. Even if he was his best friend. The football captain sighed before leaning backwards and shoving his palms into the crater of his eyes. It was a little too late for that; he was already having a throbbing migraine from all this thinking.

"Yeah, whatever," he moaned before reaching for his scarlet gym bag that was propped up oh so nicely on the bench in the center. "Can we get out of here before I run into the shithe… I mean can we just go?"

Gabriella, Sharpay, Gabriella, Sharpay… he felt like an innocent fourteen year old plucking flowers off a Daisy chanting 'he loves me, he loves me not'. They were complete opposites. Gabriella was sweet, brunette, shy, and loveable, with a hidden sexy side. Sharpay on the other was fierce, headstrong, outgoing, and with a definite side to her that made him want to fall to his knees and beg for physical action right there.

He should like Gabriella. He WANTED to like Gabriella. She was the caring one. She was the one he fell for when she first came to Crescent City. He would like her more. There was no way in hell he felt more for Sharpay when there was Gabriella. "Dude, you were tearing shit out there today."

Eric furrowed his dark eyebrows at the noise of what sounded like Chad Danforth's eager voice. Not that he had a problem with Chad at all, but if there was a Chad, then there was a devil who held his best friend in his icy little fingers. Eric couldn't help but overhear. "I'm just… great. Fantastic lately."

"It sounds to me…" Jason's voice echoed as Eric and Rock began to trot with their weight room stuff, unfortunately ready to cross where the basketball guys were conversing. "…like Bolton's getting laid…"

Suddenly Eric's heart twisted into a terror as he heard the words haunted his ears. Panic raged though his hot blood stream as everything was coming at him at full force in an instant. "Dude, what goes on between Gabi and I stays there, alright? That's none of your business." Troy angrily hissed to shut them up.

There was a sudden fire that raged in his heart. That wasn't a yes, and it wasn't a no either. But what was the real answer? He felt his most vital organ chip off at just the thought of Gabriella with another guy. Not just Bolton, but any guy. Adrenaline immediately poisoned his veins. Even if he was beginning to fall for Sharpay as well, the thought of the basketball captain inside his best friend made him want to chop Troy's dick off.

Maybe what was bothering him so much was the fact that Troy had just given the most respectable answer to the question. Fucking perfect dickwad.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Eric seethed aggressively before immerging from where he was crouched to listen to the conversation, before his hot body was slammed against a giant human ice burg, clanging him into the sharp edge of the corner of metal lockers. "Shit!"

"Fuck I'm…" The frozen teenager began to say before both light brown eyes and sharp azure locked with each other. It was almost as though the entire locker room hushed as they stared at the two, whose faces were now contorting poisonously. The steam in the room became much heavier as the basketball captain, who was dressed only in a white towel around his torso and water glistening off his tan skin.

The phrase, "If looks could kill" was just taken to a new level.

"Watch it." Eric shot hot flames in Bolton's direction. The basketball idiot crossed his arms, almost as though flexing his bulging biceps threateningly. Eric used is own advantage of his height by straightening up, towering over him even if his muscles weren't there. They were both using their advantages, coming up even though.

"You ran into me," Troy's frozen stare was penetrating into Eric's skin, causing frost bite on the clay like color. "You're not even in season, what the hell are you doing here?"

Eric chuckled obnoxiously. "So you're king of the locker room now? I'm sorry your majesty, I'll just go…" His sarcasm was bleeding through his angered tone. But the atomic bombs that were slamming into his body by Troy's ice stare were beginning to annoy him.

"Fuck off alright?" Troy took an intimidating step forward, yet his towel still managed to cling tightly to his waist.

"You fuck off. You don't own this place. Just like you don't own Ella." Eric knew their anger was not about bumping into each other. But it was nice to actually pick a fight with him where Gabriella wouldn't be able to see.

The steam almost had a black haze around Bolton's irritation. It was almost intimidating, but Eric would not back down. No way in hell. Suddenly Troy's rage began to bubble; it seemed that all eyes were staring intently at them. Watching to see who would throw the first punch. "I never said I did… stay out of Gabi and my business." Troy hissed so dangerously it seemed that the audience jumped back. His eyes were brushing the edges of white crystals in aggression. Now that Gabriella was in the conversation, the asshole was out for blood.

"Your _business_? What, is she like a stock market deal or something?" he knew he was crossing dangerous waters, but he couldn't seem to stop. "She'll find someone better."

With that, Troy's smooth face actually faltered the tiniest bit, no one else would have noticed. But Eric did, and he smirked at the revelation.

Troy was self-conscious and afraid he would lose her. This was perfect to get Eric out on top.

"Get the fuck out of here." The basketball captain growled, for the first time Eric actually a bit shaken by his fuming demeanor.

But he wasn't gonna let Bolton know that.

An evil smirk curved his clay like colored lips. "Gabriella's gonna realize who she really wants Bolton. Don't think you have a tight hold on her like you think you do."

It was low, and he knew it was low. Eric almost regretted it the second it slipped out of his mouth. Once again, Troy's face fell, but it was no secret this time. His piercing glare became depressed to the point that he looked like there could have been seriously considering this. But Troy shook his head and returned back to reality, before turning on his heels. "If you weren't her fucking best friend…" He warned before walking towards his locker, Chad patting him on the back for support.

There wouldn't be a physical fight; Gabriella would kill both of them for that. But as Troy's wet head turned around and triggered mental rounds of bullets in his direction, it was perfectly clear.

He was taking what Eric said into consideration.

This could be extremely vital if Eric had any chance in gaining Gabriella. It meant that Troy had a weakness, and all though it wasn't a huge weakness, he showed some kind of hope for the dark skinned boy. He still needed to figure out if that was what he really wanted. His head was screaming that this was right, that he needed to peruse Gabriella. She was the nice one, she was the sweet one.

Yet something in his heart was craving blonde hair. _SHUT UP!_

"Shock?" Eric finally shook his long head and realized that he had been so lost in his thoughts that they had finally made it to the door of the sticky locker room. "You look tense." Rock commented in his deep tenor of a voice.

Eric's light brown eyes narrowed as he pouted at the war going on inside him. "Do I?" He hissed before thinking how nice it would be find a brick wall and pound his head against it.

Gabriella, Sharpay, Gabriella, Sharpay…

Fucking girls!

* * *

Gabriella felt her weary eyes grow wide in shock as she looked up and suddenly saw a floating flimsy sheet of paper dangling in front of her face. Gabriella almost jumped in shock but then her revealing shoulder that had a midnight black tight top was a long sleeved shirt brushed against an icy bronze arm, making tingles explode through her skin. "You're going to love me forever." A smooth voice guided through hear eardrums as she looked behind her to see that her boyfriend was holding the paper, though she was caged in her Human Anatomy seat as well.

Gabriella giggled a sweet laugh before feeling Troy's gentle lips press against her forehead as she leaned backwards to be able to see his beaming face. "I already do."

The best thing that could ever occur had been happening over the past three weeks since Troy and Gabriella began to discover each other's bodies physically. They didn't have to do it all the time. Gabriella had heard stories from her friends that once they began to take things to the next level, that's what their relationship was based on. But with Troy, they went through an entire weekend being by themselves while Gabriella's father was out and about. They kept their clothes on the entire time and their hands just roamed up each other's shirts. Though they were still keeping sexual contact and thought about it like teenagers did, Gabriella was still happy that wasn't the only thing they did.

Troy rolled his sparkling eyes obnoxiously as though she was ruining the moment, but she knew he was just teasing her. "Finnnne," he whined before attempting to pull away, but Gabriella grabbed his tough forearms and kept him in place. "If you're just gonna tear me down then…"

Gabriella laughed again before kissing his bare skin on his arm softly. It was a good thing that Mr. Dimple seemed to be running late from lunch, because everyone was talking loudly or sneaking jealous glances at the couple in the back of the room. "Tell me why I'm going to love you forever." She mumbled against his brisk skin which made him gingerly kiss her mess of black waves again.

"Well… remember when I asked you for your mom's number last week?" Troy asked and Gabriella responded with a slight nod, still intoxicated by the way Troy was so close to her. "My mom called her, and they talked things through… and Lucille bought you a present."

Gabriella's thin black eyebrows furrowed before suddenly remembering the paper that was still hanging in front of her face. She reached out her petite hand and grasped the page as though it might bite her. Then slowly, she pulled it to her face and her eyes suddenly grew wide when she saw "Conformation ticket".

"You're shitting me…" she whispered as though it wasn't true. Her eyes immediately shot up, excitement lacing into her brown orbs as her hand shook rapidly like it was on fire. "Is this… are you… how can…"

"In four weeks and one day we'll be on a plane to LA." Troy hand smoothed out as though he was gliding on water.

Gabriella then couldn't contain herself. She leapt from her chair in all attempts to leap into his awaiting arms, but instead her knee crashed into the desk, shooting rounds of angry pain through her leg and making her eyes close. "Shit!"

Troy chuckled sympathetically before kneeling down his left knee and trailing his numbing fingers over the tough fabric of her jeans. Gabriella instantly felt better, even if the throbbing was still there, she was still taking in the euphoric sensation of Troy's hands running up her leg, then back down again. She didn't care if the entire class was staring or not, they were back in their own little world. He pressed his lips against her denim covered leg, as if to "kiss it to make it better". Gabriella gripped his strong shoulders; unable to take not being in his arms any longer, and threw her slender limbs around his body.

"We're going? I can't believe this!" she practically shouted into his neck as Troy couldn't help but let loose his velvet laugh. He gripped her lower back as though she was his world. "Your Mom's amazing."

"I know… God I can't wait." His voice was so passionate that Gabriella actually had to pull away to make sure he was okay.

Troy was so, possessive lately. Not in the creepy bad sort of way, but she could definitely tell a difference in the past week. When they were in public, he was showing much more public display of affection then when they first started dating. At first she was a little squeamish, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself than she'd have to. But after awhile, it felt better to know that he wanted everyone to know she was his. She felt closer to him than ever.

It wasn't until something smacked Troy in the back of his gray pull over that they finally tore their gaze away from each other. It was a pencil, and some guy was snickering over in the corner. "Hey hoops, stop fucking the girlfriend."

Troy frowned at the comment from a fellow basketball player. Gabriella felt her face rush with a ruby blush as she immediately attempted to be released from his grasp, but Troy only pulled her tighter to his marble chest. "Don't worry about him; they're giving me a hard time."

"Speaking of a hard time…" Gabriella's fingers began to dance up his peck. Man, Mr. Dimple had been gone for what seemed like hours. But she wasn't complaining. "You gonna coming over tonight?"

His eyebrows rose suggestively as he smirked his smile that proved to Gabriella they were on the exact same wave length of what the activities would include in her room. "I'll be over after practice. That okay?"

Gabriella winced as though her knee still hurt, which it didn't. "Erm… I'm sorta hanging out with…"

Troy's grin flipped upside down the moment her hesitation was present. Oh no, this could not be good. For the first time since Troy had put the confirmation page in front of her face, he let go of her and took a defiant step backwards. "Oh." He simply responded cursedly, but Gabriella could see the storm brewing behind the vibrant blue orbs.

Gabriella watched at he mechanically returned to his seat. That was another thing she noticed, he was getting more and more irritated with Eric. Not that she was hanging out with him more or anything, but it was bugging him, she could tell. "Troy…"

"No… whatever it's not a big deal okay?" He used a tone that made Gabriella's skin crawl.

"Tro…"

"Don't worry about it." His attempt at a comforting smile was so fake she couldn't even stand to look at it.

She was about to say something else before suddenly the door slung open and the entire room got silent on cue. A tiny little man ran in with his bug eyes wide and horrified. "I'm… I'm so… sorry I'm… I'm late…" Mr. Dimple apologized while his movements were frazzled.

Troy's grim demeanor didn't last long as he and Gabriella caught an amused glance and did everything in their power not to laugh at the little man's efforts. "Um… Mr. Dimple? Do you need any help?"

A girl while long blonde hair offered, maybe in attempts to get extra credit or something. Dimple blinked at her four times behind his magnifying glasses before shaking his head rapidly. "No Sandra my dear… the copier just ran out of paper… I have your quizzes corrected!"

Once again, cobalt caught brown with a smirk that canceled out any angered feelings previously. Well, at least he wasn't mad at her. That was most definitely a plus. "Would this be the…"

"Yes." Gabriella giggled as she thought of the Reproductive system quiz they would be getting back in a few moments.

Mr. Dimple scrambled around, obviously upset about being so late to his own class. It was only making the teenagers laugh though, until the teacher flew a piece of paper onto Troy's desk carelessly. "Where is Tim…?"

"What'd you get?" Gabriella questioned with a voice that made Troy gaze at her in his sexy way.

"Well…" he dragged the word out way longer than he should have. "If I tell you I failed, will you um… tutor me?"

Gabriella's face rushed a hot blush of desire again. Oh how she loved this new side to their relationship. "Um… well, I suppose we should probably reinforce it. Like review it just incase we'll… forget the… information." Suddenly the back shirt she was wearing was way too much clothing, for her skin was burning up.

Speaking of burning, Troy's bright eyes flashed to her. "Well… I got a hundred. Thanks to your… techniques."

It wasn't until something feathery brushed her hand that she realized she had gotten her quiz back as well. Gabriella looked down to the matching perfect score before meeting his hungry gaze again. "What do you know. I got a hundred too! This calls for… celebration."

Troy leaned towards her, the excitement from getting the tickets and getting "A"s clearly written on his perfect face. "I _love _the way you think."

She loved horny Troy, did she ever mention that?


	27. Pushing to Edge

**A/N: As usual, thank you so much for reading this story. You're reviews have been fantastic, so thank you so very much! I just wanted to point out, even though I know a lot of you hate Eric, which I definietely don't blame you, but just try to keep in the back of your mind that he's confused about who he wants. So he may do stupid things. But that's the point. Anyways, thanks so much for your support and I know that the quote doesn't have to do with love, but I thought it fit with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hanson  
**

**

* * *

**

"The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming."

-Harvey Dent, The Dark Knight

* * *

Her entire world had been flipped upside down.

It was like everything had changed so quickly that she couldn't have grasp on it at all. How could one person go from having complete control to everything crumpling down beneath her perfect feet? A few short weeks ago, her head was completely on straight and she knew exactly what she wanted. She had a boyfriend, granite it wasn't insanely happy, but she still had one. And not a thought came to mind about liking any fucking asshole who is such a cocky dick he should just go jump off the cliff she was gazing at right now.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about damn Eric Shock?

"Errrr I hope fucking lightning shoot down and strikes me right now." Sharpay screamed pleadingly to the rumbling sky that turned with fury above her. The cleansing rain refused to crash down on the tormented blonde as she would have liked. Who the fuck cared about shoes from a gay man when all she could do was feel how twisted and turned her mind had become.

Okay, so maybe that was a little over dramatic. Her shoes wouldn't be getting ruined.

"It will mess up your hair, and you'd be pissed and blame me. And then kill me for bringing you out here." A tenor voice laced with amusement as Sharpay finally lowered her head to see the dark figuring walking towards her in his black sweatshirt with the hood up so the shadows of his bronze face were long and almost dangerous. Sharpay's light brown eyes narrowed before she looked back up at the sky.

"Who the fuck cares? The only one who will miss you is Gabs." She responded grudgingly.

Troy chuckled heartedly before letting his blue eyes gaze up at the sky as well. "You wanna tell me why you forced me out of bed and threatened me to the beach when it's fucking cold and gonna rain in like ten minutes?"

Stupid baby basketball captain who couldn't take a little rain. Sharpay looked out onto the brewing ocean, reminding her of a witch's pot. "Because if I'm stuck in hell, then you should be too."

Troy laughed again which made Sharpay's skin crawl at his happiness. He was so fucking happy, so fucking in love with his precious girlfriend and Sharpay, who practically owned the school, couldn't even hold one person who doted on her. She felt like a failure. "Lighten up Shar. Seriously."

"Ugh," She obnoxiously plopped her Pilates toned butt on the grainy sand and immediately regretted her decision. "Eww, this is gonna stick to my ass."

"Live a little," Troy fell down beside her and leaned back, staring at the stormy clouds. "You're not upset about Zeke, so don't pretend like you are. What's on your mind?"

All those weekends she had spent with him while her parents were away suddenly made her hate the fact that he knew so much about her. He knew when she was upset, and clearly, she was troubled now. Damn him, damn him, damn him!

"I'm Sharpay Evans. I'm supposed to know exactly what I want and when I want it and people are supposed to give it to me!" As her high pitched voice spoke the words. Troy's ceruleans, damn those stupid blue eyes, danced in amusement as he stared up.

"You're so fucking spoiled." He muttered under his breath, but Sharpay never even denied it. She knew she was, and she didn't care. That's who Sharpay Evans came off as, that's who she was.

Then why did she want someone who didn't give her everything?

Eric was everything that she hated. Dickhead who didn't bow down at her feet. He didn't sit there and tell her she was beautiful, or do everything in his power to get on her good side. Compliments? Yeah, that would never happen. Not in this lifetime. So then someone PLEASE explain to her why these past two weeks, the only thing she could think about is what it would feel like to have his hot hands run down her bare stomach, him whispered how he loved the sounds she was making, how good it would feel to…

Ewe Evans! You were turning to bastards for love. Pathetic. Get a grip.

A sudden question came to her mind that she felt compelled to ask. "Do you ever… like… want to fuck someone completely random and that you would never think about?" Sharpay asked like a little girl questioning why the sky was blue. For all she knew, it was green with the clouds thundering above them.

Troy narrowed his chestnut eyebrows before shaking his head. "Um… no."

Sharpay rolled her light eyes again. He was lying, he had to be. "Seriously… do you ever like look at someone who you'd never date, but think how badly you just wanna see how they… feel?"

Troy chuckled nervously. "Sharpay, I'm not making out with you."

He was an idiot.

Sharpay's manicured hand reached out and smashed against his bulging bicep, causing his muscular figure to be pushed over and laughter spilling from his throat. She was probably the only girl at East High who hadn't once fantasized about Troy Bolton being her boyfriend. The thought of his lips on hers made her want to puke. "I hope you get run over by a lawn mower someday."

Troy sighed before gazing out into the twisting ocean. "Sorry. No, I have Gabriella."

Sharpay frowned again. Why wasn't he giving her the answers she wanted? "Come on Bolton, you can't tell me you haven't 'fantasized' about another girl while you've been with her. I mean… someone not as shy? Not that there's a problem with that." She just wanted to know if it was normal for her to be thinking about Eric when she hated him. Well, she was supposed to hate him.

Troy's sparkling eyes looked down at the dust colored sand. They seemed bemused. Why is he so fucking happy? "She's err… not as shy as you think."

Sharpay's perfectly plucked eyebrows narrowed. It was like he had a secret joke to himself that annoyed her. "Ugh, Bolton you're not helping!"

Troy's forehead crinkled. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Shit.

Well, if there was someone she could tell, it should just be Troy. Even though she was pretty positive he'd never talk to her again since it was ERIC, but still. He was her best friend wasn't he? Or as good as? "Don't go on a testosterone rampage when you hear this alright?"

"I'm scared." Troy nervously scratched the back of his shaggy hair before Sharpay rolled her eyes again.

"I've just been thinking about some… shit…"

"What's his name?" Troy asked with another amused smirk on his face. Another bang of thunder from above, but still no rain. What was up with that?

Sharpay sighed dramatically. "It's not important," she responded, saving a blow up from occurring, since she was certain he would explode. But curiosity was written across his face like the page in a book. "I just can't stop thinking about someone, and it's… weird."

Troy sighed before shifting his eyes up again. A huge surge of lightning illuminated his face, causing a desperate look across his bronze features. It would have been enchanting if Sharpay was into him, but she wasn't. So it was just… powerful. "You know… to me, love's like lightning."

What the hell was he on? "What?"

"It's like lightning." Troy breathed out, almost intoxicated with the dreary atmosphere. Okay, there was seriously something wrong with this guy. Lightning? Sharpay was beginning to believe instead of waking him up from a sleep she interrupted him when he was smoking pot or something. Seriously, what the hell?

"You're on crack." Sharpay responded, but Troy didn't seem to have heard her.

Troy continued to gaze distantly at the sky. He was probably imagining a brunette's face in the clouds. "Love strikes like lightning. It's unpredictable and unbelievably beautiful when it hits," oh god, here would come some random romantic speech that would make any other girl swoon. "Lightning only strikes once. And when it strikes, the energy, the electricity…" Troy's eyes returned to her face, a blaze of azure inferno. "You don't want it to hit anywhere else."

Sharpay's high cheek bones flushed in ruby. She let that sink in for a second. Her mind attempted to paint a picture of herself with any other guy. Even with Zeke, whom she had dated for awhile, she couldn't see herself kissing, herself under, herself chanting anyone else's name except for Eric. "But… what if I don't want it to hit that person."

Troy flashed a closed mouth smile worthy of a model. "It's a force of nature. You can't control it."

This made the Barbie pout with disappointment. "Go jump off a cliff."

He chuckled a throaty laugh before finally standing up and reaching his icy hand to help her up as well. She took it, not knowing what the appeal of a guy who felt like Antarctica was. Of course Troy was hot, but just the thought of them any thing more. She felt bile make its way up her throat. "By the way, I think you should go after Shock, cuz then he'll stay the fuck away from Gabriella."

Sharpay's mouth dropped when she finally made it to a standing position. What the hell? This guy was good. "How did you…"

Troy shrugged his built shoulders. "I'm not stupid. There's only one guy you'd freak out about crushing on. Like I said, go for it. It takes the pressure off me."

"I hate you for knowing too much." Sharpay mumbled dangerously before Troy laughed lightly against before throwing a friendly arm around her shoulder and bringing her head to his chest.

"Love you too Shar." He smirked before they began to walk through the thunderous storm above. Her mind still working in overdrive, but at least one thing was slightly cleared up. She wanted Eric, and she wanted him bad. And now, she realized…

Maybe he's what she wanted all along.

* * *

"I'm picking a song for you next!" Gabriella leapt towards the resting controller just as the football captain dove for it also. They both crashed violently into each other before erupting in spasms of laughter that made her stomach burst. "Let go!"

"If you pick a fucking girly song for me, I swear to God…" Eric complained before finally letting his fingers slip from the smooth surface of the plastic and shoving her breakable shoulder playfully. "No Spice Girls, got it?"

Gabriella giggled as she readjusted her loose navy blue t-shirt and then grabbed the black microphone attached to the TV before finding a karaoke song. They had been at this for about two and a half hours while he was keeping her company since her dad had to run to work for a few hours. It also just so happened to be one of the best times that they had ever spent together. It took awhile for her to pinpoint on it, but it had finally dawned on her.

It was the first time they had fully acted like brother and sister instead of Eric attempting to seduce her.

"Okay, I have the _perfect_ one for you," she excitedly sung before glaring at him and rotating her finger. "Turn around! You can't look at it!"

His clay toned skin seemed to be darker in his black shirt and jeans. He rolled his light eyes before spinning on her squishy couch. "There, happy?"

"Very!" Gabriella scrolled through the list before smiling deviously and pressing the play button. "Okay, you're ready."

Troy had texted her about an hour ago saying he'd be there after Eric left. But Gabriella and Eric had been having so much fun that Gabriella hadn't even been paying attention to the time. Eric spun rapidly and the screen turned blank and he gripped the microphone tightly, as though he was ready to go into battle. Gabriella was so giddy that she almost fell to the ground as soon as the music began to blast through the speakers and his face dropped into a pout. "No fucking way!" He threw the microphone to the ground.

"SING!" Gabriella screeched demanding as she shoved her finger towards the control. "Eric you fucking asshole Shock sing goddamn it!"

"I'm not fucking singing Hanson!" Eric screamed back, though Gabriella could see his tiny stomach rolling with laughter.

"You WILL sing Hanson; I'll do it with you!" They both turn to the loud TV to see the music video playing in the background with the lyrics that weren't being sung. Gabriella runs over to were Eric was now standing and they both grin at each other like little kids before at the same time beginning the song that had already begun.

"_On the plane step up with both my feet, riding in seat number 3 on a flight to NYC…_" Gabriella was surprised when Eric's deep voice was actually decent as he was singing. Her own voice was good, for she had always gotten compliments on it when she was younger, but she never expected her best friend to be a good singer. "_It's always Penny and me tonight!"_

Then the refrain came, and all seriousness died as Eric belted out the lyrics, not even looking at the screen. "_Cuz Penny and me like to roll the windows down, turn the radio up, and push the petal to the ground…"_

The song continued, Gabriella wiggling her body like she was at a live concert. Eric was fighting spasms of harsh laughter as he continued to scream into the microphone. Gabriella's slender legs hopped onto the bouncy couch, dancing like she was on stage and jumping up and down like a little kid. By this time, Eric was clutching his stomach in laughter, his voice barely coming out.

Eric's long legs bounded on the couch as well, both shaking their butts as though they were on hot fire and just acting like they were nine years old. "_Penny and me tonight, Penny and me tonight, Penny and me tonighhhhtt!"_

The song ended and both teenagers crashed to the couch, Gabriella's stomach streaming in pain as she continued to laugh as she never had before. Her tiny torso vibrated harshly until Eric smacked a pillow in her face. "What the… the… hell was that… for… for?"

"For… for… making me… me sing Hanson!" Eric practically gagged before almost falling off the couch, clutching his sides as though he would burst apart if he didn't. Gabriella was begging to think that he would.

This was how Gabriella had always wanted it to be. Two best friends, having the time of their lives with nothing coming between them. No thoughts of unreturned feelings. Just, fun with each other. That's what Gabriella always wanted.

And it was even better when the sudden ring of the doorbell caused her heart to flutter.

"Troy!" She practically screamed, so happy that she completely forgot her best friend and her boyfriend hated each other.

Gabriella's feet slid on the slippery floor as she bolted from the couch and almost crashed violently into the wall. She had never been drunk before, but if it was possible to be drunk off of happiness, this was definitely what she was. To her, it was like nothing could tear her down, not even the sudden sound of the TV abruptly turning off. Her heart smacking against her breakable ribs before she finally made it to the dark entry of the door, not even hearing her best friend creep around to view what was going on.

Gabriella's petite hand reached for the door, ripping it open with such a force it almost fell off the hinges. There standing in his flawless perfection was the statue of art just waiting for her in lime green polo and jeans. She didn't even notice what he was holding in his hand on his facial expression when she leapt into his arms. "Troy!"

"Whoa… hey…" Troy murmured with a twinge of irritation in his voice that Gabriella was so excited she didn't catch. His muscular arms squeezed around her tiny waist like he was holding onto the world, the most precious thing in his life. He was slightly damp from the rain smashing on the house outside. She pulled away and immediately gripped the side of his smooth face, slamming her lips to his in a heated kiss that…

Wasn't returned. What?

"Are you drunk?" Troy asked concernedly yet a bit amused and almost protectively as she pulled away. There was aggression and fire in his eyes. Gabriella narrowed her black eyebrows before shaking her head, running her fingers along the edge of his hairline.

"No. Why would you ask that?" There wasn't anger in her voice, just pure bewilderment. Why would he ask if she was drunk? Sure she was just being a little weird, but she was happy! Happy that finally Eric wasn't trying to pursue her…

She spoke too soon.

"Maybe she's just having fun. You know that thing people have when they're with people they like," Eric's sudden figure walks from around the hallway; light brown eyebrows narrowed and out for blood. Troy's cyan orbs shoot ice across the distance between them. "Ella and I just had the time of our lives today."

Oh shit.

Gabriella, who had let go of Troy awhile ago, now felt a burning arm wrap around her shoulder as though she was property instead of a person as Eric made it to her stiff side. Oh no. He hadn't acted like this at all until Troy showed up. Why was this happening? She tried to wiggle from his grasp, since Troy was trying to freeze his arm off with his penetrating eyes. They were so blue they were almost white. It scared her. "Eric… let go…"

"Take your fucking hands off her." Troy growled, face turning white.

"Eric, please…" Gabriella practically begged her best friend.

"What, so now that Bolton's here you get all serious again? Way to kill the party." Did he seriously just say that? Troy's hard fisted balled in aggression. If she didn't do something soon, a fight would break out and she knew it. Both boys' male testosterone was shooting through the roof. The house wasn't big enough for the two of them. Neither was Gabriella.

Gabriella finally managed to break free and turned to Eric's smirking face. Why was he being a dick now? They just had the best day together, and he had to go and ruin it. "Eric. You should go."

The football captain frowned. "I was here first…"

"Eric." Gabriella warned before glancing back to see Troy's face still hadn't softened. It was dangerous, like an animal about to close in on its prey. It was scary, terrifying actually. Gabriella took a step away from him, her heart racing almost begging him to calm down with her eyes. He wasn't looking at her. They were trained on the boy whom he wanted to rip apart at the skin.

Eric shook his long head before crossing the threshold of the entrance, not even bothering to pretend he accidentally bumped into Troy. The basketball captain's hands were shaking. She could see the pale blue veins popping out of his forearm. "Fine. See ya Ella." He glared at the angered couple before ripping the white door open and slamming it shut with such a force that the entire mansion seemed to shake in its wrath. Gabriella's mocha eyes looked up apologetically, but instead of meeting his gaze, Troy bolted from his spot to the living room where he could see through the pelting rain outside.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled to get his attention, but it was as if he was deaf to her.

"That fucker better not touch my car." He hissed as he threw whatever he was holding onto the couch and leaned towards the window. The sheets of rain were soaking Eric's entire frame as he passed the sleek black Audi and beaten up white truck. Gabriella ran over, looking down and suddenly feeling her heart stop beating.

Troy brought her beautiful, fuchsia roses.

She was a terrible girlfriend.

"Troy… please calm down." She attempted to soothe him by slipping her hands beneath his shirt as she hugged him from behind. His muscles were tense and in battle mode. She could feel his adrenaline pumping through his blood stream. He then did something so unexpected she was taken aback.

He turned on her, rage in his almost crimson irises. "YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN? HE WAS ALL OVER YOU!"

She had never actually seen Troy this angry before, and it scared her. Chilled her to the bones. "I'm sorry." Her voice was so tiny it was almost nonexistent.

His frustration toppled over and the normally tan skin was so enraged that he was white. Pale white like the color of a winter blizzard. She took a step back to make sure that he had enough oxygen to breathe. "Why the fuck are you sorry? Should you be sorry?" Troy growled in his dangerous tone.

Gabriella felt hot tears burn in the back of her coffee colored eyes. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but she hated seeing him like this. So angry, so aggressive, so out for blood. "I don't… I don't know…"

Troy frowned irritated, but the color was returning to his face. "Whatever. Here," he snatched the bouquet of flowers from the couch and shoved them in front of her terrified face. He wasn't mad at her, Gabriella knew he wasn't mad but she couldn't deny he had every right to be. Eric had crossed a definite line. "I bought these for you."

Gabriella's shaking hand grabbed them, brushing against his chilled skin. The reaction was almost immediate.

Just a brush of their skin and suddenly his body relaxed.

Troy's face dropped from it's battle mode and immediately switched into boyfriend mode again. His eyes filled with love instead of hate as he took a step forward, gently placing his hand on her forearm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go into pscho mode."

Her head hung down, feeling guilty for even having Eric over. "I'm sorry my best friend's a complete ass." She whispered before looking up again, Troy's face hardening slightly at the mention of the other guy in her life.

"Me too." He mumbled before letting go of her and walking further into the house.

They had to talk about it. They had never discussed Eric and Gabriella's friendship. It was like voodoo. Gabriella realized that this conversation needed to be addressed. She had to talk to him, today.

Before he started losing her trust.


	28. Confession

"I've kissed a guy... I've kissed guys. I just haven't felt that thing.... That thing... that moment when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy, and the only thing in focus is you and this person. And you realize that that person is the only person you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life. And for one moment you get this amazing gift. And you wanna laugh and you wanna cry, 'cause you feel so lucky that you've found it, and so scared that it'll go away all at the same time."

-Josie Geller, Never Been Kissed_

* * *

  
_

It was the worst make out session in the history of horny teenagers.

"Troy… Troy babe… please." Gabriella begged while writhing beneath him on her beige bed, attempting to pull out any reaction from him. Troy wasn't even listening. He just continued to press his lips to her neck, not putting any pressure or suction or anything to it. It was just… pathetic really. Gabriella's hands were roaming over the valleys of his body, hopelessly trying to guide Troy's hands to her chest to feel some sort of stimulation. Anything to make her feel relief that he wasn't torturing himself by thinking.

She would have bet her soul that he was imagining Eric on top of Gabriella instead of himself.

He kissed her weakly, but it couldn't even be considered a kiss. It was more like; Troy's creamy peach lips were just touching her skin. It scared Gabriella. There was something wrong, something deeply wrong and it had to do with the run in with Eric that afternoon. She wasn't stupid; she knew Troy was actually taking into consideration what he said. The prosperous idea that Eric could make her happier than he could.

"Mmm… Troy… come on…" She was begging while trailing her fingers up the crevice of his bare back muscles. After a basically silent evening of actually watching a movie, nd that was correct, they actually _watched_ the movie despite Gabriella's attempts to instigate a make out session about every fifteen minutes. He was upset with what her best friend said. And worse, he was listening to it. After her father came home, Troy "left" which was really that he parked about a hundred yards away and then came back through her balcony, like he did at least three times a week nowadays. Now, he was hovering over Gabriella's thin frame, barely moving while Gabriella was desperate for a response.

Ever since they began to discover each other's bodies in the sexual way, Gabriella began to discover the things that would trigger Troy's desires. Outlining his back and peck muscles, caressing the back of his tough neck and running her petite fingers through his sandy brown hair. All of these things and more usually made him beg for some action between his legs, but tonight, as Gabriella slipped a shaven leg around his, pushing their groins together, horror exploded on her face.

He wasn't even _hard_.

"What is it?" she whispered sweetly into his ear while threading her hands through his silky locks. He immediately stopped pressing his lips against hers but kept his eyes closed, as though he didn't want to spoil her face by looking. "Troy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." His normally velvet voice was actually rough like sandpaper. It was so unnatural, so wrong with Mother Nature to be.

Yeah, like she was going to believe _that_.

"Please don't lie to me." She begged in a convincing voice. Troy's long eyelashes fluttered open, Gabriella taking a gasp at what were behind them. His ceruleans were tormented, to the point that they were so bright they almost were a blizzard white. A storm brewed behind them, a raging frosty fire that burned into her face. Gabriella gripped his bulging muscles tightly in shock, trying to cling to him with every inch of her.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled quietly before staring down at her lime colored sport's bra and violet stripped pajama booty shorts. He was only wearing his midnight colored boxers.

Slowly, Troy pulled away from her tiny body and sat on the edge of her springy bed, staring off into the hazy moonlight that caused a circle on the floor. After the storm, it seemed to clear outside, showing the moon's refection into her large and black room. "Do you love me?" Gabriella questioned with her voice shaking, she already knew the answer.

Crawling like a six year old scared of the dark; Gabriella reached him and encircled her slender arms around his built torso. Troy immediately looked down upon her gorgeous figure, eyes wide and desperate as he pulled his own muscles around her, Gabriella's feeling them contract in an electrifying way. "How can you even ask me that?" He murmured before kissing the top of her loose waves.

"Then you have to tell me when I do something wrong." Gabriella begged silently, her voice vibrating against his bronze skin.

She suddenly felt two tender fingers raise her rounded chin, causing their lusting eyes to connect in a powerful gaze that almost caused her to pass out. "Don't ever think it's you okay? You're perfect."

"Then tell me… it's Eric isn't it?" As soon as the words came out, Troy became stone and immediately pealed her arms away, standing up and looking blankly out the window.

"He's your best friend." Troy reminded her softly, though Gabriella could see he was shaking.

The shadows of the room made him so unbelievable tormented, yet so sexy. His arms were protruding and clenched, pecks tight and abs heaving with his quick breath. "I don't care Troy. Tell me how you feel. Let it out, scream at me if you have to," Okay, maybe that was a bad idea, her father might wake up. Gabriella rose from the bed, staring at his beautiful figure. "Please Troy, let it out."

His head cocked to the side so he could see her through his peripheral. The back shadow that loomed over his face was so erotic. The azure eyes shut, finally the tension that had built since the first football game coming out now.

Finally.

"It's so goddamn hard Gabi." Troy announced as though his body was being thrown into a fire and burned harshly. Gabriella couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt in her flat stomach. The black silhouette caused his strong body to appear all the more beautiful in the shine of the moonlight. "He's in love with you... I can't just let that roll off my back like it's nothing!"

Gabriella's throat was dry; finally the pressure had been building for so long. She had to let him know though. Eric meant nothing to her romantically. She had everything she ever wanted in the sexy form in front of her who was tortured.

"But it is nothing. He's my best friend, that's it Troy," Gabriella desperately tried to convince as she crossed the black room and let her thin arms slip around his strong torso again. His muscular grasp reflexively gripped her back tightly. "I'm in love with you... not him. Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry." Troy responded dangerously low and passionately.

"Then what is it? Gabriella questioned, her heart rapidly beating against his frozen chest.

"I'm afraid he'll steal you away," The ceruleans pierced into her coffee eyes, desperation bubbling through them. "I can't lose you Gabriella... I won't. I already… I already lost my parents… I can't lose you."

Gabriella immediately gripped the pendent hanging from her neck, pooling in her cleavage. Troy never talked about his parents unless it was something serious. She could feel the heat from his heart burn into her skin as the metal cut into her palm. "You won't lose me." She whispered as his lips glided across his smooth and brisk skin.

"You were never supposed to love me. You knew him first, you were friends with him first, you…" Troy began to state all the reasons they shouldn't be together. Gabriella didn't want to hear the rest.

"You stole my heart away the moment I saw you in the cafeteria," she mumbled before kissing his shoulder. Troy immediately switched her in his arms so their stomachs were brushing each other. For the first time all night, Troy was showing affection by drawing circles on the small of her back with his thumbs. "You saved me when my car broke down; you gave me your heart Troy. I'm not gonna give it to Eric."

Troy sighed in despair. "But I can't hold you back if you fall in love with him. I… I love you too much."

There was a sudden jerk in her stomach and her eyes immediately shot up to his burning with passion and desire. A light bulb triggered on as he said the words. The mystery that had been driving Gabriella crazy ever since he said he didn't want to do anything physical with her. Everything seemed to connect together in a terrifying way. The last time he said he loved her too much, it was that he didn't want to take advantage of her. For some reason, when the words slipped from his mouth, the realization dawned on her.

Gabriella's mouth was dry. "You… you… you won't have sex… because you think… me and Eric."

The words left her mouth and suddenly the room became dense. Troy dropped his gaze and Gabriella felt his thumbs stop working on her back. She watched with her luscious lips slightly parted, Troy wincing as though he didn't want to tell her. "I don't want you to waste your first time."

"Troy… I want it to be with you. Please don't ever thing I want to be with anyone else." Gabriella kissed his tight jaw.

Troy held her gaze before closing his eyes, tortured again. "There's uh… there's another reason…"

The oxygen was ripped from her lungs. Another reason? How many could one guy have?! "Another?" She whispered, her coyness returning again.

Troy nodded slowly, fighting with himself if he should tell her or not. "I'm so fucking in love with you Gabriella," Troy confessed while now holding her precious face in his hands, like he was holding the world. The ice in his palms ironically burned her rosy cheeks. "So much it scares the shit out of me. I can't… if I… the second I'm in you… I'll…"

He was fighting for words. "You'll…" Gabriella whispered her voice so quiet it was unheard.

Troy took a deep breath. "If you ever leave me for Eric and we have sex… God Gabi… I'm not gonna be able to handle it," it was clearly eating him away inside. "With you it's gonna be like giving away my first time again, the right way."

It made complete sense. If Troy and Gabriella had sex, they would be connected closer and more intense than before. If Gabriella then went and broke up with him, he would be crushed forever.

Horror crossed Gabriella's soft features as she tightly gripped the side of his smooth face, passion burning in her mocha eyes. She could not believe this. Any other girl would think he was just being sweet, but Gabriella's fire was raging through her. "You listen to me Troy Bolton. I don't want Eric. I never will." It was so unlike Gabriella to be this forward, but Troy had changed her for the better that now, it was in her personality. "I love you, I crave you, I want you. You're my life now."

Troy didn't say anything. He just turned his head slightly, but Gabriella forced him to look at her again. "I…"

"I love you Troy Bolton. I never want to be with anyone else but you." She pulled herself tight against his built chest, Troy pulling her into a tight embrace that even the Jaws of Life wouldn't be able to rip them away. She pushed her face to his marble skin, feeling his breath come and irregular tempos.

"I don't want you to regret anything." He repeated, before Gabriella shook her head rapidly.

"The only thing I regret is not moving to Crescent City three years ago."

* * *

"I think I like Eric."

Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor's heads all snapped up with their eyes bright and horrified. The almost forgotten sun shined down onto the table outside even if the wind was causing them to wear heavy jackets. It didn't matter, in Crescent City; any moment of sunshine was a moment to celebrate. So they were eating lunch outside, even though every single one of them were wrapped in tight blankets and huddled together while the guys were off tossing a football around.

It was Wednesday, and Gabriella had counted twenty one days and twenty one hours until she would be leaving for LA with her boyfriend. After their conversation on Saturday night, it seemed that things had gone back to normal. If not, better than normal. Troy was much more aggressive when they were alone ever since it was revealed about his fears with going too far. She couldn't deny that she was still upset about them, but she didn't want to push him either.

But this new information? Gabriella almost dropped her peanut butter and jelly sandwich at the shock.

"YOU LIKE ERIC?!" Taylor practically screamed into the open air as Shapray's eyes widened with… was that fright? Sharpay grabbed her mouth forcefully before she could say any more, Kelsi looking like she was about to pass out.

Gabriella stared at her, a complete loss for words. This was not happening. It was a dream come true, really, but it couldn't be happening.

"Tell India why don't you? Zeke's over there you bitch!" Sharpay nodded her bright pink hat covered head over in the direction of where the boys in sweatshirts were tackling each other. Gabriella felt chills run down her spin when her eyes landed on her own boyfriend, who was lying on the grass in a navy blue sweatshirt laughing, the shivers most definitely not from the cold.

Zeke had not fully recovered from the break up yet. Sure, he and Sharpay were talking again, and he was begging to flirt with other girls, but it still seemed to hurt him just looking at the blonde. "When did you discover this?" Kelsi questioned in her timid tone.

No one noticed the junior girls behind them listening intently on their conversation.

Sharpay shrugged her breakable shoulders in her fushia jacket as she glanced back and the rowdy friends. Gabriella watched as her light brown eyes narrowed on the sexy figure whom had just glanced in her direction. "I dunno."

Gabriella did, Troy must have helped when they hung out on Saturday.

She couldn't help but feel a swell of triumph in her tiny chest. Eric had once again returned to the brother like figure after the whole Saturday incident. The only time that Gabriella noticed him desiring anything more was when Troy was around. It seemed to her like he was getting over her slowly, but he didn't want to lose to Troy either.

Boys were officially stupid.

"I think I just had a heart attack." Taylor gripped her left breast as though it was furiously beating. Maybe it was. Gabriella herself was shocked, probably not as much as the other two since she had seen in coming for awhile, but still it was almost like hearing the sky would be purple tomorrow.

"What um… changed your mind?" Kelsi hesitated before taking a snap out of a carrot she was eating.

Again, Sharpay rolled her eyes like they were the dumbest girls on the planet. "I don't know, he's hot? Why the fuck do you like Chad? He looks like Lil Wayne that got a fucked up perm and then crashed into a manure truck."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Sharpay's insane comments. "Hmmmph." Taylor pouted before ripping a bite of her healthy wrap.

She smiled softly at the drama queen before reaching towards her slightly. "I think you two would be great." Gabriella encouraged and before she could say anything else, a sudden force ripped her from her seat, producing an earth shattering scream from her tiny throat.

Her petite frame whirled around as she giggled, knowing exactly who was giving her these incredible sensations. "You should scream like that more often, only adding a four letter word to it…" Troy's husky voice suggested silently before pressing a kiss to her neck.

How strange, he was making jokes about having sex, yet he wouldn't even do it with her. Damn boy.

"What word would that be?" she questioned seductively while holding his hands tightly on her waist, again not noticing that the girls behind Sharpay were giggling and pointing to the seniors, which the guys hand returned to.

Troy kissed her rosy and cold cheek again. "Whatever you like. Fuck, Troy, harder, faster deeper. Pick one."'

Gabriella giggled her honey laugh. "The last three are six letters."

Troy's bronze face frowned disappointed. "The bases are four letters… is this a grammar lesson or me being horny?"

Gabriella pecked his lips, already feeling warmer as she wrapped her tiny arms around his body. "Both."

"Hey horn dogs!" Chad announced through the bitter air, immediately causing the couple to turn around and Gabriella snuggle into Troy's chest further. Even though his skin was cold, just being in his grasp was heating her up.

"Bolton, you coming Sunday?" Jason asked curiously.

Gabriella's black eyebrows narrowed curiously. Sunday? "What's Sunday?" She questioned her perfect boyfriend before watching him nod. Clearly he knew what Chad was talking about even if she didn't.

"Yeah I'm there!" Troy nodded before sitting down at the wearing down table and pulling Gabriella into his warm lap, rubbing his hands up and down her jacket to produce warmth. Gabriella found her favorite spot in the crook of his neck. "I can pretend I'm Tom Brady."

"Oh, Tom Brady is SO hot!" Sharpay swooned before Gabriella once again furrowing her brows.

"Why are we talking about football?" Gabriella asked before Troy gingerly rubbed her back.

"Because I'm having the guys over on Sunday. It's supposed to be sunny again." Jason looked up at the sky stupidly as if the answer would be written there.

"Don't worry. I'll win for you." Troy mumbled before pressing a kiss to her icy skin again.

It took a minute before Gabriella made the connection. Jason was friends with Eric. Troy was excited.

Troy wanted to beat Eric at his own sport.

Would this ever end?


	29. Buy Them

**A/N:Okay, sorry for the confusion a couple hours ago. I just made a deal that I didn't keep so I had to take the chapter down. But since I broke the deal and feel guilty for breaking my "don't update on the same day" pact, I promised that I would play PR and recommend that you go over and read Someday, This Moment by Pandora147. Lol hopefully Dani doesn't hate me too much.  
**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! The beginning of this is slow, but hopefully you guys will enjoy the end. Remember, Eric is extremely confused at what he wants. So try to show some mercy. There's not really much else to say, except thank you so much for reading and your constant support! You are what keeps me writing. Thank you so very much!**

**Oh, and I erm... sorta cheated on the quote I'm using... um... I really hope no one cares... You can yell at me later, because it's not a real quote. But uh... I wanted to use it... and I couldn't find another...  


* * *

**

"You know what? I think you're scared."

"Why would I be scared?"

"You're scared because for the first time you want me just as bad as I want you."

"Go to hell!"

"Only if you come with me."

-Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, Time Changes Everything

* * *

There was something seriously wrong with the scene.

Sharpay practically glided into the front doors on that dreary Thursday afternoon, not expecting the rest of the day would come out horribly wrong. Her long legs beneath the bright white pants with the silver sparkling belt led her into the busy hallway with the vicious students, all seeming to turn to look at her. But unlike a usual day of school, they weren't pointing at her Prada shoes or her Gucci hand bag. They weren't staring at her teal colored top that amplified the bright blonde colored slight waves. No, it was none of this. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the students weren't looking at Sharpay's outfit jealously.

They were pointing and whispering at _her_.

"What the hell is with everyone today?" Sharpay asked in her snooty voice as she approached the dark chocolate and olive toned senior. Gabriella was pressed up against her locker, an attached boyfriend at her side, trailing his soft fingers down her revealed arm. Taylor held Chad's hand tightly as they all turned to look at her, just as clueless as she was.

Ugh, what was the use of having friends if they didn't even know why people were gossiping about her?

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked, completely oblivious to the fact that a slender dark girl and a bright blonde glared at Sharpay harshly as they past, like they wanted to stab her tiny little waist.

The light brown eyes rolled obnoxiously. "That!" Sharpay pointed her tickle me pink nail polish towards the girls, not even caring if she was being rude or not. She just wanted to know what was going on and why everyone was staring at her as though she had just stolen their precious little Troy Bolton away from every girl.

"Damn… Giselle is looking ho…" Chad began to say before Taylor slapped the back of his tight ringlets with force, making his eyes grow wide before he shook his head rapidly. "Erm… honestly disgusting in that short… revealing… skirt…" He drooled right in front of his girlfriend, making the basketball captain snicker at how much trouble he was in.

"Dude… you're an idiot." Troy mocked before gingerly slipping his strong arm around Gabriella's hip, pulling her to his chest and kissing her gently. Gabriella's hands then reached up to grab the side of his sturdy neck for support. It was something that was straight out of a romance movie.

Sharpay wanted to throw up. Why the fuck did Bolton find someone he could get and she was stuck with someone who thought she should have been plastic and came in summer wear for the new line of Barbies?

"Okay, we were talking about my problem, not Chad's fucking horny mind." She practically hissed before glaring a group of the football boys that were snickering. Her cold heart pitter pattered against her chest, until it fell when she realized Eric wasn't walking with them. That was so unbelievably pathetic. She was wishing to see him? She hadn't even wanted to see Zeke this much when they were dating?

This whole 'I like the football captain' thing was getting extremely old.

"What's your problem again?" Troy asked mockingly before tightening his grasp around Gabriella. She snuggled deeply into his chest before his lips met her curly black hair again. Fucking, fucking love birds who would have a sex fest when they went LA.

"Heellooo!" her long finger swirled around like a twister, using the entire hallway as an example. "I know I look fabulous, but why the hell is everyone staring?"

Gabriella finally moved her head from the comforts of Troy's built chest, glancing around and furrowing her eyebrows. See, someone cared. "You're right…" She mumbled under her breath. Sharpay sighed as though they had just made a revelation.

"Thank you!" Sharpay exclaimed before her breath stopped.

Behind Troy was a figure out of some sort of magazine that was lying forgotten in her room. Eric moved with such grace as he approached, his long legs striding towards her and the arms that she suddenly wanted to contract around her like Troy's were around Gabriella's right now. The way his yellow polo brought out his perfect clay skin. The way his sparkling smile illuminated the room…

Wait, who the hell was she, Gabriella? No, she would not think of anyone hotter than she was. She was better than that.

Eric didn't even glance at his best friend who had just given him a small wave. He didn't look sideways at the three guys walking with him. His caramel colored eyes were just stationed on the slender blonde model body who would have given it up to him in a heart beat. Eric's cocky, yet sexy smirk grazed his features as Sharpay felt her own conniving smile curl on her lips. "He…" She was about to greet, before sudden rounds of heavy laughter started.

"Shock, dude, aren't you gonna give your girlfriend a hug?" One of the guys with blonde spiky hair asked as Eric's eyes transformed into horrified brown spheres. Sharpay's entire tall frame froze in absolute shock. It was like her skin was being flipped inside out at the football guys mocked their captain.

And then rounds of giggles before Eric could even say anything to her as the guys pushed him away, all giving him encouraging punches on the arm as if to say 'great job, you got the girl'. Sharpay's eyebrows narrowed aggressively. What was going on?

She got her answer when the two girls who kept walking past out of pure amusement stopped in front of her.

Gabriella and Troy were staring with both concerned looks and Chad and Taylor had completely blank faces. No one knew was happening the school until the tall girl with the chocolate skin and short hair glared at the ice queen. "You know, maybe you should just stay away from Eric. You treat him like shit anyways."

Sharpay couldn't even grasp the concept she was getting at, but for some reason, the frozen princess had her heart rapidly pounding against her chest. Wait, Sharpay Evans did _not_ get nervous or intimidated. Yet, name of her… infatuation was making her reflexively show a ruby blush that didn't come from her make up. "What are you talking about?"

The seniors giggled again. "Clearly you have no idea. The entire school knows about your little crush on Eric."

Sharpay's heart stopped beating. Oh shit.

* * *

"Oh fuck man, you're so lucky, she's so mmmm… hot!"

Eric wanted to slam his friend into the locker and beat the living crap out of him for just saying those words. There was no way in hell he'd even let him look at her. Yet, the red blush crossed his clay like face as he angrily attempted to find his math folder. Stupid, stupid teenagers.

It was two days ago at lunch that Sharpay Evans liked Eric Shock. The entire school was talking about it, since they were the two most unlikely couple ever. For the past two days, it seemed to be on everyone's mind, the talk of the school. Nothing this huge had happened since their precious little basketball captain asked the new girl out. Yet, in the same light, Eric and Sharpay seemed perfect for each other since they always had this insane amount of sexual tension. Whether he would admit it or not, they seemed to be written in the stars for each other.

No fucking way. He. Liked. Gabriella. Or at least, he was trying to convince himself that.

"Dude, she would be so hot in bed. Dominant and… oh god." The football team had decided to make it their mission to talk nonstop about how Barbie fell for him. And how he should pursue it, and how hot she was and… it was driving Eric insane. His fists were balling, his blood boiling. He wanted to focus on liking Gabriella, but it was so damn hard when all the guys seemed to be doing were putting the hot x rated images of Sharpay into his mind. But he did not like her. He couldn't.

"Shut up." Eric growled before ripping his heavy book out of his messy locker.

"Dude, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. She scares the shit out of me." Another irritating voice responded. Eric's knuckles turned white. He couldn't take this much longer. He just wanted to jump in his car and get out of this dumb city with way too much gossip for its own good. He was so desperately trying to convince himself to think of the brunette, but it was getting difficult. Scary really, how quickly things were shifting. Eric hated change.

"I think she's pretty." Rock responded stupidly, and Eric actually cracked a smile at his best friend and his ignorance.

"So what are you gonna do man?" The blonde boy named Jack asked, his voice suggestive.

"None of your business." Eric actually felt him flash back to the locker room that one day, where everyone was drilling Tro… erm… Bolton freak and asking about whether he and Eric's best friend fooled around. For a fraction of a second, he felt sympathy for his enemy, before shaking his head. What was getting into him? Feeling sorry for the guy who stole his girl? He was really messed up now.

"Dude, you can't just ignore it," Jack responded with his eyes eager and hungry. "She's _Sharpay Evans_. You gotta screw her."

One, Eric was disgusted at the vulgar tone he used with her. Never, ever did he want to hear anyone else talk that way about Sharpay again. Never. He wouldn't just have sex with her just to say he did it. He wasn't that kind of person. Why was this getting so difficult though, since all he could think about was that gorgeous frame?

The only thing he could think to do was deny it. He had to prove to everyone that he didn't want the blonde bimbo. His heart was only set on one person. The one person standing innocently at her locker, for once her boyfriend not by her.

Eric suddenly came up with an insane idea. One that no normal thinking person would think of. But it would work. It would get the guys off his back, prove to himself that he did like Gabriella not Sharpay, and most important. It would make sure Sharpay wouldn't have to deal with any of this gossip anymore. It was set in his mind, hot adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"I don't like her." He hissed before slamming the metal locker shut, and strutting off across the hallway to see Gabriella's pretty head turn around and lock with Eric's determined eyes. Immediately, she beamed him a radiant smile that should have taken his breath away. Instead he was too concerned with the task at hand to notice any of her beauty. It was mechanical, really.

"Hey! How…"

Eric cut her off before she could continue. "You're coming over tomorrow. I don't care what your fucking boy toy says. You're coming over at noon."

Gabriella's mouth hung open stupidly. She seemed to be taken aback by his aggressive demeanor. "Um… okay…"

Eric smirked triumphantly. "Great."

An evil plot was formulating in his head. He would prove he wanted Gabriella Montez. His idea was set, and nothing would change his mind. Nothing.

* * *

There were certain things that Gabriella really wanted. When she was little, she desperately craved a puppy, for it was a companion when she was lonely. Unfortunately Maria was allergic to animals so that was never an option. She had also always wanted to be in the top five percent of her class, and she was achieving it. She was ranked third in their brutal class with it seemed like little Albert Einsteins were running around. She wanted to get into a good college, marry the guy she loved, and have kids some day. These wants were so powerful that they sometimes were the only things she thought about, fantasized about.

But there wasn't anything in the entire world she wanted more than for Troy to thrust himself inside her.

The Wildcats won the basketball game, causing the entire high school to feel the desperate need to party that night. They were probably all smashed at Zeke's house or something, dancing with creamy white lampshades on their heads like complete idiots. Gabriella and Troy, on the other hand, had decided to celebrate on their own, at his house since his parents were out.

The change of scenery was so unbelievable sexy Gabriella practically orgasmed the second their backs collided to the bed about thirty seconds after walking into the house. Now, with their clothes piled in forgotten heaps on the floor and Troy's muscular body gliding down every inch of her glistening skin, just to make sure he tasted every bit of her, Gabriella was barely alive. Troy was sucking the life out of her.

"Troy… oh… Troy…" Gabriella coaxed erotically, her nude body coated in pure sweat that had the sent of desire on it sticking to Troy's soft sheets. Her entire being was being thrown into cosmic bliss as she felt his wet tongue shoot sparkles down her bellybutton as it dipped inside.

"You're making me so fucking horny." Troy mumbled desperately against her stomach, his cool breath causing her to sigh with enraged nerves deciding to dance around inside the walls of her core. She was craving him. Every centimeter of skin was begging, no, pleading for any sort of caress, touch, lick.

Gabriella moaned exotically, feeling the raging blood through her veins swift through her body like a fast current, all heading in the same direction to the destination between her legs. Troy shimmied back up her thriving figure, catching her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue was darting in and out of her mouth, teasing as he set fire to her folds, massaging each flap of skin until he pressed down on her clitoris, the trigger point. "TROY!"

"Fuck… say my name like that again…" Troy demanded huskily, Gabriella feeling every drop of control in her system shooting out the blackened window. The only light seemed to be coming from Troy and Gabriella's starving eyes, yet it was enough love to illuminate the blind room, able for Gabriella to take in his unbelievably sexy body that was calling to her.

To back up his order, Troy kneeled beneath her knees, allowing a perfect view of his erection standing straight up, ready to strike. The scorching flesh between her legs throbbing unbearably, half of Gabriella's cries were coming from the absent stimulation. She felt lava run down the sides of her legs, and it took a moment before she realized she was so turned on that her liquid was pouring out of her. Troy took his full large hand and cupped her organ, completely covering so oxygen collect onto her skin. The air became dense and Gabriella suffered, screaming in pain… well, lack of sensation that was. "TROY!"

"That's it baby, give me more." Troy directed as his lips slammed ferociously against her own bruised ones, making Gabriella's slender back arch to him. Her legs parted again, grazing against his tough sides. There was absolutely no way anything else would feel this good. This was by far the most euphoric feeling she had ever experienced.

That was, until the head of Troy's member tenderly grazed the spongy skin of her folds.

She bit down on his lip so hard that she was certain to draw blood. Her entire field of vision exploded in fireworks, and he still remained outside of her. Gabriella felt hot electrical waves of white lightning course through, stimulating every sense. A rush of blood against her ears as her reaction pierced the dead air. "Again… Troy please do it again…"

Gabriella felt his full and pulsating manhood grind against her again, the intimacy of Troy rubbing against her sex without actually putting himself inside was enough to make Gabriella feel like her entire body was on burning fire. Her thoughts were mashed in mumble jumble. But there seemed to be only one thing that was able to make out. She wanted him inside.

"Troy… Troy… Troy," she chanted drowning in pure ecstasy. Troy's grunts were becoming faster and his body was escalating. His tongue thrusting inside her mouth, than pulling back out, and shoving it back into the wet cavern again. It took a moment before Gabriella realized that his tongue was imitating his member's deepest desires. "Troy… please… just do it."

Just do it.

He froze as their eyes connected, a wave of love and lust crashing down upon them like a title wave. The ceruleans had the familiar scarlet ring around them, the circle of need. His glistening chest heaved; the moments passing by were more like years. Gabriella's hands raked through his drenched hair, her body beginning to painfully beg for stimulation again. She held her breath, praying for a miracle.

Troy's tormented eyes fell and stared upon her bare mounds of flesh that were rapidly lifting up and down before he shut his lids. "I can't…" he whispered like someone had just told him he would be put on death role.

Gabriella thrust her curvy hips upward, his member slid down her moist fold again, a groan producing from his throat. "Troy… I'm not going to…"

"No Gabriella… you don't understand… I don't have… I'm out of…" his face nuzzled into her chest, Gabriella ripping at his stringy hair. "…condoms…"

It would make sense. Troy hadn't had sex in the longest time and wasn't planning on doing it tonight. Yet somehow, Gabriella's rapidly pounding heart fluttered. "Oh…"

He didn't say no.

Just that he couldn't.

"Please don't stop…" Gabriella whimpered as her legs gripped his torso like it was her life line.

"The pre cum… I can't…" Gabriella looked to see that his erection was now glistening with a white liquid. Her mind was working at high speeds, attempting to find anything that would work. Anything for them to simulate the action of sex without actually doing it.

Then Troy's bright eyes lit up like the northern lights. He aggressively threw his muscular arm down, feeling around on the floor until she saw him retrieve something lacy and fuchsia and periwinkle stripped. Troy slithered down her body until he gingerly slipped the cotton fabric in-between her legs again, his frozen hands gliding up her silky leg, making her coffee orbs roll to the back of her head. Thank god she decided to wear panties that covered everything and not just a thong today. "Peeerfect." Troy purred in his velvet tone.

His strong biceps wasted no time to pull her ribcage to him, his manhood once again grinding toiled against her covered core. The sensations were not quite as powerful, but as Troy rocked his pelvis against hers, she quickly found the underwear was soaking in a matter of seconds. The familiar pull behind her navel ripped through her body again as Troy's hardened length picked up its pace. "Gabriella," he growled, again imitating the action of thrusting into her with his tongue in her mouth. "Cum… now."

At the exact same moment, an orgasm raged through her, Gabriella never feeling it so intense as now. Her eyes shut as Troy pulled away from her drenched panties, moving down so he would spill out onto the mattress and completely killed any chance of his seeds entering her. She felt her soft butt get slightly damp as his fluid covered the gray toned comforter.

Troy collapsed next to her. His glistening chest rising and falling at the same rapid pace as hers. She felt so intimately close to him as he threaded their sweaty fingers together before pressing his chapped lips to the back of her palm. "Love you." He murmured silently.

Gabriella bit her bruised lip. "Troy?" she asked after catching her breath. "I know you're still not sure… but I don't think… with things like that… I want you so bad…"

Troy nodded, his chest rattling before he gazed at her again, lust in his azure orbs. "I'm still waiting for the sign…" he confessed. She couldn't blame him, but waiting for his hesitation "But… I'll buy them. Cuz I can't last much longer without being in you."

Gabriella smiled lazily. Yet her insides were throwing a party.

He was buying condoms. One step closer to the destination she wanted.


	30. Posioned Kisses

**A/N: Not much to say about this, except please don't kill me because I know people will try to. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

"No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

Rhett Butler, Gone With the Wind

* * *

If one looked at the couch that rainy afternoon, they would see two completely opposite sides of the spectrum. Yet, their actions were similar.

The boy was tense, his long body rigid and his eyes staring at the TV blankly, not taking in whatever the dumb movie was saying. His large fists were balled aggressively, as though he was ready to smash a hole into the wall. Maybe he was. His normally light and amused eyes were black with determination. To say there was something bothering him was an understatement. He was on a mission, a mission that was secret. Sort of intimidating.

And then there was the other body. Glowing a radiance of life from her olive skin as she stared distantly at the TV as well, not taking in the movie either. Her fingers drummed against the side of the leather couch. Everything was so surreal, she couldn't grasp what he best friend had said for the whole hour since she had gotten there. Instead, her head was back in Troy's bed last night. _I'll get them_. Who knew, Gabriella could be sitting on that couch right now while Troy was at the drug store. The thought made her cheeks burn with passion and her legs squirm with desire.

Opposites.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella sweetly asked in her perky voice whilst glancing at Eric's tormented figure. He had been so strange since she arrived. What was going on? Yesterday he was so desperate to have her come over, and now they were just sitting stupidly on the couch, though it wasn't their fault since the rain was slamming against the window in rapid sheets.

"Fine." Eric grumbled agitated. His crappy mood would not bring her down. She refused to let it. She was too high in cloud nine to let anything bring her down.

"Hey kids, how's it going?" Joe's deep voice asked happily as he limped slowly into the room, Gabriella's eyes lighting up again as she saw her best friend's father. Excitedly, she lifts her hand and waves rapidly, before Joe plops himself down on the chair, which causes Gabriella to giggle.

"Hey Joe!" She greeted the veteran. Joe chuckled a laugh that would have matched his son in better times. Maybe it was just the weather outside or something.

"Well someone's happy today," Joe laughed again before smirking at Gabriella like he would a daughter. "How are ya kiddo?"

Fantastic, excellent, never better, horny… the words grazed Gabriella's brain but all she did was smile her famous grin. "Great!"

Joe's eyes that were identical to the glaring boy on the opposite end of the couch glared for a moment, before he shook his head and gave Gabriella a warm curve of his lips. "Well maybe you can cheer him up, he looks like someone just died," Joe shook his head before Eric grunted in response. "I'm heading off to the store. You guys want anything?"

They both shook their heads, one with energy and the other like a loose ball on a stick. Gabriella frowned. She knew that the whole rumors with Sharpay were getting under his skin, but she knew deep down he had some sort of feelings for her, whether he admitted it or not. "You kids behave."

Gabriella waved brightly again. "Bye Joe!"

"Later Dad!"

There was some rummaging heard, than the dangle of his keys. Finally, the door slammed to a shut and left the too teenagers in silence once again. Gabriella was sick of this thing Eric was going through, and was desperate for him to loosen up. She carefully grasped the long chain of the pendent that was so close to her heart and began to string it across the gold metal length. Feeling the warm remembrance against her skin, she leaned forward, chocolate eyes penetrating through his face in all attempts to see what was bothering him so much. "What's going on?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders loosely, even though Gabriella knew he was anything but. His muscles were stiff, as though they were about ready to strike. Yet there was a determination in his eyes. A sight that Gabriella almost struggled to grasp. She clasped the necklace tighter, feeling the circle almost burn a hole into her olive skin. "What makes you think something's going on?"

His voice was too high, way too high. He seemed nervous, or stressed. One or the other. Did it matter much? Eric was scaring her. By the way he was so focused on whatever goal he had in mind, it was making her insanely uneasy. "Um… the fact that you're acting like my dog got ran over by my truck."

Eric chuckled distantly. "You don't have a dog."

Gabriella frowned before shaking her head rapidly, her curls swinging from side to side as he smiled softly at her. "Well, I wish I did. So what's up?"

He was silent, and it was so unlike Eric. Usually he had so much too say, TOO much to say. Now, his voice was kept inside and it made Gabriella uncomfortable. The only sound that could be heard was the drown of the TV. "I just wish people would mind their own fucking business…" He mumbled before drawing a circle around his jean covered thigh.

Oh, Sharpay.

She knew he liked her. There was absolutely no way he didn't. By the way he would always make fun of her, and she hadn't forgotten the incident at the mall that very, very fateful day. But he was trying to avoid it. Gabriella understood. It was hard to admit to the world that one liked another when they vowed never to. "Look Eric… you shouldn't listen to what everyone's saying about Sharpay…"

Eric's head shot up as though Gabriella shouldn't have used her name that carelessly. The tiny girl pulled her long legs up onto the couch to face him, crossing them in an Indian style. Eric's dark skin seemed darker, more tormented as he shook his head. "Why do you assume I like her?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as if it were written on the ceiling. "Eric… don't even pretend."

"Who's pretending?" he gave her an evil smirk as he got up from where he was standing and walked over to her, towering over the petite frame that was still sitting on the couch, like a lost puppy feeling helpless. "You know what I'm also tired of?"

Something wasn't right.

The way he closed in on her, aggression in his dark eyes. He wanted something, and Gabriella suddenly felt her heart begin to rapidly beat. But not in the way that Troy made it do. In the way that a red flag was going up. Something was terribly wrong. "What?"

Eric looked down upon her and smirked an attractive smile. "The fact that fucking Bolton thinks he owns you."

_He does._ Gabriella's slim eyebrows narrowed. She knew this had absolutely nothing to do with Troy and everything to do with Sharpay. Just by the way he looked at her, it wasn't like how he used to when he liked her before. This was harsh, forced. Not compassionate as before. "I love him; he can do what he wants."

This seemed to slightly throw Eric off base. But instead of backing away, he took a strong step forward, their toes brushing against each other. "You love me too."

Gabriella could feel this was only going to end up in pain. But she shook her head rapid and truthfully. Her face was paling in fear of what was to come. "I love you in a different way. You're like my brother."

His hot skin was blowing scorching heat onto her body, for he was bending over, placing two muscular arms around her tiny frame, caging her into the couch. Suddenly, Gabriella's mocha eyes grew wide as she realized how close he really was. His warm breath wisped over her terrified face. "How do you know? You've never been with anyone else."

Her insides were screaming at him to go away, but her body was paralyzed. This was bad, really bad. There was absolutely no where to run, no where to hide. "I love him." She whispered desperately, brown eyes sparkling.

Gabriella attempted to imitate her boyfriend's ice glare, but unfortunately, she didn't have knee breaking gorgeous blue eyes, so the intent was completely gone. Eric's thin lips curved up to a smirk before Gabriella's petite hands smashed against his chest to push him away, but Eric took the opportunity to dive in for the kill. His hot lips attacked hers, Gabriella feeling her lips burn.

The first thought that crossed her mind was _he's going to break up with me_.

Gabriella fought, pushing hard against his stone chest forcefully as if maybe if his lips weren't on hers for too long, then the kiss wouldn't count. But Eric held her in place, his two mounds of flesh desperate to cause some sort of spark that wasn't happening. Despair was beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach. Eric didn't seem to be finding what he was looking for.

His large hands gripped her tiny biceps as she pushed and kicked, but then realized that it would be over before she knew it and the burning blisters would stop eventually. His hot lips moved against her motionless ones. She would not give into him that way. But fighting was only making this more difficult. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. Well, physically that was.

All Gabriella could see whilst Eric kissed her was Troy's broken face. His rage shooting through the atmosphere at a million miles a minute. When she kissed Troy, she usually became so aware of her surroundings, attempting to take in every moment as though it were only going to happen once and she wanted to savor every second. As Eric kissed her now, she was very aware of her small body on the squishy couch, but her mind was lost. It was imaging the rage, the furry, the hate Troy would have for her when he found out.

Gabriella's heart broke. She could see him now, his perfectly smooth skin washed away of all color. The torment in his eyes would explode. He would scream, he would yell. He would tell her how much he despised her. How little she was to him now. How much he wanted her out of his life for cheating on him like this. Even if she couldn't control it.

Hot tears burned in Gabriella's vision. Her heart cracked into a million pieces.

He would hate her.

Finally, Eric pulled away and a cool burst of air exploded over her now swollen lips. His eyes fluttered open, disappointment apparent as he chuckled embarrassed. Slowly, he pealed his arms away from her as Gabriella looked up at him. There wasn't even anger in her demeanor. Just pure pain, suffering. She betrayed him.

"Well… erm… that wasn't what I was expecting." Eric stupidly stated as he pulled totally away, so he didn't lay a finger on her.

And that's when the anger exploded into a nuclear bomb.

Gabriella's dark brown eyes shut and flashed a raging storm of midnight black to match her cascading hair. Fury rushed through every nerve ending and leaked out her eyes in acidic tears. Crimson rings of death circled her irises, but not in the same way that they did when they were around Troy's eyes. These rings were out for blood, desperate for Eric to suffer. "Wasn't what you were… _expecting_!" She screeched jumping up from the couch in a fight position. There was hell to be paid.

"Ella…" Eric fearfully stated her name, taking a wary step backwards for Gabriella responded by leaping two feet forwards. The entire house seemed to shake beneath her tiny figure with pounds and pounds of anger bubbling over. She could feel the tornado brewing behind her. The storm outside was nothing compared to Gabriella angst.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She screamed, the windows almost cracking in response. Eric's brown eyes enlarged in fright. Good. She wanted him to suffer.

"El…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Gabriella's hand swung back and collided with his face, her palm leaving its mark on his steaming cheek. For the first time in her life, Gabriella's skin was boiling hotter than Eric's. He stretched out his sore jaw before turning to her, confusion plastered idiotically on his now ruby visage. "Ouch! Damn it that hurt!"

"YOU THINK THAT FUCKING HURTS?" Tears spilled rapidly down her face, sobs beginning to erupt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

All she could think about was Troy. She grasped the pendent tightly, as though the closer it was to her skin, the less angry he would be. But that was impossible. He was going break up with her. There was absolutely no way he would ever forever. They were over. She knew it. "I thought… I thought it would clear things up…"

"CLEAR THINGS UP?!" Gabriella was hysterical at this point, the TV almost turning black in her fury. "YOU THOUGHT THAT IF YOU WOULD KISS ME THEN YOU'D STOP LIKING SHARPAY?!"

Eric winced, like a little boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Well…"

Again, Gabriella slapped him with so much force her own palm began to burn with pain. "I hope you jump off a cliff and drown in the fucking ocean!"

She couldn't be in his presence any longer. Unable to breathe the same air as the scumbag, her heels turned rapidly. Gabriella's slender legs made a break for the door, but Eric was right on her heels. "Ella…"

"Don't talk to me!" she hissed and shrugged the gigantic hand off her shoulder as he attempted to pull her back. "What kind of best friend are you anyways? I told you I didn't like you like that, so you force me to kiss you just for you to 'see if you really like Sharpay'? Who the hell does that?"

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled just as Gabriella ripped her light coat from where it was lying forgotten on the floor. She came into the house with such happiness, such excitement. Now, knowing what would soon come, Gabriella just felt like dropping to her knees and bawling. He would end it the second he heard. She knew it.

"You're _sorry_?" Again, the hysterics were coming out like angry snakes and tightening around that long neck of his. Hot water gushing down her face, she spun to him. Her olive knuckles were white on the doorknob. "When my boyfriend fucking breaks up with me because you kissed me, I hope you're real sorry then. Fuck off Shock."

With that, she yanked the sturdy door off its hinges and slammed in violently behind her, sprinting to her car with sobs exploding from her mouth.

* * *

"_Hey, it's Troy. Not here, so leave me something_…" Then the beep.

Gabriella twisted her slim fingers, watching the drizzling rain pitter patter onto the hood of her beat up white truck. She drummed her short nails against the cold steering wheel and attempting to control her heaving chest. Her heart was the weight of a cinderblock and just looking out the window into her dreary house made her sobs attempt to erupt again.

He was going to break up with her.

"Hey… um… it's me… Gabriella…" Well of course he would know it was her by now right? Gabriella couldn't actually focus on anything else. She just wanted to stand in the rain and attempt to cleanse her body of the dirt Eric had put on her when he kissed her. By now her fury had subsided, but she couldn't get the image of Troy's furious face out of her head. "Look, if you could call me back like the second you get this… or maybe you can like… call someone else back if they called too, but um… right after that? Or if you like have to go to the bathroom or something…" Now she was rambling and her face winced. "Or… just call me back okay? I love you… so much… so unbelievably much…" her voice escalated to a squeak as she professed to him. "I love you."

Finally, after the embarrassing message that rambled on, Gabriella slid her phone to a close and wiped the hot tears from her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the car door and slipped the second she stepped onto the wet and squashy terrain, attempting to grip the slippery door for support. After catching her balance, she ran to the porch, her eyes still rosy from the tears that had fallen.

"Ella! You're home!" The deep voice that belonged to her father announced as Gabriella made it into the dry home and shut the heavy door, leaning her head against it. "How was…"

Her tormented eyes lifted as she saw Jose's horror stricken pale face gazing upon her pain. He froze as he came around the corner to greet her, Gabriella attempting to keep her cries inside. "Hey…" Was all she managed to get out.

"What happened?" His deep voice soothed as he almost ran over to her, slightly awkward as Jose bent to her.

Gabriella shook her bouncy curls and grabbed Jose's stiff shoulders, needing to feel comforted by her father. "Eric… he… Eric…kissed me… and… and now T…Tr…Troy's gonna break up with m…me." She confessed her sin and pulled her father close, feeling his big arms hold her back.

They had never been close when she was younger, but after moving to Crescent City, Gabriella couldn't even imagine what it would be like to not have him in her life any more. Depressing, really to think about it. If someone had told her a year ago she would be sobbing in her dad's warm arms, confessing her love troubles to him, she would have laughed in their face. But now, it just seemed like such a defining moment between father and daughter.

Jose kissed her hair gently and brought her heavy head up to look at him. "Did you tell Troy yet?"

Gabriella whimpered. "N…no… he didn't… answer…"

He gave her a comforting smile before kissing her forehead again. "Well… that boy's smitten, just tell him the truth."

"He's gonna hate me." Gabriella whispered tormented more to herself than her dad.

Jose shook his hard head. "No he won't."

Gabriella knew he was lying to make her feel better, but just the fact that he cared was enough to ease her heavy heart. She attempted to give him a warm smile, but then suddenly her eyes grew wide as she heard her ringtone go off in her neat purse. Oh no. "That's him." It was like her death sentence as she immediately let go of her father and dug to find it.

Her fingers trembled so badly that once she grabbed the buzzing object, she almost dropped it. "He…hello?" Gabriella attempted to cut the left over cries from her voice.

"What's wrong?" Troy's husky tone was concerned and filled her ears, not even asking anything else. She could hear the purr of an engine on the other side. He was driving somewhere.

This was it. Her life would be over in a matter of moments. "I have to talk to you…" She whispered like she would burst into flames in her adultery. That's what it felt like to her. Her stomach twisted in agony. She was a cheater, and she hadn't even tried to be.

He was silent for a long and pulsating moment. "What is it?" He almost groaned, Gabriella could detect a panic in his voice.

She bit her puffy lip. "I have to tell you in person."

There was no hesitation after she let that out. "I'm on my way." Then the phone cut out before she could say any more. Her judgment day was coming. Gabriella felt her heart smash into a million pieces.

Gabriella felt numb. Her eyes burned from the tears that had been spilt and her face was tomato red, but she didn't care. Her legs would have given out on her if she wasn't gripping the wall for desperate support. The pages were numbered on her fairy tale. Every drop of her blood was running cold, to the point where trembles were inevitable. The tan room was spinning, but she couldn't pass out now. She wouldn't allow herself to crumple to the hard floor like a pitiful piece of mass.

In a few short minutes, her love, her life would be forever gone. All she would be left was with a broken heart.


	31. False Alarm

**A/N: As usual, thanks so much for reading and your reviews! The last chapter seemed to spark some attention, so thanks everyone for reviewing!**

**There is something I want to talk about though to the people who take the time to read author's notes. See, I work really really REALLY hard at coming up with ideas for my stories. And I appreciate other people reading them and writing their own stories, but that's what I want. Is people to write their OWN stories and ideas. I've come across a couple different stories in the past month that seem to have unmistakable similarities to my work. And I guess after someone just recently told me one of my ideas is being used, it's just got me to snap. I work insanely hard on my chapters, and if people are going to steal my ideas, then I find no use in writing anymore since clearly you can write your own stories. Sorry to be bitchy about it, but I'm tired of this crap. It's pushing me towards wanting to shut my computer down and never open a word document again. But hell, if that's what you want, then go ahead and take my ideas.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the rant, but it's been a VERY rough week. Those of you reading With My Life, it won't be updated for awhile. My availability to a computer is really low right now.**

**As for this chapter, I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year. "  
"You wrote me?"  
"Yes... it wasn't over, it still isn't over"

-Noah Calhoun and Allie Hamilton, The Notebook

* * *

Her fate was on the balancing teeter totter as she stared blankly at the window, watching the bright sunshine attempt to burst through the clouds. The rain had stopped within the past five minutes of Gabriella getting off the phone with her soon to be ex boyfriend, though the acid rain down her face had not subsided. Her tears were silent now, wallowing in the looming premonition that it would be over between them. The storybook that was their love was coming to a close. He wouldn't forgive her after this, she knew it.

Gabriella's tiny hand held onto Troy's necklace so tightly she almost drew copper blood. She had taken it off, for she knew Troy would ask for it back the second the poisonous words would slip out of her mouth. It was just the minutes that ticked away made her squirm uncomfortably. She almost wished he wouldn't come so she could hold onto the imagination that he would still love her. That was out of the question though.

Eight minutes and twenty two seconds after she hung up the phone with him, her eyes suddenly saw a glint of something sparkling with the bright beams of sunlight. It was as though a holy angel was shining the light down onto the black Audi as it rolled slowly into the long driveway. Gabriella's turning stomach suddenly jolted with pure fear and depression as it slowed to a stop, taking more time than necessary.

This was it, now or never she supposed.

She saw the stunning figure of Troy's bronze skin as he got out of the car. It was almost as though his flesh was sparkling in perfection as she gazed upon her lover, how she didn't deserve this angel. Everything she ever wanted was in that muscular, caring, sweet, generous body. And she was about to lose it forever.

But she couldn't take not being in his arms anymore. Gabriella leaped from her station on the couch and sprinted to the barrier front door. Sliding with her silver ballet flats, she almost crashed into it which would have left a bruise the size of California, but instead she managed to rip the door open and feel the warmth of the sun onto her slim arms, even if the air itself was cold.

They stood motionless for a long moment, just staring. Gabriella couldn't move from her spot on the wrap around porch. The love between them created a powerful beam of need between them. Gabriella actually felt a magnetic force pulling her in his direction. It was impossible to stay this far away from him anymore. She couldn't take it.

Simultaneously, both set of long legs took off, the distance between them too much. Gabriella almost tripped down the slippery steps, but was able to remain on her feet as she rushed to him, the water in her eyes spilling soundlessly down her smooth cheeks again. Finally getting to her destination, she flung her numb arms around his cold body, pushing her face into the crevice of his neck. Maybe for the last time.

"Shhh… baby…" Troy cooed as Gabriella's flat stomach began to roll in response to her terrorizing sobs. She couldn't control herself though. His body, despite being so frigid, surprisingly warmed her. Gave her comfort. Gave her strength. She never wanted to rid of that. Ever. He was her life, and she didn't want to lose him.

"Troy…" She whimpered pathetically, unable to form words. So instead, she just gripped his stiff neck tighter, feeling his strong muscles contract around her.

"I'm here okay? What is it?" He was so gentle as he spoke, gingerly bringing his face around and trailing his cool thumb over her rapid waterfall tears. Gabriella continued to hiccup and sob in his grasp while Troy peppered her forehead and temple with earth defying kisses. Gabriella's heart was trying to mend itself with his lips, but she knew they wouldn't be lasting long. Eric robbed them from her.

"T…Troy… Troy I'm… s…so so sorry." She managed to get out before watching Troy's tan face turn the color of freshly fallen snow. Every muscles, from his biceps to his toes tensed fearfully as he slowly let his silk finger trail down her revealing arms and loosely curling his palms to meet hers.

"Come here." He coaxed, gently gripping her tiny waist and pulling her up onto the hood of the sleek car. The cool metal was not wet as she thought, but he stood between the space between her legs and stroked her trembling sides softly.

"You're going to hate me." Gabriella's apology was beginning to sound like her normal voice again. Her chest was slowing down, for she was pretty sure that soon all the water will have been drained out of her eye sockets. The tears were drying, slowly just turning into dry blubbers. She could breathe normally now as Troy's sparkling blue eyes gazed into her own. Dread was written around the star striking irises. Gabriella could imagine he was guessing what this huge news was, and she assumed all of his guesses wouldn't even touch the magnitude of how badly she messed up.

Troy's meek hand brushed the stray tendrils away from her swollen face before kissing her slick forehead, holding it longer than he normally would have. "I could never, ever hate you."

Gabriella shook her head, the black ringlets swinging from side to side as Troy's fingernails caressed her rounded jaw line, sending shivers down her spine. But those waves of lightning would die the second she confessed. "Yes you will." She tried to gaze at the muddy ground, but Troy gently brought her head back up again so she could stare into his gorgeous face.

"What is it?" He asked, but she could almost see the grapefruit sized ball in his throat as he spoke. The cyan orbs glanced down to her bare neck, his body suddenly freezing as they lingered on her empty cleavage. He just noticed the necklace was gone.

Gabriella sucked in a huge amount of air for her small frame to handle. This was it. There was no hiding. Troy deserved to know how terrible she was. He deserved the truth. "I went to Eric's today…"

Troy nodded, but his entire body was like a rock. He stared into her eyes, searching for any sign that could be of a forewarning. Gabriella bit her puffy lip before Troy swallowed again. Gosh, even his Adam's apple was beautiful. Why did she have to lose him? "I know…" His wary voice was almost unheard.

Gabriella took in a deep breath again, feeling the waves of love through his stare as she didn't look any where but into those cool crystal blue eyes. "And um… h…he…he kissed me."

It was the worst choice of words. A mistake that she didn't say she pushed him away.

Any movement on the basketball captain was suddenly gone. His face, horrified into shock was like a statue, so beautiful yet so unbelievably frightening. There wasn't anger in his visage, just pain, pure twisted torture. Gabriella raked her fingernails down the back of his neck, in all attempts to get him to move. It wasn't an unbelievable shock, it was more of a 'it finally happened' shock.

Whatever it was, it made Gabriella's heart smash into a million pieces to watch him suffer. She should go burn in hell for that.

"I… I'm so sorry… I know you hate me…" She whispered, her throat on fire as the words came out in pure poison.

The silence was deafening. She couldn't take it much longer, but Troy just stared blankly at her as though she just informed him his adoptive parents had just gotten into a car accident. Gabriella kept running her fingers through the back of his silky chestnut hair, subconsciously letting him know it was okay for him to speak. She wanted to be yelled at, screamed at. Anything that would get rid of the agony of the silence. Her own heart could be heard through the still air, but his? She couldn't find a beat.

"Scream… yell… hit me please…" Gabriella begged him while feeling her eyes leak again. She watched as the whites that caused his blue eyes to pop rapidly tint to a pale pink, the lens glossing over with a clear liquid. "It's what I deserve."

Finally, Troy shook his beautiful head mechanically, one large hand reaching up and cupping her shoulder. Gabriella's heart smashed immediately when she realized it was a friendly gesture. Normally, he would have curved his palm to her neck or face. He almost seemed like she wasn't his property anymore. "No…" the voice he used was high and so unlike his velvet sound. "You'd never deserve that."

"Tell me you hate me." She pleaded. He was being too sweet, too Troy like.

He bit his slim bottom lip, trying to hold back whatever liquid wanted to pour down his smooth cheeks. "I could never hate you."

Gabriella had only been in one break up before that left her crying for a night, then she felt hurt when seeing him for the next three weeks. It was painful because he was her first boyfriend, even if it was three weeks. But this? There was absolutely no way to describe the magnitude of how her misery began to sink it. It was like someone had just stabbed her in the stomach with a sharp knife and twisted it until she called mercy, refusing to let her succumb as she would have liked. Gabriella could feel her heart mutate to liquid beneath her chest and drip down her rib cage. Broken, smashed, never to be repaired.

She couldn't handle it. Not thinking, she threw her weak arms around his neck, pulling her sitting body to his chest in all attempts to memorize his frame for a final time. Her stomach was coming in spasms that should have sent her to the hospital. She cried, like she never had before into his neck. It was over between them. She knew it was over but was refusing to except that. "I'm ssorry… I'm s..so sorry… I never w…wan…wanted to hu…hurt… you."

"Shhh… Gabi…riella." The correction of her nickname made her smash her body further against his. "Please don't be sorry… please…"

Her trembling hand brought around, dangling his heart as it glinted in the sunlight, blinding the world with its sparkle. "You… you pr…pr…probably… want…th…this back…"

Gabriella almost heard Troy's heart crack like glass shattering. The tears welded in his eyes suddenly gushed down as his large hand vibrated, gripping the chain with trembles that could have brought the entire world to despair. "R…right…" Without the necklace on her body, she felt cold. Heartless, empty. Hallow.

If she was sane, she would have thought it was strange that he was telling her not to be sorry if he was furious and breaking up with her for cheating on him. But Gabriella was so lost in her puddle of pain that she couldn't grasp anything besides the guy of her dreams. The guy she lost. "Yo…you…you're being… too…too nice…"

She couldn't contain herself. Her lips pressed against the boarder between his ruby long sleeve and his bronze skin. Gabriella hungrily kissed his neck, trying to taste him one last time. Troy was tense in her grasp. "I can't hold you back…"

Wait… what? Hold her back?

Gabriella stopped her frenzy and brought her heavy head around, sniffling instead of letting whatever water was left in her body come out. Troy's tears had fallen now, but he attempted to wipe them away, probably not to show weakness. "Wh…what?"

He didn't seem to hear her. Instead, his had reached up to her puffy face and wiped a stray tear away. "I…I kno…know it's gonna be awkward for you at first," Now his voice was cracking. It was so unnatural, it gave Gabriella the shivers. His eyes pierced into hers desperately. "But I need to be friends with you Gabi… Gabriella. I… I know it may not be what you want… but I still love you…"

Something didn't seem like they were both thinking the same thing. It should have been a sign. Most guys, if cheated on even if she didn't technically cheat, would never want to talk to the girls again. It didn't match up that Troy still wanted to be friends and told her he still loved her. It just didn't seem right. Confusion and pain were making her mute. But the thought of them being over sliced her insides again. It was getting harder to breathe, for her lungs were beginning to fail on her. There was only one real thing she could say. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Troy's tears were spilling like a waterfall now. That was what was making her so upset, was watching Troy's heart break in front of her very eyes. "Please Gabriella… don't be sorry for falling for someone else."

Gabriella's entire frame froze on the hood of the perfect car. She actually stopped crying for a moment to look at him, pure shock crossing her mayhem of features. Fall for someone else? What did he mean? Troy was almost taken aback, his hands dropping from where they were wrapped around her sides when she attacked him into a hug. What was going on? "What wha… what do you m..mean falling f…for someone else?" Her voice was still shaky.

Troy rapidly shook his head, as thought attempting to murder false hope. "You… it's okay, alright? Don't wait to be with Eric for me alright?"

Be with Eric? What was he on? "Be with Eric? What are you talking about?"

Her heart was pitter-pattering against her breakable chest, a suddenly light beginning to form in the darkness that she was headed towards. Even though both clearly were still crying, the confusion allowed Gabriella to take in what was going on. How things didn't seem to be matching up the way they should have during a break up. "If you wanna be with him… don't stop your heart for me."

Gabriella opened her dry mouth. "I don't want to be with him." She honestly replied, searching for his eyes while gripping his neck desperately. She felt hope, a sudden twinge of it.

Troy narrowed his dark eyebrows. "Then… wh…why are you breaking up with me?"

"Breaking up with you? I thought you were breaking up with me!" Gabriella responded, but her breath was becoming uneven.

It suddenly dawned on Gabriella like the sun.

Her mind rewinded through the past horrific twelve minutes of them being outside. It occurred to her like a round of bullets her mistake. She never told him that she pushed Eric away or didn't want the kiss. All she said was that he kissed her. The puzzle suddenly fit together. Troy thought she was breaking up with him because she wanted Eric. Oh hell no.

Troy immediately slammed his rock body against hers, cyan eyes furious in desperation. "Why the fuck would I let you go?"

Gabriella could feel his passion, the change of mood throwing her off slightly. She couldn't breathe again, but this time it was from anticipation that maybe things wouldn't turn out as she thought. His hands ran hurriedly down her slim sides, sending rounds of lightning through her entire frame. She was shaking, yet still managed to hang onto him like her life depended on it. Which it did.

"Because you're mad that he kissed me," Gabriella whispered, afraid if she talked too loud he'd go back to his break up speech again. "What did you think?"

Troy's chest was heaving, struggling to find the words. "I… I thought you were in love with him."

Gabriella's mocha eyes enlarged to the size of the sun. "No! Never… ever, ever, ever…" she chanted, bringing his head closer to hers, happiness beginning to reveal over his depressed features. The air was heavy with anticipation. With love, with lust, with everything in between. "I slapped him a told him to fuck off."

The first smile dazzled his visage, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A snide proud look lit his ceruleans. He cocked his brow suggestively, the tears drying in his eyes. "You slapped him?"

A ruby blush filled Gabriella's already scarlet face. "And told him to go jump off a cliff and drown in the ocean."

Troy beamed at her, the whites of his teeth producing a shine that was close to blinding. Only a few minutes before, Gabriella's heart had smashed into a million pieces, but seeing that smile actually brought them back up, and it seemed that the boy in front of her was placing them back together. It was like a ball of hot orange light was boiling in her stomach. Tingles ran down her spine as Troy lifted his trembling hand, gently brushing away the stray curl.

That was her romantic gesture she had missed for three minutes.

"I would have paid money to see that." He mumbled amusedly, eyes dancing with delight.

Gabriella swallowed the large lump in her dry throat, her coy orbs gazing up at him. "Why… why would you ever think… I wanted… him?" Even the words sounded like poison. She couldn't comprehend it, even though she had said it wrong, still. Didn't he know how much she loved him?

Troy gazed down at her lap that was contrast to the black car. "You… you didn't have the necklace on…"

"I thought you wouldn't want me to have it anymore." She began to feel her voice shake again at the thought, but Troy gave her a comforting smile back. Almost… flirtatious? It was hard to believe that a few moments before, they believed it was over. She was beginning to lose the feeling of being numb.

"Do you want it back?"

Gabriella didn't hesitate to nod and hold out her begging hand. "Yes… yes."

Troy grinned cheekily again. "Only if you tell me what you feel about me."

Gabriella smiled lovingly at him before gently placing her careful hands on either side of his cool face. It always surprised her how warm she felt inside when she touched his cold skin. "I love you. More than anything else on this earth. I love you so much."

The power of the words were so much more than before. Troy gingerly reached up, slipping the hot chain between her fingers that still cupped his beaming face. Their foreheads then touched, Gabriella feeling trembles rage down her spinal cord as he trailed his loving fingers down her olive arm. "Good."

Gabriella bit her lower lip that was about the size of Texas, just like the rest of her face that was swollen to the point that she looked like she had an allergic reaction. But Troy didn't seem to care. All he cared about was the fact that he had the love of his life in his arms. "Um… are we… are we broken up?"

His left hand dove into her cascading locks, gripping her hair so her skull felt the lust there. Troy smirked confidently before she felt his icy breath on her face. "What do you think?" His husky voice asked, it was hard to imagine it ever being uneven like before.

"I think you need to show me." She whispered back.

"I can handle that."

It was by far the best feeling she had ever experienced when Troy's lips connected with hers. The kiss was not hungry, it was not desperate. It wasn't like Troy was trying to prove to her that he was a better kisser than Eric. Instead, his lips softly moved with hers. He squeezed her puffy bottom flesh between his, her petite hand gently threading its way through the back of his sandy brown hair. Gabriella's eyes shut blissfully, feeling her once broken heart completely mend as the fireworks exploded through her body. She felt, warm. Like the ball of light in her stomach had spread to every inch of her olive skin.

Troy would break for a breath, but then dive back in. He didn't enter his tongue into her mouth, for the moment was not yet to become hot or heavy. It was just to enjoy the other, be thankful that the events of the day had not turned dark as they believed. He kissed her as though she was precious, glass really. Slowly, careful not to ruin the moment, he lowered himself onto her, pushing back so her bumpy spine connected with the hood of the shiny Audi. Gabriella ran her fingers down the side of his frozen neck, to his chest where she kept her hand above the surface of the cotton fabric. Just resting above his left peck, feeling the soothing pump of his heart.

"Love you… I love you… I love you." He chanted between heart melting kisses, Gabriella feeling the electricity once again. The his right strong forearm was propped up so he wouldn't crush her with his body weight, while the other hand was sweetly running through her hair. Gabriella felt so, loved at that time.

It was hard to describe, really. But after feeling as though she lost him, this was just the best make out session, if it even could be considered that. Troy's tongue ran along her bottom lip, slowly dipping into the crevice of her warm mouth, Gabriella feeling good shivers all over. "Don't ever… almost… break up… with me… again." Gabriella begged as Troy chuckled, his rock hard abs once again rolling to cause sensations in her core as he pushed against her breasts with his chest.

"I wasn't gonna." He reminded her before fluttering his heavy lids closed, Gabriella's slender leg popping on the metal car as Troy's torso fell between her legs.

Gabriella stroked the tiny hairs on the back of his tough neck, just about to bring her left leg around his butt when suddenly, something vibrated against her thigh. Gabriella groaned in irritation, her clumsy hands digging through her tight jeans as Troy let her mouth breathe and began to pepper sweet kisses to her neck. He then found a perfect spot that made her arch her slender back and moan slightly. "Troy…"

"Leave it…" He whispered before nipping gently on her tender earlobe.

She was about to listen to him, when suddenly she saw the three letters on the screen and pushed Troy's eager body up, confusion plastered on his face until Gabriella slid the black phone open. "Dad!"

Troy immediately let his cyan orbs widen. "Shit…"

"Hey Gabriella…" the blood was running fast through her thin veins as she turned her head to the side to see her father's car parked motionlessly in the driveway. Panic stretched through her body. He was home. "Why don't you be a nice host and invite Troy inside?"

Gabriella flushed scarlet with embarrassment before pushing Troy off of her, his body completely fearful as her still slightly red eyes shot towards the window to see a silhouette standing in the blackness, waving. His voice was both amused, yet irritated. But who could blame him? He just saw his daughter on the hood of her boyfriend's car, kissing horizontally. To say that she was mortified would be an understatement.

"I'm sorry Dad…" She apologized, Troy attempting to scoot furthest away from her as possible. Gabriella glared at him for leaving her, but she understood the fear he had in his still pink eyes.

"Just come inside." He ordered before a click of the phone, and Gabriella turned to Troy, whom had just fluidly jumped from the car and walked to her. He stood in the same position that he did when she informed him of the terrible news and almost lost him, but now there was happiness in his face.

Gabriella hopped down, losing her footing immediately on the squashy mud, causing her body to slip and Troy to gracefully catch her before she could crash to the ground. "Whoa… baby stay up."

It was at that moment that she realized how lucky she was to have him. So close had it been that he could have slipped through her grasp. As she gazed into his electrifying sapphires, she couldn't help but feel a swell of cherishing emotions bubble in her stomach. She turned in his cool muscles, keeping their eyes locked as she tenderly took his face in her hands. "I never want to lose you."

Troy smiled passionately down at her. He grasped her dainty wrist and brought it to the spot above his life pectoral, Gabriella getting the sensation of the thumb against the brisk skin. "You feel that?" he whispered with such power that Gabriella almost lost her balance. She nodded profusely, before Troy bent down and connected their lips together, summing the rollercoaster of the day.

"Yes." Gabriella sighed, keeping her orbs on his.

"As long as it's still beating…" he promised truthfully. "I'll never stop loving you."


	32. Apologize

**A/N: Hey everyone. First of all I think I need to apologize for my irrational behavior. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on the readers, because you guys have done nothing wrong. As someone said, I don't own a patent on previous best friends who hate each other and then fall in love, or eating disorders, or drug using parents, or bodyguards. But there's a point where people have taken lines and scenarios from my other stores, and that's not okay. So anyways, I'm not going to stop writing this or WML just because I've been irritated, but I do have to ask to stop taking advantage of the fact that people think I'm going to be around forever. This is my work, and it really does get me upset when people steal that. But I'm sorry for acting like a complete bitch. Hopefully I didn't lose readers because of it.**

**Onto this story, hopefully everyone likes this chapter. I know everyone is looking for Troy to beat the crap out of Eric, but just remember who his character is and what kind of sign he's looking for. A complete smack down, though I would probably enjoy writing it, would be a bit OOC for Troy.**

**And happy Valentine's day! If I could send over Zac for every one of you, I would most definietly do so. But unfortionatly, I'm just stuck with my characters.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!

* * *

**

"It feels like falling and you can't catch your breath... falling and you can't see straight as the world spins around you. I feel like with him, I have no need for gravity, because I'm safe when he's holding me, touching me..."

Melody Croft, This Year's Model

He messed up.

No. He didn't just mess up. He royally fucked up to the point that he was pretty sure nothing would ever fix anything. He was a selfish idiot who couldn't look beyond five seconds to face the consequences of his idiotic actions. Not only did he just lose all respect his best friend had for him, but he was running the risk of her never talking to him again, let alone look at him. His heart was smashed, not from the romantic aspect, but from the fact that his most loyal and sweet friend now hated him. He was a terrible person and he knew it. He just ruined a friendship over something he already knew. He knew that he didn't love her, he was head over heels for the drama queen. Why was he so stupid?

Oh yeah, and he was just about to square off with the boyfriend whom probably wanted to rip his balls off and stomp on them in a game of flag football. So not only did he just lose a friend, but he was about to lose his life too.

Eric Shock was in deep shit.

"Dude, Shock get pumped up!" Jason's black head bobbed in front of him. Eric shook his head to clear the horrible thoughts of how his life was progressing and sighed in depression. Even though the sun was shining brightly on the emerald grass just as it was predicted, he felt anything but happy. Not even the brisk air that was slightly warmer than what everyone in Crescent City was used to wasn't enough to lift his dead like state.

The light brown eyes shifted over to see the captain dressed in a pure black long sleeved shirt and basketballs shorts. Troy hadn't made any notion to show that Eric existed when he arrived an hour ago. They picked teams, Eric being one leader and Chad being another. He actually felt horrible just looking at his best friend's boyfriend and what everything could have led to. As bizarre as it sounded, he felt awful.

Since Gabriella had moved to Crescent City, he had been envious of Troy. He had the one girl Eric couldn't get. He had sat and questioned for hours why she didn't pick him. It hadn't made sense at the time. He had been so attracted to her that never once had it crossed his mind that maybe they couldn't be romantically evolved because of what they had currently. Unfortunately, it took Eric's lips touching Gabriella's for him to realize that kissing her was like kissing a sister.

Disgusting.

After he kissed Gabriella, it was plainly obvious that he didn't like her. At all. It was also clear that he wanted Sharpay. Without a doubt, no one else. He wanted to be with the one person who drove him unbelievably insane practically every day he saw her. He craved hearing that high voice squeal his name and her tiny arms to wrap around him, pulling him close in a tight embrace. He wanted that, desperately.

"Yeah… I'm pumped!" Eric tired to sound enthusiastic as Jason handed him a white bandana for him to fasten into his own crimson shorts with matching white shirt. Clearly, this was not going to work. He turned to the rest of his six member team and strutting over to where they were about to start his favorite game in the history of forever.

"Alright, you guys ready to get your asses kicked?" Chad clapped his hands together excitedly before he felt a pair of narrowed eyes burn two holes into his scorching skin. But as he looked to see if Troy was giving him daggers, all he saw was a seventeen year old laughing along with Rock. What? Then who was…

He turned to see that Zeke was glaring at him. Crap.

After discovering Sharpay liked Eric, Zeke hadn't been so friendly with the football captain. But Eric couldn't blame him. If Sharpay had left him for some other guy, he'd want to rip out their throat. "Keep dreaming!" Jason shouted back before they walked to the line. "Dude, we have the best quarterback in California!"

Chad chuckled mockingly before slapping the back of East High's basketball superstar. "We have the best point guard in like the US."

Troy rolled his blue eyes before twirling the pigskin football in his smooth hands. "Chad… go back to kindergarten. This is football." Troy joked lightly before attempting to ruffle Chad's spiraled ponytail, before the African American dodged his amused hands.

"Don't touch it!" he hissed like a little boy. "And who the fuck cares. You're like athlete God. No wonder Montez can't keep her hands off you. You're holy."

There were jeers from the rest of them, Eric's stomach overturning just hearing his best friend's name. The best friend that probably would never talk to him again…

Eric finally felt the icy orbs on him, swiveling his body so he could finally see Troy slightly glaring at him. Not to the point that he probably deserved but he could still feel angry penetration. But Troy just curved his thin lips up slowly, almost tauntingly. Eric's natural instinct was to send daggers in his direction. Even if he was in Bolton's debt, he wasn't going to admit it. Especially on the football field.

"HIKE!" Eric screamed as the center snapped the ball to him, hot adrenaline rushing through his thick veins. Even if it was just a friendly game at Jason's house, the feeling of having the bumpy surface of the leather football beneath his fingertips. He felt powerful, in control, the anger and frustration of the past twenty-four hours suddenly leaving him. His brain felt clear of all thoughts, hungry eyes scanning for someone with a white headband to pass to.

"YES!" Jason shouted when the top receiver on the Wildcats team caught the perfect spiral in the spongy grass at least a good twenty five yards away. Jason had a huge yard that would have probably fit East High's stadium and a half. The perfect place for a bright afternoon, if Eric didn't feel like total shit for being an ass.

His mood lightened ever so slightly as the game progressed. Even Zeke seemed to be less hostile towards him. Everyone seemed to be getting along, halving major male bonding except for two. Troy had not said a word to Eric the whole time. He barely even looked at the football captain. Normally that would have been good, but for some insane reason, Eric's guilt was beginning to rip at his long body. Maybe it was the fact that Troy was the only connection to Gabriella he knew of. No one else had brought the incident up, so Eric was thankful Troy hadn't told anyone else. Chad even seemed to be friendly towards him.

After a few laughs and plays, Eric found himself on defense with his brown eyes narrowed and his body crouched in fighting position. Chad's team was down by three, though they were on what would have been the twenty five yard line if this was a real game. Zeke, whom was playing the center, gripped the ball tightly as Chad, the quarterback, reached his large hands down and began chanting random numbers. "HIKE!"

Rock lumbered to block Jason while Chad moved backwards, black eyes scanning the scene. Eric was just about to block the ball from the anticipated pass to Zeke before suddenly the ball wasn't in his hands. Eric actually had to look around until he saw East High's superstar taking off in the other direction, black clothes pushing against his strong body as he sprinted towards the goal line.

Shit. Not only was Bolton an insane basketball player, but he'd make a hell of a running back too. Somehow this depressed Eric.

"That's what I talking about!" Chad and Zeke praised the player, whom was beaming that stupid bright white smile from ear to ear as they ran it back to where everyone else was watching with awe. Just because he felt guilty, didn't mean that he actually liked the guy now.

"Suck on that." Troy gloated cockily, chucking the ball into the unexpected depressed quarterback's long arms. His sparkling sapphire eyes danced mockingly with delight. Eric's caramel colored eyes narrowed.

Fuck him.

The game finally came to a close about an hour later. Eric didn't know how it happened, but with each throw and block, his future seemed to becoming clearer. He had two options. One, just pretend like the kiss yesterday didn't happen and pray with every ounce of energy that Gabriella would forget about it. That one sounded the best. But it wasn't right. He was stuck doing the more painful of the two.

Apologizing. And it started with the dickface who was scrambling through his crimson gym bag. Alone. For the first time all afternoon.

Sucking in his pride, Eric strutted over to his hunched frame. "Explain to me why it's taken until after the season that I find out you're the best fucking running back at East High."

The compliment was to soften him up incase of a rampage. Troy's hands stopped moving momentarily, before he then continued with his task on hand as though Eric never said anything to him. "Because I'd never play. It's just an excuse for dudes to touch each other," Troy turned around finally, his piercing blue eyes sending daggers in Eric's direction. Ouch. "You want to talk about something that requires talent? Talk to me on the hardwood."

Eric's knuckles turned white as the shorter male stood fully, his black long sleeve covering the slightly intimidating muscles. Keep it cool Shock. If you want any chance of getting your best friend back, you're going to have to force yourself to like this guy. "Well… it's a shame, cuz you kick ass."

Troy rolled his eyes annoyingly. "What the fuck do you want Shock?"

The light brown eyes looked over the basketball captain's shoulder to view the rest of the guys beginning to make their way back to Jason's house. It seemed no one noticed yet how odd it looked for Eric and Troy to be discussing something. Eric sighed dramatically, not even bothering to pretend like he was in this for small talk. "Look, dude, about yesterday…"

For someone who was talking to the guy that kissed his girlfriend yesterday, Troy's face remained emotionless. If he was upset, clearly he wasn't attempting to be the bad guy. Instead, his bulging bicep slug his bag over his shoulder. "What about it?" Clearly, he did not want to make this easy.

"Dude I'm um… I'm err.. Sorry I guess… Ella had nothing to do with it." Eric scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Troy kept his eyes narrowed. "You kiss my girlfriend and all you have to say about it is sorry?"

Eric's long mouth hung open stupidly. "Uhh, yeah I guess."

Troy once again rolled his eyes obnoxiously. Once again, he was most definitely not going to be making this easy. Eric couldn't blame him though. Though it sucked being in the asshole's debt. Troy matched his sigh before running a hand through his brown hair. "Look, the way I see it, I could smash your face into eternity, but Gabriella probably would hate me for that even if she told me last night she wanted me to tackle you so hard your balls pop off," Eric winced but knew Troy was not exaggerating. "But in a way, you sorta… gave me the sign I was looking for…"

With that sentence, Troy had a slightly excited, exhilarated, and ecstatic look on his bronze face that made Eric scrunch his black eyebrows. A sign? Sign for what? What the hell did that mean? He was hating this cryptic crap that. It was like a joke only he knew about. And maybe Gabriella. Ugh. It annoyed Eric to no end. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Troy shook his head with a tiny chuckle. "Don't worry about it," What a fucking moron. "But kissing Gabriella was not gonna make you suddenly not like Sharpay. You're a fucking asshole for that."

Eric wanted to glare at him, but he knew the idiot was right. "I know. Sorry." He replied curtly.

Troy shrugged his strong shoulders. "Don't say sorry to me. I'd tell Gabi before she runs your house over with her piece of shit truck," he began to trug off towards the expensive house, Eric watching after him. He was right. Eric needed to apologize to Gabriella before things when totally haywire. ASAP too. At least Troy didn't want to kill him as he thought. Though they would never actually be close friends like they were, Eric felt a little less hostile towards him. "Oh, Shock?"

Eric lifted his heavy head to see Troy was once again glaring harshly at him. "Yeah?" He called back.

Troy two three large steps forward. "If I ever hear you put you goddamn lips on any part of my girlfriend's again…" he threatened with a raging face, eyes sharp as tacks. "Your precious fucking football will be up your ass in a second."

Eric chuckled a throaty laugh while Troy's tight face curved to an understanding smile. "Trust me, you won't have to worry about that again."

And he meant it.

* * *

Gabriella never hated bells. Usually during school, the bell was almost a savoir to get out of a boring class. A ringing was to remind a waitress that an order was ready. Bells at Christmas time gave people high spirits. They were meant to be good, remind people of things with a soft tang. But Gabriella wanted to rip the doorbell off when went off that Sunday evening.

"No!" Gabriella moaned breathless as she continued to pant, her heart raging. Her father had slipped out for about ten minutes ago and the muscular, sexy basketball captain was hovering over her with his shirt discarded and her tight jeans unzipped. Her father was going grocery shopping at the store, and both she and Troy had so many raging hormones flooding their bodies that it would have been cruel not to release the sexual tension. His cool fingers were heating her core as they moved around her moist cavern, Troy peppering kisses to her chest that only had her midnight blue cami covering her.

They were in a crunch for time to get a quick orgasm, and the doorbell just kept ringing obnoxiously.

"Ignore it… Troy please just ignore it…" She begged desperately when his magical fingers stopped curling against her walls. Troy's thick breath was coming in spasms as his beautiful muscles rolled. She curled her palm around the base of his neck and ran her other fluid hand down his defined abdominals.

Troy shook his head as he pulled his fingers out of her, the snapping sound of her liquid moving against his flesh making her tremble with desire. No! She attempted to thrust herself upwards to meet him again, but Troy only chuckled his deep laugh and pressed a hypnotic kiss to her tender temple. "I think I know who it is. You're gonna want to get it." He whispered huskily.

His sexy voice was not helping.

"No… who ever it is…" She pushed against him, feeling how hard he was. It was unbelievable.

"Gabriella…" He warned amusedly before lifting his frigid body up and slipping away, Gabriella whimpering again when the cool air filled the space where he just was. Ugh, stupid nice boyfriend!

Gabriella pulled up her soaked panties and zipped her pants back. Why couldn't he have just finished? He was so unbelievably close to giving her everything she had been craving while he was with the guys. Gabriella spent her morning doing homework, making a list of things she was going to have to pack for LA, and wishing her boyfriend was with her. They didn't have to wait much longer though. In less than six days, they would be on a plane to escape Crescent City. The problem was she wasn't sure if she could wait that long.

She pouted before Troy chuckled again and kissed her forehead as she rose to her feet. "I'm gonna go get some ice cream." He snickered before walking away, Gabriella narrowing her eyes on him confused. The doorbell rang again.

She walked down the open hallway until she reached the noisy door. Rapidly reaching out to open the port way, her face fell as the cool air entered the house. Standing on the other side of the frame was a very nervous looking clay colored skin boy. Gabriella's mocha eyes narrowed as hate poisoned her blood stream just taking in his looming body. "Er… hey Ella."

His deep voice made want to regurgitate. "Fuck you!" She responded before attempting to slam the door in his long face, before the black haired boy with the long muscles placed his strong hand on the wood to stop her.

She didn't want to see him, talk to him, breathe in the same air as him. Gabriella had never felt so angered, so violated in her life than when she took him fully in wearing a scarlet t-shirt and jeans that would have made any other girl drop to her knees in desire. "Gabriella… wait okay? I came over to talk to you."

The hysterics were reoccurring. How dare he want to have a conversation with her! She didn't want to be on the same planet on him! She strived to push against the barrier to close the space between them, but Eric's force was much stronger than her tiny frame. "Just… go… away!"

It wasn't until she felt two muscular arms slip around her waist and lift her up in the air, causing her to yelp in surprise that the door finally opened fully. She felt cool trembles run down her skin as she felt the strong boy throw her over his bulky shoulder. "Oh hey Shock. You gonna stay out there forever?"

What? Why wasn't Troy ripping his head off? Why was he holding her back instead? Eric looked just as perplexed as Gabriella. She was kicking wildly as Troy held her tightly, her head facing the hard surface of the ground. She trusted he wouldn't drop her. But her writhing foot smashed into the railing leading up the steps. "SHIT!" Gabriella screeched as the pain seared all the way up her breakable ankle. "Put me down!"

Troy rolled his sparkling azure orbs. "Do you promise to listen to what he has to say?"

Why the hell wasn't he angry? "Will you stay in the room with us in case he decides to rape me or something?"

"Hey!" Eric protested stupidly only to receive an angry glare from Gabriella. "I just kissed you! I didn't produce any physical harm!"

Troy chuckled before awkwardly kissing her head sloppily. "As long as I get ice cream."

"Ugh, fine. And why the hell are you so nice right now? It's pissing me off!" Gabriella complained pouting before feeling Troy's careful hands gently pull her back down and set her gracefully on her feet, which her ankle still felt like someone shot from hitting it on the banister. Troy held Gabriella's tiny waist for a moment longer before turning to the traitor, who was just shutting the door behind him.

"Because he's your best friend and you need to talk to him." There was something seriously wrong with this picture. Troy should not be on Eric's side in this matter. He should be ready to rip off the starting quarterback's head off. But instead his beautiful face was soft and he gingerly kissed her forehead.

"Uh, I'm still in the room…" Eric reminded them before Troy narrowed his baby blues irritated.

"Shut up… you're not off the hook I just said you two should talk." Gabriella smiled happily that Troy finally showed signs of hate towards him. That's her boy.

"Fine," Gabriella grumbled grudgingly before stomping off towards the open kitchen and then plopped down on the spongy couch. Eric imitated her actions, sitting on the complete other side and she looked over her shoulder to take a gorgeous view of Troy bending over, his large muscles rolling beneath his white v neck shirt and reaching for something in the double door freezer. "Are you coming? I'm gonna get attacked!"

"Shut up." Eric mumbled before Troy spun around, a large silver spoon in one large hand and a red and brown box with condensation pooling on the outside in the other. He practically skipped over to the family room, his blue eyes bright with happiness as he plopped down on the arm chair a good distance away from her.

Both Eric and Gabriella glare at him, his motions of taking the cardboard cover off halted as he looked around like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What? I wanted cookie dough!"

Again, the other two teenagers just roll their eyes and turn back to each other. Gabriella crossed her tiny arms and raised her black brow. "So you wanted to talk… talk." Her voice was like thunder, almost making Eric scoot back on the long couch.

He let out a depressed sigh before playing with his long fingers. "Look, Ella… what happened yesterday was stupid and never should have happened…"

Someone snorted mockingly, Troy shoving a large scoop of creamy and delicious substance in his mouth. "It was funny!" he defended while a melted drop oozed from his kissable lips. Gabriella stuck her pink tongue out before turning back to her best friend.

"It shouldn't have happened? Eric you kissed me to try to convince yourself you didn't like Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed, her thin arms flailing in the air dramatically. "The thought should have never even crossed your mind. You used me… and it could have cost a lot more than just a kiss."

She snuck a grieving look at her oblivious boyfriend, remembering how terribly broken she was when her heart snapped in half yesterday. Thank god he didn't carry out what he originally suggested of breaking up. "I know… I didn't like you, and it was like kissing a sister. I shouldn't have done it."

"What if Troy kept thinking that I wanted it Eric? He was about to give me up for you. He was about to walk away…" Her voice cracked slightly, finally gaining Troy's attention from the stupid ice cream to look at her.

"I would have only wanted you to be happy." The basketball captain assured her, the murky glow of his eyes so powerful it was hard to keep consciousness. Gabriella felt a swell of emotion deep in her heart as they connected their gaze in a love beam that couldn't be broken for the world.

Eric practically growled before scratching this back of his tough neck awkwardly. "Okay… I didn't come over to watch you two have eye sex."

Gabriella glared at him again. "It's your own damn fault."

Eric sighed again before placing his large forehead into his huge hands. Troy plunged the metal spoon into the desert before once again returning to his amused face. She wanted to be serious and pound Eric, but she couldn't with Troy acting like a four year old. It took awhile for her to realize that he was doing this on purpose. To lighten her mood. Why? She had no idea. "Look… Gabriella you're my best friend. I took advantage of you and I'm sorry."

"You've been a fucking dick ever since Troy and I started dating! And then you kiss me!" She wasn't yelling, but her voice was so passionate that Eric gazed up at her with torture over his face. "How can you expect to waltz in here, say your sorry, and expect me to forgive you? How can Troy trust me with you now?"

"I trust him." Troy shrugged stupidly before scooping again.

Gabriella almost didn't hear him. "See? Troy…" she abruptly stopped and spun over to where Troy's spoon was in his mouth lazily. Eric shot a confused look that made him look like he had never seen Troy before. So did Gabriella. "Wait… what?

"Yeah, what the fuck?" Eric let out, both best friends looking at each other warily to make sure Troy wasn't high or anything.

He shrugged his strong shoulders. "He kissed you. You hated it, he thought you were related to him. He's fucking ready to screw Sharpay and unless something's changed in the past twenty-four hours, you love me," Troy explained as though it was obvious, Gabriella's cheeks burned at the last reference. "The odds of him kissing you again are like the odds of me turning gay." Troy chuckled at his own joke, Gabriella looking down at her slim fingers.

"He's right," Eric awkwardly replied before scooting an inch forward on the couch. He almost ended their relationship; Gabriella couldn't just let that go. Even if her heart was telling her not to hold grudges. "Gabriella I'm sorry. You're my best friend; I don't want to lose you."

She chewed on her bottom lip before looking up, mocha eyes meeting the shockingly beautiful baby blue. It was almost as though she was asking him for his input on the matter. Feeling a swell in her heart, Troy nodded his gorgeous head slowly. He wanted her to forgive him.

Gabriella sighed, her head yelling at her but her heart knowing this was the right thing. "I still hate you right now, but I forgive you. Only if you promise me one thing."

Eric's spirits suddenly exploded in happiness. His clay colored face burst into joy as he sprung across the couch, enveloping her into a huge bear hug that was in no way sexual at all. She glanced over his large shoulder to see Troy was actually laughing, not glaring as she would have expected. Maybe he would be okay with their friendship. It seemed that way. "Thank you… thank you! Anything Ella, what is it?"

Gabriella giggled softly before pulling him away, his brown eyes dancing with pure delight. She was happy she wasn't losing her best friend, even if he was a complete asshole. It's just what made Eric… Eric.

"Promise me the next time you see Sharpay…" she paused before letting a huge excited smile overtake her small face. "You fucking make a move before she tosses you out like her Prada shoes."

Troy chuckled before raising his full spoon in cheers. "Amen to that!"

Eric suddenly took on the cocky smirk again, giving her a half hug that was anything but romantic. "I think I can handle that."

For the first time since Gabriella moved to Crescent City, every worry was taken off her shoulders. She had a boyfriend that loved her, a father who was incredible, great friends that she could actually consider herself popular. A best friend that only thought about her as that, nothing more. Gabriella was 99.87 percent content with her life. But as her dark eyes lifted to Troy's amused, she remembered the only .13 percent that she wished for. The one thing only he could give her.

She crossed her fingers and toes that Eric finally getting over was his sign he needed to finally make love to her.


	33. Busted

"I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

Harry Burns, When Harry Met Sally

* * *

"Ugh, packing sucks ass."

Gabriella giggled sweetly as she threaded her tiny fingers through her bouncy hair while watching her boyfriend scramble around the white bedroom in all attempts to shoved his clothes into the midnight black suitcase that was positioned on the same bed that Gabriella sat cross legged on. His eyebrows were narrowed on the pitiful contents of the suitcase that only contained two pairs of khaki shorts, a pair of dark heather gray ones, three t-shirts, a pair of swim trunks and a pile of freshly washed socks. Compared to Gabriella's suitcase, it looked like he was going for a day instead of five.

"Well maybe, if you were smart," she leaned over and gripped one of his squishy pillows, pulling the white object tightly to her small chest and inhaling the scent that she was addicted to. The musky cologne mixed with the smell that just made him a man. "You'd pack earlier than the night before we leave."

"Yeah… well I'm not a brainiac like some of us." Troy tenderly leaned down to peck a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose and then gave her a dazzling smile. His green American Eagle t-shirt clung to his tiny torso making his protruding pectorals visible.

Gabriella smiled coyly before dipping her right hand into the pool of his chestnut hair, massaging the back of his tender scalp in a way that made his ceruleans roll to the back of his head. "At this rate we'll never make it to Chad's."

They were to finish packing and then head over to Chad's for a mini going away party. But since Troy was being ungodly slow, it seemed they would be stuck in his bedroom until they left for the airport at five-thirty in the morning. Not that Gabriella would have minded that either. "That's the plan. I'm keeping you here hostage."

Gabriella giggled before softly pressing her lips against his before he gave her another earth shattering smile. "You got handcuffs?"

Troy chuckled airily. "Kinky much?"

She shrugged her boney shoulders and gently kissed his cheeks. "Don't get too excited, just pack."

Troy frowned jokingly before reluctantly pulling away from her and opening up one of his overflowing dresser drawers. Ever since the Eric incident last weekend, Gabriella had noticed slight changes in her boyfriend. He seemed more confident about Gabriella's love for him. Gabriella being around Eric was no longer an issue, though Troy still hadn't warmed up to the idea of being friends with him. Troy just seemed happier all around also. Goofier. It was comforting to Gabriella to know that he was content with everything.

Oh yeah, he was also hornier. A LOT hornier.

Previously, Troy would make a joke here or there about sex, but nothing absolutely major. Every guy did. But now, their make out sessions were a lot more intense like the one when he promised to buy condoms. He constantly made a note to compliment Gabriella, or tell her she looked sexy, or tell her she was turning him on. But not wanting to jinx it or get her hopes to high, she didn't push the matter at all. It had only been a week since she kissed Eric and still felt as though she was in Troy's debt, even if he refused to accept that she owed him anything.

"Uhhh… what else do I need?" He asked while throwing a stack of multicolored t-shirts into the suitcase and narrowing his beautiful eyes in deep thought. Gabriella shrugged before placing the pillow down.

"Ummm… basketball shorts? My mom can do laundry remember." She reminded him before the idea dawned upon his face.

"Basketball… right…" he spun on his heels, his sandy brown hair flipping in the process as he grabbed a pile of fabric and threw it in as well. Then a devious smirk crossed his face as he turned to her, amusement dancing in his cyan eyes. "I'm forgetting the most important thing."

In one fluid motion, Gabriella was suddenly in the air bridal style. She kicked her jean covered legs in shock and squealed. "Troy! Put me down!" Gabriella's tiny hands pounded against his chest as he chuckled, kissing her forehead tenderly before setting her gently down in the suitcase on the heaps of clothes.

"There… all packed." He joked and attempted to close the suitcase, but Gabriella squealed loudly again.

"Troy! Then I can't come on the plane with you!" She whined before feeling his cool fingers trail down her bare arm tracing from each beauty mark to the other like connect the dots. Gabriella felt her entire frame shiver at the sensations. God, could he get any sexier?

"Right… mile high club… I'm gonna need you to join that…" He murmured against her ear huskily before Gabriella smacked his built chest before feeling her cheeks pool red in a flush. It seemed that everything had been reversed now. He was much more forward about it than previously. If only he would DO something about it.

"Finish packing okay? I actually want to see our friends before we leave." Gabriella lifted her tiny arms up to inform him she needed help out of the suitcase. Troy chuckled before carefully gripping her waist and pulling her out, snuggling his nose into the wave of curls that made Gabriella smile contently. She gripped at his strong shoulders and just enjoyed the feeling of his huge muscles contracting around her. The powerful sensations ran through her entire frame.

"I could just stay like this forever." Troy gently kissed her hair and ran his fingers through the silky strands. Gabriella could feel he was bringing his incredible head down to look at her, but for some reason she couldn't bring her eyes to gaze upwards. Just being so close to him, inhaling his scent was enough to keep her happy for an eternity.

"I know." She whispered lovingly back before finally yanking her body away from him only to be bombarded with a crooked smile saved just for her. She loved that smile. She lived for that grin.

"Hey… can you do me a favor to speed up the process?" he asked her politely, though Gabriella could feel his thumbs grazing the tender small of her back. "Go in the bathroom and grab a white bag in the second drawer on the right? It's got my razor and shit in there."

Gabriella giggled before streaming her fingertips down the side of his smooth chin, making Troy growl hungrily. "What… you don't want to be scruffy for my mom?"

He shrugged his built shoulders before leaning forward to graze his icy nose against hers. "You don't want to kiss me when I've got stubble, trust me."

She shook her head innocently before rolling up on her tiptoes and pecking his awaiting lips. "I always want to kiss you… even if you have a beard." She giggled before Troy gracefully took her hand and pulled it away from his face reluctantly.

"Just do it." He ordered with a knee crashing wink of his azure orb. Gabriella practically swooned on the way to the door that would leave to the bright hallway and eventually the chrome bathroom.

Once Gabriella was inside, she gazed into the mirror reflexively to view her glowing face, how the dark waves of her hair amplified her olive skin which was radiating love. How could one person do that? Physically make someone illuminate in life? Gabriella didn't know, but Troy seemed to make her brighter, happier, and more beautiful. Her dark chocolate eyes surveyed the white drawers before gripped the second one on the left open.

There was a shiny and petite black bag lying inside, wait, wasn't it supposed to be white? That's what Gabriella thought at least. Was she wrong? But then in dawned on her that the bag was supposed to be on the right, not left. She was just about to shut the drawer and forget about the mysterious black bag when suddenly she looked down, eyes growing wide in curiosity.

The secret kept bag was from a local drug store. Her heart and her core began to pulse at raging speeds simultaneously.

It could have been anything. Extra sets of sharp razors, shaving cream, deodorant, toothpaste. Anything. But Gabriella couldn't help but remember the words Troy stated a week before, and how his testosterone level seemed to have soared to the heavens since Eric kissed her. She shouldn't look. It was an invasion of his personal space. Gabriella had no business going through his personal property.

But then her eyebrows furrowed. She had touched his penis, she was pretty sure she could look through a bag. Hands shaking uncontrollably, Gabriella slowly reached for the bunched sack. Her tiny hand pulled away, then back again like it was a slumbering snake ready to bite her if she grabbed too quickly. Her sweaty palm enclosed the case, mocha eyes widening in both fear and anticipation. The bag contained a box, that was for sure.

Her fingers burned with desire and panic as she slipped the plastic from the box and suddenly felt her heart stop beating. Gabriella's trembling hands lifted the grayish blue box, the six letters that spelled out "TROJAN" stamped in white across the surface. Certain words jumped out at her. The unmistakable symbol sitting at the top along with "For Ultimate Sensitivity" seemed to process as well. She actually had to lift her opposite hand up and bite down from calling her boyfriend into the bathroom at that exact moment. None of these were what made her stomach flip most. She noted the "12 Premium Latex Condoms" at the bottom of the box.

"Gabi hurry up I miss you!" She heard his silky voice call to her before staring down at the box again, excitement growing in both her sex and her head.

"Coming…" Gabriella responded shakily, before realizing the ironic response she had just said.

Gabriella slowly sheathed the box of condoms again, the image of the opened cardboard with only eight packages inside. Four were missing. Four were gone…

She smiled in anticipation of knowing where they went to. And she prayed to god she was right about them being in his wallet currently.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Gabriella felt her tiny frame being squeezed together by the blonde tightly, almost to the point that she couldn't grasp any oxygen. Sharpay's tall figure was over powering the shy girl in a tight embrace that Gabriella both giggled at, but also struggled for consciousness with. "Shar… can you loosen… your grip?" She choked out before her sparkling brown eyes looked up to see her knight and shining armor tap the model's shoulder gently.

"Sharpay. Gabriella needs to breathe." Troy reminded his best friend in that sexy voice that almost made Gabriella swoon right there. His glistening cerulean closed down in an erotic wink before Sharpay finally let go and pouted her slender arms.

"You bastard get her to yourself for a whole fucking week! What am I going to do without her?" Sharpay whined like a little four year old not getting her way. Gabriella giggled while gazing the small going away party with their friends and sighed contently.

"You'll have to find a doll to dress up now that you don't have her," Chad laughed with his goofy smile while patting Troy on the strong shoulder. "You better not lose your jump shot."

Troy rolled his beautiful blue eyes before smirking at Gabriella again. The two hours that consisted of stolen kisses and completing his packing went by in a blur. She felt dirty, for it seemed obnoxious how preoccupied she was with making love with Troy. How just a single box of condoms made her whole world fix on one event. One event she prayed would happen while they were on vacation.

"Dude, I'm gonna be gone for five days, not five weeks," Troy reminded while letting his cockiness cling to his body as he imitated he was shooting an invisible basketball. "I'm not losing my game."

The four of them then walked over to where the rest of the teenagers were, sprawled across the couch lazily or draped over the arm chairs. Gabriella smiled brightly when she noted the tan boy sitting in his margarine orange chair, watching his warm eyes light up as he practically leapt over the lazy inhabitants of the white carpet and tackled Gabriella into a hug. His burning skin held her like he was an old relative whom she hadn't seen in decades. "Ella! Don't leave!"

"Wow… does anyone care that I'm going too?" Troy pouted an adorable face that imitated a puppy dog begging for a bone."

"Because we like her better." Sharpay patting Troy's knee just as he took a spot right on the arm of the couch, her hungry light brown eyes looking jealously up at Gabriella whom just let go of Eric.

Troy, Gabriella, and Eric all decided it was best not to tell anyone else of the kiss. It wasn't anyone's business, and the purpose had already been served. Eric knew he didn't like Gabriella anymore than he loved his family. The football captain grinned a cheeky smile before sitting down on the chair closest to the blonde, Gabriella noting the look of lust between them. All week it had seemed that the tensions were rising between them. She had actually heard a real conversation two days ago that didn't consist of insults. Even though he never told the drama queen he liked her, Gabriella knew Sharpay was not blind to it.

"It's okay," Gabriella cooed as she took a step towards still pretending to be upset Troy Bolton and watched his tan face gaze up at her with the same knee crashing gaze. "I still love you."

"Ugh… you have the whole week to sweet talk shut the fuck up." Eric complained before leaning back in his seat and watching the girl dressed in a magenta top roll her eyes annoying.

"Stop being an idiot. You're just pissed cuz no one loves you." Sharpay jabbed, causing Gabriella and Troy to exchange agitated glances. Well, even though they liked each other, they still loved to fight. Who did that anyways? Gabriella could never imagine fighting with Troy just because they had a shaky past filled with jabs.

"Sorry Barbie." Eric smirked instead of glared as he would in the past. Sharpay also responded by beaming from ear to ear.

"Would they just date already?" Troy mumbled silently, before both Sharpay and Eric spun to him with their eyes narrowed.

"I heard that!" They both announced at the same time before glancing at each other and blushing to the color of a tomato.

"You're reading my mind." Gabriella muttered before Troy's strong hands brought her to a seated position on his lap. She closed her eyes and gently felt his lips dance across her open neck before listening to Eric pretend to be gagging.

"Maybe I won't mind you guys leaving. I won't have to watch the pornfest." He complained once again before leaning backwards on the couch, draping his long arm lazily over the back of it where Sharpay was sitting alertly. The mocha eyes caught the cyan once again, smug looks over their visages.

"Whatever Shock." Troy chuckled before kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Ella… you're gonna come get a soda with me right?" Eric implied that he needed to talk to her while nodding to the assortment of many different liquids on the table. Gabriella glanced at her loving boyfriend, only to receive a fluid nod that it was okay for her to go.

"Sure," The best friends hop from where they were lounged and walked towards the counter, Gabriella's dark eyes narrowed. "So what's up?"

Eric took a deep breath before looking down at his sneakers. "Um… I've sorta been thinking, and I wanna ask your opinion about something." He dragged slowly out, light eyes flashing with a sort of excitement. She smiled softly, knowing that his excitement was bubbling from his swelling heart. His coyness had something to do with Sharpay, she knew it.

"Course. What's up?" Gabriella asked while leaning up against the counter lazily.

Eric took a deep breath and looked up at her, searching her eyes. "I wan…I wanna ask Sharpay on like…a date."

Gabriella felt a bright smile beam onto her face. Yes! "Seriously? That's great!"

Eric nervously scratched the back of his long neck and nodded. "Uhhh yeah… except I don't know where to take her."

Didn't know where to take her? Was he insane? If there was something easy about dating, it would be to know where Sharpay Evans would want to go on a first date. That was like asking what two plus two was. But he must have been nervous. The way that his light eyes were glossed over slightly in pure intimidation made her know that maybe he was just scared and not thinking clearly. "You idiot take her shopping!"

A light bulb seemed to click on brightly as his head perked up, the idea running through his head like someone just came up with the cure for cancer. His glistening smile shined as he nodded like his head was going to fall off. "Shopping! Duh… of course! Thanks El."

She giggled like honey. "What are you gonna do without me for five days?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Miss you and pray to god that you're not gonna come back pregnant."

Her face blushed the color of a ruby apple. She glared her dark daggers at him before smacking his arm with as much force as possible. Yet, she felt her uneven heart rapidly slam against her chest. She glanced over to where her perfect boyfriend was chuckling with a dazzle and excitement in his sparkling orbs. Gabriella couldn't help but close her eyes to the sensation and feel the adrenaline rush through her thin veins.

In twenty-four hours they'd be in LA.

In twenty-four hours she could be showing the guy she was head over heels for how much she really loved him.

It would be the vacation of a lifetime.


	34. LA

**A/N: As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! This and the next chapter jump around a lot, so hopefully you'll still enjoy them. Just a warning, there are only going to be three chapters after this one, so hopefully you guys still like the story enough for the last couple. Thanks so much for reading and your support and everything else!**

**

* * *

**"There's an Italian painter, named Carlotti, and he defined beauty...He said it was the summation of the parts, workingtogether in such a way that nothing needed to be added, taken away, or altered, and that's you, you're beautiful."

Cris Johnson, Next

* * *

"Have I ever told you how much I hate planes?"

Troy's rock chest chuckled as he flipped the glossy page of the Sport's Illustrated. Gabriella narrowed her eyes jealously at how perfectly calm he was while sitting in the nasty leather seat. She squirmed uncomfortably while still holding her Cosmopolitan away from her boyfriend's view. "Yeah Gabs. You said it when we walked into the airport, when we went through security, when we got on the plane, when we took off, when you came back from the bathroom…"

"Alright I get it!" Gabriella snapped at his ramble before he could get any further. It wasn't helping her mood that she was woken up before the sun was even a sliver in the sky and now she was on the one thing that she couldn't stand. Plane rides.

"Come here," Troy protectively wrapped his arm around her dainty shoulder and pulled her gently to his white sweatshirt covered chest, kissing the dark waves of the top of her head before encircling his other arm so he could still read his magazine. "We're not going to crash, I promise. And if we do… it's a good thing I like you cuz it wouldn't be bad getting stranded with you."

Gabriella rolled her mocha eyes before snuggling into his chest, now finding it insanely difficult to read her adult magazine with Troy's eyes now gazing down at her. She couldn't help if the article was titled Setting Your Man Off Right.. Ever since she found the condoms yesterday, it seemed that Gabriella had become preoccupied with thinking about ways to make their first time last. And make him love it.

"So whatcha lookin' at?" Troy practically sung while attempting to reach for the smooth pages of her womanhood bible. She attempted to cling the magazine close to her chest in protection, but found that Troy already owned her breasts so rubbing his fingers against them in the process only caused her already slightly excited, from reading the graphic descriptions of the different positions, core to jolt again with euphoric sensations.

"Troy! Troy stop!" Gabriella quietly scolded when he tickled her sides gently. Since everyone else on the plane either had earphones in or sleeping, they only received one dirty look from a rounded man with huge glasses and a briefcase bigger than Gabriella's entire body.

"Then show me!" He pleaded with her stunning sparkling blue eyes. Gabriella had no choice but to succumb to his power.

"Excuse me…" A sudden sweet voice chimed as both Gabriella and Troy looked up to see a friendly what looked like twenty-five year old giving a bright smile with her white teeth and tight blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. "But would you like something to drink? Water, soda, champagne?"

Troy's ears perked up at the last one. "I'll have the champ…"

Gabriella slapped his muscular chest before he could finish. "We're fine."

"Just let me know if you need anything okay?" She responded as though they were the most adorable thing in the universe. Gabriella and Troy exchanged perplexed looks.

"That's so weird. First she asked to take our picture. Now champagne?" Gabriella thought out loud as Troy's dark eyebrows narrowed questionably.

"I dunno… but that's not the point… let me see this…" Troy finally snatched the magazine from her unexpected hands and Gabriella's eyes enlarged fearfully when she saw he opened to the exact page she was scanning over previously. He concentrated on the photo of a woman straddling a man in just black lace underwear. Gabriella's stomach turned as he flipped the page to view diagrams of different positions that looked more like gymnastics than intimacy.

"Troy…" Gabriella attempted to explain, but Troy's face was too amused for words.

"'Setting Off Right' holy shit…" he mumbled as his cool finger rubbed against a diagram of the "Amazing Butterfly", where the woman lay on a table faced up with her legs spread and the guy between them standing. "Damn…"

Gabriella felt her face become the color of a tomato as she realized he was probably imagining her being in all these erotic positions. Could she even stretch her legs up that high? Bend her back like that? It had to be impossible. "Um… which are you thinking… for us?" She stumbled with her words as she spoke, and Troy's eyes widened as he looked aghast.

"You wanna try one of these our first time?" Troy actually smirked as he spoke, pointing to the erotic magazine.

She shrugged her thin shoulders, feeling self conscious beneath her orange graphic tee. "Well… I just want you to… to enjoy it… and… well… you know…"

Troy chuckled throatily before tossing the magazine to where his backpack lay motionless on the floor. The fasten your seatbelt's sign above chimed before Troy pulled her meager body the tiniest bit closer to him. "Gabriella. This is not about me. This is about you. I don't want you waking up and feeling like shit. Don't worry about me."

Gabriella bit her puffy lip coyly while gazing up at him, heat and love and everything in between mixed into his face. "I want you to… to…"

Troy kissed the tangle of her curls again before trailing his chilled fingers down her flat stomach. Gabriella felt the tingles rage through her body when his steady palm accidentally brushed against her breast. She leaned back into him reflexively, thankful that the other passengers weren't staring. "Gabriella…" he whispered seductively in her ear, grazing her earlobe and making her excited core ache for him. "Just watching you tremble… feeling your heat when I'm in you… God you screaming my name is gonna set me off faster than any fucking position would…"

He moaned before nipping at her ear, Gabriella recognizing the sound like in an instant. She slowly and discretely positioned her slim arm in front of his crotch, inching her hand towards the center.

Goddamn, he was a rock.

"Troy…" she gazed sympathetically up at him. She suddenly felt insanely guilty for now putting him through this torture and there was nothing she could do about it. It was her fault after all for letting him see the magazine. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he practically grunted as she ran her fingers delicately up his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, Gabriella once again feeling the guilt settle for making him hard. She pressed a careful kiss to his neck, as his right eye popped open and glared at her teasingly. "That's not helping Gabi."

"Sorry!" She attempted to scoot away but Troy kept her in his grasp.

"So is your mom gonna hate me?" Troy asked curiously while wincing, Gabriella now able to tell that he was trying to change the subject.

She giggled and shook her head, letting her loose waves dangle from side to side. "Nope, she already told me she adores you. And she hasn't even met you yet."

Troy chuckled before kissing her head again. "Well at least I'm not on her bad side going in. That could be dangerous." His smooth face was calmer now, more composed and relaxed. She didn't dare check to see if "Little Troy" was calm now. But then again, she really couldn't call him "Little Troy" either."

Gabriella glanced to the side to see that the flight attendant was making her rounds again. Her green eyes landed on the couple brightly, an almost knowing look on her face. "Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you?" She batted her long eyelashes, not in a flirtatious way, but just in a sweet way.

Troy chuckled. "No, we're fine."

The woman nodded. "Just let me know. I want to make sure your honeymoon starts off right."

Both Troy and Gabriella's wide eyes shot to each other, laughter dancing across both of their faces. She thought they were just married? Troy's stomach started to roll with uncontrollable chuckles. That would explain the champagne and her wanting to take their picture. But married? Did they really look that old? "Oh, we're not…"

"Thank you so much. It's starting out fantastic." Troy cut Gabriella off before she could continue, a smug look on his face as he brought her closer and beamed at her.

Honeymoon.

Well, she hoped it would end up like a honeymoon.

* * *

"I'm so glad to have you two here!" The tall, skinny woman squeezed Gabriella tightly to her body exclaimed in the bright kitchen. The large bay windows with the mahogany wood that surrounded the shiny glass over looked onto a tiny backyard with the bright sunshine spilling in. The double doors of the kitchen were opened to let the warm breeze fill the cracks of the house medium sized house.

"Thanks Mom." Gabriella let Maria hug her tightly before reaching for the glass plate of fruit arranged beautifully.

They had arrived in LA about three hours ago. Maria and David had greeted them excitedly, her mother doing nothing but sending compliments to her boyfriend. After arriving at the expertly decorated house, Troy had gone up to the study where he would be sleeping on the pull out couch and Gabriella's guestroom was on the first floor. It just so happened to have bright pictures of Gabriella's youth. She had a feeling that would have been her room if she ever decided she hated Crescent City and wanted to move back.

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

"Did I tell you yet how gorgeous he is?" She asked with as she put her boney hands on Gabriella's thin shoulders, causing the chocolate brown eyes to roll, yet a blush cross her baby soft face as she gazed out to see him in his khaki shorts and green shirt. God, how hot could one person be?

Gabriella turned back to her twin and nodded coyly. Maria looked more like Gabriella's older sister than a mother. Her hair came to her shoulders and curled tightly, making her look like an artist and completely unprofessional. She loved to wear bright colors that made her olive skin tone pop, matching Gabriella's. She was so laid back and out going it was hard to image shy Gabriella came from this party animal. But she loved her for it, no matter what.

"Yes Mom, you only told me about forty different times." Gabriella complained but had to keep all thoughts to herself as she watched Troy laugh heartedly with her step father on the dark patio. Her heart fluttered just watching him. All she could do was question what did she do that made her lucky enough to have this sexy man in her life.

"You sure know how to pick them," Maria complimented before grabbing the salad bowl from the granite counter top and turning her head towards the open door. "He looks more like a movie star than a seventeen year old."

"Almost eighteen." Gabriella corrected before popped a slippery grape into her mouth.

Her mother giggled as sweet laugh before kissing her temple . "Whatever you call it, he has my vote."

Gabriella beamed her bright white smile in her cherry colored sundress that made her legs look miles long. "Thanks Mom."

The two women walk out the doors, Gabriella feeling the warmth on her skin that she missed so dearly. There was only so much of constant cloud cover that she could really take, but this just felt incredible. Even if the yard was square and so close to their neighbors', Gabriella still enjoy being outside. "You boys hungry?"

David chuckled as both guys turned to them, Troy's eyes lingering on Gabriella's short dress that revealed her shoulders tauntingly. Her face suddenly became the color of her ensemble. "We're guys, of course we're hungry!"

Gabriella took in her stepfather with an excited smile. He was much different from Jose, definitely in looks. He was completely bald, with clay like skin that was redder than Eric's, but still brown. His lower lip held a goatee that worked for him, with a friendly face and a muscular body. He was attractive for his age, no wonder her mom fell head over heels for him.

Troy politely smiled, but Gabriella could already see his excitement about food. "Thanks Mrs…"

"Oh hush Troy call me Maria." Her mother beamed brightly at Troy who shot Gabriella a smitten glance. She could tell Troy was falling in love with Maria just as fast as she was falling in love with him. It made her heart swell that both approved of the other.

"Thanks Maria." Troy corrected before Gabriella practically jumped when she felt Troy's gentle foot caress her bare calf beneath the table. She snuck a glance at him, but Troy's penetrating eyes remained forward.

"So Gabriella says that you're quite the basketball star." David praised, his eyes lit with excitement.

Troy modestly scratched the back of his chestnut head. "Yeah… yeah I guess. My um… my dad was all conference," Gabriella listened intently as he spoke of his deceased parents, immediately letting her hand reach to his golden pendent around her neck. The sparkling blue eyes locked on her coffee for a moment, then dropped down to her jewelry and gave her a comforting smile. "It's in my blood I guess."

"Well hey, Maria was talking about taking Gabriella shopping or whatever tomorrow, do you wanna head down to the Staples center and check out where the Lakers play?" David offered and Gabriella giggled at how bright Troy's eyes got. To say he was ecstatic would have been an understatement. "Unless you'd rather get dragged to shop with these two."

"Hey!" Maria glared at him with her brown eyes which made Gabriella giggle. They were a lot like Troy and Gabriella, in a very bizarre and strange way.

"That would be amazing… thank you." Troy was almost in shock at where he would be in twenty four hours. Gabriella caught his content glance before taking a small bowl and picking watermelon and strawberries out of the bowl.

"Oh, on Wednesday, we have a reunion to go to. And one of my buddies is coming to town so we might be out with him the whole day. That alright with you guys?" David question before taking a triangle cut sandwich from the stack and taking a large bite out. It was then that Gabriella realized both David and Maria had taken off three of the five days they would be down there to entertain then.

Yet, for some unknown reason, her heart seemed to skip a beat when they mentioned Wednesday.

"We were thinking you guys would like Santa Monica Beach. You could take my car." Maria offered kindly.

"Yeah… yeah I think we'll find something to do." Troy's voice was an octave higher than usual, which made Gabriella look at him warily. Until, that was, she remembered those pretty little foil wrappers probably stashed in his wallet. Her parents would be out for the whole day. Her legs began to shake with anticipation.

When Troy said "something to do", she prayed it meant her.

* * *

"Shit… you serious man?"

Troy and Gabriella's heads both immediately snapped to the distressed David pacing around in the bluish glow of the TV. His muscular arm pulled her tiny frame closer to his cool body before tenderly grazing his long fingers against the bridge between her snow white spaghetti strapped tank top and her jean shorts. They were curled up on the soft couch with Maria bustling around the kitchen. The house was so open on the first level; the only real place for privacy was Gabriella's room and the bathroom. Not that she minded being around her family.

Troy and David had indeed gone to the Staples Stadium, where Troy had returned on such a high that Gabriella had barely seen him before her step father then took him to the outside court by the gym since he was on such a basketball craze. She was happy to see him bonding with them so much. Maria and Gabriella had taken the streets in a major shopping session which basically Maria told her to buy whatever she wanted and they would not leave until she got at least seven different things. Clearly she missed spoiling Gabriella.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked as her mother came in the room and sat slowly down on a neatly decorated chair. Troy reflexively let go of her, but that only made Gabriella snuggle into his chest further. Maria would probably be ecstatic and take pictures of they were caught in a make out session.

"Apparently John, his friend from New Jersey, arrived today, but the nanny he was going to hire to take care of his daughter came down with strep and doesn't want her to get infected. He might have to stay with her until the reunion." Maria replied sadly, probably knowing how disappointed her husband would be.

But not as disappointed as Gabriella was.

Her throat closed as both she and Troy caught a nervous glance. Nothing had been said about what activities they may be performing on Wednesday, but it both seemed obvious what they had in mind. "Is there anything we can do?" Gabriella offered, her heart thumping wildly against her chest.

Maria smiled sadly at her daughter. "Ella, that's sweet, but unless you can magically make the nanny better, I don't think so."

"You sure man?" David sighed depressed before nodding to the phone. "Alright, that's too bad." With that he hung up the sleek phone and sat down on the edge of the chair where Maria was stationed. She soothingly rubbed his back, Gabriella narrowing her eyes slightly and almost watched a mirror of what she and Troy were doing at the present time. Her boyfriend was leaned forward, in deep thought with his elbows propped on his jean covered knees and dark eyebrows furrowed. "He can't find anyone."

Maria frowned. "Well… you'll still see him at the reunion right?"

David nodded solemnly. "Yeah, but he was my best friend in high school, I thought the four of us could…"

"Wait…" The sudden husky and sexy voice came from the figure beside her. All three pairs of curious eyes turned to Troy, Gabriella watching as the wheels were turning swiftly in his head. "Why don't Gabi and I baby-sit for him?" Troy offered sweetly.

Gabriella's heart was swelling. David's dark eyes illuminated the almost black room as the thought crossed his mind. Troy beamed a bright white smile at her before turning back to David, who looked like someone just gave him a promotion. This could work, she didn't mind baby-sitting.

"You guys are on vacation." David attempted not to look ecstatic about this idea. He was trying to be the good step father.

Her mind was reeling at a million miles a minute. The act of Troy acting domestic by actually babysitting only made her fall for him harder. Plus, they would be able to spend time together alone. Well, Maggie would be there, but still. Maybe there still was hope for her fairytale to come true. Her tiny fingers were shaking in anticipation. "Nah, it will be fun." Troy promised.

"Alright! Thanks man!" David praised before practically springing from the chair and running in the other room to make the phone call. Maria's face matched her husbands, a swell of pride and approval in her soft features.

"That was really nice of you Troy." She complimented before Gabriella encircled her tiny arms around his thin torso in happiness. Troy immediately held her close.

"It's fine. I love kids." Troy shrugged before rubbing his brisk hand up and down Gabriella's ticklish waist, proud of himself for being able to help.

After David came back from his phone call exhilarated, the four of them watched TV for another half hour before David and Maria retired from the love birds. Now Gabriella was finding her eyes drooping as she lay across the couch lazily and her head resting on Troy's defined abdominals. He was stroking her back gently but she could tell both where headed towards unconsciousness.

Gabriella yawned slowly before lifting her thousand pound head up and turning to her semi asleep boyfriend. "I'm gonna go to bed," she whispered before crawling over his soft lap to gingerly press her lips against his. Troy laxly kissed her back, before moaning slightly and letting her pull away. "Thank you, for being so sweet about Wednesday."

Troy smirked cheekily. "Anything to get on their good side."

Gabriella giggled softly before carefully kissing him again. "They love you."

Troy pressed his lips against the tip of her nose, making sparks fly through her tiny frame. "Not as much as I love you."

Gabriella blushed before kissing him soundlessly again. "Love you too. Night."

She left him to turn off the TV as she walked into her room to grab her toiletries. The room was large, with a gigantic window with drapes that billowed, overlooking the petite back yard. It seemed to have this sensual beach feel, with hardwood flooring and a snow colored rug to hold the queen sized bed. There were photos of the turquoise sea around the white walls. The bed was pure white, with a light wooded headboard that curved up into a half circle. The top of it was extremely thin, and Gabriella would have to remember to be careful around it. It would be so easy to snap in half if pressure was put onto the thin wood. It was insanely breakable.

After unfortunately not meeting her boyfriend in the shared bathroom upstairs, Gabriella then found herself back in the room, curled up in a tiny ball and finding her heart beat at a slow rhythm when she close her eyes and drifted off in a sweet slumber, thoughts on a certain brown haired blue eyed boy.


	35. Sharks

**A/N: I know you're getting a lot of updates from me, but I hope it's not a problem. This chapter jumps around a bit again, but hopefully you like it anyways. Thanks so much to everyone who's staying with me through this story. I know it's probably not as exciting as it's winding down, but your support really keeps me writing. So thank you very much!

* * *

**

"Wanting isn't the same as loving... but they might as well be, at least for me."

"Why?"

"Because wanting you, Em... has only made me love you that much more."

- Chris Harte and Emily Gold, The Pact

* * *

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open in sync with her heart on that fateful day.

She found that she couldn't breathe, couldn't even take one breath of oxygen before her body would convulse back into cosmic panic. Oh God. Why was she so nervous? It was just like any other day. The hot California sun still beamed down through her glassy windows. The room was just as white as it was last night, and the day before. Everything should have been normal. But deep in her heart, she knew it wasn't normal. Not even close.

It was Wednesday.

Slowly, almost robotically, Gabriella managed to move her shaking limbs and begin to trudge towards the door. It should have been a swift and fluid motion to just walk, but of course Gabriella tripped over the flat rug and almost slammed her tiny frame into the door nervously. Okay, maybe not the way to start out what could be the best day of your life, but she WAS the queen of clumsy. So it's wasn't a bad sign, or at least she kept telling herself that.

"Morning Ella." Maria chimed happily behind the kitchen counter. Gabriella's heart practically stopped beating when she looked up to see the dazzling basketball captain sitting on the bar stool over the counter in just a pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He slowly turned around, blue sapphires landing on hers and immediately stole her breath away. She couldn't taken in oxygen as they connected up with her eager mocha orbs, radiating both passion and desire.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Gabriella practically vibrating on the floor from her nerves and Troy penetrating rounds of love into her tiny body. The intensity of the gaze was enough for Gabriella to know that he was thinking the exact same thing as she was.

"Morning Mom…" Gabriella responded when she finally found her voice and timidly walked towards the other neatly decorated bar stool next to Troy. Her olive face blushed brightly as she smiled coyly at her boyfriend, much reminding her of the first day at East High when she couldn't even find the words to talk to him.

And now he might be inside her sometime in the next twenty-four hours.

She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Do you want some pancakes?" She asked sweetly as she grinned at her daughter, causing Gabriella to look away from the sexy boy beside her and shrug her dainty shoulders.

"Sure…"

"MARIA! HAVE YOU SEEN MY PANTS?" A booming voice echoed from upstairs as both Gabriella and Troy struggled to contain their fits of laughter that threatened to come out. Maria rolled her dark eyes at her husband, whom was more than excited to see his childhood friend and set down the spatula.

"COMING! I'll make them in a sec El." Maria promised before dashing out of the room to help David dress himself.

Gabriella didn't have time to take a breath before she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, caged in around the counter and Troy's hungry lips against hers. Hot fire raged from her lips down to her flaming core. Troy was furious as his tongue slipped inside her warm mouth, Gabriella's hands immediately diving for his chestnut hair Oh god. She wasn't going to be able to last all day. "Troy…Troy…" She breathed when she finally managed to grasp air.

"You didn't say good morning to me." He scolded in his sexy voice. His brisk and hypnotic fingers were rubbing against her bare shoulder.

Gabriella forgot how to speak English as Troy's starving eyes bored down into hers. She just opened her wet mouth stupidly before Troy then peppered kisses to her neck. She completely forgot about her parents upstairs. Not that Maria would have minded if she caught them groping each other. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, fighting an erotic moan.

"You'll… have to make… it up to me…" God… could he sound any more desirable?

"When?" Gabriella begged for him to say tonight. After they left. After they were finished babysitting. She had never prayed so hard in her life.

"Patience babe." His icy fingers brushed her puffy lips as he stepped away from her awaiting body, a cold air brushing over the ghost of where he just was. What? No! Gabriella narrowed her glistening eyes at him.

"Troy…" She hissed with her dark eyes almost black with lust. Troy chuckled heartedly before brushing a loose curl behind her tender ear. Ugh, he knew how to make her cave to him by bringing out his romantic side. Damn his stupid perfect demeanor! Troy gingerly ran his fingers over her excited skin, not helping the situation with his stimulation.

"Gabi… Maggie's gonna be here in like an hour. I'm not gonna rush it. You've waited this long alright? I'm gonna make it perfect for you. I promise." He carefully picked up her fragile hand before kissing the back of it, Gabriella finding it hard not to swoon against his touch.

"Ugh, I swear that man is more of a four year old than anyone I have ever met." Both Troy and Gabriella immediately turned to see that her mother was walking swiftly into the room, too much in amusement to realize Gabriella's hair was crinkled down along with Troy's face almost beat red. Serves him right for pulling away from her.

"Shush Maria. I heard that." David's deep voice filled the airy room before shaking his head at his wife playfully. He was wearing a causal jeans and polo.

"So… how about those pancakes?"

Troy and Gabriella quickly glanced at each other again, hearts and hormones raging as they realized they were most definitely starving for something, but it sure as hell wasn't pancakes.

* * *

Gabriella had never actually had to compete with any other girl for Troy Bolton's attention. She was lucky, in that aspect since she had heard horror stories of girls who literally had to slap each other in order for the guy to _look _at them. Girls spread rumors, backstabbed, did anything to get that one boy to hold them in their arms at night. It scared Gabriella for the longest time, and she had always been so unbelievably thankful that she never had to do any of this for Troy Bolton. He was all hers, always and forever.

That was, until Maggie stole his heart away.

"Troy! Come play with me!" The tiny girl with a magenta one piece swimsuit bounced up and down on the blinding sand. Her long brown hair that seemed to match Troy's perfectly bounced in her pigtails that fell two inches below her small shoulders. She had sparkling green eyes that made her look both curious and content. Gabriella couldn't deny that she was probably the cutest five year-old she had ever seen. Even if Troy seem to love her more than Gabriella right now.

The three had arrived at Santa Monica Beach after the four adults had left to begin their day's adventure doing whatever the hell they had planned earlier. Gabriella honestly couldn't remember. She was too excited, too eager, to in love with Troy to think about anything else besides playing with Maggie and what the possibilities of the night would be. She was sprawled out on a sunshine yellow blanket in her white and green bikini, giggling at the eager girl gripping Troy's plaid swim trunks in all attempts to reach up into his arms.

He chuckled, defined abs rolling as he reached down for her with his powerful muscles. "Careful Mags, you might pull them down…" He beamed his dazzling smile at her that matched the sun's rays pounding down upon Gabriella's olive body.

The ceruleans caught the mocha brown. Maybe her pulling them down wouldn't be a bad thing.

Focus Gabriella. Babysitting. Not making babies.

"I wanna play in the water!" She tapped Troy's brisk cheek with her miniature hand, Troy shaking his beautiful head slightly to wake himself up. His cool nose nuzzled the girl's, making her giggle adorably. Gabriella couldn't help but feel her heart swell with passion.

"Then let's go play in the water," Troy gently set her back onto the burning sand, eyes lifting to meet Gabriella's again to give her an erotic smirk. Goddamn, how hot could he get? "You gonna come in too?"

"Ella's taking too long!" Maggie grabbed his long fingers and yanking desperately, but finding that she was no match for the muscular basketball captain who couldn't control the spits of laughter that were flying out of his mouth. Gabriella matched his amusement, finally standing up and watching Maggie's eyes enlarge like someone just put chocolate cake in front of her. "Yay!" she proclaimed before sprinting over to Gabriella and threw her arms around her legs. "You're coming!"

Again, brown met blue with a smirk before Gabriella felt her knees bend awkwardly at the way the little girl was holding her tightly. Her balance almost broke just before Troy's icy hand gripped her overheated arm, sending spark waves through her entire body at the contact. "Whoa…" He chuckled at Gabriella's clumsiness before Maggie freed her shaven legs and skipped back to Troy, bright sand flying everywhere as she grabbed his large hand again.

"Let's go!" She pulled with pure excitement in her green eyes. Gabriella giggled again before taking a breath of the warm air and trailing behind them.

Gabriella watched as the two splashed in the sparkling blue water, Maggie's adorable squeals being heard from all the way back on the shore. A lazy smile crossed her face as she gazed at her perfect boyfriend, and how incredible he was even with this child. "Troy!"

It was at that moment, while Maggie pushed him beneath the cool Pacific in a dunk that Troy over exaggerated that Gabriella realized how incredible of a father he would be. How caring, sensitive, passionate he was. Not only a good father, but husband, coworker, friend, grandfather. Troy Bolton was one of a kind, and Gabriella had never been so thankful for spilling her milk that fateful first day at East High.

"Gabriella!" Maggie's light feet sprung from the white crash of the ocean against the beach. Her little frame leaping to her, holding out her tiny arms and grabbing Gabriella's smooth hands. "Come play with us!"

Gabriella picked the dripping girl up and then tapped her on the nose gently. "Let's go scare Troy okay?"

Maggie nodded her brown locks zealously. Clearly Gabriella was not the only one with a crush on Troy Bolton. "Okay!" She excitedly clapped her hands together as her big green eyes narrowed on the perfect form in the ocean.

The perfect form that was practically glittering like diamonds as the shining sun beat down on his bronze body. It almost seemed as though the air around him became so much holier as he shook his shaggy hair that looked black while soaked. Gabriella had to contain herself before dropping Maggie just from being in shock of the beauty.

Slowly, Gabriella crept beneath the slightly frigid water, Troy pretending not to look at the two. "Hmmm…" he pondered loudly while looking around the crowded beach as though not aware of the two that were sneaking towards him. "I wonder where Maggie and Gabi are…"

"Gotcha!" Gabriella squealed before Maggie jumped out of Gabriella's fragile arms and crashed into Troy's stone and glistening chest, causing him to tumble into the water. Maggie's squeals made Gabriella laugh as Troy tickled the tiny girl, his back submerged into the blue water.

"Did we scare you?" She questioned with her bright green eyes dancing with delight.

"Yep… you both did! I thought you were a shark or something." He smiled.

Troy's hungry eyes lifted again, his mouth falling slightly open at the sight. It was like he was staring at the universe. Gabriella felt her face turn to the color of a tomato and she reflexively crossed her arms over her tiny chest. Even if he had touched every inch of her skin, Gabriella would never fully be over her shy demeanor. Troy shook his head gently, as if powering her with his mind to remove her arms. So she did.

"We're scarier than sharks!" Maggie broke the loving gaze between the two, Troy grinning proudly at her before setting the five year-old down and standing up slowly. His ruffled chestnut hair looked so inviting as his amused grin turned into a sensual one.

"Well… you know… it's only fair that Gabriella is attacked by a shark too." His mischievous eyes turned back to the little girl who was now a child on a mission.

Gabriella didn't even have time to glare at her boyfriend before she felt a swirling of the salty ocean around her. Everything turned blue and her back grazed the bumpy surface of the sand. The ocean water burned her eyes as she opened them and pushed up to the oxygen, gasping desperately for breath. "Hey!"

Troy was having a difficult time standing above her, his hysterics almost causing him to tip over. Gabriella raised her eyebrow evilly, before gripping his cool chest. "Gab!" Troy's bright cyan orbs enlarged to two huge moons before he toppled over her, cold strong body forcing her back into the ocean.

Sound was ripped from the world as Gabriella's eyes raged in protest as she opened them again to see Troy staring down at her, holding his breath. Tenderly, he reached down and brushed her bare stomach with his magical hand, Gabriella's eyes fluttering shut in the sensation. Troy had just stripped her from reality. All she could concentrate on was the feel of his fingers, until her lungs began to burn.

Remembering she needed oxygen to survive, her light body floated to the surface, a beam of heat shooting down upon her. Gabriella's eyes searched to see that Troy had just broken the water also, panting just before Maggie jumped to give him a hug. "You both got attacked!"

Their eyes caught each other one more time before Troy tickled her again. "And you're gonna be next!"

* * *

Gabriella was trembling.

The clock was ticking.

"You alright babe?" Troy muttered lovingly as he pushed away a tiny black curl that hung in front of her face, shielding her from a potential danger. It was difficult to breathe in the warm living room, but for much different reasons than the heat. Her heart was slamming against her chest uncontrollably. She couldn't seem to gain oxygen as she nodded her head slowly, almost as though it would pop off her neck. None of this seemed real. Not the feeling of sitting on the couch watching Aladdin. Nor the sight of the tiny girl laying across Troy's cool lap, her head on his chest as his gentle foot rubbed encouragingly up Gabriella's bare leg.

"Ye…yes." She whispered afraid to wake the slumbering child.

They had arrived back at the house maybe two hours before, after taking Maggie out to McDonalds where she excitedly got a Happy Meal. After returning to the house, Gabriella found herself overly eager as they sat down to watch the movie. It was rounding on nine o'clock, and she knew that David and Maggie's father would be home any minute to pick her up. Her mother was taking her back to the hotel and then they would be leaving for the reunion.

That would be when Troy and Gabriella started their party.

Troy gave her a sympathetic look before strategically moving his strong arm so it could rest on her knee, sending hot sparks through her leg to her awaiting core. "You're shaking Gabi…" Gabriella pressed her forehead against his stone shoulder, begging her body to stop vibrating. "You're scaring me."

"I'm fine." She mumbled, Maggie sleeping soundlessly through this. She could feel her stomach flipping into a tight knot.

"Don't lie. Tell me how you feel." Troy's voice was both defiant and quiet, if that was possible. She slowly brought her head up, azure orbs meeting her dark brown.

What was the point in lying now? But she could tell him exactly how she felt. "I feel happy because I just spent an amazing day with you and Maggie. I'm excited cuz I just got a text from Eric saying that he and Shar hung out and he kissed her last night…" She smiled lazily at the remembrance of getting the good news and immediately sharing it with Troy at the fast food restaurant.

"Anything else?" His velvet voice actually hitched, making Gabriella bite her puffy lip. Should she tell him? Why not?

Slowly, she swallowed the grapefruit in her throat and found that looking at Maggie was much easier than looking at him. Her small frame was rising and falling at an even rate, her tiny threads of hair draped over her angelic like face. "You're gonna be a great dad someday." She complimented, chickening out.

"And you're gonna be an amazing mom." Troy chuckled lightly, careful not to wake her. Clearly he was getting the hint that talking about sex was taboo for her. For once, she didn't want to discuss it. "She's adorable." He whispered while rubbing his thumb over Maggie's bare arm, while his other thumb was caressing Gabriella's knee.

Gabriella smiled softly before reaching her shaking hand out to gently run her fingers down Maggie's foot, watching her continue to sleep. "She was at your side the whole day."

Troy moved his shoulder up slightly, causing Gabriella's chin to rise with it. "She hogged me. I don't think that's fair."

Gabriella narrowed her black brow. Not fair? How could it not be fair? They were supposed to baby sit. She watched as his sparkling ceruleans turned to her, cold fire raging through them as he gazed upon her. Gabriella felt the breath be sucked out of her throat again at the passion. "She… she uh… she was allowed to have you all day. You took care of her."

Troy's chest suddenly started to heave. Gabriella's chocolate eyes grew wide again. She knew that breath. She knew that look. It was a look of lust, of want, of desire. The crimson ring began to form around his irises. The one that wasn't really there, but Gabriella imagined. "I wanted to be with you today too."

Gabriella's mouth was dry. "You were."

Her core was hot, and already it was beginning to form the liquid of lust. Troy slowly moved his mouth. "I want more time with you."

Gabriella swallowed the ball again. "We still have tomorrow."

Troy's chest picked up the pace. She _loved_ that breath. That need. That passion. She needed it. Deep in her body she needed to feel him. And he needed her. She could tell. Troy pulled Maggie closer, inferno of lightning in his eyes blazing. "I want you. Now… Tonight... All night… I don't want to come up for air til the fucking sun rises."

Gabriella almost exploded.

Her own tiny breast was ragged, desperate for stimulation. Her entire body began to crave a touch, a glance, a lick, a kiss, a caress. She had never actually felt this sensation before. Sure, Troy had made her feel like sexual touches were incredible, but THIS. Gabriella felt a need deep in her core. A pulsating throb that would not be satisfied, that would never be satisfied until Troy was inside her. "Troy…" Was all she could say.

Troy's eyes were feverous. Wild, was a better term. That animal inside him was beating, and Gabriella braced his natural desires. "Gabi…I wanna…"

And then the front door opened.

"Where's my baby?" A masculine voice boomed into the living room, immediately causing Gabriella and Troy to practically jump out of their seats. Gabriella's core had it's own heartbeat as the little girl in Troy's lap suddenly stirred. Maggie's tiny fists balled and she stretched out, Troy looking down at her and cradling her head gently.

"You're home!" Gabriella frantically jumped from the couch, head still rewinding through Troy's words:

_I want you. Now._

"How'd it go?" Maggie's father, a large man with blond straggly hair asked as he walked over to his still slumbering daughter. David, Maria, and a woman with long cascading brown locks walked into the room as well, eyes dancing with delight and laughing blissfully.

"She was an angel." Troy replied softly, whatever sexual desires were burning beneath his sparkling eyes, they were well hidden from the adults.

_Tonight… All night…_

"Fantastic. Beth!" His father gracefully took the child from Troy's arms and turned to the happy woman taking a step forward. "We'll just take her back then, and I'll meet up with you guys there. Thank alright?"

_I don't want to come up for air til the fucking sun rises_.

David's eager head nodded. "Great. We'll just make sure these two are settled and then meet you over there." Settled, as in attempt at being a responsible parent and making sure the two were in separate rooms.

Nothing would stop them though.

The woman, Beth, smiled thankfully at the two horny teenagers. Gabriella was careful not to look at Troy on the off chance that it would then paint across her forehead, "I'm going to sleep with this man tonight". She couldn't control her heart and sex pounding a beat as one. Out of the corner of the eye, flawless Troy Bolton's hands were shaking. "Thank you, so much. Really, I hope she was okay."

"We had a lot of fun." Gabriella relocated her voice as Beth beamed at her husband brightly, whom was taking out money, even though Troy was attempting to protest. It was like the world was slipping away and all she could do was keep her hungry eyes darting back and forth, that was until they landed on the sexy God, finally accepting the money for the service after much protest.

Troy slowly turned to her, blue eyes bright and starving. They were breathing rapidly, not paying attention to the laughing adults. Troy's erotic crooked grin crossed his beautiful face, just before Gabriella almost crashed to the ground.

They were going to do it.

Tonight.

Until the fucking sun rises.


	36. Love Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of cracked furniture. That belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

"His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

'Forever' he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water."

-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, Breaking Dawn

* * *

Nothing seemed real.

Gabriella had dreamt about this night over a thousand times. Her dreams had consisted of them by that fateful lake that seemed to be the scene for her fantasy with Troy Bolton. Where he would gracefully take off her creamy dress, and she would slowly take off his ensemble. But then, just before he would enter her, she would wake up. Never to actually feel what sex was like. But the answer to why was easy. Gabriella had never experienced it, so she wouldn't be able to conjure up an idea. The fairytale she had dreamt about over and over again was so perfect, anyone would have wished for that to be the way their first time would be.

Yet, just standing in the bathroom reaching for her toothbrush with her shaking arm and her silent boyfriend avoiding her eyes in the mirror seemed better than any dream could give.

"Can you hand me the…" Gabriella slowly asked, almost as if she spoke too quickly he would attack her. Troy's rapidly shifting eyes shot up to lock with hers through the mirror, Gabriella's stomach deciding to do a dismount before he snatched the white tube on the counter.

"Toothpaste?" Troy offered, bare arm shaking beneath his white t-shirt that clung perfectly to his body. He also wore a pair of loose gray sweats for his pajamas. Gabriella glanced down at her violet tank top and matching booty boxers. Ugh, why the hell didn't she buy lingerie? She knew this was coming! How stupid could she be?

"Thank you." Gabriella responded shyly, carefully taking it from him nervous that it might bite her head off.

Maria and David were downstairs somewhere, and after the little family left, Gabriella and Troy had claimed "a long day" and decided to "head to bed". This seemed to relieve the two adults that they wouldn't be responsible for doctor bills and a baby popping out of Gabriella in nine months. They were going to leave when the two were in bed, in separate rooms. Now, Troy hadn't said a word since he told her he wanted her. Neither really knew what to say.

Gabriella shoved her wet tooth brush in her mouth and crossed her arms delicately, standing right in front of the white sink. Troy took a step back, pasting his own brush and began furiously brushing as well. They both avoided eye contact with each other. But Gabriella could feel her heart and her core keeping the beat in time. The sweats weren't hiding much of Troy's "best friend" either. They knew what would be occurring; it was just a matter of when.

She slowly bent down, naturally finding a seductive way to spit out her tooth paste by sticking her butt out ever so slightly. Her long locks draped over the side of her smooth face as she continued to shake. Gabriella's mocha eyes shut, counting to three before she heard someone else spit into the sink as well. She could feel him hovered over her from behind, curving to his body to mimic hers. Steadily, he withdrew and Gabriella almost collapsed to the floor from the sensations running through her blood stream.

She took a huge breath and bent her meager body back up, lifting her eyes carefully to meet the hail of desire in his feverous azure orbs. Gabriella never even had a chance to take a breath before Troy's muscles seized her, spinning her violently in midair before his iron back crashed against the linoleum flooring. "Troy! Troy are you…"

"Shhh…" He hushed her before reaching up and slamming his eager lips against hers. Gabriella immediately let her long legs straddle his strong torso. Troy's restless hands dove into the knots of her black hair as his lips began to tango with hers. He slowly dipped his moist tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth.

Gabriella's entire frame was shaking again, but Troy held her tightly as his arms roamed around her, gliding as though they were on ice. This was happening. This was really happening. Here they lay, in the middle of the bathroom flood, grinding their raging bodies against each other sensually. Gabriella felt her core pulsate wildly, her frilly lace panties beginning to dampen with desire. Troy took that opportunity to slide his hands beneath her underwear, large hands cupping the flesh of her butt as she moaned erotically. "Troy… Troy that feels …" She managed to get out while slipping her shaking hands beneath his white shirt, Troy groaning at the stimulating sensations of her playing with his pointed nipples.

"You're telling me…" He grunted before attacking her lips again. Gabriella felt his hands behind her slip further, so he was beginning to graze her soaking folds…

When a knock started on the door.

"Ella? Do you have toothpaste? We're all out." A sweet motherly sound flooded through the door, Troy and Gabriella freezing in mid caress. Their eyes locked fearfully, just before Gabriella jumped up from Troy's heaving chest and scrambled to look in the mirror, hitting her arm on the counter and closing her eyes too kill the pain. Her hair was slightly crinkled, and her face was flushed but she could get away with it. Running her slim fingers frantically through her locks, she heard Troy groan as he glanced down at his erection poking through his sweats.

"Get rid of it!" Gabriella hissed before turning to the door, holding the slippery tube in one hand and the other reaching for the knob. Troy pressed up against the counter, blue eyes bugging but at least his excitement was hidden creatively. "Hey!"

Maria smiled suspiciously with her smoky black make up as she took a step forward into the room, eyes scanning. Clearly she must have heard when Troy fell to the floor. Instead, her boyfriend was pretending to wash his face, Gabriella smiling way too big for her face. "Uhh… hey. How is going in here?"

"Great! We're just finishing up." Troy's smooth and so sexy voice confirmed as he turned to her, Gabriella breathing with relief when she saw he was mostly down, only the tiny glance of a bulge evident, but you could only see it if you were looking for it.

Maria slowly nodded, still black eyebrows raised. "We thought we heard a crash…"

Gabriella laughed nervously as Troy rolled his bright ceruleans. "You know Gabi… she tripped."

Thank you for giving her a genius boyfriend.

This seemed to ease her mother's concerns. It made perfect sense, really. And unfortunately. Maria began laughing and shook her head. "Ella, Ella, Ella… what am I gonna do with you?" She asked before taking a step forward and kissing her daughter's clammy head. "We'll wait to leave til you guys are ready." She smiled sweetly before walking out of the steamy bathroom and closing the door again.

Gabriella exhaled whatever heavy breath she was holding and turned back to see that Troy's fire had returned to his eyes. He gripped her back and shoved her against his built chest, shooting rounds of lust into her eyes. "Troy…"

"I want you ready when I come down," he whispered frantically and huskily into her earlobe, grazing his lips against her tender skin. "Can you do that for me?"

His brisk hand slid over her rounded ass, making her mocha eyes roll back. "Ye…yes."

Troy nodded before nipping on her earlobe, causing Gabriella's slim legs to crumple beneath her. Troy held her tightly so she wouldn't fall, but then gently let her go after she caught her balance. "Be ready."

After a hurried goodbye with her parents, doing her best not to sound over eager, Gabriella found herself standing in her black room, the bed taunting her as she gazed upon it. This was happening. Deep in her heart, she could feel the thump against her break about chest. This was real. The clock was ticking away slowly. In minutes, her virginity would be gone. She both embraced the thought and feared it. For weeks now she had hammered upon Troy to make love to her. But now, now that it was going to happen, the nerves were beginning to settle in. What if she couldn't perform up to what he wanted? Would she be changed afterwards? Would she see him differently?

No. She had waited too long for this to back down now. She was ready, he was ready. She wanted him more than she wanted oxygen. So finally mustering up the courage, Gabriella prudently removed her tank top and matching shorts, tossing them into the black abyss of the white room. She then wiggled out of her moist underwear and tight sport's bra, throwing them forgotten just before climbing carefully into the bed, letting the warmth of the covers surround her as she snuggled in.

It was a bizarre feeling to be naked and alone in her room. The echo of her racing heartbeat bounced off the light walls as the shadows from the moonlight in the window were looming. She felt every inch of her was craving stimulation. Her erect breasts rubbed delicately against the sheets, eliciting a moan unconsciously. Gabriella could feel her core began to secrete hot liquid again; making her eyes shut and concentrate on imaging Troy's lips were dancing over her nude frame.

She didn't have to imagine much longer.

Gabriella jolted fearfully when she heard the creak of the door. Her breath immediately began to come in spasms as her small body shot up, eyes scanning the black room. She honestly couldn't see his frame. Her head whipped around, desperate to find him, but was completely lost in the blackness.

"Troy?" There was no response as she whimpered. He was in the room somewhere, just the location was unknown. He could have been anywhere. Hiding behind the slim coat rack, the billowing curtains, lying on the floor. Anywhere. Gabriella suddenly pushed back the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed, searching for her unknown boyfriend. "Troy!"

Before she could call for him again, her heart started racing violently as she suddenly felt to icy lips slam against hers, causing her body to topple back to the cushion of the mattress. Every prolonged emotion rushed past her in cosmic furry as Troy's tongue ripped apart her tender lips, shoving into her hot mouth. The combination of his frozen body and her heated skin sent fireworks through each individual nerve ending on her body.

He wasted no time to let go and trail his brisk tongue along the crooks and crevices of her smooth neck. Gabriella slid her nimble fingers into the mess of his chestnut hair, feeling the waves of pleasure begin to pulsate through her burning core. She began to massage his tender scalp, listening to the euphoric sounds of his grunts as he nipped on what seemed like every inch of her skin. Gabriella's back bent when his lips caught hold of her erect nipples. "Troy!"

"Again Gabi… scream it again…" He ordered huskily just before dipping the ice burg tongue over the radius of her skin, cries escaping her mouth as he circle the circumference of her breast.

Gabriella couldn't help but whimper. "Troy… oh God Troy…" his mouth took her in fully, Gabriella's eyes practically bugging into huge moons. His frozen hand kneaded her opposite breast, every inch of her writhing body begging for a lick, a taste.

"That's it babe." He whispered.

His nude body then slithered down her slim core, Gabriella listening for the crinkling sound of something plastic. What was that? But whatever it was, it was completely forgotten when Troy dipped down into her bellybutton, making her rip at the long threads of his silky hair. Her glistening chest was heaving desperately as his fluid fingers danced down to her hot spot, sensually rolling the pads over her soaking misty folds. "Gabi… you didn't listen to me. You're not ready."

The husky tone of his voice was scolding as he lifted up his flawless face. Gabriella almost whipped into the wall behind her as she stared helplessly at his drowning ocean blue orbs. But they weren't just the normal hungry blue. No. These were desperate, dangerously animalistic cobalt with a circle of scarlet need around them. The power was so incredibly unimaginable that Gabriella actually had to grip the sides of the soft sheets to keep from thrusting her burning womanhood towards him. "Troy… I was…"

"I want you wetter." His raw breath demanded as it whispered over her throbbing sex. Gabriella cried out erotically again as his head dipped to her scorching folds, causing her to thrust her head backwards painfully as he circled her swollen clitoris. The air was becoming dense as his fingers caressed the inside of her parted thighs languidly, the sensuality of the black room heightening to unknown levels.

"God… I can't… Troy please…" She begged, deep with in her most private organ she could feel a yearn. Like an itch that couldn't be scratched. She knew that the only way she would be satisfied would be is if he put himself inside her, but Troy's eyes were dangerous as he stared upwards.

"More…" He coaxed and lifted his magical finger up, only to trace each aching fold slowly. Pleasure waves ripped through her and she couldn't take it much longer. Molten liquid fire trickled down her sensitive legs. Gabriella short nails dug into his soft scalp, teeth biting together to keep from screeching tormented.

"Troy… Troy… Troy I can't take it…" Gabriella normally honey sweet voice was raunchy, begging him with every cell in her.

The inferno in Troy's hot gaze raged on as he looked up, brunette eyebrows rising suggestively as he finally slithered up her slippery skin. It was the first time she had the full view of his looming erection; her mocha eyes the size of the bright moon outside as she gazed upon his mile long length.

It had been months since that first day she unsheathed it on her bed that fateful night she had decided to initiate sexual behaviors. Yet for some reason, once again the fears she had that evening were dawning upon her once again. How an organ that was usually considered taboo and disgusting, seemed so lengthy and beautiful to her. To be exposed to her boyfriend, all of him both physically and emotionally was stimulating in itself.

Gabriella's arousal was heightening as Troy furiously kissed her again. Their hands moved voluptuously over the opposite skin. Fire and ice danced together as their bodies once again grinded to a toneless beat. "Fuck… I want you…" Her long finger reached down and outlined the "v" that was of his groin. She then moved to the center of his bronze skin, gently touching the dusty brown hairs of his "golden trail" beneath his navel. She heard a sharp intake of breath as her gentle nail circled his sensitive balls. The starving ceruleans rolled in the back of his head. "Oh shit… oh God Gabi… fuck more… more…"

His cold hand gripped her dainty wrist and let her trembling fingers feel how turned on she was. Troy trailed her hand over her own folds, the scorching flesh a contrast to his chilled fingers was so unbelievably stimulating. Her juices were hot against her tips, her own eyes rolling as she gasped for breath. "Oh god… oh god…"

"See what you put me through?" He chanted lasciviously, continuing to trail her fingers over her own nub.

It wasn't the fact that she was touching herself that was turning her on; it was that Troy was making her.

He finally released her hand. Troy lowered himself and rubbed his pink head over her hot spot. The action made her ministrations halt and immediately she gripped his strong shoulders, their eyes locking in a lustful stare just before Troy bent down to give her a single, yet perfect kiss. "Just do it…" She ordered for the second time in this same position in the past couple weeks, yet she hopped for more promising results.

Troy chuckled huskily before tenderly kissing her chapped lips again. "You should be the spokeswoman for Nike. Then you could be naked and on the beach and… oh god…"

Gabriella giggled which turned into a coarse moan as he grazed his tip over her tickling skin once again. "Troy… I want… I want all of you…"

She reached behind his tan torso and gripped his cheeks, pulling him to her. The yearn in her body was growing a hot ball of light that needed to be stimulated. Troy smirked seductively before reaching above her head and grabbing a foil that she didn't even notice was there before. That sneaky boy. "You sure?"

If there was any human and sane part of Troy, it was coming out now. They both knew the answer to this, but even in their heat he needed it to be confirmed that she wanted this. Yet, Troy was already opening the wrapper while Gabriella's slender fingers were outlining his defining abs.

"More than sure." She responded in a gasp as Troy bent down to slip the neon latex over his stiff member. But Gabriella was much quicker, and gripped it, causing his eyes to rise.

"You wanna…" He was cut off with a sharp intake of breath when Gabriella snatched the condom from his hands fluidly and began to tauntingly roll it onto his excited member, Troy groaning the entire way as she slither down the bed.

Her wet mouth was inches away from him when she finally finished, gingerly reaching up to press her firm lips against his length. Troy grunted erotically, his penetrating eyes gazing down onto her with pure lust. "Perfect." She whispered with one last touch down his covered shaft that made him shake with desire.

"Get your gorgeous ass up here." He gently gripped her lower back with one muscular arm, while the other hand was balancing on the thin, white headboard.

Their lips caught each other tantalizingly once more, Gabriella running her fingers through his now damp hair, pieces beginning to separate with his salty sweat. After letting go breathlessly, Troy licked her chin before gazing down onto her bare chest, the gold pendent glittering in the blackness. Slowly, he dipped down and kissed his necklace he branded her with so long ago, then moved up to stare at her lovingly again.

"I'm… I'm happy my truck broke down in the rain…" She whispered stupidly. Here they were, about to show each other how much they loved each other, and she just blurts out the dumbest thing when they first spoke.

Yet, Troy smirked gracefully above her before kissing her forehead. "Me too."

With that, Gabriella braced his strong shoulders as she suddenly felt a sharp, almost ripping pain from within the inside of her body as he slowly eased himself into her. Gabriella's mocha eyes enlarged as she bit down in torture on his wet shoulder, attempting to muffle the sound of her scream. "Shit!" Troy mumbled, though he was already panting.

It hurt, she wasn't going to deny that Troy was large and her tiny hole was not stretched out yet.

But after the initial shock of pain, she suddenly felt something else that pierced through her. A stronger, more raging emotion. It felt… good. Even if it was stinging, the pain was dulling. A heat, a ball of light was replacing whatever hurt had erupted. Something else was taking over her body, causing her to arch her back and her eyes to roll hypnotically. "Troy… oh Troy…"

Troy attempted to pull out of her, as though it would take away the pain, but Gabriella frantically grabbed his butt and pushed his long length back into her warmth, an erotic moan slipping dangerously from her mouth. "Gabriella…" He sung as every muscle in his body shook with desire.

"That…that fe…that feels… in…incredible…" She breathlessly whimpered as Troy pumped into her again. It was as though she couldn't speak, couldn't even grasp air for that matter.

His ocean blue orbs connected with her hungry coffee eyes. The circle of desire was almost overpowering now, almost turning his entire irises red. Of course it was just the sensuality and lighting of the shadows in the blackness, but they still looked starving. "Fuck…shit… me…" Troy groaned erotically.

It was at that moment that Gabriella actually realized Troy Bolton was inside her. The thought was so euphoric that it was difficult for her to remember anything else about her life right now. The connection they had shared was beyond real for any teenager to grasp, but right here, right now with their eyes locked and Troy rocking evenly into her, Gabriella felt her heart swell. She could feel his slippery shaft rubbing the edges of her tight walls. Troy Bolton was, _inside her_. The thought almost made her pass out.

He could have had anyone in the world, and he chose the clumsy girl from Albuquerque.

His grunts and her whimpers filled the room like a beautiful symphony. It was magical, really, the way that Troy swift hand parted her long legs even further, while rubbing his sensational thumb over her nub. Gabriella arched her narrow spine, reaching up with her eager fingers to cup his tender balls. "Fuck… fuck again… Gabi again…"

She obeyed, and Troy responded by thrusting harder, more intensely which was once again a shock for Gabriella's weak body. It still hurt, since Troy was completely inside her but she now realized why he wanted her so wet previously. It was so that this part would be easier for her. Her own hot lubricant was making the raw rubbing of his member easier against her stretching walls. His instinctual need was overwhelming, and could feel his fluid pace increasing.

"Troy…" Gabriella whimpered while clutching his strong and protective shoulders tightly for support. He was thrusting into her almost wildly now, letting his barriers, fears, nervousness crash down as his hand slammed uncontrollably against the breakable headboard.

If she had any coherent thought besides the feel of Troy inside her and his grunts, she would have noted the crack of that damn thin headboard.

"You ha… have no idea… shit…how… oh… good… fuck… this feels." Troy grunted huskily. Her hot walls caressing his hardening member perfectly. She had an idea.

His body began to tremble beneath her nimble fingers still massaging his balls, his pants coming breathlessly now. She could feel a tight pull behind her bellybutton, but Troy was climaxing much faster than she was. She let her mocha eyes slam shut and anticipated to hear her name being sung into the heated air. "Troy…"She whispered in all attempts to make his orgasm perfect.

But instead, his pace slowed down, languidly again, Gabriella's questioning eyes fluttering open suspiciously. Troy planted a vibrating kiss onto her dry lips before connecting their sweaty foreheads together. "I'm not… going…with… without you with me."

Their rhythm matched the beat of their swelling hearts again, Troy dipping his brisk tongue into her mouth in the same time that he would penetrate into her. Gabriella's stimulating moans were uncontrollable now as Troy stroked one hand up and down her flaming clitoris, while the other was trialing down her smooth breast. "Oh… Ooh god…" She panted, the volume of her sweet voice becoming close to screeching.

"So tight…oh… so good… oh Gabi… fuck Gabriella…" The scorching pressure began to build within her slick walls as Troy slid in and out. His mouth was contorted into an "O" shape, as he grunted and groaned and couldn't hold back any longer. His sweaty body began to vibrate again, thought his time, Gabriella's chants of his name were loud and she accepted the escalation.

He stared adoringly into her coffee eyes before pressing a tender kiss to her steamy forehead. Gabriella could feel her scalding walls contracting amorously around him as one. It was building, love, lust, desire, need was closing in around them. He slid one more time into her wet cavern before the blood rushed rapidly through her ears. Gabriella opened her mouth and slammed her eyes shut when finally, it hit her…

Flaming blue lightning rippled through her body in the form of an earth shattering orgasm. Love raged through each nerve ending as she felt her body being thrown into heaven, suspended in midair as her head was tossed back wildly. Words were incoherent and flew around her head except one. The single four letter word that was more that just a name, it was who she breathed for every morning, fell asleep thinking about every night.

"TROY! Oh my… oh my god…!" She screeched uncontrollably as the ball of lightning shot beams of love through every cell in her sweaty frame.

"Fuck… that's it… Gabi… Oh Gabi…" Troy finally managed to chant out. Gabriella held his bronze shoulders as she finally felt the energy ripped away from her. Her back crashed to the bed as Troy toppled carefully on top of her.

It took a moment before every emotion crashed down upon her. The ecstasy she had just experienced began to dissipate. The heated needs, wants, were diminished. Instead, they were replaced by feeling of endearment. Of needs to tell him how much she loved him.

Troy beat her to it.

"Love you… baby I love you…" Troy mumbled and sucked in thin oxygen while peppering kisses to her slick neck. Gabriella's breathless chest was heaving against his slippery one. She combed her trembling fingers through his wet hair.

They did it. For so long she had prayed for it, and finally they had completely knew each other inside and out. Literally. Troy his body pressing hers into the soft mattress as she began to outline each shadow of his protruding muscles.

Even though she had begged so long for it, this moment was just… right. She felt connected to Troy in a way she never would with any other guy. And waiting until the perfect moment was the right thing, instead of rushing it as she wanted previously. Love was spilling into the twilight as Troy nuzzled his cool nose against her forehead. "Thank you…" she whispered softly, finding that talking too loud would ruin the euphoric moment.

Troy finally brought his head around and looked down upon her, a lazy grin crossing his tanned face. "For what?"

Gabriella shrugged her nude shoulders, finding that moving was insanely difficult in the intimate position of him still hovering protectively over her. "For making me wait. This was… perfect."

Troy nodded in agreement and kissed her soundlessly, not furiously as he did moments before. Slowly, he pulled fluidly out of her the emptiness already settling in her stretched out hole as Troy chastely kissed her swollen lips again, before glancing down and closing his beautiful blue eyes painfully. "Shit…"

"What is it?" Gabriella whispered nervously as the cool air that left the ghost of where his body just was nestled in. Her small figure began to ache as she attempted to sit up, but Troy gently held his hand out as he wiggled down to her now scarlet crotch.

"It hurt, didn't it…?" Troy murmured almost angrily as his heated eyes connected with hers, Gabriella looking down to see that her blood was now mixed in with the white sheets.

"It wasn't terrible," she promised while holding out both breakable arms to coax him back. Troy seemed slightly ashamed of himself, but Gabriella's tempting and begging smile was enough to make him return the grin, as he crawled back to her, unsheathing his limp member of the bloody and white liquid covered condom. "Hold me… please."

Troy carefully wrapped his strong arms around her tiny and sticky body, sliding them slowly beneath the covers and pulling her tightly to his slightly heaving chest. She felt her chapped lips curl into a small smile as Troy sprinkled kisses to the mass of her midnight hair. Gabriella had never felt so… close to him. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. "You're trembling…" His concern was laced into his exhausted tone.

Gabriella nestled further into his bulging shoulder. "Post sex syndrome I guess." She just made up a name for it on the spot as she felt his muscles contract around her.

"Funny… Your parents are gonna hate me…" Troy commented while his tired eyes glanced upwards towards the white headboard.

Gabriella met his gaze and couldn't stop the inevitable giggles from erupting. Troy broke the thin headboard.

"I'm blaming it on my clumsiness." Gabriella promised before kissing his protruding bicep, then letting her tantalizing finger begin to outline the engorged vein as a road and began to trace it slowly, letting his entire body shake ever so slightly at the stimulation. It seemed he was sensitive after having sex. She'd have to remember that for the future.

Troy kissed her knot of hair again before caressing nude waist, Gabriella snuggling into him even further and letting his necklace rest on his own skin, even if it remained around her neck. "I don't want to sleep…" Troy yawned lazily before letting his ceruleans flutter close. She knew it was a male's natural instinct to be tired immediately after sex. "I don't want to miss a thing."

Gabriella kissed his frigid skin once more. "Rest… get your strength back up."

Troy chuckled softly, so close to unconsciousness. "Does that mean I get a round two?"

"It means to get to keep me forever." She mumbled softly.

Troy kissed her soundlessly one more time. "That's all I've ever wanted…. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: There are those pesky nerves again that love to surface during these chapters. Now would be a fantastic time for Zac Efron to pop out of no where and give me a hug. No really, thanks so much for reading and reviewing as always. Sorry for the delayed update, but I thought that I'd wait so that no one felt obligated to read this while every other author was updating their own amazing stories. Less stress for you guys!  
**

**I'm nervous for this chapter, I know a lot of you have been waiting for this for awhile. Some of you more than others. Don't be afraid to let me know if this was not up to your expectations. I want honesty, really! And the next chapter is the last, so hopefully you enjoy it! So *crosses fingers* thanks for reading!  
**


	37. Lightning

"If I'm gonna have a last dance at East High, it's gonna be with you."

-Troy Bolton, High School Musical 3

* * *

"I'm really… REALLY sorry about the headboard, Mom."

Gabriella listened to the beautiful sound of Maria giggling besides her as they continued to sit on the beach aimlessly, eyes staring out into the easy current of the soft blue Pacific that reminded her of Troy's perfectly cerulean eyes. The air was calm, with a gentle breeze pushing against them and the gentle crash of the waves matching the slightly solemn mood. She glanced at her smiling mother before Maria's slim arm wrapped around her dainty shoulder.

"That's alright sweetheart," she kissed her black curly locks before gazing off into the large paint of orange and yellows that made up the beautiful sunset. It was bitter sweet, really. Troy and Gabriella would be leaving LA the next morning. She was excited to see her friends, especially Eric and Sharpay together as an official couple and her father as well. She couldn't deny that she missed him, even though she had spent half her life without him being around. She really couldn't wait to get back to Crescent City and see him. "That headboard was way too thin anyways. I should have known you'd break it with your reputation."

Or Troy's apparent strength.

Gabriella grinned distantly with her olive skin radiating like the setting sun. She still had the "after glow" sex over her body, even if had been almost nineteen hours since she and Troy made love together. It was still unreal, and Gabriella felt as though she was… different now. Not in a huge way like she had transformed into someone different, but she just felt… connected. She felt as though she and Troy were as one now, not two separate people.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Gabriella leaned her heavy head against her mother's shoulder, remembering the feel of waking up nude in Troy's strong arms, never wanting to be let go of.

Maria glanced at her daughter, bringing her tighter to her thin body. "Sweetie, I missed you. You two can stay here anytime you want. David's probably gonna miss having a guy in the house."

Gabriella glanced down at her slim Puma sneakers that matched her black gym shorts and red "Wildcats" long sleeve. "He loves him doesn't?" Gabriella giggled softly before Maria matched her tiny laugh.

"I'm probably gonna hear about how much he misses him for weeks. Not that I'll mind," Maria added quickly at the end, Gabriella feeling her slim finger begin to doodle randomly on the grainy surface of the beach. David and Troy were playing basketball at the gym and Maria and Gabriella had decided to bond at the beach for the final evening. "I'm gonna miss him just as much. He's a good guy Gabriella."

She smiled lazily again, almost able to feel the cool brisk of his skin over hers, even if they weren't around each other. "I'm lucky to have found him." She replies coyly as Maria gives her another squeeze.

"And he's just as lucky to have found you." Her mother reminded as Gabriella's mocha eyes rolled obnoxiously.

"You have to say that, you're my mother." Gabriella pointed out before Maria looked at her with sparkling eyes that matched her own.

"Well… just promise me that you'll come visit or let me come visit you in college before you and Troy get married alright?" She nudged her breakable shoulder which made Gabriella beam happily at her mother. She couldn't lie and say that she hadn't daydreamed about walking down the aisle with Troy at the end and her father handing her off. But they were seventeen years old, they weren't going to be irrational and get married right after high school. If they were together though, she couldn't help but feel shivers, it was a dream she would have definitely wanted to come true.

But if there was something she had realized within these last months with Troy, it was that sometimes, reality could be much better than dreams. Last night she could say that she didn't dream at all, and it didn't phase her that she didn't attend that gorgeous fantasy lake. Her first time with Troy was better than anything she could have created in her mind.

"I promise. And you still have to come up for graduation!" Gabriella reminded her mother before feeling something come to life at her side. An immediate smile crossed her perfectly smooth visage as she gripped it, Gabriella grinning knowingly at her.

_Come back to the house. I miss you. :( _

She couldn't help the ruby flush that flooded her cheeks just imaging her boyfriend sweaty and about to hop into the cool shower. It was probably good that they were spending a couple hours apart, because ever since they had gotten up this morning, it was as though they had moved together. Troy hadn't let her out of his sight unless it was in the bathroom. Not that anything else had happened since the union, but just being around each other seemed to be enough now.

"You know, it's like you were made for each other." Maria complimented sweetly. It was nice to have a mother who was more like her best friend; it reminded her how much she missed her. Slowly, she stood up, Gabriella's cue to rise as well, but instead of making it to a total stance, she stumbled slightly and fell backwards onto her but, causing rounds of hysterics to come out of both of their throats in harmony.

"Ugh… I need to learn how to stay up right." She practically sung while still giggling as her mother finally managed to get the youngest to her feet.

"But that's what makes you my Ella," she kissed her forehead in a protective way. "And I don't want you to ever change."

Gabriella glanced out to see that there was only a sliver of sun left. She _had _changed though. Much more than many could have imagined. But she changed for the better. She wasn't the innocent little girl she once was. She was human, a teenager who had desires and needs that needed to be taken care of. Her values were still intact. Not once had she drank or done drugs since moving, but she had given herself fully to the guy she loved.

And you know what? She had never been happier.

"I'm just growing up." Gabriella sighed contently before slithering her meager arms around her mother's comforting neck, feeling her support system hold her tightly.

"You'll still always be my little clumsy baby girl." She whispered like a proud parent would, Gabriella grinning brightly before feeling a tiny tear trickle in her eye at the thought of being away from this incredible woman again.

"And you'll always be my insane mom who's my best friend."

Maria laughed airily before smirking at her only child. "You got that right."

* * *

"You know, I thought I told you that you could only come home if you brought the good weather with you." The large man stationed on the couch commented with an amused chuckle on his pale face. Jose took a swig of his almost empty Coke before setting it back down on the coffee table, placing his feet up and stretching out, clearly enjoying the moment with his daughter.

"I tried Dad…" Gabriella giggled her sweet honey laugh as she set down a shiny silver bowl of fluffy white popcorn down in front of him and joined him on the couch, turning towards the illuminating TV. Her mocha eyes then turned curiously to the threatening sky outside. She heard a rumble of angry thunder shake the large white house. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you tonight?"

The two love birds had arrived back in Crescent City a little over twenty-four hours ago. Already, Gabriella missed him terribly. She missed waking up and knowing that Troy was in the other room already eating breakfast, or being able to eat dinner with him every night. Though Troy had the perfect opportunity to come through her balcony last night, he told her on the phone this morning he wanted to spend time with Jack and Lucille, whom were ecstatic both had such a fantastic time. Now, she was just fifteen minutes away from heading over to Taylor's with the gang to welcome Troy and Gabriella home.

"You kidding? We spent all day together Els! You deserve to have a night with your friends," Jose smirked with his tight black mustache hugging his bottom lip. "Besides, Joe and I are headed over to Moe's tonight."

"Make sure you drive responsibly Dad." Gabriella scolded jokingly at the fact that her father was going to a bar with Eric's dad.

"Always do." Jose chuckled before shoving a handful of the buttery and delicious popcorn into his large mouth.

Suddenly, her butt began to rapidly vibrate, making her brown eyes light up with delight. Jose's dark eyes rolled before Gabriella slid her sleek phone open, excitement glittering over her delighted visage. "What?" She asked innocently as Jose shook his large head.

"You spend the entire week with him and you still can't have five minutes alone?" Jose teased.

Gabriella smirked triumphantly. "It's Eric, Dad… he's excited to see me."

"Oh!" Jose embarrassedly responded before popping more of the food into his mouth. "Well, tell him I said hey then. I heard he's got a girl now."

Gabriella shrugged her thin shoulders, though her insides were glowing with an almost pride. She couldn't be more than happy for Sharpay and Eric, since it had been going on for so long that they had been dancing around each other. Now it was almost exciting to see how they would act together. "Yep, Sharpay."

"The Evans girl?" Jose raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yep. He's got a lot to handle." Gabriella giggled her honey laugh again before glancing at the clock. Her boyfriend would be here any minute.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have fun. Just don't stay out too late alright?" Jose warned carefully as Gabriella nodded, before looking down at her slim hands.

When she first moved to the wet town, she was insanely nervous about being with her father whom she never really talked to that much. But as she looked back up at beaming Jose with his soda in one hand and popcorn in his lap, she wouldn't have had it any other way. They had become closer than she had ever imagined, and was so thankful for that as well. He was a great guy, father, and friend.

"Hey Dad?" Gabriella called to him while standing up from the squishy couch slowly. Jose glanced at her curiously.

"What's up?"

She bit her puffy bottom lip before giving him a gracious smile. "Thank you. For letting me move in with you, and for everything."

In the moment, Jose's dark eyes lit up like the LA sun. He immediately jumped to his feet, towering over her as his strong and protective arms engulfed her in a father daughter hug that made Gabriella's rapidly beating heart swell. She snuggled into his warm chest, again thankful for taking her in. "I wouldn't have it any other way.

They let go of each other and Jose gently kissed her forehead, just the way a proud father would. She gave him a watery smile just before the sound of the doorbell echoed through the large house, making his brown eyes dance with delight at who was on the other side. "Get out of here, alright?"

Gabriella nodded eagerly before giving her dad one more squeeze, then dashing towards the kitchen to grab her purse in her black track jacket and tight green graphic tee. "Love you Dad!" She raced to the front door, only to slip on her slim black sneakers and listening to her father's deep chuckle.

"Love you too Ella!" She heard just before grabbing the cool handle of the door and ripping it open, to be exposed to the love of her life on the other side with a bright smile beaming off his radiant bright white teeth.

"Hey!" Gabriella asked while jumping into his muscular arms that were surrounded by his navy blue long sleeved shirt. Troy chuckled softly as he pulled her tightly to him, letting her inhale that intoxicating scent she loved so much. Another roll of thunder vibrating so much it almost knocked her off her small feet.

"I missed you." He whispered adoringly before pulling her to him, letting her view his sparkling blue eyes and his lips leaning towards her for an earth defying kiss.

Even after having sex, kisses like these still made Gabriella's toes curl. She cupped her smooth hand on the side of his bronze neck, feeling his thumbs begin to draw circles over her lower back just before he broke apart from her eager grasp. Gabriella smiled lovingly back before Troy's cool nose nuzzled her own. "I missed you too."

With that, Troy wrapped his frigid arm around her thin shoulder and let her out towards the awaiting sleek Audi. Her mocha eyes glanced up at the sky at the sound of another bang of thunder, but the rain and lightning refused to reveal themselves. Gabriella then glanced over to the beaten up chucky trunk hidden behind the lush tree, and back at the bright white house where he life for this senior year had been.

A life that she wouldn't have traded for the world.

* * *

"You're home! You're home! You're home!" The gigantic football captain sung annoyingly while jumping excitedly up and down in Taylor's neatly decorated living room. Gabriella's brown eyes almost popped out of her head as Eric squeezed her petite frame even tighter, causing oxygen to be insanely limited.

"I know! I've been in the same goddamn room with you for two hours! Would you fucking let me go?" Gabriella ranted with amusement threaded into her honey voice, but that seemed to only cause Eric to grip her even tighter to his hard body.

"No! Damn it I missed you Ella!" He chimed before leaping up and down again, bringing Gabriella with him. Man, he was worse than Maggie was and she was five!

"Shock, dude let her go before she dies." Chad chuckled amusedly while sitting lazily on his girlfriend's couch with a lazy arm draped over her shoulder.

The small party was just perfect for Gabriella. There were bright yellow and blue streamers and white cups that had "Happy Birthday" written across them. Well, it was no one's birthday, but Gabriella couldn't deny that she appreciated the effort. All of her best friends had shown up, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Eric, Sharpay and Zeke were all there. Zeke also brought a pretty dark skinned girl with luscious chocolate hair that he at his work about a week ago. Gabriella smiled softly at the two who were chatting quietly in the corner about baking. Of course, he was still sneaking jealous glances at the clay skinned boy who just let go of Gabriella, but at least he was making an effort to move onto the new friend in his life, Michelle.

The storm outside pounded against the windows, illuminating the room even more than the original bright lights gave off.

"He hasn't fucking shut up about you coming back for the past two days." Sharpay, in her sparkling lime green halter that showed off her toothpick shoulders and the denim mini skirt. Her legs looked miles long in her white stilettos that began to tap impatiently. Eric obnoxiously rolled his light brown eyes while glaring angrily at her.

"You're just pissed that I wouldn't buy that stupid bear for you last night." Eric hissed at her which made her own eyes narrow into blackness.

"You PROMISED me you'd get it for me!" Sharpay complained.

"No…I said I'd get you that fucking ice cream. You're so damn selfish!" Okay, so apparently even though they were dating, they wouldn't stop arguing either. Chad and Taylor rolled their eyes at the angered couple, and Gabriella was just about to butt in but instead she felt two strong muscles grip around her body tightly. Her heart raced as hot electrical waves raged through her body.

"I swear you guys look like idiots." Troy chuckled huskily while holding a glass of peach colored lemonade in front of Gabriella's slim stomach. She immediately gripped Troy's icy hand and took the glass, interlocking their fingers that fit perfectly for each other.

"Shut the fuck up Bolton!" The both screeched at the same time, almost making Gabriella choke on her sweet lemonade. Well, they had one thing in common, they both snapped at Troy easily.

Gabriella giggled honey as she spun around in his arms, smacking his cold lips with her own that made his bronze face radiate and his sparkling blue eyes shine adoringly down upon her. "At least someone loves me." He mumbled sexily against her lips before leaning in for the kill again.

"That I do…" She whispered teasingly back before Troy let his two pieces of flesh send sparks through her nerves again.

"Ugh… do we seriously have to compete with that?" Sharpay complained, making the couple lost in their own little world turn slowly around to see the blonde grab Eric's long neck and slam her over glossed lips against his. All other pairs of eyes in the room rolled and Gabriella snuck a glance to see that Zeke was attempting not to look at them, instead focusing his full attention on Michelle. She gave him a lot of credit for trying.

"Gabriella and Troy could make a fairytale; you two would just make a porn movie." Taylor snapped, causing the new couple to finally pull away from each other and glare at the valedictorian.

"Fuck you," Eric mumbled before Gabriella laughed lightly again, feeling Troy's lips connect with the knot of her black hair. "We're not the ones screwing like rabbits now!"

Troy took his empty cup lying in his brisk hand and chucked it playfully at the taunting football captain, hitting him square in the protruding chest. "Dude… you've got to work on receiving." He mocked jokingly as Eric sent daggers into Troy's ceruleans. Even though both were kidding around, Gabriella knew they would never fully be friends again. But hey, at least they were being civil and joking. She knew it was for her though.

She had her best friend on the right side of her, beaming brightly at his new found girlfriend. She couldn't ask for a better companion in her life. Though Eric had not always been giving, she knew that without him, she would be no where. She was so thankful to have someone like him, to be able to lean on. He grinned at her eagerly, lowering his chocolate eye in a wink that made Gabriella smile like the sun. He may be an ass, but he was her best friend. Always.

"Fuck off man." Eric grumbled, just before the storm outside thundered, the rain pelting against the thick window glass. The lights flickered, causing Gabriella, Kelsi, and Michelle to gasp in surprise. Troy pulled her closer protectively, being her "knight and shining armor".

"It's really raining out." Kelsi commented, scooting ever so slightly closer to Jason.

Troy's glistening eyes glanced to the window, before a devious smirk crossed his beautiful face. Uh oh, that smile was never anything innocent. "Hey… do you trust me?" He turned to her, beaming like a little kid on Christmas.

Gabriella narrowed her black brow. What was he up to? "Umm… if I say yes will I regret it later?"

Troy chuckled heartedly before rubbing his cool thumbs on the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. "Probably…" he muttered before kissing her warm forehead lovingly, then turning back to the rest of the party, staring curiously at the giddy couple. "We'll be right back."

With that, Troy's hand laced with hers reflexively as they practically skipped across the warm living room, all eyes on them. He slowly opened the large door, the crash of thunder almost tipping the house over as a rush of icy wind blew into the entry way. Taylor's eyes enlarged as she jumped to her feet fearfully. "Where they hell are you going?"

Sharpay's model worthy eyes rolled as she flung her hand pitifully. "You and your damn lightning Bolton."

Gabriella's swelling heart stopped beating as her mocha eyes turned into the size of two huge moons. Was he insane? She stared fearfully out into the frigid storm. The wind was at a minimal, but the sky illuminated sensually with the perfect dance of electricity. As Troy pulled her onto the dark porch, her olive face radiated the awesome power of the storm. The creaky door slammed shut behind them, leaving the only sound of symphony of the heavens over power her.

It was magical.

"Come on…" Troy's velvet like voice coaxed just before he took a defining step forward, carrying her delicate palm.

He let go gingerly, keeping his ocean blue eyes on hers as he gracefully stepped backwards on the slippery stairs. Immediately entering the sheets of hammering rain. The god like figure became soaked, instantaneously. His normally sandy brown silky hair transformed into black pieces, his tan skin collecting the sexual water droplets and landed gracefully onto his long eyelashes. Even through the chilled air, the heat between them was escalating as his perfect cobalt orbs remained on her glistening coffee colored eyes.

It was just like the first time they ever spoke to each other in the rain when her truck broke down. And nothing had changed; she still wasn't able to breathe around her dream guy.

A crash of blue lightning from above, radiating the love beam between their earth defying gaze.

And that was it. Gabriella charged towards him, completely forgetting anything and everything else. Not the curious teenagers in the window, or the lush green vegetation around them. Especially not the slippery surface of the wood that she had fallen on so many months before when chasing this same love after a panty raid. Of course, her tiny feet slipped and she violently smashed into his soaked stone chest.

"Shit! Can I ever get it right?" She groaned, yet still giggling as Troy slipped his strong hands below her tight jeans, letting her lengthy legs wrap around his rock of a torso. The concrete like rain smashed against her porcelain face harshly, but it didn't matter. Her tight midnight curls became soaked instantly, but she didn't care.

Troy laughed loudly, over the pounding of the heavens above. Their soggy clothes mashed together as he fluidly spun her in the slimy grass. "I love you're clumsiness. Just like I love you."

Gabriella beamed while leaning her body back, catching the waves of thunder and frozen water droplets in her mouth while Troy continued to twirl her. Finally, he let her skim body wiggle down his, keeping her slender arms around his frozen neck, lacing her smooth hands into his drenched hair. "Love you too."

She had moved to Crescent City never expecting to find love.

Well, she found more than that. She found herself.

Troy's dazzling white smile lit up the sky brighter than the crackling lightning. His beautiful head leaned towards her, lingering inches away from her slick lips. His raging blue sapphires locked with her dark chocolate orbs, love, lust, and everything in between shooting through her sensitive nerve endings. Everything she had every wanted, dreamt of, fantasized about was in her palms.

Reality was so much better then fantasy.

"I'm always there to catch you baby, always." He promised before their lips met each other in a knee crashing kiss that overcame the magnificent storm above them.

A crack of electrifying beautiful fire bolts illuminated the sky just above the blissful couple, lost in each other, and only each other.

Love hits like lightning, and for Gabriella Montez, it would never strike anywhere else but in Troy Bolton's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you a zillion times over for everyone who stayed loyal through this entire story. THANK YOU! I especially want to thank the non Twilight fans who still gave this a chance even though you're not fans. And of course the Twilight fans too who put up with my references. This story was insanely fun to write, and very up beat. It was a good break after writing a heavy story like Forgetting to Love, so I'm glad that people enjoyed it. It was a different tone than I am used to, and I think it was beneficial as a writer to try different genres. It made me realize that I'm never going to make everyone happy, because a lot of people like lots of fluff and a lot like angst. That's okay though. But I appreciate you sticking by me! So, HUGE thank yous for staying with me through my roller coaster of a story. Truly, your reviews, criticisms, and just reading in general were everything I could ever ask for. So thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**If you're looking for something else to read by me, I'm currently writing an action story called With My Life that is much shorter than usual since it's almost done too, but if you want to check it out, it's in the profile. And the banners are working again, since there was a problem with them previously.**

**Thanks for reading again and I really hope you liked this story!  
**


End file.
